Nem chão, nem escada
by Aditi Shai
Summary: A vida da gente é tão complexa, tão cheia de pormenores que chega a ser engraçado pensar que tudo aquilo em que você acredita pode não servir mais... HyogaxShun Yaoi
1. Em Vasti I

Oi, gente!

Antes de qualquer coisa, quero agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram alguma fic minha. Muito obrigada!

Eu estou meio doente, fato que me impossibilita sair de casa. Então, depois de muitos filmes e textos, o ócio acaba nos dando idéias. Escrevi essa fic baseada em alguns documentários que eu assisti sobre a Índia (a organização que eu coloquei é um rascunho do rascunho do rabisco feito por uma criança de 3 anos do que ocorre de fato na Índia, sem contar que eu inventei e inseri um monte de coisas que nunca existiram por lá! Só usei a idéia básica deles) misturando com um filme alemão que vi durante meu "enclausuramento". Uma fic multicultural! hahaha

Eu estou bastante insegura em relação ao que escrevi, especialmente porque não amadureceu na idéia. Escrevi ontem e já estou publicando hoje! É só um capítulo, mas a história em si, já está pronta. Na minha cabeça, né! hahaha

Talvez tenha um pouco de comédia (não aquela coisa hilariante, né), mas acho que ficará mais no tragicômico.

A idéia é falar um pouco de como as nossas vidas são coordenadas por uma rede muito complexa de convenções sociais, econômicas e como isso é facilmente destruído, reciclado, atropelando aqueles não se encaixam mais no sistema.

É meio loucura, mas mente desocupada acaba sendo oficina de muita gente!

Eu já tenho o outro capítulo no papel, com o lemon inclusive (mega apreensão em publicar. É o meu primeiro lemon e eu temo que tenha ficado um tanto...depravado).

Bom, não sei se darei continuidade a ela...Por favor, leiam!! Comentem se puderem! Digam que é rejeito nuclear se necessário!

Ah, Saint Seiya não me pertence. Esse texto é fruto de tardes frias e solitárias, para deleite (ou não) daqueles que o lêem.

Os primeiros parágrafos podem parecer meio malas, mas peço que, se chegaram até aqui, pelo menos tentem ler (nem que seja pra odiar hahaha).

Tá, chega de falar.

--

Em Vasti (se fala "Vastí"), nascemos com o destino traçado. Quer dizer, nasceu avesta, será avesta... Pro resto da vida! Não dá pra se tornar suvesta... Deixe-me explicar. A divisão da sociedade dos vestas é feita em 4 estamentos. A distinção entre eles é justamente o nascimento. Não há qualquer tipo de divisão em Vasti que leve em consideração o poder aquisitivo ou a etnia. Os avestas estão no topo, o que não significa que são ricos materialmente. Eles são responsáveis pela manutenção da nossa cultura, nossa religião, do nosso conhecimento. Possuem o dom da palavra! São médicos, gurus, mestres em alguma coisa, sacerdotes... podem escolher seu caminho dentre essas possibilidades. Logo em seguida, vem o estamento dos davestas. Eu faço parte desse! Nossa função é cuidar da administração, da defesa do país. Mas também pertence a esse setor a maioria dos profissionais liberais de Vasti. Depois, temos os suvestas, que cultivam a terra, produzem as roupas. Os últimos, na pirâmide social, não têm um nome definido, mas são pessoas que acabam tendo que executar trabalhos mais subalternos, mas necessários. Esse é o princípio que rege nossa organização: todas as funções são necessárias em uma comunidade. Alguém precisa produzir alimentos, alguém precisa varrer as ruas. E essa foi a forma que encontramos de ter certeza que todas as necessidades seriam satisfeitas. Vivemos nesse sistema há, pelo menos, 3 mil anos.

Cada vesta tem certas etapas a cumprir na vida, como estudar os ensinamentos antigos até os 20 anos de idade. Nesse caso, as exigências diferem de estamento pra estamento. Por exemplo, por ser davesta, teria que servir ao exército e me apresentar sempre que me for solicitado. No entanto, eu, Shun Sagyana, não preciso cumprir tal exigência. Não mais. Eu me casei com alguém do setor superior, o que é considerado uma honra.

Em Vasti, existem muitos povos convivendo juntos. Todos os que são vestas nasceram dentro de uma religião que tem como base a sociedade de estamentos. Mas existem outras religiões e outros modos de vida em Vasti. Todavia, a maioria vesta é indiscutível. Até hoje, nunca tivemos conflitos internos por causa dessas diferenças, porque uma coisa é certa: os vestas pregam o equilíbrio e manutenção social, mas sabem absorver, ainda que lentamente, outras culturas. Para sair do sistema véstico, só renunciando ao Vestismo, nossa religião, o que é possível. No entanto, não é muito comum isso acontecer.

- Shun, cheguei! – Era Hyoga que chegava em casa. É, ele é avesta. Aliás, em Vasti, não há qualquer tipo de restrição ao número de casamentos que um "chefe de família" pode ter, tampouco com relação ao sexo dos cônjuges. Corri para a porta de nossa pequena casa. Entenda-se, BEM pequena! Mas suficiente. Foi construída horizontalmente no terreno de forma que todos os cômodos comuns – sala e cozinha - tinham visão da rua e do quintal. Em blocos, sabe? Primeiro a cozinha, depois a sala, um quarto, o banheiro e outro quarto. Tínhamos planos de aumentá-la...

- Oi, meu amor! Achei que demoraria mais... – Hyoga enxugava os pés com uma toalha. Ele não usava sapatos. Na verdade, poucos vestas usam sapatos. Não pergunte o motivo! Eu não saberia responder... Eu também não os uso, por isso, temos um lavapé na soleira de casa. Parei na sua frente esperando que terminasse sua tarefa. Ele estava sem camisa por causa do dia estava quente e um simples colar de pedras azuis balançava no seu pescoço de acordo com seus movimentos. Ah, em Vasti, não se usam calças. É considerado anti-salutar. Todos usam "saias", ou melhor, sahis que vão até os pés. Pras mulheres, há modelos que marcam mais a silhueta, por exemplo. Mas se quiser calça e encontrar alguma à venda por aí, pode usar. Ninguém vai proibir.

Assim que terminou, pendurou a toalha no cabide no batente da porta e eu o abracei. Me beijou na testa pra depois seguir para a minha boca. Foi um beijo rápido.

- Minha delícia... – Hyoga gostava de me chamar de "delícia" e eu me sentia um pequeno tesouro. Pelo menos, praquele homem, eu era um tesouro. – A marca já está saindo de novo. Depois do banho, me lembre de refazê-la, está bem? – Ele se referia à marca que temos no meio dos olhos. Dependendo da cor, indica seu estado civil. A nossa era vermelha. Não preciso dizer o que significa, né? Aliás, aqui tem marcas pra tudo. Mas explicar seria chato e... inútil.

– Como foi o seu dia? – Ele me perguntou seguindo para a cozinha, que ficava à direita da sala. Lá cabiam apenas duas pessoas, além, claro, dos eletrodomésticos, armários. Aqui, em Vasti, conseguir essas coisas é demorado. Só existe uma fábrica pra cada um em um processo quase artesanal. Assim, quando os casais têm filhos homens, já encomendam pra que, aos 20 anos do rapaz, tudo esteja pronto e ele possa casar. Casar é obrigatório. E também é obrigatório ter, pelo menos, um filho homem. Bom, você perguntaria como eu consegui casar com um homem se há todas essas condições? Eu sou o segundo casamento do Hyoga. O primeiro foi, obviamente, uma mulher. Assim que ele terminou os estudos, teve que casar. É o natural por aqui. Então, casou-se com uma prima para cumprir sua função social. Mas ele queria mesmo era casar comigo. E foi isso que aconteceu! Eu ainda não tinha voltado do meu aprendizado e ele pediu ao meu responsável, no caso, meu irmão, que me concedesse em casamento. Como Hyoga era do setor superior e já tinha uma mulher, significava que eu entraria em uma família que certamente teria um filho homem... Meu irmão nem se cabia de felicidade porque era, como eu já disse, uma grande honra. Quando voltei, recebi a notícia. Não me contive também. Eu e ele sempre fomos apaixonados um pelo outro...

- Estava passando um pouco de roupa. – Apontei a tábua de passar na sala, em frente à televisão. Ele observava da cozinha. Nós tínhamos feito uma espécie de janela da cozinha pra sala. Pelo menos, não ficava tão claustrofóbica.

- Hum... Então, chega disso. Vem tomar um chá comigo, meu amor. – Hyoga tinha uma voz melodiosa que ele sempre soube usar muito bem. Quase sempre falava como quem dá uma ordem, mas disfarçada de pedido. E era difícil não obedecer... Começou a servir longos fios de chá com uma cor avermelhada que fumegava. Sempre tinha chá pronto em casa. Ele se esticou pela passagem depositando os copinhos de porcelana na mesa colada ao balcão. Apreciei cada um de seus movimentos como quem olha o mar pela primeira vez. Tudo que Hyoga fazia trazia o deslumbramento de uma primeira vez... Ele vinha saindo da cozinha, dando a volta, a fim de sentar à mesa. Assim que passou por mim, me agarrou pela cintura me levando consigo. Hyoga era um homem forte, na medida certa. Eu era mais magricela...

- Não quer beber um pouco antes do banho? – Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido aproveitando para lamber o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Ah, Hyoga... – Gemi com o toque me segurando no seu pescoço. Logo, senti a cadeira embaixo de mim. Sentou-se à cabeceira sorrindo. Eu disse que a casa era pequena, né. Pois bem, a mesa tinha apenas 3 cadeiras, encostada ao balcão. Era fácil servir as refeições! Ele empurrou uma canequinha em minha direção se servindo da outra.

- Não me diga que seu dia se resumiu a passar roupas? – Tomou um gole de chá.

- Não, não. Na verdade, não teve muito movimento hoje... – Esqueci de dizer! Sou boticário. É um trabalho relativamente simples. As pessoas trazem as receitas médicas e eu as preparo. No entanto, é preciso conhecer ervas muito bem. E saber decifrar caligrafias bizarras também! Ah, quanto ao pagamento, existem várias formas. Alguns pagam com comida, outros com moedas, outros ainda com tecidos. Na semana passada, uma moça me pagou com uma pintura em henna. Pintou minhas mãos e meus pés. E fez também pequenos círculos negros ao longo da minha coluna. Fazia tempo que não os pintava...

Coloquei os cabelos loiros relativamente compridos (na altura do ombro) do meu companheiro atrás de sua orelha enquanto sentia seu olhar sobre mim. Ele tinha a pele morena, uma cor linda, que contrastava com a minha, meio branca demais... Hyoga era muito estudado e, como avesta, tinha grande conhecimento de sistemas de pensamento. Quando me olhava assim, parecia que estava acariciando a minha alma.

- E você? Fez muitos atendimentos hoje? – Hyoga era médico, esses médicos de família. Temos hospitais, tudo direito. Mas esses médicos de aldeia são comuns em Vasti, e as pessoas confiam muito neles. Ele saía umas duas vezes por semana pra fazer consultas. O resto passava em casa, estudando e ensinando ao seu discípulo. Às vezes, alguns apareciam, procurando por ele, pedindo conselhos ou consultas. Hyoga nunca se recusou a receber ninguém.

- As pessoas estão preocupadas com seus destinos. – Ele fez um olhar misterioso, bebendo mais chá e olhando pela janela da sala, acima da televisão, a posição do Sol. – Com medo que Vasti deixe de ser Vasti. – Eu sabia do que ele estava falando. Nosso modo de vida estava ameaçado. O país vizinho, Kundera, estava com pretensões em relação a nós e todos temiam que houvesse uma guerra. E se houvesse, provavelmente perderíamos. Kundera era poderoso demais, e sua organização, diferente da nossa. Lá, a sociedade se dividia por nível de poder aquisitivo, isso significava que era uma sociedade baseada no mérito pessoal. Isso era estranho para os vestas...

- Eu... – Ele me olhou profundamente de novo e eu apenas disse que acreditava que tudo ficaria bem. Ele pegou minha mão, beijando-a e sorrindo.

- Onde está o Saras? – Se diz "Sáras", certo? Ele bebeu o último gole de chá, se levantando.

- Estudando. Ele passou o dia fazendo isso... – Hyoga conferiu o relógio olhando novamente a posição do sol. Eram 20 pras seis.

- Está na hora do nosso banho. Vamos? – Ele pegou a minha canequinha vazia seguindo pra cozinha. Enquanto lavava a louça, perguntou se Ikki e June iriam. E respondi que "talvez" e que averiguaria. Ikki, meu irmão, morava na casa em frente, tão grande quanto a nossa, com sua esposa June. Ainda não tinham conseguido ter nenhum filho. Assim que abri a porta de casa, trombei com ele.

- Oi, Shun! Vim saber se irão ao rio? – Ikki também não usava camisa. Ele não andava com os balangandãs que Hyoga usava, como colares, às vezes uns brincos... Os avestas gostam de se enfeitar mais. Ikki pegou a toalha no batente, secando seus pés.

- Vamos sim, Ikki. Entre e espere um pouco. – Disse meu companheiro da cozinha antes que eu pudesse responder. Abri espaço para meu irmão passar. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, encostando a testa por alguns segundos na de Hyoga, que já estava ao meu lado. Os "chefes de família" costumam se cumprimentar assim em Vasti.

- Onde está a June? Não vai hoje? – Eu fechava a porta vendo Ikki sentando-se no sofá.

- Não, não vai. Está ajudando uma amiga que vai se casar. – Meu irmão se espreguiçava no móvel enquanto Hyoga permanecia em pé, meio aéreo. Tirei-o de seu transe:

- Hyoga, e o Saras? Vá buscá-lo, por favor. – Ele se sobressaltou.

- Ah, sim! Eu já volto. – Ele seguiu pelo corredor. Era possível ver nosso quarto no final. Do lado direito, ficava o quarto do Saras.

- Ikki, quer tomar chá antes de ir? – Ofereci pegando a sacola que eu já preparara com algumas roupas, ao lado da tábua de passar. Aliás, devia ter desmontado essa porcaria.

- Não, Shun, obrigado. Tomei em casa. – Ele se levantou assim que viu Hyoga vindo pelo corredor de mãos dadas com Saras, nosso filho e seu aprendiz. Saras tinha 7 anos e era um menino pequeno para a sua idade. Tinha os cabelos curtos, densos, loiros como os de Hyoga, mas seus olhos eram de um verde muito claro. Ele tinha a beleza latente do pai, mas uma fragilidade que certamente, meu marido não demonstrava ter. Eu o considerava meu filho. Saras era fruto do primeiro casamento de Hyoga, com aquela tal prima. Ela morreu em um parto improvisado nascendo ele, antes da hora. Hyoga fez de tudo para que eles sobrevivessem, mas ela não resistiu. Não era uma mulher muito forte... Na verdade, nenhum homem queria desposá-la. Nós então, o criamos. Hyoga não quis mais casamentos depois do que aconteceu julgando que a dor de perder alguém que se estima era muito intensa e não queria passar por aquilo outras vezes. Foi realmente um episódio muito triste em nossas vidas.

- Oi, tio Ikki! – Ao ver meu irmão, ele se soltou de Hyoga vindo correndo em sua direção. Saras adorava o Ikki.

- Garoto, você cresceu? Está comendo mais? – Ikki o media com a mão.

- Sou grande! Não sou, pai? – Hyoga apenas sorriu bagunçando o cabelo do pequeno dizendo que tudo tem sua razão. E que se ele era daquele tamanho, é porque era assim que tinha ser.

- Portanto, o seu tamanho é ótimo, meu filho. – Ele se agachou, ficando em frente ao menino. Saras abriu um sorriso dando um beijo em Hyoga que o pegou no colo.

- Ou seja, um perfeito tampinha! – Completou Ikki lançando um olhar em direção ao menino que me fez rir. Hyoga o colocou no chão e rapidamente ele correu pra perto do meu irmão, dando-lhe um chute na canela.

- Augh! Até que é forte pra um nanico... – Falou Ikki massageando o local arrancando uma risada discreta do meu marido.

- Saras, que coisa feia! – Dei-lhe uma bronca ouvindo um "foi ele quem começou" em resposta. - E Ikki, deixa de implicar com o garoto o tempo todo! Vai deixá-lo complexado... – Falei dando as costas para todos me dirigindo para porta.

O rio ficava a 20 minutos de nossa casa. Íamos andando, conversando, encontrávamos de vez em quando, alguém conhecido. Nesse momento, as ruas ficavam cheias. Todos queriam ir ao rio para o "banho do pôr-do-sol". Lá longe, no horizonte, víamos a outra margem. Uma floresta. Era preciso descer algumas escadarias. Longas escadarias para se chegar às águas. As escadas o invadiam e era como se você descesse literalmente, dentro do rio. Todos seguiam pra lá como que em uma romaria comandada por aquele ente vivo, o rio... Os rios são muito venerados entre os vestas. Eles comandam nossa vida, praticamente. Aliás, atrás de nossa casa, passa um rio que comparado a esse, é minúsculo. Enche no verão, banhando nosso quintal fertilizando a terra. Era ali que eu plantava as ervas que usava nos remédios. Hyoga ia na frente, com Saras em seu encalço. Eu os via de longe e não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem aqueles dois. Hyoga era um homem lindo. As mulheres não evitavam olhá-lo. Como ele se destacava na multidão com seus cabelos loiros, aquela pele morena, os enfeites nos lugares certos, sem exageros... Fiquei viajando em seus movimentos, no modo como ele conversava com nosso filho e cumprimentava os outros. Nisso, acabei tropeçando na rua.

- Opa, Shun. Está com as pernas tortas é, irmão? – Ikki me havia segurado rápido pelo braço impedindo que eu desse de cara com o chão.

- Não... – Respondi me recobrando. – É que essa visão é muito... inebriante. Não acha? – E como era!

- Sim, muito lindo mesmo... Somos abençoados. – Ikki olhou em volta enchendo os pulmões.

-É, somos... – Sorri ao ver Hyoga e Saras se darem as mãos.

O rio principal de Vasti, e o mais sagrado. Como muita gente vem até aqui, o governo resolveu colocar corrimãos para facilitar a entrada no mesmo. Algumas partes são fechadas para aqueles que não sabem nadar ou que possuem alguma limitação. Estava cheio. Encontramos um lugar próximo a uma das grades (são muito úteis pra estender a roupa molhada). Hyoga quem nos dava banho entrando primeiro na água. Ele agradecia aos deuses por estarmos vivos batendo as mãos no alto. Começava por Saras, seguido por mim, terminando com Ikki. Sim, era de roupa mesmo. Julgando que tudo que usávamos eram os sahis, não havia muito o que molhar. Enquanto banhava nossos corpos, ele dizia palavras de amor, de devoção de antigos textos de nosso povo.

Terminado nosso ritual, ficávamos sentados um pouco por lá aproveitando o frescor das águas, a paisagem. O sol começava finalmente a se pôr tingindo o horizonte de vermelho.

- Devíamos ter trazido o jantar! – Comentei sentando-me ao lado de Hyoga nas escadarias. Ele enlaçou minha cintura apertando de leve minhas carnes. Eu as tenho, viu! Deitei em seu ombro passando meu nariz em seu pescoço. Ele tinha um cheiro já quase natural de especiarias.

- Shun... – Mirei seus olhos prestando atenção. – Será que seu irmão e a June se importariam em ficar com o Saras essa noite? – Eu sabia o que ele planejava. Estava querendo aquilo desde o início da semana.

- Acho que não tem problema. Mas por quê? – Eu adorava ouvir a razão.

- Eu quero te ver se contorcendo de prazer... – Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido pousando seu olhar sério em mim. Derreti ao senti-lo assim. Quando eu disse que os avestas tinham o dom da palavra, não era mentira! Eu podia imaginar a boca dele no meu corpo antes mesmo que ele pensasse em se mover. Hyoga tomou meus lábios lambendo-os por dentro. Ele sempre me teve nas mãos, apesar de eu saber que a sua dependência em relação a mim era igual ou maior. Alternávamos movimentos com a cabeça devagar e... aquele beijo se tornava impróprio para o lugar! Nos afastamos ao mesmo tempo sorrindo um pro outro. Ele se virou para o rio ainda me abraçando e eu enlacei meus dedos aos dele, deitando em seu ombro. Ikki e Saras brincavam na água, apostando corrida.

- Então, o que me diz? Será meu essa noite? – Ainda olhávamos o rio.

- Hyoga, eu sou seu desde que eu nasci... – Respondi olhando nossas mãos unidas. Ele riu respondendo que o contrário também era verdadeiro. Ficamos assim mais alguns minutos, até que ele me deu um beijo na testa de levantando.

- Vamos, gente! – Gritou pros dois na água.

- Ah, pai, só mais uma! Por favor! – Saras gritou de volta e Hyoga apenas concordou vindo pra perto me erguendo.

- Pode arrumar nosso filho enquanto falo com o Ikki? – Ele passava as mãos pelos meus cabelos ainda meio úmidos. Nossos corpos estavam praticamente secos dado ao calor do dia. Peguei um sahi na sacola que eu trouxera entregando a ele; sabia que iria querer trocar o que usava. Lancei-lhe um sorriso descendo as escadas para falar com Saras.

- Saras, filho, vamos! Você precisa jantar! – Ikki vinha trazendo o menino por um braço deixando-o nervoso. Subi um pouco pra onde os degraus estavam menos molhados vendo Hyoga se trocar próximo ao corrimão. Ficar nu ou seminu em público não era incomum em Vasti.

- Tio, ME SOLTA!

- Parece um saquinho de batatas de tão leve. – Ikki colocou o menino nos meus braços, completando a frase – Shun, estão dando de comer pra essa criança? – E ria enquanto comentava.

- Melhor que ser um gordo que nem você!

- Saras, isso é jeito de falar?

- Gordo? Sou forte, moleque! Forte! – E fez uma pose máscula me fazendo rir. Coloquei o garoto no chão me ajoelhando em sua frente. Ikki nos olhava com um sorriso carinhoso.

- Está nadando muito bem esse seu filho, Shun. – Ele comentou enquanto eu livrava o Saras do sahi molhado enxugando seu corpo em seguida.

- Ele aprendeu com o mestre da natação, Ikki.

- É? Quem, moleque? – Ikki enchia o peito achando que seria agraciado com o título que eu acabara de criar.

- O Shun, ué. – Ele respondeu inocentemente enquanto eu o vestia. Ele sabia se vestir sozinho, mas eu adorava essa tarefa.

- Shun? O MEU irmão? – E encarava o menino.

- Shun, o MEU pai, tá? - Encarando-o de volta.

- Magrelo desse jeito? Só consegue nadar em banheira. – Disse ele com certo desprezo querendo me atiçar.

- Ei, olha como fala comigo, hein! – Ikki já ia me dirigir outras de suas respostas provocativas quando Hyoga chegou perto.

- Isso mesmo. Veja lá como fala, Ikki. – Sorriram. – Posso falar com você um instante? – E desceram alguns degraus enquanto eu me levantava.

- Saras, pegue um sahi pro seu pai, por favor. – Ele buscava na sacola e eu ia retirando o molhado. Assim que coloquei um seco, sentei-me no degrau puxando meu filho para o colo. Hyoga e Ikki conversavam animadamente um pouco mais abaixo.

- Estou com fome... – Saras deitou sua cabeça loira em meu peito puxando o sono.

- Daqui a pouco já vamos embora. – Falei tão baixo que nem sei se ele ouviu. Na beira do rio, muitos faziam o mesmo com seus filhos, outros comiam e famílias inteiras ficavam dentro da água. Cenas assim me faziam imaginar que não haveria, no mundo, melhor lugar que Vasti... E naquele momento, eu me sentia tão feliz que poderia morrer. Apertei um pouco mais meu filho no colo sentindo ele me envolver se aconchegando. Hyoga e Ikki encostaram suas testas, vindo em nossa direção. A conversa já tinha acabado.

- Vamos, querido? - Disse Hyoga se agachando e acariciando a cabeça do Saras.

- Até que enfim... – Ele respondeu sonolento sendo logo erguido por Hyoga, que o segurou em um braço me oferecendo o outro para me levantar. Assim eu fiz, mas me desequilibrei caindo de bunda no chão. Em um ato reflexo, meu irmão tentou me segurar, mas sem sucesso.

- Shun, tá parecendo fruta madura! Caindo toda hora! – Ikki já tinha me levantado enquanto eu massageava um dos meus glúteos.

- Machucou, meu amor?

- Não, foi só uma quedinha à toa. – Saras riu um pouco fingindo não ter visto nada, deitado de olhos fechados no peito do Hyoga.

- Rindo, né? Vai levar um castigo. – Eu disse subindo as escadas com a sacola sendo seguido pelos três. Na mesma hora, ele levantou exibindo uma carinha chorosa.

- Mas, pai, foi engraçado! Poxa... – Estávamos no topo das escadarias e as luzes nos postes começavam a acender. A cidade não era assim tão bonita, as casas se aglomeravam de forma meio caótica, mas, pra mim, era o lugar mais bonito do planeta...

- Não quero nem saber. Vai dormir na casa do seu tio hoje! – Eu já sabia que Ikki não teria problema em ficar com Saras naquela noite. Nós sempre arrumávamos um jeito para que ele não descobrisse cedo demais todos os tipos de relações que existiam entre um casal. Quando chegasse a hora, Hyoga, como seu mestre, explicaria.

- Ah, não!! É horrível demais! Não quero! Pai, não deixa! – Saras sempre fazia isso. Quando um lhe dava uma bronca, pedia arrego ao outro. Mas ele sabia muito bem que raramente eu e Hyoga anulávamos a autoridade um do outro.

- Ué, você vai ter que aceitar a punição, filho. – Era bem verdade que sabíamos que o Saras adorava ficar na casa do meu irmão fazendo esses joguinhos de criança apenas pra ver se nós faríamos a sua vontade.

- Ei, e por que eu tenho que pagar pela má criação desse moleque? – Resmungou Ikki fingindo-se realmente emburrado.

- Porque eu não tenho mais pra onde mandá-lo pra ficar de castigo, Ikki! Ou você quer que eu o deixe sentado no quintal a noite toda? – Respondi. Saras estar de castigo em casa ou não, era a mesma coisa. Ele passava grande parte do seu tempo estudando, fazendo exercícios respiratórios no quintal ou no quarto. Poucas vezes brincava com outras crianças, até porque as outras também estavam estudando.

- Até que não é má idéia... – Falou Hyoga pensativo trazendo terror aos olhos do menino.

- Não, tem muito mosquito! Vou ficar todo vermelho!

- Bem feito, moleque! Não quis rir do seu pai? – Ikki falava vitorioso.

- Mas foi sem querer! – Ele se sacudiu nos braços de Hyoga querendo ir pro chão. Assim que chegou, parou na minha frente. – Desculpa, pai. Eu não quis rir do senhor. Doeu muito a sua bunda? – A pergunta foi feita de um jeito infantil e eu não pude evitar um risinho.

- Não, filho. Já passou.

- O senhor me desculpa? – Ele perguntou olhando os próprios pés.

- Claro que sim. Afinal, foi sem querer, não foi? – Ele levantou seu rostinho todo satisfeito.

- Foi! Eu prometo que não faço mais. – Passei a mão na sua cabeça olhando para Hyoga.

- Isso significa que não precisará mais passar mais a noite no seu tio. – Continuávamos o caminho pra casa, vendo as luzes nos predinhos e casebres aparecerem, uma ali, outra aqui. Saras parou de repente ficando um pouquinho pra trás.

- Saras, o que foi? – Perguntei vendo-o muito pensativo. Ele sorriu dizendo:

- Pensando bem, eu fui muito mau. Melhor ficar de castigo, não acha?

--

E aí, merece continuação?


	2. Em Vasti II

Oi, gente!

Finalmente terminei o capítulo 2! Na verdade, eu estava muito indecisa sobre algumas coisinhas nessa história, mas já achei um caminho pra seguir!

O outro capítulo já está mentalmente pronto!! Talvez seja o último dessa fase "feliz" da fic... hahahaha Estou precisando matar alguém nessa história... Quem será que eu mato?

Uau, esse comentário deu a impressão que eu tenho uma personalidade sombria e assustadora! hahahaha Não é isso, hein!!

Boa leitura pra vocês!

Apêndices, comentários e agradecimentos... farei isso no final do capítulo!

* * *

Era por volta das nove da noite. Hyoga arrumava alguns lençóis novos em nossa cama: brancos, vermelhos, dourados. Ela já estava pronto. O sexo em Vasti é um ritual que deve, portanto, ser preparado, bem cuidado. É nesse momento que se está mais próximo de quem se ama, é o contato físico mais íntimo que existe. Pensamos que não ser pode tratado como algo banal. Hoje faríamos algo especial, algo eu não é qualquer vesta que consegue fazer. Eu sabia que o Hyoga queria isso. Só pelos colares que vestiu, os brincos, os perfumes eu já sabia...

Eu também uso roupas e adereços preciosos, passo óleo de cravo e canela na minha pele. Eu disse que era um ritual! A parte a que mais dou importância são os olhos. Gosto de pintá-los com desenhos diferentes ou pintar um só. Ou com azul, vermelho e preto. Ou de uma cor só. Essa noite, não vou colori-los. Resolvi que os contornaria de negro fazendo uma linha de pequenos círculos escuros acompanhando a base do olho direito seguindo para a minha orelha descendo pelo meu pescoço, passando curvilineamente pelo meu tórax até a linha abaixo do umbigo. Já fiz mais complexos e trabalhados, mas nessa noite, faria só isso. Coloquei uma argola de prata no único furo que eu tinha nas orelhas. Hyoga vivia me dizendo que quando furasse as do Saras, furaria a minha outra. Eu não estava querendo muito, não. Eu... assim já está ótimo! Não preciso de mais furos. Hyoga tem um monte! Mas ele é avesta. E avesta tem verdadeira mania por enfeite. É quase um vício! Três furos em uma, um na outra caminhando pra dois. E precisa? Não, mas ele quer. Não falo mais nada. Pra mim, ele é lindo até quando estou de olho fechado...

Conferi os círculos nas minhas costas, o pagamento da moça da semana passada. Até onde eu podia ver, estavam em boa condição. Se não estivessem, iam ficar assim mesmo. Não teria como eu retocá-los sozinho! Vesti um cordão de contas amarelas atravessado no corpo de modo a ornar meu peito e minhas costas ao mesmo tempo. Por último, coloquei um colar de contas vermelhas transparentes que corria até o início da minha barriga, além de dois cordões de prata de tamanhos diferentes. Não gosto de usar anel, por isso, não os visto. Mas gosto de usar braçadeira. Eu tinha apenas uma, de prata. Foi o que coloquei no braço esquerdo. Faltava o sahi. Escolhi um vermelho de seda praquela noite. Quando a luz batia nele, parecia que tinha um pouquinho de ouro grudado. Hyoga tinha me dado de aniversário e eu só o usava em ocasiões especiais. Quando me senti pronto, apaguei a luz do banheiro seguindo para o nosso quarto; Hyoga já estava lá. Do corredor, eu via os tons alaranjados com que as velas iluminavam o aposento. Me aproximei silenciosamente da porta vislumbrando tudo devidamente arrumado. Meu marido estava sentado na cama, ao lado do criado-mudo, terminando de passar óleo nos braços com as pernas abertas fartamente cobertas pelo sahi azul com prata que ele vestia. Como era de se esperar, estava mais enfeitado que eu. Cordões caíam pelo seu peito largo, todos os furos na orelhas carregavam brincos e ele usava duas braçadeiras. Além disso, fez umas linhas nos antebraços que faziam com que parecem mais grossos, como finas pulseiras pintadas na pele. Apesar do exagero que lhe era peculiar, não pude deixar de estremecer diante daquela visão; sua pele mais avermelhada que o normal por causa da luz das velas. Aquele quarto cheirava à luxúria e antecipava na minha mente o que estava prestes a acontecer, tudo que eu sentiria naquela noite quente de verão.

**Atenção, pessoas do meu Brasil varonil! A partir desse momento, cenas de amor na tela do seu PC (se você é chique e tem Mac, desculpa eu, tá!). Eu sei que tem gente que não gosta de lemon e gente que adora! Por isso, coloquei o avisinho. É o meu primeiro lemon e talvez o último! Foi meio punk escrever um lemon em primeira pessoa ainda mais sendo eu fria como um cubo de gelo em uma geladeira no Ártico. Aviso quando acabar essa cena que quando acontece em filmes, temos vergonha de ver com nossos pais. Constrangedor!**

Adentrei o cômodo sentindo o contato com chão gelado. Assim que percebeu minha presença, Hyoga parou o que estava fazendo vindo em minha direção. Fiquei estático esperando pelo seu próximo movimento e nos encaramos sorrindo. Os olhos dele estavam intensos, também os havia contornado de preto. Não mais que isso. Simples até demais se compararmos com o que costumava usar. Ele começou a acariciar a base da minha cabeça embrenhando sua mão no meu cabelo que, apesar de curto, é cheio. Devagar como quem toca uma flor. Sua outra mão fazia a linha na minha coluna, certamente a parte do meu corpo de que o Hyoga mais gostava. Eu não correspondia a nenhuma das carícias, apenas fiquei parado querendo ser dominado por ele. Fechei meus olhos aproveitando o calor da proximidade de nossos corpos. De repente, Hyoga entortou minha cabeça colando minha orelha à sua boca:

- Você é uma maldição de tão lindo. – Ele falou tão sóbrio que nem parecia inebriado como eu já estava. Virou-me rápido grudando minhas costas a seu peito. Os colares me pinicavam. Ele permanecia me segurando pelos cabelos lambendo e beijando meu pescoço. Segurava firme, mas não me machucava. Hyoga sabia como eu gostava de ser tocado. Seu braço envolvia minha cintura e aumentava o contato entre nós dois; a mão passeava pelo meu peito devagar, acariciando minha barriga, ultrapassando de leve o cós do meu sahi. Pousei a minha sobre a sua guiando-a pela minha pele entrelaçando depois nossos dedos em um pedido mudo para irmos para a cama. Ele virou minha cabeça me obrigando a abrir os olhos dando eu de cara com os dele, azuis, infinitos.

- Hyoga... – Gemi involuntariamente sentindo um beijo molhado e lento se iniciar tendo meus cabelos libertados. Instintivamente me agarrei ao seu pescoço enquanto nos beijávamos. Minhas pernas foram levantadas e enlacei a cintura dele com força dizendo com isso que as carícias atiçavam o meu desejo. Hyoga me carregou até a cama sentando na beirada comigo em seu colo, e o envolvia possessivamente. Puxou-me novamente pelos cabelos me forçando a olhar pro teto deixando assim meu pescoço e queixo exposto aos seus beijos, mordicadas, lambidas...

- Shun, meu desejo, minha perdição... Você me deseja, meu amor? – Sua mão forçava minha cintura pra frente, em direção ao seu corpo. Apoiei minhas mãos em seus joelhos me oferecendo ainda mais. É lógico que ele sabia a resposta, mas gostava de me provocar. Os toques se tornavam cada vez mais ousados e eu já não podia mais conter os gemidos que escapavam da minha garganta.

- Hum, me diga, Shun...– Senti ele soltar minha cabeça acariciando minhas costas e me dando beijinhos nos mamilos. Os lábios dele eram tão macios, tão quentes. Por mais sutil que fosse o toque da sua boca, eu não conseguia parar de me contorcer ainda em seu colo.

- Desejo... muito... Hyoga, me enlouquece... – Falei mais gemendo do que de forma clara. Ao ouvir minhas súplicas, deitou-me rápido na cama se colocando de pé. Minha respiração estava descompassada e eu sentia meu rosto ardendo de calor. Ele me olhava de cima com um sorriso que carregava muito mais que só carinho... Hyoga parecia a própria personificação da luxúria ali erguido, moreno, com aqueles olhos repleto de desejo... Eu o vi prestes a tirar o sahi e me levantei em segundos impedindo que ele o fizesse.

- Quer tirar com as suas próprias mãos? – Ele disse me agarrando abruptamente me obrigando a segurar o nó que prendia sua roupa.

- E existem outras autorizadas a fazer isso? – Eu alisava o seu peito brincando com os colares com a mão livre.

- Não... Assim como só as minhas podem fazer isso. – E as escorregou por dentro no meu sahi massageando minhas nádegas, apertando-as.

- Ah, amor, não pare... por favor... – Joguei minha cabeça pra trás sentindo ele me atiçar com os movimentos que forçava no meu quadril.

- Eu não quero parar. – As carícias se tornavam cada vez mais ousadas e há muito já estava preso ao seu pescoço trocando beijos nada castos. Num momento de lucidez, deslizei uma das mãos até o nó do sahi, desfazendo-o. O pano fino escorregou revelando a nudez de Hyoga enquanto os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais exigentes. Sentindo que não mais estava vestido, ele me ergueu novamente pelas pernas subindo na cama de joelhos. Caiu por cima de mim no lado oposto da cabeceira. Havia um motivo pra isso...

Beijos e mordidas eram distribuídos pelo meu corpo; eu o guiava segurando nos seus cabelos e me movimentando em sua direção. Hyoga dobrou minhas pernas e me senti um tanto vulnerável. De repente, estar diante daquele homem naquela posição era extremamente excitante...

- Eu quero me esconder entre as suas pernas... e também pretendo te tirar a razão, minha delícia... – Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas coxas ainda por debaixo dos panos e ele me olhava extasiado.

- Me deixa fazer isso... - Hyoga era o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto e eu realmente duvido que exista alguém mais do que ele...

- Eu deixo... vem... pode vir... – Abri mais as minhas pernas dando-lhe passagem. Ainda hipnotizado com a sua beleza, o vi se esgueirando por entre elas beijando-me em seguida. Me erguia de leve afundando sua língua na minha. Logo, ele abandonou minha boca descendo novamente pelo meu corpo para depois embrenhar-se debaixo do sahi me impedindo de ver seus passos. Eu imaginava seu olhar, seus movimentos sentindo sua língua e seus dedos brincando no meu corpo. Eu gemia alto e em pouco tempo, não queria mais só suas mãos na minha pele.

- Hyoga... – Chamei-o. Ele saiu debaixo da minha roupa, com o rosto suado, quase tão molhado quanto eu mesmo já me encontrava. Entendendo o pedido, soltou o nó do meu sahi que deixei que ele arrancasse sem qualquer resistência.

- Você me deseja, meu amor? Hum? Deseja? - Segurou minha cintura me obrigando a fazer movimentos serpentinos.

- Desejo, venero... Vamos, Hyoga, se farte em mim... – Meus olhos reviravam antecipando o prazer. Com um braço, ele me ergueu fazendo com que ficássemos frente a frente. Acarinhei seu rosto enquanto ele fazia o mesmo no meu. Aqueles olhos... eu sentia que gravavam cada pedacinho de mim.

- Seus olhos... são lindos... – Ele sorriu me tomando em beijo lento. Levei minha boca ao seu pescoço sentindo gosto de canela na sua pele e logo ele suspendeu meu corpo me posicionando corretamente. Hyoga fazia tudo como quem ama há muito tempo, mas com o mesmo deslumbramento da nossa primeira vez...

À medida que ele ficava mais próximo de mim, minhas costas arqueavam. Hyoga me beijava tomando vagarosamente meu corpo pra si enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com o dele.

- Quantas vezes posso te dar prazer essa noite? – Ele iniciou os movimentos a que eu almejava com uma lentidão torturante, mas nem por isso ruim. Muito pelo contrário... Aquela pergunta era bastante relevante. Eu disse que faríamos uma coisa que não era pra qualquer vesta. Esse era um tipo de sexo que prolongaria a sensação de orgasmo por, pelo menos, uma hora. Não é que eu vou ter um orgasmo de uma hora! Não é isso! Meu corpo não suportaria. Era uma técnica. Uma técnica que o meu marido dominava muito bem. Ele podia me fazer gozar quantas vezes quisesse sem que eu liberasse nada. Era apenas a sensação. Os vestas acreditam que a retenção é o segredo para a longevidade. No entanto, essa noite, eu sabia que ele me faria gozar por completo. Mas não agora. Teria o momento certo.

Depois de uma hora naquela mesma posição, muitos acreditam que é possível atingir os níveis mais elevados da mente. Eu não sei exatamente o que sinto quando fazemos isso, mas se eu soubesse, provavelmente não conseguiria descrever.

- Hyoga... eu... já não agüento mais! – Gemi tão alto que se alguém estivesse passando na rua naquele momento, talvez tivesse ouvido. Eu já tinha gozado... não sei quantas vezes! Mas Hyoga, ainda não. Ele sempre fazia isso! Se guardava pro final. Mas meu corpo já havia chegado ao limite. Ele mudou o ritmo com que nos movimentávamos, se tornando mais rápido. Segurou-me novamente pelo cabelo.

- Shun, abra os olhos e não os feche. - Ele gemia e parecia já bastante esgotado, mas eu sabia que não pararíamos até chegar o final.

- O seu corpo é meu... e ele me enlouquece. Você é diabolicamente lindo...– Ele dizia enquanto me dava mordidas na curva do ombro. Eu sabia que nos olhava no espelho. Esse era motivo pelo qual nos deitamos do lado oposto da cabeceira: havia um espelho na parede pelo qual o Hyoga adorava nos ver durante... Era algo meio... pervertido, mas eu não me incomodava. Ainda me segurando pelos cabelos, virou-me para o espelho me obrigando a olhar também.

- Vê como você é lindo, minha perdição... – Ele me encarava pelo reflexo levantando o olhar, me mordiscando no ombro. – Diga que é perfeito, que desperta em mim os instintos mais contidos. Fala, meu amor! – Aquelas palavras... Eu sentia que poderia vir apenas com aquilo, mas me segurei.

- Sim, sou lindo de propósito, só pra te atiçar... - Assim que ouviu, Hyoga soltou meus cabelos e eu logo o encarei segurando o seu rosto.

- Mas você é mais... – Disse antes de beijá-lo com a devassidão que o momento exigia. Puxou minhas mãos pra trás, prendendo-as nas minhas costas tornando seus movimentos incrivelmente intensos e pausados. Ele os coordenava com o meu ritmo respiratório investindo quando eu inspirava me obrigando automaticamente a expirar. E eu sentia que meu corpo ia desfalecer tamanho era o prazer que meu marido me proporcionava. No entanto, ele sabia que se eu ficasse muito tempo naquele ritmo, poderia desmaiar de verdade. Voltando a um movimento mais compassado, guiou minhas mãos até meus glúteos me fazendo segurá-los ainda com as suas por cima das minhas.

- Não as tire daí, meu amor... – Ele me pediu lambendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. Como eu disse, Hyoga sempre falava como quem dá uma ordem, uma ordem disfarçada de pedido. Ele segurou-me pelo cabelo de novo enquanto sua outra mão me ajudava a alcançar meu último orgasmo da noite. Novamente, virou-me para o espelho. Eu estava tomado por um desejo depravado movimentando-me com as mãos onde Hyoga as havia mandado deixar. Ele nos olhava com um sorriso de satisfação me beijando na boca, mas como numa cumplicidade que só um casal que se ama há muito tempo mantém, deixamos os olhos abertos, vislumbrando-nos no reflexo... Não dava pra ser um beijo profundo, mesmo porque há muito que tudo que saía da minha boca eram longos gemidos. Mas nos olhar num espelho durante um beijo, excitou-me ainda mais.

- Viu como você fica lindo, meu desejo? Diga que adora isso... diga, meu amor... – A voz dele, ainda que sóbria, estava mais baixa por causa do desgaste que o ato causava. Juntei alguma energia para dizer que:

- Adoro... ah, Hyo...ga... eu vou... – E eu ia! Assim que ouviu o meu anúncio ele aumentou o ritmo ainda mais, usando suas últimas forças e sussurrou ao meu ouvido, "Prenda a respiração". Senti uma onda de prazer se espalhar pelo meu corpo e apertei instintivamente minhas nádegas. A respiração suspensa intensificava muito a sensação e nesse momento, achei que ia mesmo desfalecer. Hyoga pegou-me pelo tronco, me movimentando querendo atingir ele também o orgasmo. O único que teria. Eu ainda estava gozando quando ele fez isso e, como se fosse, possível, senti-me ainda melhor. Retomando o ar, segurei-me nos seus braços e arrumei um pouco de fôlego para incentivá-lo.

- Vamos, meu a... mor... se farte em mim. – Minha voz falhava, mas eu tinha certeza que ele ouvira. Ele me baixou por completo me prendendo com força no berço das suas pernas e suspendeu a respiração me fazendo sentir toda a sua essência me invadir num calor que nada poderia abrandar.

Estávamos exaustos. Mortos de cansaço. Encostei minha testa na dele, molhadas de suor. Eu queria deitar, só pensava nisso. Mas eu já não tinha forças pra falar. Ele começou a retirar os enfeites, os colares ainda comigo nas suas pernas. Tirou os meus também para que pudéssemos dormir mais confortavelmente. Logo me colocou sobre o travesseiro, deitando-se depois de frente pra mim, me puxando pra perto em um beijo simples. Consegui ainda ouvir um "eu te amo". Pousei uma de minhas pernas entre as suas e dormi. Quase que instantaneamente...

**Acabou a safadeza, tá? **

* * *

Ainda não tinha amanhecido, mas o sol já ensaiava aparecer. Uma moleza gostosa dominava o meu corpo. Sentia a respiração do Hyoga na minha nuca e seu braço direito me envolvia pela barriga. Uma de suas pernas repousava no meio das minhas. Pela janela eu podia ver a paisagem lá fora, a floresta que ainda resistia atrás da nossa casa, na outra margem daquele riozinho. Tínhamos uma figueira bem grande na ribanceira que cobria quase todo quintal com a sua copa; nessa época ficava com parte das raízes coberta de água. Eu via sua copa balançando com a brisa leve e morna, anunciando mais um dia calorento. Choveria. Talvez depois do almoço. O céu começava a mudar de cor e as cigarras cantavam sem parar. Os sons do ambiente me faziam querer dormir de novo: Hyoga ressoando baixinho no meu ouvido, o rio correndo, as árvores farfalhando. Estava quase pegando no sono quando senti a boca do meu marido encostando na minha nuca enquanto seu braço diminuía ainda mais a distância entre nós dois. Certamente, ele gostaria de dormir mais, mas logo tinha que levantar pra fazer as obrigações do nascer do dia. Dei um beijo em sua mão, virando-me pra ele me escondendo em seu peito querendo mesmo descansar um pouco mais. Ainda era cedo e eu estava exausto. Ele puxou uma de minhas pernas até a altura de seu quadril, deixando-a ali enquanto acariciava meus cabelos, ainda meio sonolento. Ficamos nessa posição um tempo apenas soltando muxoxos, numa preguiça modorrenta.

- _Dorme, meu menino, dorme_

_Que o mundo vai se acabar..._

_Mandaram foices e fogo_

_Vieram do lado de lá..._

_Vagana acabou-se no incêndio_

_Só restam cinzas no ar_...

Era uma antiga canção de ninar. Às vezes, acontecem guerras, ou uma tristeza que assola um país inteiro. Nesses momentos, as pessoas arrumam formas estranhas de dizerem que passam por uma desgraça... Essa música era um exemplo. Vagana era o antigo nome de Vasti, quando ainda era um reino. Há muito, muito tempo. Essa canção mórbida relatava o que tinha acontecido. Talvez fosse a forma mais branda de dizer a uma criança que nem tudo é perfeito...

Hyoga cantava essa música pro Saras desde que ele tinha nascido. Acho que ele próprio deve ter ouvido quando criança, assim como seu pai. Sua voz estava meio fraca porque tinha acabado de acordar, mas conseguia cantar afinado. Escondi um sorriso no seu peito ao ouvi-lo. Ele sempre me tratava como uma criança, como se não quisesse que eu passasse pelas mazelas da vida. Mas não tinha jeito, era meu destino passar por elas. É destino de todos. Mesmo assim, sempre gostei do modo como o Hyoga cuidava de mim, mostrando que estaria lá sempre que eu o procurasse.

- Dormiu bem? – Perguntou o meu marido e levantei o rosto vendo o dele ainda com marcas de cansaço, os olhos ainda fechados.

- Eu sempre durmo bem quando você está na cama... – Acariciei os lábios dele arrancando-lhes um sorriso.

- E eu, alguma vez, não estive aqui? – Aqueles olhos azuis se abriram me vendo de cima. Sua mão passeava nos meus cabelos me fazendo um dengo que eu adorava receber. Apenas sorri de volta escondendo de novo meu rosto em seu peito.

- Está muito cansado? – Minha voz foi abafada pela posição em que eu estava, mas Hyoga respondeu.

- Um pouco. E você?

- Exausto... preciso dormir um bocadinho mais... – Beijou-me na testa dizendo que tinha que ir, retirando seu braço de baixo da minha cabeça delicadamente.

- Descanse mais, meu amor... – E se sentou na beirada da cama espreguiçando longamente revelando a sua nudez ao se levantar. Não pude deixar de admirá-lo porque, como eu não canso afirmar, Hyoga era lindo. Ele começou a recolher as coisas pelo quarto: os pratos que guardavam as velas já consumidas, os sahis jogados no chão. Depois abriu mais a janela deixando aquele ar gostoso da manhã entrar.

- Hyoga, deixa que eu arrumo isso depois... – Falei sonolento. Eu o vi indo em direção ao corredor voltando de mãos vazias, ainda sem roupas. Recolheu os adornos que tínhamos usado na noite passada levando-os para o armário e arrumando-os ali.

- Amor... pára de enrolar e vai fazer suas coisas! –Arremessei um travesseiro nas suas costas rindo da minha brincadeira.

- E você pára de me enganar e trata de fechar os olhos pra dormir! – Ele já tinha subido na cama me fazendo cócegas na barriga. Nos beijamos rapidamente ainda rindo um pouco. Deitei de novo com ele por cima, me olhando como na primeira vez em que nos vimos...

- Não vai fazer suas obrigações? – Eu disse fazendo uma última carícia em seu rosto. Ele me deu um selinho se levantando rápido dizendo que era pra eu dormir! Finalmente, deixei que o cansaço que ainda sentia tomasse de vez o meu corpo...

* * *

- Raio de sol? Acorde... – Era meu marido que alisava meu braço, me despertando devagar. Raio de sol. Hyoga dizia que quando eu não estava em casa, ela virava um "escuro deserto". Exagerado como sempre.

- Hum... eu poderia passar o dia todo aqui. – Abri os olhos me espreguiçando demoradamente. Hyoga se inclinava sobre mim, em pé, sorrindo leve, todo arrumado. Sahi, colares, brincos, até o cabelo ele tinha feito! Uma vez avesta, sempre avesta.

- Podemos dormir um pouco mais depois do almoço... Estava pensando de comermos no templo hoje. – Sentou na cama no pequeno espaço que havia entre mim e a beirada e eu aproveitei pra deitar minha cabeça em suas coxas.

- Eu acho ótimo. – O Vestismo acredita que todo ser humano precisa de 3 coisas básicas para viver: comer, meditar e dormir. Os templos vestas fornecem, então, todas as refeições, quartos além de serem um lugar pra meditação. Não era preciso dar nada em troca.

- Deixa eu te limpar, meu amor. Vamos. – Hyoga estava novamente de pé pronto para me pegar no colo. Estiquei meus braços como uma criança e logo fui suspendo. O lençol escorregou e agora, eu que me via nu. Sempre que fazíamos sexo, meu marido me limpava no dia seguinte. Ele dizia que era o mínimo que podia fazer por eu deixá-lo me ter do jeito que ele me tinha. Eu deixaria ele me ter daquele jeito mesmo que eu tivesse que acordar sozinho na cama no depois...

Estávamos no banheiro; eu devidamente acomodado dentro da banheira cheia de água fresca, e Hyoga na bancada da pia escolhendo um aroma.

- A temperatura está boa? – A água começou a se tingir de rosa dos sais que ele havia escolhido. Alfazema... Eu adoro. Mexi minhas mãos fazendo a espuma subir rapidamente.

- Está perfeito, meu amor... – Eu respondi assim que ele começou a esfregar o meu corpo com uma esponja. Sem pressa. Um silêncio gostoso se fez e tudo que eu podia ouvir era o barulho das mãos do Hyoga entrando e saindo da água. Já estava quase cochilando de novo quando...

- Ô, Shun...

- Oi. – Hyoga tinha começado a cantar. Eu já sabia que música que era. Ele mesmo tinha inventado essa.

- _Arranjei um amor no Venon_... – Venon é um rio secundário do Sudra, o principal aqui de Vasti. Ele também é muito freqüentado, mas seu movimento nem se compara ao do Sudra.

- Sério?

- _Que pele macia, que corpo moreno, que amor de pequeno_... _amar é tão bom_...

- É, maravilhoso. – Eu tinha mesmo era vontade de rir com essa música. O Hyoga também!

- Shun,... _ele tem o nariz levantado_...

- É metido então?

- Não! Haha. _Os olhos verdinhos e amendoados, cabelos curtinhos_... _e uma pinta do lado_. – Essa última frase foi dita no meu ouvido me fazendo cócegas.

- Hum, parece uma perdição... – Falei em um tom engraçado fazendo Hyoga soltar um risinho baixinho.

- E é... _Ele é meu amor lá do rio_...

- Se v_ocê tem, eu quero um também_...

- Vai ter quer procurar... – Hyoga ainda limpava minhas pernas e fez uma expressão de "pois é" – ..._O_ _verão passou todo comigo_...

- _O inverno com esse mesmo alguém_... – E ele fez uma cara de "é óbvio" se sentindo o homem mais irresistível do mundo.

- _Então vamos, nosso amor desse rio levar. Dar beijos ao sol, à luz do luar_... – Essa parte era pra ser cantada por nós dois. Hyoga parou seus movimentos com a esponja apoiando-se na borda da banheira me mirando enquanto cantávamos.

- _Seu amor lá do rio_... – Falei acariciando seu rosto com minhas mãos molhadas.

- _Não tinha ninguém_...

- _Acabou se arrumando_... – Encostamos nossas testas e eu ainda o segurava.

- _Adivinha com quem?..._ – Rimos juntos com a conclusão da canção e dei-lhe um beijo estalado da boca.

- Gosta dessa música, não é? – Hyoga tinha puxado o tampo do ralo fazendo a água descer rapidinho pelo cano revelando aos poucos o meu corpo recém-lavado.

- Você inventa cada coisa... Corpo moreno? Sou quase da cor do arroz! – Peguei alguns fios do cabelo dele que caíam daquele penteado doido que ele tinha inventado na cabeça rindo um pouco.

- Mas naquela época, você era mais bronzeado. É a nossa história de amor, Shun! Eu nunca esquecerei aquele dia... – A água já tinha decido e ele olhava carinhosamente pro meu corpo dentro da banheira.

- Nem eu... – Levantei seu rosto fazendo com que a minha face virasse o alvo de sua admiração.

- Era dia de teste físico no rio, lembra? – Hyoga adorava recordar essa história.

- Claro... Eu estava muito nervoso porque tinha vencer a minha marca anterior. – Sou davesta, lembra? Meu treino levava em consideração que eu seria também um soldado, um defensor de Vasti, ao contrário do Hyoga. Ele podia até nadar sapinho no rio que ia bem na avaliação. Eu não poderia fazer isso! Tinha que ser um modelo de corpo, de físico! Tudo bem, eu sou um exemplar da minha casta que deixa a desejar. Sou meio... desengonçado. Nesse dia, todos os aprendizes da região foram "convidados" ao rio pelo governo para realizar os testes físicos.

- Você parecia uma criança assustada, com medo do escuro... Eu lembro que eu estava terminando a minha prova e te vi na fila dos davestas. Aquelas perninhas tortas... – Hyoga me acarinhava devagar emocionado com a lembrança.

- De tudo que eu tinha pra ser olhado, você foi reparar nas minhas pernas tortas?! – Falei enfezado fazendo-o soltar uma risada dizendo que depois de vê-las é que apreciou mais o restante. Esse meu marido é um pervertido! E elas nem são tão tortas assim! Felizmente, por causa desse defeito, sou ótimo nadador!

- Você parecia tão indefeso... Esfregando essas mãozinhas lindas uma na outra. Eu te quis naquele instante. – Hyoga nunca tinha me dito isso...

- Foi? – Falei meio atônito.

- Claro que foi.

- Eu achei que você tivesse gostado de mim na hora em que nossos olhares se cruzaram... - Em um dado momento, nesse dia, olhei pros lados procurando pelo meu irmão, querendo buscar nele algum apoio. Eu estava tremendo de medo! Nesse instante, cruzei meu olhar com o do Hyoga, que estava de pé já me mirando, nos degraus mais próximos ao rio, cercado por avestas magrelos e fracotes. Como costumam ser! Hyoga é exceção total à regra! Nós nos olhamos por muito tempo, inexpressivamente, até que ele sorriu e eu sorri de volta. Eu senti uma força cálida me tomar com aquele gesto e por um momento, tomei mais coragem.

- Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram eu já estava com a certeza de que te teria como esposo, Shun. – Ele falou sério olhando-me profundamente.

- Estava? Como você é tarado, Hyoga! Eu tinha só 15 anos!

- Tarado? Como pode achar que meu amor por você é taradice? Eu tinha 18, e daí? – Ríamos com nossos comentários lembrando de como, a partir daquele dia, a vontade de ficar perto um do outro aumentara gradativamente a ponto de se tornar um vício, um vício que não teria cura. Não é permitido qualquer tipo de relacionamento amoroso durante os estudos fora o de mestre e discípulo. Mas o Hyoga costumava... burlar essa regra indo sempre pra frente da casa do meu mestre para me observar. Moramos com nossos mestres enquanto estamos na fase de estudo e somos obrigados a fazer tudo que eles querem. Meu marido tinha mais sorte porque seu mestre era seu próprio pai. O meu era meio surdo, meio molenga (isso explica o meu fracasso como davesta, né?) por isso, quase nunca reparava quando o Hyoga chegava ao final da tarde pra trocar algumas poucas palavras comigo. Não fazíamos mais do que isso com medo das conseqüências... Mas ele vinha todos os dias e todo o dia eu o esperava ansiosamente. Quando fez 20 anos, como todo vesta, teve que se casar. Eu me lembro que ele veio uma última vez na minha casa me dizendo que...

- "Pode me esperar, meu amor. Eu vou te pedir em casamento pro seu irmão e nós finalmente poderemos ficar juntos." Lembra disso, Shun?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Três semanas depois eu recebi o comunicado do Ikki sendo liberado dos estudos pra nos casarmos...

- É uma das minhas lembranças mais preciosas... – E nos beijamos castamente, como nos beijamos da primeira vez... Hyoga já estava casado com a Kunti quando pediu minha "mão". Como eu já disse, tinha que fazer isso... Desfizemos o beijo sorridentes. Ele estava animado essa manhã! Tinha que estar, né. Depois de uma noite como aquela... Hyoga me ergueu pelo tronco me fazendo ficar de pé na banheira pra depois pegar um balde de água que estava ali ao lado me pedindo pra não me mexer enquanto isso.

- Segura nos meus ombros, Shun. Tenho medo que você escorregue. – Assim eu fiz sentindo o excesso de sabão ser levado pela água.

- Amor, você está ficando todo molhado!

- Ah, não tem problema. Com esse calor, logo logo seca... – Ele jogou o balde vazio no chão fazendo um barulhão.

- Vem, saia daí, mas com cuidado! – Foi só ele falar pra eu levar um escorregão ao colocar minha perna na borda da banheira. Sorte de que ele já estava segurando um dos meus braços e conseguiu evitar que minha bunda encontrasse mais uma vez o chão. Ou talvez eu tivesse caído dentro da banheira. Ou ainda segurado no Hyoga de forma a derrubá-lo também. Impossível dizer todos os tipos de tombo que eu poderia ter levado.

- Shun, cuidado! Ai, Deus. Quer me matar de susto? – Hyoga estava visivelmente preocupado. Cair no banheiro não é exatamente como cair na rua. É muito mais perigoso! Bate-se a cabeça na privada e pronto! Adeus, mundo cruel!

- Desculpe, eu não...

- Tudo bem. Você se machucou? – Hyoga me abraçava pela cintura lançando um olhar sério. Eu apenas fiz que "não" com a cabeça mostrando o olhar mais infantil que consegui exibir encolhendo meus braços no seu peito.

- Shun, se te acontecesse alguma coisa, eu não me perdoaria. Nunca! Entendeu? – Ele estava sério mesmo. Mantive meu olhar infantil prestando atenção redobrada naquela bronca disfarçada que eu levava.

- Eu te amo muito... Sem você e o Saras, prefiro morrer.

- Mas estamos bem aqui... – Falei baixo deitando minha cabeça em seu ombro. Desde que a sua esposa morrera, Hyoga tinha um medo muito grande de nos perder sem aviso também.

- Ouça bem, Shun. – Levantei meu olhar dando de cara com uma expressão de dar pena: ele quase chorava. – Enquanto eu viver, eu vou te amar, te guardar, te seguir, te ver dormir pra ter certeza de que nada vai te acontecer.

- Hyoga, calma... Estou aqui. Não aconteceu nada. Por favor, não chore. Eu também te amo muito... Por favor, me dói saber que sou a causa do seu choro. – Ele ainda não tinha chorado de verdade, mas estava prestes a. Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha sentindo seus braços me envolverem apertando-me possessivamente. Passado um tempo, ele pegou a toalha que havia caído no chão e passou pelas minhas costas começando a me secar delicadamente.

- Hyoga, você está brabo comigo? – Ele estava ajoelhado no chão terminando de secar as minhas pernas. Logo se levantou enrolando a toalha na minha cintura. Seu silêncio começava a me incomodar. Já ia repetir a pergunta quando...

- Não, meu amor. Não estou. Eu nem poderia. – Ele me suspendeu pela cintura fazendo com que ficássemos cara a cara. Sua expressão séria se desfez em um sorriso discreto. Sorri de volta aceitando o beijo que ele acabava de iniciar e voltamos ao quarto onde Hyoga me sentou na cama.

- Eu vou terminar o café-da-manhã. Não demore muito, está bem? – Me fez um carinho nos cabelos saindo do quarto. Eu entendia o que se passava. Se eu tivesse realmente caído ou algo assim, ele se sentiria culpado. Assim como se sente culpado pela morte da Kunti até hoje. Hyoga é como um vulcão que se pensa instinto, mas que ainda está ativo. Suas memórias daquele dia o perturbam diariamente, mesmo que ele se esforce muito pra esquecê-las... Por isso, ao menor sinal de risco, ele libera suas preocupações... Hyoga tentava se convencer de que tinha sido obra do destino com base na corrente de pensamento mais popular do Vestimo: tudo acontece por algum motivo, não existem nós cegos na teia que se forma pelo entrelaçamento das vidas humanas. Se ela morreu naquele dia, naquela situação, foi por um motivo. Mas Hyoga falava que o destino tinha sido sádico fazendo com que ela morresse nas mãos dele. Eu sempre lhe dizia que se por um lado o destino o castigou dessa forma, por outro, o premiou. Afinal, naquele mesmo dia, nasceu o Saras. O nosso filho. Não foi de todo mal, não acha?

Fui ao armário procurando algo para vestir. Escolhi um sahi verde claro e coloquei uma argola naquele meu único furo olhando no espelho que havia na porta do armário. A pintura da noite passada estava bem nítida ainda, demoraria umas duas semanas pra se apagar por completo. Meus cabelos sempre foram meio rebeldes, o que facilitava a minha vida. Eu não precisava de pente!

A cama estava uma verdadeira bagunça! E se tem uma coisa que eu acho horrível é cama bagunçada. Comecei a dobrar os lençóis substituindo-os por limpos, brancos e amarelos.

- Lavar lençol... que chato... – Odeio lavar roupa! Mas temos que lavar... Fazer o quê! Assim que me agachei pra pegar os panos que estavam no chão, comecei a sentir um cheirinho bom de... dosha! Dosha é um pão que se faz com farinha de arroz e leite de coco. É uma das coisas que eu mais amo comer! Será que o Hyoga estava assando alguns? Abri a porta que dava pros fundos pra ventilar o quarto (sim, temos uma janela e uma porta do lado oposto do quarto que dão para o quintal) seguindo direto por dentro de casa para a cozinha com aquela trouxa nas mãos.

- Hyoga, não me diga que você fez dosha?? – Perguntei alto sendo praticamente dominado pelo meu nariz que procurava o local exato da origem do cheiro.

- Não. Dosha? Não. Por que eu faria isso? Esse troço que você adora tanto comer? - Ele logo apareceu pela porta da cozinha que vinha do quintal com uma pilha generosa daqueles pães fininhos em um prato. Nossa cozinha tem duas portas: uma que dá na sala de casa e outra que dá no quintal. Era uma necessidade, afinal ali fora era a "área de serviço". Pra fazer dosha, é preciso um forno especial que não dá pra se ter dentro de casa. Na verdade, é mais simples do que parece. Basta um buraco no chão com as paredes revestidas de barro queimado. Joga-se um pouco de carvão lá e pronto! Um forno pra doshas! Elas assam em segundos, encosta-se a massa nas paredes quentes e elas cozinham instantaneamente.

Hyoga deu a volta pela cozinha colocando aquele prato de pães quentinhos em cima da mesa. Eu, quase que hipnotizado por aquele aroma, deixei os lençóis caírem sentando-me logo na mesa.

- Shun, olha os modos! Tem que esperar todo mundo se sentar à mesa pra começar a comer. – Hyoga me deu uma bronquinha divertida vendo que do jeito que eu estava, as doshas morreriam sem nem sentir! Ele passou por mim pegando os panos que eu deixara cair, levando-os lá pra fora na maior lentidão.

- Hyoga, pára de me torturar!! Senta logo! – Gritei impaciente vendo-o voltar rindo da minha ansiedade. Ele sentou-se na mesa me servindo um com as mãos e pegando um pra si. Hyoga fazia de tudo pra me agradar. Além de todos as obrigações que tem que cumprir de manhã, ele ainda arrumou tempo pra preparar essa massa...

- Veja se está bom. Faz tanto tempo que não faço isso... – E me olhava carinhosamente. Peguei a geléia de gengibre espalhando por cima ritualisticamente e enrolei. É desse jeito que se come! Assim que mordi, senti aquilo se derretendo dentro da minha boca enquanto eu mastigava lentamente. É um pão extremamente branco e um tanto esfarelento. Se não souber fazer, fica duro ou quebradiço demais.

- Então? – Hyoga servia chá pra mim e pra ele.

- Isso está divino... divino! Me dá mais um, por favor. – Pedi quase cuspindo o que eu comia.

- Falando de boca cheia! Imagine se o Saras estivesse aqui. Que mau exemplo. – Hyoga se divertia com o meu vício em doshas e me serviu mais um como eu havia pedido.

- Quando eu como doshas, esqueço a etiqueta, Hyoga. Esqueço! – Enquanto eu falava, já pegava mais do prato.

- Não seja tão esfomeado! Deixe-me tirar umas pra levar pro Ikki e pra June. – Fiz uma cara revoltada com as bochechas cheias de pão e mais um na minha mão. Hyoga ria da minha expressão dizendo pra eu me controlar que ainda sobraria bastante. Assim, ele pegou uma boa quantidade separando ao seu lado.

- Pode ficar com esses todos, viu. – Mostrou-me a pilha considerável que ainda estava no prato. Ele mesmo só tinha comido um até agora. Engoli o que estava na minha boca passando geléia no próximo e colocando no prato dele.

- Hyoga, você comeu muito pouco. Toma esse aqui, vai. – Ele agradeceu pegando o que eu tinha preparado dando pequenas mordidas. O café prosseguiu calmamente e o Hyoga comeu apenas 3 doshas! Uma lástima! Ainda restavam mais duas no prato e eu já estava mais que satisfeito... Decidi que guardaria aqueles dois pro Saras.

- Guarda essas pro Saras, amor. – Hyoga levantou levando-o consigo dizendo que faria uma trouxa com os pães que separara pra ir buscar nosso filho. Eram dez horas.

- Seu irmão deve estar querendo um pouco de privacidade, não acha? – Pedi que ele mandasse lembranças ao Ikki e a June, e me pus a recolher a louça suja.

- Volta logo. – Eu disse recebendo um beijo na bochecha. Como se a casa do meu irmão fosse a léguas da nossa!

* * *

Gostaram no capítulo meloso que se fez? Eu me considero gélida, mas eu achei que ficou cálido. hahahaha

Primeiramente, agradecendo às meninas que deixaram reviews!! Apesar de eu saber que tem gente que lê, gosta, mas não escreve review. Eu sei! Eu sou esse tipo de pessoa! hahahaha Obrigada aos anônimos!!

NathDragonessa: Muito obrigada pelos elogios!! Acha que escrevo bem? Isso, acredite, é muito importante pra mim! Thank you!! Você riu? Do capítulo anterior? Sério? Isso é ótimo!! Fazer os outros rirem é uma das coisas de que mais gosto! Continue lendo, comentando please!

graziele: Você comentou em outras fics minhas e eu fiquei extremamente happy!! Muito thank you pra você!! Espero esteja gostando dessa aqui! Ela está se tornando minha obra prima! (falou a Sra. Shakespeare, né)

Mellow Candie: Virou minha fã número um! Caraca, me senti a própria Xuxa agora! hahahaha Poxa, muitíssimo obrigada!! Infelizmente, não tenho planos de continuar a "Sala de Espera" por falta de tempo... Quem sabe em um futuro distante... Sorry... Mas essa aqui eu vou terminar! Tenha certeza! hahaha Eu também adoro a cena do banho! (metida, elogiando a mim mesma!) O Saras é mesmo uma criança adorável! Eu me divirto inventando minúcias das vidas deles, manias. Que bom que gostou!

Hyoga é um romântico mor nessa história. Eu sempre o achei muito mais coração de manteiga do que o próprio Shun. Aliás, o Shun está um tanto frio nessa fic (ele fica meio frio em todas as minhas fics) porque acaba sendo uma extensão da minha personalidade. Eu gosto dele assim! Acho que equilibra com o Hyoguinha.

Curiosidades

- A música que o Hyoga canta pro Shun na cama existe de verdade. Eu modifiquei a letra um pouquinho só pra encaixar na história. É uma música chamada "Dorme, meu menino, dorme". Infelizmente, não consta no youtube, mas existe pra baixar por aí. Aconselho muito a ouvirem!

- A outra música, que eles cantam no banheiro, existe também! Eu acho que esse Hyoga cantante é muito bom! É como se ele se expressasse mais nitidamente quando canta pro Shun. Essa música se chama "Tereza da Praia", tem no youtube e eu acho meio necessário ouvi-la praquela cena ficar mais bonitinha. A versão com o Dick Farney cantando é a melhor! Ui, já cumpri meu dever de fazer uma homenagem aos 50 anos de bossa!

- Ah, eu imagino que esse lance de enfeites, cabelo soe meio estranho, mas quando eu escrevo o Hyoga exagerado assim eu penso no Ney Matogrosso. Não tem nada a ver com a atitude do Ney, mas sim com alguns de seus figurinos que denotam a personalidade forte dele. Eu acho que o Hyoga, mesmo sendo inconstante emocionalmente, tem uma personalidade muito definida, sóbria, ele sempre tem certeza do que quer. Acho que o Ney passa idéia também. Mas outra inspiração (e essa é mais ainda) é um outro músico chamado Devendra Banhart. Eu o vi uma vez na TV e fiquei com aquela imagem gravada. Ele mais minha inspiração do que o Ney! Prende o cabelo de formas estranhas sometimes e eu não pude deixar de colocar no Hyoga. hahahaha Coloquem lá no google images que vocês verão! Ele se pinta também.

- Só um último comentário, _dosha_ existe de verdade também. Quase tudo que uso nessa fic existe de verdade, só que eu dou uma mudadinha. Dosha é uma palavra da medicina (indiana) ayurvédica e indica uma espécie de arquétipo pessoal. Explicando grosseiramente! Mas eu usei pra designar o pão no qual o Shun é viciado! Esse pão também existe e se chama Naan, mas o meu "naan" não é o "naan" do mundo real. Eu inventei esse aí que usa farinha de arroz e leite de coco, duas coisas muito indianas. Vasti é uma Índia que eu reinventei. Quando eu o descrevo, penso nela, ainda que de forma meio rasa...

Até o próximo capítulo! Obrigada de novo a todos! Fiquei emocionada, lisonjeada e mais alguns "adas".


	3. Em Vasti III

Olá para todos!!

Demorei a publicar, né? E olha que eu já estou com muitos capítulos escritos (compostos dentro do ônibus, na sala de aula antes da prova, durante o almoço... Muita coisa mesmo! hahahaha). O problema é que acabou que fiquei com muita coisa da escola pra fazer e estudar, e não sobrou tempo pra passar a limpo o que estava no caderno...

Antes de continuar, só um avisinho: essa fic está mudando de rumo. Ela não deveria ter tantos capítulos quanto eu estou imaginando nem demoraria tanto pra chegar a alguma situação clímax. Não é minha intenção fazer uma história com crises amorosas nem com seqüências de suspense como as das novelas das oito. Especialmente, porque eu não sei fazer esse tipo de coisa! hahaha

Mas é só um aviso pra quem começa a ler a história e se decepciona por não encontrar nenhum acontecimento muito instigante. Ela acabou virando uma "fic de costumes". É o cotidiano de uma família em um país muito peculiar. Ponto. Existe um acontecimento previsto, mas demorará a aparecer... Há muitas coisas que eu quero explicar e cenas que eu gostaria de colocar. Por isso, sejam pacientes! Por favor! hahahaha

Sem mais delongas, eis o capítulo!

* * *

- Saras, filho! Já está ficando tarde! – Não chegou a ser um grito, mas foi o suficiente para ecoar pela casa. Hyoga fechava a janela na parede oposta para logo se juntar a mim na porta. Saras veio pelo corredor com passos rápidos tentando prender um penduricalho no cabelo.

- Vamos? – Estendi minha mão vendo-o cada vez mais impaciente com o enfeite que insistia cair. Saras tinha aquela aparência de 5 anos, uma atitude ingênua, mas tinha 7! Chega a ser o que todos os pais querem: um filho que não cresce...

- Que chato!! Não quer ficar! – Batia o pé no chão ficando cada vez mais nervoso. Eu estava pronto pra ajudá-lo quando Hyoga se abaixou. Ele tem experiência com essas coisas!

- Eu arrumo. Não se mexa porque pode...

- Ai, arrancou meu cabelo! – Ele choramingou enquanto Hyoga massageava seu couro cabeludo.

- Pode machucar! – E deu risadinha ficando de pé novamente.

- E agora? – Vi meu filho sacudir a cabeça de leve fazendo o penduricalho oscilar para depois sorrir satisfeito ao perceber que o enfeite não mais cairia. Segurei-o pela mão e saímos. Hyoga foi o último a passar porta, trancando-a. Assim que pisamos na rua, chegamos a uma conclusão dolorosa. O chão estava tão quente, mais tão quente, que eu podia jurar que assaria nossa carne! Voltamos quase que automaticamente para a soleira nos aliviando no lavapé.

- É... esse chão queima mesmo, né, pai? - Saras disse se prendendo a uma de minhas pernas. E como queima!

- Doeu muito, meu filho? – Perguntou Hyoga reabrindo a porta de casa.

- Só um pouquinho... – Entramos novamente secando nossos pés na entrada. Segui para o quarto dizendo que pegaria os calçados pedindo ao Hyoga que procurasse o guarda-chuva. Não seria nada bom andar naquele sol sem camisa, sem qualquer outro tipo de proteção. Voltei rapidamente pra sala vestido com as minhas sandálias entregando um par ao Hyoga que já estava com o guarda-chuva na mão.

- Obrigado, Shun. – Ele respondeu pegando o calçado sentando no sofá para vestir depois de me dar um selinho rápido.

- E o Saras?

- Está no quarto. Melhor colocar uma camisa nele. Aliás, você não quer vestir uma? – Assim que terminou a frase, levantou-se arrumando um pouco dos meus cabelos atrás da minha orelha.

- Não, estou bem assim. Você quer? – Perguntei a ele enquanto seguia pelo corredor para o quarto do nosso filho. Ouvi o Hyoga me gritar um "não" que já esperava como resposta.

- Saras, colocou a sandália? – Ele estava sentado na cama, com uma das pernas dobrada sob o colchão prendendo a fivela do sapato. O quarto dele era pequeno e um pouco muvucado. A questão é que havia ali muitos livros e brinquedos. Alguns livros que não cabiam na sala, foram praquele quarto. Hyoga dizia que era melhor assim porque faria com que ele se sentisse mais estimulado a estudar. A cama ficava embaixo da janela na parede oposta e terminava onde a porta que dava para o jardim começava. Saras tinha mania de fazer ele mesmo uns móbiles de papel com restinho de qualquer material que achasse pela casa. Eu os pendurava no teto do quarto. Parecia mais era uma loja!

- Acabei de acabar! – Levantou-se rápido acomodando seus pés ali. Era raro usarmos sapatos! Abri uma das gavetas da cômoda que ficava quase que na entrada do quarto, procurando uma camisa branca fina, que fosse fresquinha, para que ele vestisse.

- Serve esta aqui? – Mostrei-lhe uma tão fina que quase se podia ver o outro lado. Ele apenas concordou pegando-a da minha mão. Abria os botões devagar com aquelas mãos que ainda não tinham desenvolvido toda a sua coordenação motora. Mãos de criança. Ele a jogou em volta do corpo olhando desanimado para os botões que deveriam ser refechados.

- Pai, fecha pra mim? – Ele pediu-me chegando mais perto de mim. Apenas me agachei fazendo o que ele havia me pedido. Eu sabia que se Hyoga visse, iria me dar uma bronca. Ele sempre dizia que eu mimava demais o Saras, que era bom dar carinho e atenção, mas que o nosso filho tinha que aprender a fazer certas coisas sozinho. Mas eu não conseguia me conter!

- Pronto. Está bom assim? – Ele concordou me chamando para sair do quarto. Hyoga estava na sala, em pé ao lado da porta com um enorme saco de arroz embaixo de um dos braços.

- Tínhamos esquecido o arroz!

Mesmo com o guarda-chuva, não seria possível barrar o ar quente. Não ventava. Aquele mormaço dava uma sensação de cansaço. Peguei o Saras no colo para que todos pudessem caber embaixo do chapéu. Ele deitou a cabeça em meu ombro, colocando as pernas uma de cada lado do meu corpo enquanto eu o segurava com meus dois braços. Hyoga levava o saco de arroz em uma das mãos e a sombrinha na outra. Saras passou a brincar com o meu brinco, aquele, do meu único furo.

- Pai, já está na hora de furar minhas orelhas, não acha? – Ele perguntou baixo de modo que só eu acabei ouvindo.

- Hum... Hyoga, não quer furar as orelhas do Saras hoje? – Perguntei sentindo meu filho se endireitar no colo direcionando seu olhar.

- É... acho que hoje é um bom dia. Está bem quente, vai doer menos... Talvez sangre mais, mas... Nem sangra tanto assim e...

- Pensando bem, não quero furar as orelhas hoje.

- Hahahaha. Estou brincando, meu amor. Você nem vai sentir.

- Sério que não dói, pai? – Ele me olhava com as mãos apoiadas nas minhas espáduas.

- Quase nada. – Na verdade, doía um pouco.

- Mas você terá que furar um dia, filho. Isso é um fato.

- Saras, não se preocupe. Veja quantos o seu pai tem! Se doesse tanto assim, ele não teria essa quantidade, não acha? – Três em uma, um na outra.

- Hum... talvez. Mas o senhor só tem um! – Ele voltou a se deitar e a brincar com aquela argola de prata.

- Isso é porque eu não gosto muito... de brincos.

- Bom, a que templo querem ir? – Meu marido perguntava ao chegarmos ao final da rua onde morávamos. Vivíamos em uma espécie de vila com infinitas ruelas que davam em uma rua principal. Estava meio vazio para um final de semana. Coisa do calor intenso. Em Vasti, temos muitos deuses, cada um com sua festividade específica, seu templo. Aliás, existem inúmeras festas em nosso calendário. Em breve teremos o Festival das Luzes. É um dos meus favoritos!

- Um que seja fresco... – Saras disse arrumando meus cabelos atrás da minha orelha.

- Que tal no de Jazua? Não costuma ser cheio.

* * *

Havia uma fila razoável nos portões do templo. Aquela era uma construção incomum para um prédio religioso. Na realidade, há muito tempo, ali residia um marajá, que possuía imensos jardins. Depois da queda de alguns reinos de Vasti, as moradas desses déspotas foram transformadas em locais públicos. Nesse caso, sentia-se estar entrando pelos portões de uma mansão, mas era, na verdade, a entrada pra um dos jardins que esse tal marajá mantinha, com o templo de Jazua. Jazua é um dos deuses mais cultuados de Vasti. Na realidade, ele não é bem um Deus, mas por seus grandes feitos, foi igualado a um.

Antes de entrarmos na fila, fomos até o portão de doações: tratava-se de um alçapão que dava direto na cozinha e pelo qual as pessoas depositavam os donativos. O templo era uma construção de pedra, muito trabalhada com apenas um andar. Havia a entrada principal, onde a fila se organizava e uma lateral, para os donativos. Não é preciso dar nada para comer aqui, mas é tradição trazer alguma coisa. O guarda-chuva não mais se fazia necessário, já que ali havia tantas árvores que mal dava pra ver o sol através delas. Era difícil dizer se as árvores se embrenharam no prédio, ou se o prédio se erguia apoiado nas árvores.

- Posso te ajudar a jogar, pai? – Saras perguntou se sacudindo para sair do meu colo. Hyoga assentiu e juntos (mais o meu marido que o próprio Saras, né) eles empurraram o saco de arroz por aquela abertura. Seguimos para a fila enfim. Saras segurava o sahi do Hyoga, recostando em uma de suas pernas.

- Hoje, a gente não tem que estudar, não é? – E virou-se para o Hyoga com grande expectativa no olhar.

- Hoje é a nossa folga. – Ele respondeu pousando uma de suas mãos na cabeça do nosso filho vendo-o esfregar seu rostinho em sua perna, num gesto de satisfação.

- E como foi na casa dos tios? – Perguntei me esticando um pouco pegando algumas folhas da árvore que nos cobria na fila. Jasmim. É muito bom para situações de nervosismo, além de afrodisíaco. Em todos os casamentos em Vasti, se faz uma coroa de jasmim, o símbolo do amor.

- Foi bom. Comi doce de rosas! Tia June sabe fazer um tão gostoso... – E ele chutava algumas pedrinhas no chão ainda segurando o sahi do meu marido. Eu triturava as folhas de jasmim em minhas mãos, sentindo aquele óleo de planta sair e deixar-me um cheiro fresco. Me lembrava do meu próprio casamento...

- Hum... doce de rosas... – Suspirei esfregando aquele óleo em minhas bochechas involuntariamente.

- Shun, você só pensa em comer! – Hyoga falou divertido vendo-me descartar as folhinhas destruídas no chão. Passei minhas mãos um pouco oleosas em seus braços deixando-os lindamente brilhantes. Não posso me esquecer das propriedades do jasmim...

- É que doce de rosas é muito bom... Saras, vem aqui, querido. – Ele se aproximou e eu esfreguei aquele restinho em suas mãozinhas, massageando-as.

- Que cheirinho... O que é, pai?

- É jasmim. – E peguei umas folhas. O cheiro daquela árvore era fantástico. Poderia morar embaixo dela pra sempre.

- Olha só, é assim que se faz. – E juntei suas mãos, friccionando-as. Ele as abriu sorridente vendo mais daquele óleo espalhar seu perfume.

- Essa planta não é para crianças. – Hyoga comentou observando o que nós fazíamos.

- Só um pouquinho. Não faz mal, não. – Respondi pegando uma das flores colocando-a atrás da orelha direita do Saras lançando-lhe um sorriso. Ele logo tateou querendo sentir a textura daquela florzinha cheirosa.

- Mas vejam só quem eu finalmente revejo depois de três dias intermináveis de puro silêncio!! – Essa voz escandalosa só podia ser de uma pessoa... Isaac, o irmão mais velho do Hyoga. Ao vê-lo, parecendo um cabide de colares, anéis e não-sei-mais-o-quê, Saras se escondeu atrás do pai, ressabiado.

- Que irmão mais desnaturado! Some no mundo! Não manda parabéns, nem um pedaço de pão! Jazua, ilumine a cabeça desse irmão desvairado! – E gesticulava exageradamente falando tão alto que chamava a atenção de todos em volta. Aproximou-se do Hyoga dando-lhe um abraço estrangulador para depois encostar a sua testa na dele, como manda a tradição.

- Como eu te amo, meu irmão...

- Também te amo, Isaac, mas preciso continuar vivo! – Meu marido alongava o pescoço rindo da situação. Era coisa do Isaac mesmo.

- Shun, meu querido cunhado!!!! – Foi a minha vez de sofrer o abraço carinhoso ao extremo. Ele me ergueu do chão com tanta força que achei que me faltaria o ar! – Você não engorda, hein! – E me soltou ficando eu, meio cambaleante sendo rapidamente amparado pelo Hyoga.

- Como vai, Isaac? – Perguntei assim que me recobrei.

- Eu estou muito bem! Maravilhosamente bem! Por que não estaria? Tenho filhos maravilhosos, esposas maravilhosas, um irmão maravilhoso, um cunhado maravilhoso e um sobrinho maravilhoso! Aliás, Saras, onde está você, meu amado? – Falava como se o garoto estivesse em outro hemisfério! E esse continuava desconfiado, atrás das pernas do Hyoga.

- Saras, fala com o seu tio, meu filho. – Meu marido o guiava pra frente pela mão.

- Oi, Saras! Está com medo de mim? – Bom, a julgar pelo modo como Isaac se vestia e falava, não era de se estranhar que uma criança temesse sua figura. Por mais que lhe fosse familiar! Sem soltar da mão do Hyoga, ele olhava com mais curiosidade do que temor para o tio que agora se agachava na sua frente.

- O senhor precisa mesmo usar tantos colares? Muito mais cordões que o meu pai. – E uma seriedade infantil tomava conta de seu rosto como quem reprova aquele estilo espalhafatoso. Isaac soltou uma gargalhada pegando-o no colo rapidamente.

- Garoto, entenda, seu pai nunca teve bom gosto. Eu sempre fui o mais bem vestido da família! Meus filhos terão a sorte de herdar esse refinamento. – Saras riu discretamente das expressões marcantes do Isaac, se vangloriando.

- Quer dizer que... sou feio? – Ele perguntou tímido apoiado nas espáduas morenas do Isaac com certa preocupação.

- Não, claro que não! – E agachou-se no chão.

- Veja, você tem dois pais, certo? – Saras prestava uma atenção sincera. – Um deles já é caso totalmente perdido. É coisa do nosso tio Ardel. Que homem pra se vestir mal! Sem contar o humor purgante. Nunca gostei dele. Aquelas piadas infames... me faziam perder a fome!

- Mas meu pai não é assim! – Saras protestou olhando brabo pro Isaac.

- Você vai me desculpar, garoto, mas o seu pai Hyoga é um mala! Não há como contestar! Agora, o seu pai Shun é uma pessoa muito agradável, bonita, amada, gentil, com bom gosto...

- Isaac, pare de dizer essas sandices! – Hyoga interveio meio risonho enquanto eu me tornava vermelho como pimenta. Foi constrangedor!

- Eu estou só brincando, Haga! Viu, eu disse que ele era chato! – Saras riu da constatação recebendo um carinho do Isaac na cabeça. – Em resumo, garoto, se seguir os passos de seu pai Shun, ainda restará esperança!

- Isaac, basta disso. – Hyoga falou severo, com um olhar que eu conhecia bem e que eu tinha certeza, também intimidara seu irmão.

- Ah, tudo bem. Desculpem! Sabem como exagero de vez em quando... – Isaac nunca perdia o bom humor. – Ei, Saras, você não quer brincar um pouco com o Madras? – Os olhos dele se iluminaram! Madras é o filho mais velho do Isaac. Ele tinha mais uma menina, a Esha, da idade do Saras. Madras e o nosso filho eram extremamente amigos. Hyoga dizia que ele era o irmão que infelizmente, nunca poderíamos dar ao Saras. Ele era 4 anos mais velho, uma diferença de idade considerável nessa fase da vida. Mas isso nunca foi empecilho para que eles construíssem uma amizade.

- Ele está aqui?

- Claro que está! Que tipo de pai desnaturado acha que sou? – E o Isaac logo indicou uma das infinitas casas de meditação do templo pra onde o Saras, depois de pedir nossa permissão, correu de imediato.

- Isaac, você não muda mesmo, não é? – Comentou o Hyoga enlaçando-me pela cintura, me trazendo pra junto do seu corpo. Estava com cheiro de jasmim...

- E precisa? Vivemos de modo ideal, Haga. Não necessitamos de mudanças. – Modo ideal. Em Vasti, os vestas acreditam que a sociedade de castas se mantém por ordem sagrada e, portanto, não pode ser contestada nem mudada. O ideal é o melhor, assim, qualquer alteração, seria para algo sempre defeituoso, fora do equilíbrio.

- Desculpe se o constrangi, Shunzinho. Não foi minha intenção. – Ele disse depois de pegar a minha mão com delicadeza depositando um beijo nela. Claro que fiquei vermelho!

- Isaac, eu já não disse que bastava!? – Hyoga esbravejou fazendo o Isaac rir.

- Sabia que teria essa reação, Haga! Eu estou só brincando, tolinho! Não leve tudo tão rigidamente. – Ele sorriu ultra sincero fazendo com que o meu marido soltasse apenas um longo suspiro. Isaac era assim mesmo, não tinha jeito.

- E como vocês estão indo? Trouxe todo mundo? – Perguntei novamente sentindo a mão do Hyoga me alisar a cintura.

- Não, não. Só as crianças e a Sarvani. – Isaac tinha duas esposas. Uma era mais novinha, tinha se casado com ele fazia uns dois meses. Eu mal a conhecia. Se chamava Padi. Depois do casamento, eu ainda não a tinha visto mais. A outra era a Sarvani. Os dois filhos eram dela, obviamente. Ela ajudou muito com a amamentação do Saras, especialmente porque a Esha tinha nascido mais ou menos na mesma época. Um pouco antes.

- Ué, por que não trouxe sua nova esposa? – Perguntei observando nossa proximidade em relação à entrada do templo.

- Nem morto! Ela está naqueles dias, entendem? Só eu sei como a Padi fica louca nesses dias! Quase me arremessa a mobília na cabeça!! Hahaha – Isaac gritava na fila chamando a atenção de todos novamente. "A arte de constranger em público com Isaac".

- Isaac, isso lá é jeito de falar da moça? – Hyoga falou meio injuriado.

- Experimente ficar casado um dia com aquela mulher nessas condições e saberá do que estou falando! – Isaac ria sem parar! Eu hein!

- E vocês? Eu não ia dizer nada, mas... o Saras me pareceu miúdo demais. – Incrivelmente, sua voz tinha tomado um tom mais severo.

- Sabemos disso. Eu estou fazendo tudo que me é possível, Isaac. Se você souber de alguma coisa...

- Nem precisa pedir, Haga! Vou correndo de contar!

- Claro que sim... Você sempre foi fofoqueiro.

- Fofoqueiro? É isso que você pensa de mim, Shunzinho? – Ele começou a soltar falsos soluços chorosos. - Só acho que as pessoas precisam saber das coisas! – Logo, ele mudou o tom da voz. - Por falar nisso, no Hospital Central existe um tratamento que talvez possa ajudar o meu sobrinho.

- Hospital Central? Não quero saber do nosso filho metido com essa medicina de Kundera. Ou o tratamento se faz pelo que temos ou não se faz. A saúde dele é perfeita! E se não se quis que ele atingisse a estatura adequada, é porque era...

- Assim que tinha que ser. – Isaac concluiu a frase com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Hyoga detestava a medicina de Kundera. Dizia que ela levava em consideração que um ser é divisível em alma e corpo. Pra nós, essa divisão é incompreensível. Os ditames da alma coordenam o corpo, portanto, são indissociáveis. – Eu sei, Haga. Eu também não gosto nada daquele conhecimento, mas apenas comentei. Não sabia até onde você queria ir para fazer o seu filho crescer mais. Se bem que, a meu ver, também não é um grande problema ele ser miudinho.

- Não é mesmo... Ele não se sente incomodado com isso. Pelo menos, nunca falou nada. – Comentei sentindo o Hyoga me dar um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- É melhor deixar como está. Bolir com isso pode trazer conseqüências. – Hyoga falou olhando para o irmão que concordou. Como eu disse, em Vasti, tudo é pensado como se fosse o ideal, tudo tem um razão de ser. Se o Saras era pequeno, é porque não poderia ser de outro jeito. O assunto morreu aí.

- E a mamãe?

- Ótima! Ficou em casa com a Padi. Acho até bom, daí elas... conversam um pouco!

- Isaac, olha o respeito! – A mãe deles tinha feito voto de silêncio. O fato é que em Vasti, quando se tem um filho homem e se vê o filho desse filho, é possível abdicar de tudo e se tornar um "homem da floresta". Há vários grupos por aí com diferentes doutrinas. Também é possível criar sua própria doutrina. Os avestas tradicionais não aceitam muito bem esses "desconvertidos", como costumam chamar os que abandonam seu modo de vida. Somente os integrantes da casta mais alta possuem esse direito ainda meio polêmico. O pai do Hyoga e do Isaac se tornou um "homem da floresta" há muito tempo, assim que terminou o aprendizado do Hyoga. Eu nem cheguei a conhecê-lo. Desde então, a mãe deles fez voto de silêncio. Não emite um som no mundo há pelo menos, 8 anos.

- Haga, é sério. Você precisa ser mais descontraído! E vocês já ficaram sabendo que o risco de guerra aumentou? – Guerra. Esse assunto me dava calafrios.

- Estamos sabendo... Apesar de eu achar que não vai acontecer nada. – Hyoga falou tão firme que era como se a história já estivesse escrita.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Parece que a intenção é mesmo nos transformar em uma massa de consumidores!! – Momento espalhafatoso de novo.

- Isaac, isso não vai acontecer! Esse costume não faz parte da nossa cultura! Eles teriam que mudar o nosso modo de pensar! Toda a nossa estrutura filosófica cultivada há mais de 2 mil anos! – Foi a minha vez de falar. Eu sabia que o que eu dizia era mais uma forma de me convencer que uma guerra seria um absurdo.

- Bom, eu estou avisando porque sei da sua condição de davesta, Shunzinho. – Ele disse bem próximo do meu rosto.

- Que está dizendo? Já estou livre dessa obrigação. – Quase sussurrei me abraçando mais no Hyoga.

- Eu sei disso. Mas sabe como é numa guerra. Às vezes, querem até nossa comida!

- Isaac, isso não tem sentido. – Meu marido interrompeu aquela conversa quase particular que acontecia entre mim e meu cunhado. Seu irmão mais velho levantou o rosto prestando atenção no que diria. – Para todos os efeitos, o Shun me pertence. Ele vai onde eu quero que ele vá. Ele é meu e nada pode mudar isso. Se um dia o governo for contra essas leis máximas, devo acreditar que não teremos mais Vasti. – Hyoga se referia ao Código que regia as relações entre castas no nosso país. Lá fica explicitado que "todo integrante de casta inferior ao do seu cônjuge, estará automaticamente submetido a todas as vontades do segundo devendo-se tratar esse sempre como 'meu senhor'". Ou algo assim. Eu não decorei aquela coisa. No entanto, não era isso que acontecia na maioria dos casos. Mas, se fosse necessário, o Hyoga se valeria dessa "cláusula".

- E, francamente, Isaac, que jornais você anda lendo? – Meu marido perguntou com certa impaciência na voz. Em Vasti, temos televisão, mas não é muito organizada. A maioria dos programas consiste em dramatizações de obras literárias famosas ou que fazem parte dos textos sagrados, e há apenas um informativo diário. Muitos vestas nem ligam o aparelho, preferindo se informar pelos jornais impressos. Há vários desses.

- Eu tenho minhas fontes... – E fez um olhar misterioso.

- Não quero nem imaginar quem são essas tais fontes... – Praticamente sussurrei me encolhendo mais entre os braços do Hyoga, com aquele cheiro de jasmim invadindo o meu nariz...

- Por favor, não façam essas caras! Eu sei que exagero às vezes... Estamos no paraíso! Não queiram transformá-lo em um inferno antes da hora. – Fizemos certo silêncio, até a voz bem humorada do Isaac irromper pelo ar.

- Bom, eu vou chamar as crianças! Já está quase na nossa vez! – E saiu a passos lentos.

- Hyoga...

- Diga, meu amor. – Ele acariciava minhas costas.

- Acha mesmo que pode ocorrer uma guerra?

- Não. Somos diferentes demais para ser anexados. Seria um tanto quanto arriscado tentar isso, não acha? – Ele levantou o meu rosto preenchendo os seus lábios com um sorriso.

- É verdade... – Pensei no Ikki, que, ao contrário de mim, não poderia se recusar a ir pro combate... Essa guerra iria arrasar muitas famílias...

- Esqueça isso, está bem? Sabe como o meu irmão gosta de falar despautérios. – Ele me deu um beijo na testa seguindo para minha boca. Iniciamos um beijo lento, singelo, do tipo que eu adoro receber...

- Ah, mas que cena mais romântica!!! Me vêem lágrimas aos olhos! Veja, marido, estou chorando! – Um comentário assim só poderia vir da mulher do Isaac. Desfizemos o beijo vendo a Sarvani chegar na frente do esposo, que vinha seguido das crianças. Ela era uma mulher com cabelos de fogo, muito bonita, grande, daquelas que quando te abraçam, te fazem sentir nos braços da mãe de novo.

- Olá, Sarvani. – Hyoga falou polidamente.

- Cunhado! Olá! – Ela nunca nos chamava pelo nome. Hyoga dizia que ela era tão louca que seria de duas uma: ou não lembrava os nossos nomes (pouco provável) ou era maluquice mesmo! De acordo com o meu marido, devia ser a última opção porque só sendo muito doida pra suportar ficar casada com o Isaac. Só na maledicência,né...

- Cunhadinho! – Ela se referia a mim. – Você é a coisa mais fofa que eu já eu vi! E cada dia que passa, fica mais gracinha! – E me apertava as bochechas como se eu fosse um bebê. Encontrar com Isaac se tornara uma prova de resistência! – Cunhado escolheu muito bem! Não me canso de repetir. Filhos amados, cumprimentem os tios! – Ela chamava as crianças em voz alta que se aproximavam devagar. Ainda estavam lá trás. Eu pude ver o Madras trazendo o Saras nas costas de forma carinhosa com a Esha ao lado. Madras tinha os cabelos escuros como os de Isaac, olhos verde-escuro. Já a filhinha dele, tinha um cabelo ruivo, bem laranja, com os olhos da mesma cor do irmão. O cabelo ornado de fios dourados. Filhos de avestas andam muito arrumados. O Saras é arrumadinho... mas eu não gosto de ficar exagerando com ele. Se dependesse só do Hyoga, a história seria outra...

- Oi, tio Shun! – Esha veio me cumprimentar encostando a testa na minha mão fazendo o mesmo com o Hyoga. Ela era maior que o Saras. Pobre do meu filho! Devia se sentir um tampinha perto das outras crianças. A diferença de altura entre ele e o primo era aterradora. Batia no meio da barriga do Madras. Ele colocou nosso filho no chão vindo falar conosco, cumprimentando da mesma forma que Esha há alguns segundos. As crianças se dirigem assim aos adultos.

- Filho, não devia ficar carregando o seu primo assim. Pode ser perigoso! – Sarvani andava com uns mil panos em volta do corpo, todos muito vistosos. Ela os arrumava e desarrumava freneticamente.

- Mãe, nós só estávamos brincando! Além disso, eu nunca faria nada que machucasse o Saras. – Madras sempre parecera a mim, mais velho do que realmente era. Nosso filho brincava com a prima recolhendo algumas flores do chão. Os jasmins que despencavam das árvores.

- Tá vendo, marido! Essa empáfia toda é coisa sua! Fica ensinando as crianças responderem!

- Que empáfia!? Ele nem falou nada de mais! Além disso, o Madras está bem crescido pra ouvir broncas da mamãe.

- Nem queira começar uma discussão! Estou por aqui com você, hein! – Eu e o Hyoga assistíamos atônitos àquele início de briguinha. Eu e ele raramente nos desentendíamos. Na verdade, nem consigo me lembrar da última vez que tivemos alguma discussão.

- Mãe, tô com fome. – Falou Esha com sua vozinha infantil de menina enquanto o Saras dava a ela a florzinha que eu tinha colocado em seu cabelo.

- Está quase na nossa vez. – Ela respondeu impassivelmente. – Vai brincar com os meninos.

- Não vai, não! Depois chega a nossa vez e eu é que tenho que ficar correndo atrás de filhos desvairados!

- Eu não sou desvairado! – Madras sempre foi muito respondão. Genioso.

- CHEGA!! Vocês estão me irritando! – Hyoga perdeu a paciência. E olha que ele é paciente! Todos se calaram depois do grito que ele deu. - Isaac, você não está se saindo um bom chefe de família. – Isaac riu um pouco da situação enquanto sua esposa continuava arrumando os panos.

- Haga, você sempre foi mais organizado que eu.

- E pelo que eu conheço, mais responsável! – Sarvani falou em um tom de "está encerrado" e não se comentou mais nada.

Finalmente, chegava a nossa vez. No templo, se come no chão. E com a mão. E somente a mão direita! Se for canhoto, deve-se aprender a usar a mão direita para comer. Na verdade, comemos com a mão, apesar de alguns vestas usarem colheres às vezes. Há quem cozinhe somente com as mãos também, mas nem imagino como deva ser essa experiência! Sentei-me ao lado do Saras, por sua vez, sentado ao lado do Hyoga. A família do Isaac sentou a nossa frente, mas era meio impossível conversarmos com eles, pois entre essas duas fileiras de pessoas, havia um corredor por onde os responsáveis por servir a comida transitavam. Primeiro, o "homem do arroz". Saras quem falava assim. Eles vinham com pequenos baldinhos de metal, cheios daquilo que serviriam. Agachados, quase corcundas, despejando delicadamente em cada prato. Chutney, que uma espécie de compota agridoce, seguido do pão, da lentilha, curry de legumes (geralmente, em cima do arroz. Em Vasti, não se come carne, exceto peixe) e um pouco de coalhada. Alguns gostam de misturar a comida com o pão para depois comê-la usando-o como colher. Dessa forma, não se suja muito a mão. Mas esse hábito é mais daqueles que vêm do norte. Nós, aqui no sul, utilizamos o meio mais tradicional. Dentro de cada prato, vinha um gomo de limão para se higienizar os dedos. Hyoga espremeu aquele gominho nos dedos do Saras para depois limpar os próprios. Existe uma técnica para se comer sem derramar ou fazer sujeira. Nosso filho ainda estava aprendendo.

- Caiu um pouco. – Ele disse meio decepcionado consigo mesmo vendo que acabara de sujar seu sahi com chutney de manga. Ajudei-o a recolher aquele pouquinho tentando ensiná-lo pela milésima vez como friccionar um dedo no outro.

- Entendeu, querido? Veja. Vou comer pra você ver. – E juntei um pouco de arroz molhando no chutney e no curry levando à minha boca. – Viu? – Ele levou certa quantidade à boca não deixando cair dessa vez. No entanto, melou seu rosto. Hyoga deu uma risada leve limpando-o com a mão livre.

- Ah, eu nunca vou conseguir! – Reclamou entre os cuidados do Hyoga.

- Vai sim. Não se preocupe. – Meu marido falou passando seus dedos na língua para limpar o rostinho do nosso filho. O murmúrio no salão era alto. Deviam caber umas 3 mil pessoas ali dentro, e com todas falando ao mesmo tempo... Na nossa frente, ficava claro que Isaac e Sarvani brigavam de novo enquanto o Madras ajudava sua irmã mais nova a comer. Ela também ainda não tinha muita técnica.

A regra no templo é simples: assim que se termina de comer, deve-se levantar para que outros tenham a chance de se sentar. Por estarem muito ocupados brigando, Isaac e Sarvani demorariam mais a finalizar, e nós acabamos saindo antes deles. Lá fora, o tempo estava fechado. Era a chuva.

- Vamos esperar o Isaac? – Perguntei ao Hyoga entregando uma folhinha de hortelã a ele e depois uma ao Saras. Na saída, havia uma cuba cheia de folhas de hortelã, para a digestão, e outra cheia de bananas, a sobremesa.

- Não. Vai começar a chover. Melhor voltarmos logo. E eu não estou a fim de ouvir outra briga inútil, nem quero o nosso filho as presenciando. – Dizendo isso, ele pegou a minha mão enquanto o Saras se agarrava a prontamente ao seu sahi. Fomos caminhando devagar pela rua empoeirada, uma terra avermelhada, quase marrom. Típico daqui.

- Amanhã, já poderemos recolocar os nossos cordões, Shun. – Os cordões sagrados. Todo vesta recebe um que não deve tirar toda a sua vida. Hyoga estava restaurando os nossos. Por serem de algodão, eles se desfazem com o tempo. Ganhamos dos nossos mestres quando iniciamos o aprendizado das escrituras sagradas.

- Que bom. Eu estava sentindo falta do meu... – Saras acabou indo pra frente depois que achou um galho de árvore seco no chão, desenhando ondas enquanto andava.

- Comecei a tecer o do Saras.

- Ele já vai fazer oito anos... – Aos oito anos, os avestas recebem o cordão sagrado e começam a estudar as escrituras.

- É... Ele precisa decidir qual caminho quer seguir. – Saras poderia escolher seu mestre a partir dos oito. Poderia continuar com o Hyoga e ser médico ou escolher outro de acordo com a profissão.

- Ele é tão novinho pra isso, Hyoga...

- Concordo. Mas... o que podemos fazer? Ele vai precisar escolher... Vamos ajudá-lo. – Quando eu fiz nove anos, meu pai determinou a minha profissão e o meu mestre. Meu pai era uma espécie de canoeiro. Ele levava as pessoas até o meio do rio principal de Vasti para que pudessem jogar cinzas de parentes, deixar oferendas ou resultados de rituais de passagem, por exemplo. Essa é uma profissão hereditária e muito exclusiva. Somente esses homens podem ir ao meio do rio. Meu pai logo viu que eu não teria força física para remar, então, escolheu uma profissão por mim. No entanto, meu irmão herdou a ocupação de barqueiro do Vaishia, o rio mais sagrado da nação, e o barco do meu pai. Assim como o do Hyoga, ele também optou por se tornar um "homem da floresta" e levou minha mãe junto...

- E se ele quiser a escola? – Existe uma escola de sacerdotes e mestres espirituais em cada distrito de Vasti. Crianças que não querem ser profissionais liberais, vão para essa escola e lá ficam até os vinte anos. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse...

- Bom... só vai restar um problema...

- A falta que ele vai nos fazer... – Falei enquanto o Hyoga me envolvia pelos ombros. Senti a primeira gota de chuva na ponta do meu nariz seguida de um trovão.

- Vamos andar mais rápido. – Meu marido falou soltando a cordinha do guarda-chuva. Mas foi questão de segundos. Começara a chover. Saras ficou ali parado, abrindo a boca para engolir as gotas. Hyoga foi na frente, pegando-o prontamente no colo enquanto eu segurava o chapéu.

- Filho, você está todo molhado. – Tentei secar o rosto dele, mas minhas mãos não estavam muito secas.

- Só um pouquinho... – A chuva começou a apertar assim como os nossos passos. Logo eles se transformaram em uma corrida. Saras ria no colo do Hyoga pedindo para que ele corresse mais. Chegamos ensopados em casa. Em Vasti, a chuva é sempre torrencial. Não tem jeito.

* * *

Quero agradecer a todos que leram! Muito obrigada!!!

Respondendo às reviews!

Graziele: Que bom que está gostando!! Isso me deixa muito feliz!! Valeu! Quanto às perguntas, o pai do Hyoga não tem a ver com Cavaleiros. Na realidade, eu nem pretendo fazer com que ele apareça na fic (esse capítulo ajuda a ver mais ou menos qual foi o destino dele. Essa questão do "homem da floresta" vai aparecer de novo mais tarde). Quanto à guerra, estou em dúvida ainda. Mas, muito provavelmente, ela acontecerá. Obrigada por comentar!!

NathDragonessa: Ler lemons no trabalho realmente... Hahahaha! Que bom que gostou do capítulo!!! Pois é, eu estava mesmo querendo matar alguém na história, mas acho que mudei de idéia. Pelo menos, por enquanto. Mas devo dizer que ainda maltratarei um bocado o Hyoguinha! Ele será meu sacrificado da fic! Mas não contarei as maldades que o aguardam. E não serão super maldades tipo um ser maléfico aparece e seqüestra o Saras e joga uma maldição no Shun e taca sal na terra do jardim deles e... Não é nada disso, tá bom? Aguarde! Ficou com vontade de comer doshas? Realmente, elas parecem deliciosas... Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico meio envergonhada!

Curiosidades!!

- Eu coloquei mais um monte de personagens nesse capítulo, mas não se preocupem. Eles não aparecerão muito. Só me ajudarão um pouco a preencher algumas lacunas que poderiam surgir mais pra frente se eles não estivessem aí.

- Os nomes!! "Madras" é o nome de uma cidade da Índia. "Sarvani" e "Esha" são nomes indianos femininos mesmo. "Jazua" é uma adaptação de um título que Krishna, que é uma figura muito cultuada na Índia, recebeu em determinado momento da vida dele...

- Comidas! Eu amo cozinhar e amo comida indiana. Por isso, eu faço questão de descrever o que eles comem, como comem e por aí vai. Curry é o nome de três coisas: uma folha, um tempero e um prato. Às vezes, se traduz para "caril" em português. É bem típico! É uma espécie de strogonoff indiano. Delicioso! Chutney é uma "compota" que se faz para acompanhar as refeições. Pode ser de manga, alho, maçã, tomate. Eles comem muita lentilha na Índia; se chama "dahl" (que também pode ser o nome do prato que se prepara com essa lentilha) e muito arroz do tipo basmati.

- Quanto ao costume do "Vestismo", de fornecer comida de graça nos templos, isso existe na Índia, mas não é parte do Hinduísmo. Essa prática é dos Sikhs.

- Chega de falar, não acham?

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!! Farei de tudo para postar o seguinte o quanto antes!

ERRATA!

No capítulo anterior, coloquei que o Hyoga é um "vulcão instinto". Isso não pode ser! hahaha "Vulcão extinto", certo? Perdão pelo erro!


	4. Em Vasti IV

Oi, pessoas!!!

Estou de volta! Espero que todos tenham tido um bom Natal, um bom Ano Novo, Carnaval. Mil perdões pela demora!!!! Já até passou o carnaval, estreiou a novela, e só agora publiquei um capítulo novo! Que coisa... Não faço mais dessas!

Eu estava em uma crise criativa, mas acho que já me recuperei! Espero que sim! Atualizando está aqui e, em breve, a "Você realmente decide"! Vocês votaram e merecem uma resposta!

Bom, estou muito incerta sobre esse capítulo... Era para ele ser ainda maior! Mas resolvi dividi-lo... Muito provavelmente, teremos grandes emoções no próximo capítulo! GRANDES CHANGES, caros leitores! Estou planejando um acontecimento definidor! Na verdade, o acontecimento que eu já planejara quando bolei o enredo, né (só não sabia quando ele iria chegar...)...

Bom, ao final, como de costume, comentários e satisfações!!!

Divirtam-se!

* * *

Os trovões ecoavam pelo banheiro e a moleza natural pós-almoço já tomava conta de nossos corpos. Eu observava as paredes cobertas por pedaçinhos de azulejos azuis, brancos que formavam desenhos sem sentido por vezes perpassados por um ou outro caco com um toque de vermelho ou amarelo. Tudo no nosso banheiro é muito azul, como as louças azul-claros e o chão azul-escuro. Eu estava deitado entre as pernas do Hyoga, recostado em seu peito dividindo-o com o Saras, que se encolhia na minha frente. A água ia ficando parada demais eu já quase cochilava ali, dentro da banheira.

- Pai, tá frio...

- Sim, já basta. – Hyoga disse nos afastando delicadamente pra poder sair. Logo ele estava de pé no chão do banheiro, exibindo sua nudez inebriante... Suas costas largas e morenas... Alguns poucos fios de cabelo escapavam do penteado que ele usava... Hyoga e seus penteados! Eu adoro observar os músculos fortes do meu marido se flexionando debaixo da pele morena dele... Especialmente os das costas... Afastando os pensamentos libidinosos que começavam a ocupar minha mente, segurei em uma das mãos do Saras para ajudá-lo a transpor a borda da banheira. Era difícil pra ele!

- Vem, filho. – Hyoga pegava em sua outra mão envolvendo-o com uma toalha assim que ele saiu.

- Shun, vê se toma cuidado dessa vez. – Assim que ouvi a voz do meu marido, puxei o tampo do ralo me preparando para me levantar. Pisei triunfante com meus pés o chão recebendo, de imediato, uma toalha das mãos do Hyoga enquanto ele próprio começava a se enxugar.

- Pai, e os meus furos?

- Posso fazê-los mais tarde. Agora, quero descansar um pouco.

- Hum... tá bom... Eu posso dormir com vocês? – Nosso filho adorava dormir na nossa cama. Não era incomum pedir pra ficar com a gente nela ou surgir no meio da noite dizendo que teve um pesadelo ou algo assim. Hyoga fez um carinho na cabeça do Saras me direcionando o olhar.

- Tudo bem pra você, Shun?

- Claro que não! Eu lá quero meu filho que eu amo deitado na minha cama? – Falei meio irônico por puro descuido!

- Não posso? – Ele olhou meio tristinho pro Hyoga e eu logo consertei o meu discurso.

- Claro que pode. Eu só estava brincando, viu? – Crianças na idade do Saras ainda não entendem ironias. Ele sorriu automaticamente saindo correndo pra se vestir.

- Saras, não corra no banheiro!! – Meu marido gritou ouvindo um outro grito em resposta com um pedido de desculpa. Hyoga apenas riu rumando com as toalhas molhadas pelo corredor para pendurá-las no varal lá fora. Tampei os vidros das essências e óleos de limpeza que tínhamos usado realocando-os em cima da bancada. Essa bancada está muito vazia... Está faltando alguma coisa aqui... O que é mesmo?... Odeio quando isso acontece!

- Shun, essa é nossa última vela de andiroba. – Era o Hyoga que já voltava segurando aquela vela de cor amarelada pra espantar os mosquitos.

- É isso! Que droga! Esqueci de comprar glicerina! O repelente acabou... E ainda tem que fazer mais vela! Esqueci completamente... – Eu fazia um repelente de citronela à base de glicerina líquida que, como podem perceber, não comprei. Era o frasco que faltava na bancada do banheiro. E ainda tinha que fazer mais vela! Pelo menos, eu ainda tinha bastante parafina em casa. As de andiroba costumam ser melhor que a de citronela, mas dá um pouco mais de trabalho pra serem feitas porque tenho que entrar na floresta pra pegar as sementes ou esperar que elas apareçam boiando no rio... As sementes de andiroba, quando esmagadas depois de um tempo de fervidas, é que geram o óleo repelente.

- Quando eu digo que você tem que anotar os seus afazeres, você diz que é bobagem minha. Você quer guardar coisa demais na cabeça, Shun! Por que não me pediu pra comprar a glicerina se estava tão ocupado? – Hyoga não estava me dando uma bronca... Quer dizer, até estava, né. Mas ele tem razão. Eu sempre tive essa mania!

- Porque eu esqueci... E esse tipo de coisa eu não posso esquecer! Remédio é responsabilidade minha. Não gosto do Saras sem repelente... E eu tenho três frascos pra entregar! Como pude ter me descuidado? - Fico realmente desgostoso quando faço dessas. Em Vasti, existem muitas doenças transmitidas por picadas de mosquito...

- Também não é pra tanto. A gente queima essa aqui agora e usa o incenso. E os que você precisa entregar, ficam prontos rápidos, não é? Você já tem tintura pronta... – Hyoga seguiu pelo corredor enquanto eu permaneci no banheiro querendo mais é sair pra comprar a maldita glicerina! É preciso fazer uma tintura com a citronela à base de álcool de cereais. Tendo isso pronto, basta adicionar à glicerina e mais outra meia dúzia de ingredientes. É mais simples do que parece! (obs.: é impressão minha ou esse produto é um tanto inflamável? Glicerina, álcool. Mantenha em lugares secos e fora do alcance de crianças!).

- Esquece isso e vem deitar! – Meu marido gritou do quarto me fazendo sair do banheiro.

- Primeiro você me dá uma bronca por ser esquecido e depois me pede pra esquecer? – Ele acendia a vela, ainda nu, e não pude evitar aqueles mesmos pensamentos libidinosos...

- Você me entendeu. – E sacudiu o fósforo que usara, depositando o palito queimado no pratinho em que se encontrava a vela. Nesse instante, nosso filho apareceu na porta do quarto vestindo um sahi clarinho, bege, que só serve pra dormir mesmo. Costumam ser mais curtos que os normais e se enrola de um jeito a se formar uma espécie de "bermuda larga". O Saras ainda não sabia fazer isso muito bem. Ele ficou parado ali, esperando a permissão pra entrar.

- Vem aqui, Saras. Deixe que eu arrume pra você. E vê se presta atenção porque já está na hora de você aprender a fazer essas dobras sozinho. – Falei antes mesmo que o Hyoga pudesse me repreender por mimar demais o nosso filho.

- Vão dormir pelados? – O Hyoga tirava os grampos do cabelo enquanto eu, ajoelhado, dava um jeito naquela embolação que o Saras tinha feito com a sua roupa.

- Não sei. Vamos dormir pelados, Hyoga? Olha aqui como se faz, querido. – Perguntei em um tom de brincadeira vendo o olhar do nosso filho se voltar pras minhas mãos prestando atenção nos meus movimentos.

- Vamos, vamos sim. Está muito quente. Não quero vestir nada. Não quero nem lençol. – Dizendo isso, ele abriu o armário procurando os sahis de dormir.

- Mas... e eu? Não vou dormir nessa cama de gente pelada, não.

- Que isso, Saras! É a cama dos seus pais! Não estava agora mesmo com a gente na banheira? E pelado? – Terminei de arrumar a roupa dele satisfeito com o resultado.

- Mas banheira é diferente. Tem que ficar pelado pra tomar banho! Ninguém tem que ficar pelado pra dormir... Isso é esquisito. – Ele disse meio emburrado nos olhando com certa reprovação.

- Sabe o que é, filho, isso é coisa de gente casada. Um dia você vai entender. – Hyoga disse fechando o armário me entregando um sahi.

- Eu hein, nem quero aprender isso aí. – E se afastou indo pra janela enquanto nós o mirávamos com carinho. Eu tinha acabado de me vestir e pedi ao Hyoga que arrumasse a cama, indo pra junto do Saras. Ele tentava subir na janela pra olhar lá fora. Ainda não conseguia alcançar... Ergui-o sentando-o no parapeito. Todos os quartos davam na varanda que era coberta. Logo depois, começava o quintal, jardim que acabava no rio lá na frente. Era um terreno bem amplo. Isso me fazia pensar: por que construíram essa casa tão pequena, se tinham tanto espaço? De certa forma, foi melhor assim porque sobra bastante espaço pra eu plantar e é melhor que o Saras fique mais fora de casa do que dentro.

- As plantas estão muito bonitas, não é, pai? – Olhávamos os pingos da chuva, agora menos intensa, batendo nos pezinhos do jardim.

- Lindas... Olha o pavão! – Tínhamos um pavão no quintal. Na verdade, ele apareceu um dia e simplesmente ficou. Saras o tratava como se fosse um bicho de estimação.

- Temos que dar um nome pra ele. – Meu filho disse acompanhando os movimentos do bicho que acabara de passar por nós, indo se encolher no canto da varanda.

- Que tal "pavão"? – Era o Hyoga quem chegava nos envolvendo com seus braços.

- Pai, fala sério! Esse nome é o mais sem graça! – Apenas ri do comentário e da cara que o nosso filho fez.

- Ah é, então dê um nome melhor. – O Hyoga falou passando o Saras a me olhar pensativo.

- Hum... Que tal... Ah, eu não sei!

- Então, depois você pensa em um. Depois de dormirmos. – Meu marido tirou o nosso filho do parapeito e assim que se viu no chão, correu pra cama. O Hyoga deu a volta pra se deitar do lado esquerdo enquanto eu ligava o ventilador de teto. Deitei na cama (do lado direito! É o meu lado!) e logo o Saras se aconchegou em mim, se encolhendo no meu peito. Hyoga nos cobriu com um lençol e em pouco tempo, caímos no sono.

* * *

Quando acordei, o meu marido não estava mais na cama. Senti o Saras ainda grudado no meu corpo, babando no lençol. Eu o alisei de leve para despertá-lo, coisa que fez de imediato, se espreguiçando.

- Dormi muito... – Saras disse se alongando manhosamente. – O senhor é tão quentinho... – Ficamos um pouco mais ali, abraçados ouvindo os pássaros cantando. Sinal de que a chuva tinha parado.

- Hum... Está na hora de levantar, filho. – Falei fazendo menção a me erguer.

- Ah, não... Vamos dormir mais...

- Já está mais do que suficiente. Pode tratando de se levantar. – E me ergui por completo tendo o Saras praticamente enganchado em mim.

- Não, não, não... – E ficou repetindo a palavra tentando me puxar de volta.

- Filho, quer parar? Se você dormir mais agora, não vai ter sono de noite. Vai, levanta. – Eu me pus de pé trazendo o comigo, obrigando a se colocar pra fora da cama.

- Ah, tá bom... – Ele falou a contra gosto se esticando de novo e esfregando as mãos nos seus cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais desarrumados que o normal.

- E me ajuda a arrumar isso aqui, por favor. – Comecei a dobrar o lençol que tínhamos usado pra nos cobrir.

- Pra quê? Daqui a pouco já vai ficar tudo bagunçado mesmo...

- Saras. – Eu o olhei com reprovação e de imediato ele aceitou que teria de alisar os lençóis. Todo mundo nesta casa sabe que eu tenho verdadeiro horror à cama bagunçada!

- Desculpa... Eu já estou arrumando, tá? – Eu apenas sorri de volta indicando que eu não estava mais brabo. O Saras é filho único e ele sempre será. É praticamente impossível não querer dar de tudo a ele, atender às suas vontades. Além do mais, ele é uma criança muito amável e tem essa aparência frágil de avesta... Eu simplesmente quero mimá-lo todos os dias! Ainda bem que o Hyoga colocou um freio nas minhas atitudes com relação ao nosso filho. Eu nunca dava bronca nele! Essa parte era sempre do Hyoga. Com o tempo, eu mesmo comecei a perceber que não era certo...

- Pronto. – Fui mudar minha roupa e alertando ao Saras que fizesse o mesmo. Estava vindo pelo corredor, encontrando meu filho no caminho para a sala, já vestido com um sahi azul-turquesa. Assim que chegamos à sala, vimos o Hyoga sentado na mesa, rodeado por livros, fazendo anotações em folhas avulsas. Na mesma hora, o Saras correu em sua direção fechando um dos livros com força.

- Filho, o que é isso? Peça desculpa já!

- Não peço! Ele prometeu que não ia estudar hoje. O senhor prometeu, pai! – Eu olhava pro meu marido que estava um tanto estático. Logo, ele começou a fechar os livros calmamente.

- Você está certo.

- Estou? – Perguntou se afastando pra dar espaço ao Hyoga, que foi realocar os livros na estante.

- Está. Eu prometi, então tenho que cumprir.

- O que você prometeu, Hyoga?

- Os meus furos! – Senti certa indignação na voz dele como que descrente por eu esquecer algo tão importante!

- É, Shun, os furos! – Hyoga usou o mesmo tom deixando as bochechas do Saras vermelhas.

- Ah, pára vai... – Nosso filho disse num tom constrangido entrelaçando os dedinhos com certa vergonha. Eu me abaixei fazendo um carinho nele.

- Eu vou pegar os brincos. – Hyoga disse indo até o nosso quarto.

- Pai, vai doer? – Saras falava num sussurro com receio de expressar seu medo.

- Que nada! Só um pouquinho. Lembra quando tomou a vacina do tétano?

- Aquilo doeu!

- Furar a orelha dói muito menos, querido. – Ele ficou pensativo redirecionando o olhar ao Hyoga que passou rápido por nós deixando os brincos na mesa.

- Vai escolhendo um enquanto eu pego o álcool e o gelo. – E saiu andando em direção à cozinha. Saras subiu numa das cadeiras tateando os brincos meio insatisfeito.

- Não gostou de nenhum?

- É que são todos dourados... – Mesmo não agradando, ele pegou um que tinha uma bolinha da ponta.

- Mas é que tem que ser de ouro, se não, pode infeccionar. – Respondi vendo no mesmo instante, o meu marido colocar o vidro de álcool na mesa e um pratinho com um cubo de gelo.

- Isso mesmo. Depois, damos um de prata a você, filho. Já escolheu? – Hyoga embebia um algodão com o álcool.

- Uhum.

- Então, deixe-me limpar a sua orelha... – Com álcool. Hyoga puxou uma cadeira sentando-se ao lado da Saras enquanto eu permanecia ajoelhado no chão, acompanhando.

- Seu pai vai colocar gelo pra não doer, tá bom? Não se preocupe. – Hyoga me deu um sorriso enquanto eu alisava os braços do Saras, tranqüilizando-o.

- Bom, vou começar. Não se mexa. – E ele fechou os olhos com força, se preparando para incrível dor que sentiria. Tudo bem, nem tão incrível... É engraçado como as crianças conseguem transformar até as coisas mais simples, em grandes acontecimentos! Hyoga analisou o melhor ponto e... pronto. Deu um tiro certeiro bem no centro do lóbulo esquerdo do nosso filho que disse um "ai" discreto liberando algumas lagriminhas.

- Pronto. Já foi. Doeu tanto assim? – Limpei o rostinho dele enquanto o Hyoga colocava a tarraxa no brinco assoprando um pouco para aliviar a ardência que ele sabia que o Saras sentia.

- Vou passar um pouco de anti-séptico, filho. Vai arder um pouquinho. – E assim que sentiu o algodão com um preparado de óleo de eucalipto com vinagre (eu tenho que saber! Fui eu quem fiz o remédio!)encostar na sua orelha, Saras soltou mais um "ai", um pouco mais sonoro.

- Vamos furar a outra? – O meu marido embebia o algodão de novo.

- O senhor vai ficar brabo se eu disser que não quero furar?

- Querido, não estamos te obrigando a nada. Se você não quiser, é só dizer. Não é, Hyoga? – Em resposta, ele acariciou os cabelos do nosso filho se postando ao meu lado.

- Eu não quero.

- Não tem problema. Mas se quiser furar outro dia, me peça. Não vá tentar fazer sozinho, hein! Eu o proíbo! – Hyoga o olhava severo. Muitas pessoas tentam furar suas orelhas sozinhas, sem pedir ajuda a um médico ou a alguém capacitado para fazer isso. Têm vezes em que não há conseqüências, mas em outras, pode haver infecção ou o comprometimento do funcionamento do corpo se um dos meridianos for atingido.

- Eu prometo que peço, pai.

- Ótimo. Tem que girar o brinco, filho. Desse jeito. – Uma expressão de desconforto encheu o rosto do Saras enquanto o Hyoga explicava que ele deveria girar o brinco de vez em quando para que cicatrizasse de forma correta. – E passar o remédio. Mas deixe que eu passe. Saberei quando precisar. - Meu marido recolheu as coisas levando-as aos seus devidos lugares, depois de dar um beijo no topo da cabeça do nosso filho.

- Pai, doeu um pouco. Está quente. – Ele me disse num sussurro abanando sua orelha com a mão.

- Já, já passa. Escuta, você não quer fazer uns desenhos antes de comer? – Quem sabe ele esquecesse dessa história do brinco.

- Quero! Posso fazer aqui na sala?

- Claro! – E saiu correndo pro quarto. Nisso, o Hyoga vinha pelo corredor amarrando seus cabelos no alto.

- Ele está chorando, Shun? – Me perguntou baixinho junto ao meu rosto.

- Não, só foi buscar uns lápis e papéis, eu acho... – Estávamos tão próximos, e o meu marido com aquele cheiro de cravo, com os cabelos presos, deixando alguns fios caindo... Levei minha mão ao seu peito, dedilhando aquela região por baixo dos colares coloridos que ele usava. - Hyoga... Você está tão lindo hoje... - Assim que ouviu minhas palavras, ele me puxou pra perto pela cintura me fazendo encolher os braços entre os nossos corpos, passando os lábios e o nariz pelo meu rosto enquanto suas mãos passeavam devagar pelas minhas costas. Fechei os olhos adorando aquela carícia simples que eu recebia sentindo sua boca seguir para o meu pescoço alisando-o. Infinitas formas de dizer "eu te amo"...

- Estou aqui, viram? – Era o Saras que voltava do quarto jogando suas coisas no chão.

- Hum, Shun, seu filho ficou brabo... – Hyoga encostou a sua testa na minha sorrindo do comentário.

- Meu? Ele é seu filho.

- Sou filho dos dois!! – E ele se enfiou entre nós fazendo um grande esforço para nos afastar.

- Ah, querido, seu pai ia me dar um beijo... – Eu já sabia a reação!

- ECA! Chega dessa nojeira! – E ele limpava a própria boca como se tivesse recebido um beijo ali.

- Bom, é melhor fazer a comida. – Hyoga disse apertando minha cintura de leve enquanto o Saras se sentava no assoalho espalhando folhas e lápis. Meu marido seguiu para a cozinha e eu fiquei ali parado... Pensando...

- Saras! Eu tinha esquecido! Vem tomar o óleo! AGORA! – Óleo de fígado de peixe. Era muito bom para o crescimento, mas tinha um gosto de matar!

- TÔ INDO!! – Saras respondeu com outro grito se levantando na mesma hora passando por mim. Ventinho bom... Ventilador de teto! Pouco tempo depois, ele voltou mastigando uma folha de hortelã, se jogando no chão de novo. Ah, tenho que ajudar o Hyoga! Fui pra cozinha encontrando-o com duas mangas na mão, pronto para descascá-las. Nós não jantamos. Em vez disso, tomamos uma bebida vesta muito tradicional: lassi. Manga com iogurte e açafrão... Tem uma linda cor amarela, quase como ouro!

- Essa aqui está bichada. – Hyoga disse ao encontrar a manga que ele acabara de abrir toda enegrecida. Meu marido foi até lá fora buscar outra enquanto eu me ocupava descascando a que sobrara. Mal comecei a retirar aquela casquinha fina e rosada da fruta, ouvi o sino tocar. Limpei as mãos rapidamente indo até a porta. Como o sol já estava se pondo, imaginei que fosse o Ikki, querendo saber se iríamos ao rio. Não deu outra: assim que abri a porta, dei de cara com o meu irmão.

- Oi, Shun. Tudo bem? – Ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha se pondo a enxugar os pés em seguida.

- Tudo. E com vocês? – Me afastei pra que ele pudesse entrar. - Nós não vamos ao rio hoje, Ikki. É sábado, né. Então... – No sábado, não vamos ao rio. É coisa da tradição da família do Hyoga. - Está tudo bem mesmo? - Apesar de prestar atenção nas minhas palavras, percebi que ele estava apreensivo, querendo mais é me interromper. Fechei a porta vendo o meu irmão se sentar no sofá passando a mão na cabeça do Saras num cumprimento. Isso estava estranho. Ele sempre falava algo como "E aí, tampinha?".

- Está. Está sim. Shun, o Hyoga está em casa?

- Lá fora. O que aconteceu, Ikki? – Me sentei ao lado dele e quase podia ver a tensão se transformando em gotas de suor na sua testa.

- Nada... Eu preciso falar com o Hyoga.

- Eu vou chamar. – Meu filho se levantou na hora saindo pela porta da sala indo ao jardim onde, muito provavelmente, o Hyoga se encontrava, pendurado na mangueira. A mangueira! Ela fica bem na porta da cozinha!

- Ikki, diz logo o que há. – Nisso, lá vinha o Hyoga com uma manga na mão e os braços um pouco sujos da casca da árvore, sendo puxado pelo Saras. Depois de tocarem suas testas...

- Quer falar comigo, Ikki? – O meu marido me entregava a manga limpando de leve o musgo dos seus braços.

- Sim. É um assunto meio urgente, emergencial... – Agora eu tinha percebido o motivo de ele não ter me dito nada desde o início: provavelmente, era algo que não queria que o Saras ouvisse.

- Vamos, querido. Vem terminar de desenhar no seu quarto. – Logo ele começou a recolher as coisas espalhadas no chão e seguimos juntos pelo corredor. Assim que entramos, fechei a porta largando a pobre manga em cima da cômoda. Alguns livros estavam espalhados abertos pelo chão junto com alguns brinquedos. Nada organizado!

- Saras, isso aqui está uma bagunça! Já ensinamos como fazer! – Falei me agachando recolhendo os livros vendo o meu filho fazer o mesmo com os brinquedos.

- Pai, o que foi com o tio Ikki?

- Eu não sei... Depois a gente vai saber. Hum, eu gostava muito desse aqui... – Tentei desviar o assunto antes que eu deixasse transparecer a minha própria preocupação. Assim que ele realocou os brinquedos na estante, se aproximou de mim pegando o objeto da minha mão.

- O papai está me ensinando esse. O senhor quer saber o meu favorito? – Era um livro de poemas de um autor extremamente famoso em Vasti, talvez o mais famoso. Apenas sorri seguindo pra cama que, ao contrário do resto do quarto, estava perfeitamente arrumada. Claro! No momento em que nos sentamos, ouvi batidas na porta e a cabeça loira do Hyoga logo apareceu.

- Shun, vem aqui um instante, por favor.

- Espere aqui, filho. – Dei um beijo na testa dele encontrando o meu marido na porta, fechando-a atrás de nós dois.

- O que está acontecendo, Hyoga? – Falei num sussurro junto ao rosto dele.

- É a June. Ela não está se sentindo muito bem.

- O que ela tem?

- Não sei ao certo. Eu vou com o Ikki dar uma olhada nela, está bem? – Eu via o meu irmão andando de um lado pro outro na sala, não se importando mais em esconder sua ansiedade.

- Você não quer que eu vá junto?

- Não. De jeito nenhum. É melhor você ficar aqui com o Saras. – Ele acariciou a minha bochecha devagar me dando um beijo rápido em seguida. – Não vou demorar.

Na verdade, demorou. E continuava demorando! Será que é muito grave? Se nós tivéssemos uma telefone... Eu ligaria pra saber. Mas se nós tivéssemos um telefone, o Ikki não precisaria ter vindo até aqui. Em Vasti, demora-se dez anos para se instalar um. Morávamos nesta casa só há oito anos... Mais dois anos de espera! O Ikki e a June viviam na casa que fora dos meus pais, ou seja, já tinham telefone. Sem contar que eles já eram casados há mais de dez anos. Teriam conseguido mesmo que não morassem onde moram. Quando se tem mais de um filho homem, o primogênito vive na casa dos pais depois de casar. Os demais devem dividir uma segunda casa. Foi o que aconteceu comigo. Essa casa era minha. Hyoga também tinha a dele, afinal, ele também é um filho mais novo. Mas por motivos dos quais não quero lembrar, viemos ficar aqui, na que meu pai deixou pra mim... Eu e o Hyoga não teremos que nos preocupar em construir uma casa pro Saras, por exemplo, mas certamente vamos aumentar essa aqui... Terreno é o que não falta! Ou então, ele pode ficar com a do Hyoga... Mas eu não gostaria de pisar de novo naquele lugar...

- Pai?

- Oi, filho! – Falei meio sobressaltado ao ouvir de repente a voz do Saras. Eu estava na cozinha, lavando a louça tão mergulhado em meus pensamentos, que se um copo caísse e se quebrasse, eu demoraria uns cinco minutos para reagir.

- Eu vou dormir, tá? – Olhei o relógio na parede em cima da porta que dava para o quintal. Nove horas. Já estava mais do que na hora de ele ir deitar.

- Tudo bem. Recolheu tudo da sala? – Fechei a torneira alocando um último copo no escorredor, secando minhas mãos no meu sahi.

- Já guardei...

- Então, vai escovar os dentes, mudar de roupa. – Enquanto eu falava, o guiava para fora de nossa enorme cozinha direto para o banheiro. Nosso filho mal alcançava a pia... Ainda precisava de ajuda para fazer coisas simples, como escovar os dentes ou lavar as mãos. Por isso, deixamos uma cadeira no banheiro: basta que ele suba e se ajoelhe nela. É melhor do que ou eu ou o Hyoga termos que erguê-lo a todo instante. Ou ainda, como ele começou a fazer há algum tempo: subir no tampo do vaso, que fica ao lado da bancada, e se esticar todo pra alcançar a cuba. Isso nunca foi boa idéia! Se pensarmos nas paranóias do meu marido com banheiro, isso nem chegava a ser uma idéia e sim uma tentativa de suicídio! Já podia imaginá-lo dizendo "e se a pia estiver molhada? A mão pode escorregar e ele vai bater com o queixo no mármore!".

Deixando o Saras, segui para o quarto dele, para acender um incenso de citronela. Não são tão bons quanto uma vela de andiroba ou mesmo um repelente, mas dão pro gasto. Há uns dois dias, eu tinha mandado as telas pra consertar; a moldura de madeira delas apodrece com o tempo... A quantidade de mosquitos em casa tinha aumentado significativamente! E não dá pra ficar com as janelas fechadas. Morreríamos assados aqui dentro! O ar da noite é um pouco mais fresco que o do dia, mas não chega ser geladinho. Temos um ventilador de teto em cada cômodo e até que eles funcionam bem espalhando o ar que entra pelas janelas, pelo quarto.

Me sentei na cama, ao lado do criado-mudo acendendo o abajur. Na gaveta, havia uma caixa de incensos de vários aromas e eu procurava o de citronela, cheirando vareta por vareta. Senti um ventinho começar a bater... Era o Saras que acabava de ligar o ventilador.

- O papai não vem pra casa? – Ele perguntou se ajoelhando em frente à cômoda pegando aquele mesmo sahi que usara de tarde.

- Ele vem... Só está ajudando os seus tios. – Tentei não me mostrar muito ansioso. Finalmente! Uma vareta de citronela!

- Hum... Então, acho que eles estão precisando de muita ajuda... – Essas conclusões de criança... É por essas e outras que é tão difícil não mimar o Saras! Me levantei levando o incenso para acender no fogão. Assim que retornei ao quarto, encontrei meu filho bastante enrolado com as dobras do sahi. Aquela mesma dobra!

- Ainda não se vestiu? – Perguntei encaixando o incenso na base em um incensório de metal, tampando com uma redoma cheia de furos com formatos de estrelas, lua. O incensório do Saras.

- Ah, que chato! Eu não sei fazer isso! – Deixando o sahi cair no chão cruzando os braços, indignado consigo mesmo.

- Querido, vem aqui. Vou te ensinar mais uma vez. Ficar brabo não vai adiantar nada... – Me sentei na cama novamente vendo-o pegar o pano do chão a contra-gosto, se aproximando em seguida.

- Pai, eu devo ser meio burro, né? Por que eu não consigo fazer isso? Até a Esha já deve saber... – Ele disse meio entristecido me entregando o seu sahi se sentando ao meu lado.

- Burro?! Filho, o que está dizendo? Isso aqui não tem nada a ver com inteligência. Vai, levanta. – Ele se recusou em um primeiro momento, mas não discutiu quando eu praticamente o obriguei a ficar de pé, entre as minhas pernas. – Você só precisa praticar e guardar os passos. – Joguei o pano atrás dele, ajeitando na sua cintura iniciando as dobrinhas. Em alguns segundos, já estava pronto.

- Obrigado, pai... – Assim que ele me agradeceu, puxei o sahi, fazendo-o cair no chão de novo. – Ah, por que o senhor fez isso?!

- Porque é a sua vez de tentar. – Eu disse sorrindo enquanto ele se agachava resignado, sabendo que não adiantaria discutir. Tentamos três vezes sem sucesso, mas na quarta...

- Olha só! Eu consegui! – E falava agitado, orgulhoso do seu progresso indo direto pra porta do quarto, encostando-a. Havia um espelho ali. Vislumbrando sua imagem no objeto, ele não parava de se vangloriar; vitórias de criança. - Seu pano idiota, você perdeu! Sou melhor que você!

- Certo, agora já chega, não acha? – Eu me levantei realocando a porta, o que o Saras entendeu como "está na hora de dormir". Ele correu pra cama, pulando ali, rapidamente se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Boa noite, pai.

- Durma bem, filho. – Ia saindo quando o ouvi chamar de novo.

- Pai... – Ele já tinha apagado o abajur. - Obrigado por me ajudar com a roupa... – Voltei me agachando dando um beijo na bochecha dele acariciando seus cabelos e saindo em seguida.

Dei uma última arrumada na casa e coloquei algumas roupas de molho para lavar no dia seguinte. Já eram dez horas e nada do Hyoga voltar... Fiquei mesmo com vontade de ir à casa do Ikki e ver o que se passava, mas depois, refleti. Eles estavam ali, na casa da frente. Se precisassem de ajuda, ou de alguma coisa urgente, era só atravessar a rua! Fui me deitar levando comigo o último exemplar do "Jornal do Boticário". Existe um jornal mensal pra cada profissão em Vasti, com pesquisas, novos procedimentos. Hyoga recebia o do Médico, obviamente.

Eu estava com sono e a idéia de deitar sem o Hyoga ao meu lado era inédita... Nunca dormi sem ele e não seria agora que eu cederia a isso. Mesmo que eu quisesse, talvez não conseguisse nem fechar os olhos. Decidi que iria até lá. Rapidinho! O Saras já estava dormindo mesmo... Recoloquei o meu sahi seguindo para a porta da sala, mas foi eu abri-la para ver a silhueta sonolenta do meu filho no corredor vindo pra perto, esfregando os olhos.

- Onde o senhor está indo, pai?

- Saras, volte pra cama, querido. Por que se levantou? – Ele ignorou totalmente o meu pedido.

- O senhor ia me deixar sozinho aqui?

- Não... Quer dizer, eu só ia até a casa do seu tio. Seu pai está demorando muito e...

- E ia me deixar sozinho? – Ele parou na minha frente, erguendo os braços, me pedindo colo, com seus lindos olhinhos verdes carregados com reprovação e sono. Peguei-o prontamente sentindo-o se aconchegar no meu corpo, já dormindo praticamente. O Saras não fica sozinho em casa. De jeito nenhum... Apesar de eu já ter tentado. Se bem que ele ainda não está na idade... E parece que ele sente quando eu vou sair! Até pra coisas perto como ir à casa do Ikki, é preciso levá-lo junto. Quando ele era mais novinho, uns 3, 4 anos, não ficava sozinho nem com o Hyoga! Chorava, dizendo que queria ficar comigo, que ia comigo pra onde quer que eu fosse... É culpa minha ele ser tão apegado a mim... Eu é que sou super protetor aqui, né! Mas também acho que é porque fui eu quem cuidou dele quando nasceu... O Hyoga e eu tivemos uns probleminhas naquela época e... São águas passadas! Bem passadas... Pelo menos, eu gosto de pensar que são... Assim que me propus a sair de casa, avistei o Hyoga atravessando a rua. Ele passou pelo portão, deixando-o encostado, e atravessou o jardim pelo caminho de pedras que dava na escada da entrada.

- Shun. O que faz aqui fora? – Percebi seu cansaço no tom das palavras e resolvi não bombardeá-lo de questões.

- Você estava demorando, Hyoga. – Ele limpava os pés lentamente.

- Já estou em casa. – Um sorriso fraco se desenhou no seu rosto quando ele se postou à minha frente abaixando o rosto para me beijar na boca. Foi um beijo delicado, simples. No momento em que nos separamos, ele me pediu para pegar o nosso filho. Assim que segurou o Saras - que não fez mais do que uma espécie de ronronado ao trocar de colo -, meu marido o abraçou com força, acariciando suas costas e beijando o topo da sua cabeça. – Vamos dormir? – E colocou a mão que antes usara para alisar o nosso filho, na minha cintura me guiando pra dentro de casa. O que quer tivesse acontecido no meu irmão, transtornara o Hyoga... Mas eu perguntaria na hora certa.

* * *

Respirem! Esse capítulo foi meio longo para os meus padrões...

Na verdade, eu não gostei desse capítulo... Ele está chato! Sem ritmo... Não gostei! Não sei vocês, mas eu não fiquei satisfeita... Tanto espera pra isso!? O próximo será melhor! Tenham certeza!

Gente, o Shun está impossível! Ele está muito "mãe". Eu tentei mudar, mas não deu... Ele quer ficar assim, então, façamos sua vontade! Essa personalidade incomoda? Eu gosto dele assim cheio de manias e super protetor...O Shun tem um jeito de encrenqueiro, né? Daqueles que ameaçam jogar no Procon, levar pra Justiça. Não acham? Podem esperar cenas desse tipo por parte do Shunzinho, hein!

Eu estou é cada vez gostando mais de escrever o Saras! Ele é uma criança muito fofonilda!! Por isso que o Shun fica desse jeito, né... Eu escrevi umas cenas de quando o Saras era neném. Eu achei tão lindo! Hyoga e Shun trocando fralda de criança e acordando no meio da noite para dar mamadeira! Hahahahaha Se vocês quiserem, publico as cenas nos próximos capítulos... A voz do povo é a voz do povo! E o povo é soberano!

Hyoguinha vai sofrer um pouquinho agora... Mas o Shun também vai... AGUARDEM!

Respondendo reviews!!!

Graziele: Sempre presente!! Obrigada mais um vez pelo review!! Quer dizer que essa fic não é um clichê? É, ela é diferente... Eu acho legal ver o Shun e o Hyoga numa rotina com responsabilidades incomuns... Mas o que eu mais gosto mesmo é de vê-los como pais! Eu adoro!!! Obrigada de novo!!!

Dézinha: Primeiro review seu que recebo! Obrigada pelo elogio!! E eu prometo que não darei mais chá de cadeira... Prometo!

NathDragonessa: Sempre presente também!!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Sabe que eu não tinha reparado o quão detalhista eu sou até ler o seu comentário? Hahahaha Eu tento passar pra vocês, ao máximo, o que estou imaginando! Acho que isso contribui pra deixar a história mais envolvente... Não acham? E respondendo à sua pergunta, sim, mais cavaleiros irão aparecer!! Eu também me divirto com o Isaac! Eu sei que nem tem muito a ver com o original, mas eu não consigo imaginar um Isaac sério... Ele sempre sai assim! Fico feliz em saber que se divirtiu com ele! Ele vai aparecer mais vezes! O que vai acontecer com Hyoguinha... Mistérios...

É isso, gente! Nos vemos próximo capítulo!!!

Beijoquinhas!


	5. EXTRA! E foi o que passou I

Olá, pessoal!!

De volta com mais um capítulo emocionante! Demorei muito? Demorei, né? Eu sou lenta. Desculpem! Mas sabe que, pra mim, nem pareceu tanto tempo assim?

Um aviso: esse capítulo NÃO é a continuação do anterior!!!!

Trata-se de um capítulo EXTRA que terá duas partes! Um bônus para vocês, caros leitores!! E não se preocupem, pretendo publicar a segunda parte antes de um mês, certo? Prometo!!!

Shunzinho perdeu o sono e está lembrando de uma época muito específica de sua vida... Cuidado, esse capítulo é meio dramático demais pro meu gosto! Mas ele traz algumas informações interessantes, até sobre o próprio caráter do Shun e o motivo do modo de agir do Hyoga.

Um observação: eu coloquei algumas partes em itálico apenas nos trechos que poderiam gerar confusão, já que esse texto mescla um tempo antigo com um atual.

Comentários ao final!

* * *

- Shun, aqui. É um menino. – Eu fiquei muito feliz; logo o primeiro filho e já era um menino. Mas algo no rosto do Isaac me deixou preocupado. – Ele é bem pequeno, mesmo para um pré-maturo, mas os deuses serão benevolentes. Essa criança vai vingar! – Por que davam o bebê pra mim? Ele não deveria estar com a Kunti ou com o Hyoga? _Eu não sou de perder o sono, na verdade, é coisa muito rara. Mas sempre que perco, me vêem essas lembranças... Talvez aqueles momentos sejam mais marcantes do que eu imagino que realmente são. Apertei um pouco mais o meu marido, que dormia profundamente no meu peito, praticamente agarrado em mim, e voltei o meu olhar pra janela, vislumbrando o céu estrelado lá fora..._

-Isaac, o que está acontecendo? – Eu ainda nem tinha olhado pro menino, que chorava alto nos meus braços. Aquilo tudo era muito repentino! Tínhamos acordado com a Kunti passando mal e constatou-se que tinha chegado a hora. Quase um mês antes do previsto.

- A Kunti está... Eu preciso voltar lá pra dentro. Fique com ele. Por favor. – A sua voz era calma, mas suas mãos tremiam um pouco... O que se passava naquele quarto?

- Mas... – O que eu deveria fazer? – Espera, Isaac! Já deram um nome a ele? – O meu cunhado voltou da entrada do corredor colocando a mão em meu ombro.

- Já. A mãe dele quem escolheu. O nome dele é Saras. – O Isaac deu um sorriso triste retomando o seu rumo. Saras. Eu nunca tinha ouvido esse nome... Existe Sarasvati, mas é um nome que normalmente se dá a meninas. Se bem que também é o nome de um rio, o que significa que é um nome sagrado. Olhei pro bebê pela primeira vez, todo enroladinho num cueiro branco, já parando de chorar. Eu não sabia muito bem como fazer, mas achei que se o embalasse sacudindo de leve, ele se acalmaria. No final das contas, acabou funcionando.

- Oi, Saras. – Falei baixinho olhando pro rostinho excessivamente vermelho dele. Provavelmente, por causa do esforço que tinha feito pra chorar. Hum... Recém-nascidos, geralmente, são rosados, certo? Mas não vermelhos! Saras. Naquela hora eu nem imaginava o quão rápido eu me acostumaria àquele nome. Na realidade, não era o nome verdadeiro dele, assim como o meu não é Shun, como o do Hyoga não é Hyoga e assim vai... Todos os meninos, em Vasti, recebem um nome sagrado ao nascer. Geralmente, em um parto, além do médico ou parteira ou quem estiver lá pra ajudar, existe também um integrante da classe mais alta, um avesta. Nesse caso, o médico e o sacerdote eram a mesma pessoa, eu imagino que o Hyoga tenha feito tudo. Esse sacerdote ou avesta, sussurra no ouvido do bebê o seu nome verdadeiro uma única vez. Esse nome só será ouvido de novo quando o menino fizer oito anos e quando se casar. Depois desse ritual, os pais podem escolher um segundo nome, pelo qual a criança ficará conhecida.

- Você é um bebezinho tão pequenininho... Mas nós vamos cuidar bem de você. Não se preocupe! Seus pais esperaram tanto pela sua vinda... Mal viam a hora de te ninar e mimar. É verdade! Até eu já estava com essas vontades, sabia? – O que eu estava fazendo? Conversando com um bebê... Eu mal sabia como segurá-lo e já estava cheio de intimidades! Acho que essa história de neném me deixou meio entorpecido. Imaginei a felicidade do Hyoga e da Kunti esperando que tudo se ajeitasse lá dentro. Eles nem tiveram tempo de olhar pro filho deles, tinha certeza. Eu me aproximei da janela olhando o movimento na rua. Como sempre, estava um sol de matar, mesmo não sendo nem onze da manhã. Poucos minutos se passaram e o Isaac voltou.

- Shun, dá aqui o menino. Ele precisa mamar. É a primeira. É muito importante. – Apenas entreguei-lhe o Saras vendo-o sumir rapidamente no corredor. Eu me vi sozinho de novo e não sei o porquê, mas já sentia saudade daquele bebezinho. Uns 20 minutos depois, eles retornavam.

- Tome. – Eu o peguei de volta com cuidado máximo, e ele chorava de novo! Como mamou chorando? – Foi pouco, mas é melhor do que nada. – Utilizei a mesma técnica: embalar sacudindo. Percebi seu choro diminuindo, diminuindo... O Isaac não sabia pra onde olhar. Ele parecia mais nervoso do que antes.

- Isaac, o que está acontecendo afinal? O que eu devo fazer? E a Kunti? E o Hyoga? – Ele deu um longo suspiro me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Shun, eu já falo com você, tá bom? Apenas fique com o Saras um pouquinho. Por favor. – E saiu apressado.

- Sabe, Saras, eu estou ficando impaciente... Eu sei que sou o mais novo e tudo... Mas não acho certo me deixarem tão alheio assim! Até você sabe mais do que eu! – Ele já não chorava mais, quase dormindo, mexendo seus dedinhos lentamente. Eu voltei a olhar pela janela e nesse instante, eu vivi uma das experiências mais estranhas da minha vida: logo ali, no meio do passeio, estava a Kunti! Toda arrumada, vestida com o sahi favorito dela, de um rosa ofuscante. Esses avestas... Ela estava sorrindo pra mim. Eu olhei pro Saras, olhei pro corredor... E eu estava estático! Ela continuava ali passando a fazer um movimento de berço com os braços, beijando o ar como se beijasse o conteúdo inexistente ali. Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça me olhando de novo, sinal que significa "adeus". E eu, por puro impulso, respondi. Nesse momento, ecoou pela casa um grito praticamente ensurdecedor. Era o Hyoga! O Saras voltara a chorar e dessa vez, pra valer. Entrei pelo corredor instintivamente dando de cara com o Isaac na porta do quarto.

- Isaac, o que foi? – Eu tentava em vão acalmar o Saras. Mas como eu poderia? Eu também estava nervoso!

- Shun, fique lá na sala, por favor. – O Isaac tentava me afastar, mas eu não sairia dali tão facilmente.

- Pára, Isaac! O que aconteceu? – Nisso, o Hyoga apareceu na porta do quarto, as mãos sujas de sangue, um pouco no rosto. Ele chorava muito, mas sem exibir emoção. Naquele momento, eu entendi tudo: a Kunti tinha acabado de falecer. Eu ia me aproximar do Hyoga para confortá-lo, mas ele me lançou um olhar recheado de pura raiva e eu estagnei.

- Shun, faça-o parar de chorar. – Ele disse entre os dentes.

- Hyoga, acalme-se. Tente se controlar. – O Isaac segurou o meu marido pelos ombros, mas foi empurrado com certa força quase caindo em cima de mim.

- FAÇA-O CALAR A BOCA! – Eu nunca tive medo do Hyoga. Nunca. A não ser daquela vez. Ele estava com tanta raiva, tanta dor... Estava pronto pra me bater! Pelo menos, eu imaginava que ele quisesse me bater. _Olhei pro Hyoga, deitado no meu peito, barulhos de morcegos lá fora. Você nunca me bateria, não é, meu amor?..._ O grito só fez o Saras chorar mais... Apenas me encolhi, segurando-o firme, esperando receber um soco, um tapa. O Isaac se adiantou afastando o Hyoga de mim.

- Shun, vá pra sala e fique lá! O Hyoga está no limite aqui. Chame a Sarvani pra ajudar! Pode gritar na janela! Vai! – Eu fiz o que ele disse, ninando o Saras quase que mecanicamente. Naquele tempo, nós vivíamos na casa do Hyoga, que era muro a muro com a do Isaac. É um costume em Vasti as famílias viverem assim, a casa dos filhos o mais perto possível da dos pais. A casa do Isaac era a dos pais deles, assim como a do Ikki é a dos nossos pais. Eu não precisei chamá-la. Aquele grito já tinha sido o suficiente pra trazê-la até a nossa casa.

- Cunhadinho, o que se passa? Eu ouvi o cunhado gritar e... – Ela falava enquanto fechava a porta. – Nasceu! – E chegou perto tomando o Saras de mim fazendo-o chorar ainda mais alto.

- Que coisinha mais escandalosa! Não gostou da tia? – Ela tentava acalmá-lo, mas não estava adiantando. – Tá bom, tá bom. Volta pro colo do esposo do teu pai. Pronto. – Logo, ele estava de volta aos meus braços, visivelmente mais calmo depois de eu embalá-lo um pouquinho.

- É menino ou menina, cunhadinho?

- Menino. – Respondi segurando o meu choro... Eu ainda não tinha chorado! Não tinha conseguido me concentrar pra isso.

- Mas que maravilha!! Os deuses abençoaram mesmo essa casa! E a cunhada? Como ela está? Aliás, por que você está com ele, cunhadinho? Ainda não terminaram de limpar a cunhada? E o cunhado? Deve estar que não se agüenta de felicidade! – Ela continuava falante e sorridente ignorando a cara de dor que eu sabia que eu fazia.

- Sarvani... – Pra nossa sorte, o Saras estava mais quietinho, o que me deixou um pouco mais sóbrio pra me dar conta do que acontecia à minha volta. – A Kunti... ela...

- Está sendo limpa, certo? Partos fazem uma sujeira, cunhadinho... Você nem imagina!

- Não... Quer dizer, não sei... Ela não suportou, Sarvani. – Falei de uma vez, soltando algumas lágrimas, mas me segurando; eu não queria deixar o Saras nervoso de novo.

- Cunhadinho?! Ela... – Ela concluiu pro sozinha ficando boquiaberta e meio desnorteada. – Você não fala sério!

- E você acha que eu ia brincar com uma coisa dessas?! – Aí é que eu comecei a chorar de verdade, baixinho... Eu não queria atordoar o Saras. Coitadinho, mal nasceu, perdeu a mãe e... tendo que enfrentar todo aquele estresse. O bebê sente, sabia? A Sarvani nos abraçou, fazendo um carinho na minha cabeça, como se eu fosse o seu filho. Ela me deu um beijo sussurrando alguns confortos passando ela mesma a chorar.

- Cunhadinho... – Ela se afastou secando o rosto com as mãos, se recompondo. Alguém tinha que permanecer racional ali! Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e acho que sentiu um pouco de pena. – Não fique aqui, sozinho. Não é bom e com tudo isso... – Apesar de tentar, parecia difícil pra ela, articular as palavras. – Nós... vamos preparar a cunhada e... É melhor você ficar na minha casa... – Um olhar pensativo tomou conta do rosto dela, enquanto sua respiração abrandava. – MARIDO!

Mesmo sendo um grito, não foi suficiente para assustar o Saras que quase dormia nos meus braços. O Isaac surgiu na porta do corredor, indo direto abraçar a esposa acarinhando-a da mesma forma que ela fizera comigo ainda há pouco.

- Sarvani, tente não chorar. Não podemos chorar. Não agora. Tente segurar, está bem? – Ela concordou limpando as novas lágrimas.

- Marido, nós temos que aviar isso. Não vamos prolongar esse sofrimento. E o cunhado? Como ele está? Você o deixou sozinho?!

- Ele está irreconhecível. Eu nunca vi o meu irmão desse jeito... Mas não é pra menos. – O Isaac me olhou com certa pena também, talvez pensando na surra que eu achava que o Hyoga quase tinha me dado no corredor.

- O cunhadinho tem que ir pra nossa casa, marido. Ele não deve ficar aqui.

- Mas ele pode ajudar, não é? – Eu confirmei sem saber exatamente o que me esperava.

- Marido, você não está entendendo! A pequena coisinha acha que o cunhadinho é mamãe dele! – Ela disse meio impaciente arrumando os panos que usava no corpo.

- Sarvani, isso não é hora! Ele não acha nada! É só um bebê! Não tem nem uma hora de vida! – Eu os via discutir pensando no Hyoga... Eu queria abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que mesmo com tristezas, tínhamos tido uma alegria... De repente, me lembrei dele consumido pela raiva e estremeci.

- Como você pode ser tão insensível, marido? E ainda se diz médico! Todo mundo sabe que os bebês reconhecem as mães pelo cheiro assim que nascem. Eles sabem!

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. Eu sei disso. Olha, Sarvani, eu sei que essa criança já passou por um bocado de coisa em menos de uma hora de vida... Mas não queira dar títulos ou se convencer de que o garoto já se sente acolhido nos braços do Shun. O Shun não é mãe dele! Ele não poderia ser nem que quisesse!

- Está duvidando? Pega o menino no colo, marido.

- Ele está dormindo, Sarvani... – Foi a vez do Isaac soar impaciente. – Deixe-o quieto.

- Não quer? Pego eu. – Ela se aproximou de mim, pegando-o com extrema delicadeza. Ele se remexeu um pouco, mas aceitou.

- O que você dizia, querida? – Assim que o Isaac terminou de falar, o Saras começou a chorar. Choro esse que só não se tornou um berreiro por ela ter me devolvido o bebê antes. E foi quase que exato, ele ficou mais calmo.

- Hum...Talvez você tenha razão.

- É claro que eu tenho razão, seu insensível! Não ouse dizer essas coisas perto dele. Não queira fazer com que a pequena coisinha se sinta um enjeitado, um... um... um sozinho no mundo logo depois de nascer!

- Você está certa... Me desculpe... Me... É que hoje, eu já vi muita coisa que eu não queria ter visto... – Ele deu um longo suspiro massageando os olhos fechados. - Bom... Façamos o seguinte então: Shun fica em casa com as crianças. – Na época, a Esha tinha 3 meses e o Madras tinha 4 anos – Sarvani, ensine algumas coisas a ele. É mais fácil do que parece, Shunzinho. – Eu apenas ouvia resignadamente. Acataria todas as ordens que me dessem, eu era o mais novo e inexperiente da família... Era mais seguro assim. A Sarvani me envolveu pelos ombros passando a alisar o meu braço, me confortando. – Depois, traga mamãe. Ela é boa com essas coisas.

- Certo... Céus... – Todos pareciam fastiados, ainda não acreditando em tudo aquilo. – Cunhadinho, vamos pegar umas fraldinhas, algumas outras coisas, tá bom? Marido, vá ficar com o cunhado.

- Espera, eu nunca cuidei de um bebê antes! E ele não tem que mamar? E o Hyoga? Eu queria tanto vê-lo... – Eu, que até agora tinha falado pouquíssimo, acabei ressabiando os dois com as minhas perguntas.

- Sarvani, arranje isso, por favor. Shun, você não vai querer ver o Hyoga agora. Acredite. Você já teve uma amostra. – Eu concordei me encolhendo um pouco no corpo da Sarvani lembrando da "amostra". O Isaac saiu e eu recebi um beijo da minha cunhada na bochecha, mas antes que pudéssemos nos dirigir para o quarto da Kunti, o meu cunhado voltou.

- Shun, já que você foi eleito "mãe" pelo menino, vou lhe dar umas orientações. – Prestei atenção redobrada; aquilo deveria ser importante. – O Saras, como você bem sabe, é um bebê pré-maturo e precisa de cuidados especiais. Eu te explicarei melhor mais tarde. Por ora, vou te dizer apenas que não o solte e o mantenha em posição vertical, escorado no seu peito. – Assim que ele falou, posicionei o Saras. – Certo. Coloque sua mão aqui pra sustentar a cabeça, ele ainda não tem força no pescoço pra fazer isso sozinho. – E o Isaac foi ajeitando-o no meu colo, até chegarmos ao jeito certo carregá-lo. – É isso. Fiquei tão atordoado que nem me lembrei dessas coisas... – E saiu de vez.

- Vamos, cunhadinho. Não se preocupe. Tudo vai se ajeitar. Deuses, você é tão novinho... – Ela suspirou arrumando os meus cabelos, limpando o meu rosto com as mãos como se eu fosse uma criancinha. – Vem, vou te ensinar umas coisas. É fácil. – E fomos pro quarto da Kunti. Eu e o Hyoga dividíamos um deixando o outro pra ela. Concordamos que mulheres precisam de... mais espaço que homens. O nosso marido ficava migrando de um quarto pro outro... _É até engraçado lembrar. O fato é que tanto eu quanto ela queríamos dormir com o Hyoga. Claro. Então, combinamos de cada um dormir uma noite com ele, alternando. Se bem que com a gravidez, o desejo sexual dela aumentou consideravelmente. Ela mesma dizia! Não era raro eu ceder a minha vez. Até sorri da lembrança. A Kunti tinha um jeito bem parecido com o da Sarvani, só que era menos escandalosa e nos chamava pelos nomes! Era baixinha com um quadril largo. Bem bonita... Pelo menos, eu achava. Gostava de ficar me atazanando, falando das qualidades do Hyoga em todos os sentidos enquanto eu tentava estudar. Eu ainda não tinha o certificado de boticário... Precisava estudar pra fazer uma avaliação realizada pelo governo pra finalmente poder exercer a profissão. E, pra completar, eu tinha saído do aprendizado antes do previsto. Tinha que ser auto-ditada em algumas matérias, coisa que nunca fiz com muito louvor. O Hyoga ficou bem sobrecarregado naquele tempo... Afinal, só ele trabalhava. A Kunti costurava, e muito bem, mas quando a gravidez ficou mais avançada, ela só conseguia ficar deitada... Eu me sentava na mesa da cozinha com os meus livros e cadernos um pouco bagunçados ali e ouvia ela me contar da noite incrível que o nosso marido proporcionara a ela... Só porque ela sabia que me deixava extremamente envergonhado! Mais ainda por que eu e ele ainda não tínhamos nos deitado do jeito que deveria ser... _

_Depois da morte da Kunti, eu continuei me sentando naquela mesma cadeira e imaginava que a qualquer hora ela iria entrar na cozinha e me alertar sobre uma ou outra panela que estava no fogo. Ela sempre fazia isso. Deixava por minha conta pra poder tomar banho ou costurar ou sei lá..._ Já estávamos no quarto colocando em cima da cama as fraldas que a Kunti passou meses fazendo. Acho que ela fez bem umas 50! Era estranho... As coisas dela ali... Estranho... Naquela manhã, eu e o Hyoga dormíamos no nosso quarto, abraçados, como sempre gostamos de dormir. Acordamos com a Kunti chorando fraco ao nosso lado e logo ficamos assustados. Ela estava pálida e segurava a barriga com certa urgência. Assim que se levantou, o Hyoga viu que ela sangrava, e não era pouco. Ele me pediu que chamasse o Isaac, que precisaria de ajuda, e eu fui. O mais rápido que eu pude... E depois, foi uma correria de toalhas, e panos, e água quente. Eles decidiram que o bebê tinha que nascer, não daria mais pra postergar. Eu apenas fiquei na sala a partir daí, esperando...

- Elas precisam ser bem miúdas. Essa coisinha linda é bem pequenininha. Se a fralda ficar larga, vai vazar tudo. – Acabamos juntando umas dez das pequenas. Felizmente, a Kunti tinha feito algumas realmente minúsculas. A casa do Isaac ficava ao lado da nossa, muro com muro. Tínhamos até colocado um portãozinho no muro do quintal lateral para passarmos facilmente de uma casa pra outra. Assim que entramos, demos de cara com a mãe do Hyoga, toda arrumada, segurando o Madras pela mão; ele fazia uma pirraça querendo comer doces a qualquer custo.

- Filho, pare com isso agora! JÁ! – Ele fechou a boca automaticamente soltando a mão da avó e correndo lá pra dentro. – Às vezes, ele me tira do sério. Sogra. – Tanto eu quanto ela encostamos as costas da mão da Natássia nas nossas testas, em sinal de respeito. Ela sorriu entristecida como se já soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Colocou a mão no ombro da Sarvani, se aproximou de mim e olhou o Saras fazendo um carinho leve na cabeça dele para depois alisar o meu rosto como quem diz "eu sinto muito". – Sogra, cunhadinho ficará aqui em casa com as crianças, certo? Seus filhos precisam da senhora lá na casa do cunhado. Acho que já sabe o motivo, não é? - Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. A senhora vai indo na frente. Vou ensinar ao cunhadinho como fazer e já vou lá ajudá-la. – A Sarvani não era muito boa professora, mas eu consegui aprender a trocar fralda. Ela me ensinou trocando a Esha e já íamos ver se o Saras estava molhado, quando o Isaac apareceu, dizendo que precisavam de ajuda.

- Cunhadinho, você se vira, não é? É fácil! Se for trocar a pequena coisinha, cuidado com o coto! Cuidado! Limpe com aquele álcool que está lá no trocador e não cubra com a fralda! Entendeu?

- Coto? – Eu não tinha guardado aquele nome.

- O umbigo, cunhadinho!

- Ah, sim. Entendi! Não se preocupe. – Ela saiu logo depois de beijar com força cada uma das minhas bochechas e recomendar ao seu filho que se comportasse e me obedecesse. Bom... Tentei propor um desafio a mim mesmo e trocar a fralda do Saras. Se precisasse, é claro. _Eu me lembro de nunca ter parado pra pensar na situação, no que seria de nós... Eu apenas seguia em frente, executando as tarefas e... Pensando que não importava o que nos aguardasse, o Hyoga sempre estaria comigo, e que nós dois conseguiríamos nos ajeitar e passar por essa prova. Hyoga... Como você pôde? Eu estava tão confuso... Soltei uma lágrima beijando a cabeça loira do meu marido me recompondo. Eu já o tinha perdoado por isso, mas as lembranças sempre me assombraram, e eu acho que sempre me assombrarão._

- Tio Shun. – O Madras estava ao meu lado, observando cada um dos meus passos.

- O que foi? – Perguntei a ele conferindo a fralda do Saras com o dedo. Como a Sarvani disse, "tateie antes pra não haver necessidade de tirar a fralda. Se tirar, ele vai chorar"! Estava seca. Ótimo!

- Tô com fome. – Já era quase meio-dia. Realmente, hora do almoço. Eu não sentia vontade alguma de comer e por um momento, me perguntei como o Madras podia sentir fome numa situação dessas, depois me toquei de que ele era só uma criança; não tinha idéia da gravidade do que acontecera em nossa família. Aliás, nem sabia o que tinha acontecido. Eu o levei até a cozinha onde encontrei parte do almoço pronto. Eu servi um prato pra ele fazendo de tudo pra manter o Saras na posição que o Isaac me recomendara. Sentei-me ao seu lado à mesa para me certificar de que ele conseguia comer sozinho, o que fazia sem problemas.

- Tio Shun, isso aí é um neném? – Ele perguntou enchendo a boca de arroz e mastigando meio desengonçado ainda.

- É o seu primo. – Respondi olhando o Saras rapidamente, constatando que ele dormia.

- Hum... É pequeno... Ele come? Por que não dá comida pra ele também?

- Não, Madras. Ele só mama. Que nem a sua irmã.

- Ela não mama. – Ele remexia o arroz misturando com o ensopado de legumes, fazendo uma certa lambança.

- Ah não?

- Não. Ela chora. Chora e faz coco. E suja a roupa. Daí, mamãe lava.

- É. Bebês fazem isso. – Achava graça do jeito como ele relatava o que sua irmã fazia, pensando que um bebê não é exatamente uma criança ou outra pessoa, mas na verdade, um outro tipo de coisa. Nem animal, nem pessoa. Apenas um bebê.

- Eu quero ver. – Ele já estava ajoelhado na cadeira esticando sua mão suja de comida pra tocar no Saras.

- Calma. Termina de comer antes e limpa as mãos, tá bom? – Ao me ouvir, ele começou a comer rápido, enfiando a comida na boca.

- Madras, não se deve comer rápido. Faz mal! – E me olhou meio contrariado, engolindo toda a comida que guardava nas suas bochechas.

- Não quero mais, tio Shun.

- Tem certeza? – Me levantei pra retirar o prato, só tinha um pouquinho.

- Tenho. Eu levo. – E escorregou pra fora da cadeira pegando o prato e jogando-o rapidamente na pia. Em seguida lambeu os dedos de forma a limpá-los, secando-os no seu sahi.

- Madras, você tem que lavar a mão na água. – Falei rindo da cara impaciente que ele fez. Eu o vi encostar uma das cadeiras na pia e se ajoelhar nela pra lavar as mãos.

- Pronto. Agora, eu quero ver! – Logo ele estava ao meu lado se esticando pra ver o bebê no meu braço. Acabou que subiu na cadeira onde sentara pra almoçar, olhando curioso. – Eu quero pôr a mão, tio... – Ele disse meio ressabiado e eu o ajudei acariciar, pegando sua mãozinha de criança indicando que deveria fazer com cuidado.

- Sentiu?

- É... ele é rosa. Por quê? Olha, tá mexendo! – E se remexeu de leve, mas bem pouco, voltando a aceitar o meu colo. – Oi, neném! – O Madras disse quase enfiando a cara no Saras segurando os seus dedinhos.

- Ele se chama Saras.

- Oi, Saras! – Naquela tarde, me toquei do quanto eu gostava de cuidar crianças, de estar com elas, de ser o responsável por elas, de ser aquele que atenderia a todas as suas demandas sem hesitar. _Foi quando eu percebi o quanto eu queria ter filhos... Do quanto eu adorava ninar o Saras, do quanto eu iria gostar de trocar suas fraldas, de dar banho, de ajudá-lo quando mais crescidinho a ir ao banheiro, de ensiná-lo a escrever, a comer, os nossos costumes, a nadar, e a um monte de outras coisas. E eu não estava errado! Eu realmente amei e amo fazer tudo isso pro Saras. Naquela época, eu olhei pra ele, pro Madras e pra Esha, e desejei fervorosamente que pelo menos um deles pudesse ser meu filho de verdade. Que pudesse me chamar de "pai", que confiasse sua vidinha a mim... Eu pensava que esse tinha sido o único e verdadeiro sacrifício que eu tinha feito ao me casar com o Hyoga: eu nunca poderia ter os meus filhos... Mas, no final das contas, o Saras é meu filho, não há como negar. Depois de tudo que passamos, não teria como ser diferente._

De noite, lá pelas 8 horas, tudo já estava acabado. Eu estava dando um banho no Madras, ajoelhado no chão com o Saras bem preso ao meu corpo, quando ouvi a Sarvani entrar no banheiro. Durante o dia, eu fiquei pensando em uma forma mais simples de manter o Saras na posição que o Isaac recomendara e acabei envolvendo-o em um sahi e o amarrei em mim. Desse jeito, ele ficaria sempre na vertical e grudado no meu peito, e eu poderia ter as mãos livres. Ele era tão pequeno que mal fazia volume no pano...

- Cunhadinho... Correu tudo bem? Filho, você se comportou? – Ela estava bastante esgotada, dava pra perceber.

- Não tivemos nenhum problema. Não é? – Olhei pro meu sobrinho que estava com os braços levantados enquanto eu ensaboava suas axilas e peito. Ela sorriu fraco se sentando em cima do tampo do vaso dando um longo suspiro.

- Mãe, a senhora não pode fazer xixi agora.

- Não?

- Não... Vai cair tudo no chão.

- Ela não vai fazer nada, Madras. Fecha os olhinhos. – Eu comecei a lavar o seu rosto delicadamente. Eu realmente adoro crianças... – Ela só está descansando.

- Cunhadinho, a pequena coisinha teve um pouco de sorte afinal...

- Hum?

- Você será uma ótima mamãe. – Eu nem retruquei. Essa coisa de ser chamado de "mãe" me incomodava um pouco, mas tentei não fazer disso um grande evento. Com tempo, isso foi deixado de lado. Acho que naquele momento, todo mundo queria desesperadamente dar uma mãe pro Saras e eu acabei assumindo esse papel. – E a minha filha? Ela é meio chorona...

- Ela dormiu o dia inteiro, Sarvani. Eu nem acreditei. O Madras também deu uma boa cochilada durante a tarde.

- Até parece que eles sentem que tem algo de errado e se recolhem, não é? – Ela disse sorrindo. – Bom, estou cansada... E esses dois precisam mamar. Urgentemente! Enquanto você termina aí, cunhadinho, eu vou amamentar a filha. Daí, depois, a pequena coisinha. Certo?

- Pode abrir o olho, tio?

- Já pode. –Respondi acenando pra Sarvani, indicando que concordava com o que ela tinha dito, vendo-a sair. Voltei ao Madras, retirando o sabão do seu corpinho. Eu o envolvi na toalha, começando a enxugá-lo. Nisso, o Isaac entrou no banheiro (obs.: banheiro movimentado, hein!).

- Shunzinho. Madras, sangue do meu sangue. – Ele fez o mesmo que sua esposa minutos atrás, se sentou no vaso. O Isaac tinha essa mania de falar "sangue do meu sangue"... Ainda bem que ele deixou disso!

- Pai, o senhor não pode fazer xixi agora. – E foi a mesma coisa!

- Shun, eu preciso conversar com você. O que eu tenho pra te dizer é muito sério.

- Tio, o senhor fez má criação? Vai ficar de castigo?

- Não, não, filho. Pelo contrário, seu tio se comportou tão bem que vai até ganhar um doce extra na sobremesa do almoço de amanhã! – O Isaac sempre tenta manter o bom humor, não importa a situação.

- UAU! Tio Shun, me dá um pedaço? – Eu o tirei do box, secando os seus pés e pernas com cuidado, sentindo se segurar nos meus ombros pra não cair. Eu mal sabia que eu faria tudo isso de novo quando o Saras tivesse aquela idade... E pra falar a verdade, eu não via a hora!

- Claro. Vamos dividir.

- Shunzinho, que tipo de mágica você fez?

- Mágica? Vamos colocar a roupa de dormir agora, Madras. – Ao me ouvir, ele ficou quietinho em cima do pano no chão, esperando que eu pegasse a roupa pra vesti-lo.

- É! Esse menino esperneia muito quando vai tomar banho! Sem contar que espirra água no banheiro todo, uma lástima!

- Ah, mas ele não poderia fazer isso hoje. Ia molhar o Saras e assustá-lo! – O Madras já estava vestido e pronto pra dormir.

- É. E não pode, pai. Ele é pequeno e tem medo.

- Ah... É verdade! – O Isaac sempre soube fazer umas expressões tão engraçadas... Depois de colocar o Madras devidamente na cama, fui até a cozinha onde encontrei a Saravani e o Isaac à minha espera.

- Cunhadinho, antes de mais nada, muito obrigada por cuidar das crianças. – Ela já tinha colocado a Esha pra dormir também.

- Não foi nada. Eu gostei bastante. – Eles sorriram em resposta. – Onde está o Hyoga?

- Shun, precisamos conversar.

- Cunhado está com a sogra, num quarto que arrumamos pra vocês. – Eu nem tive chance de falar, e ela continuou. – Achamos que é melhor vocês passarem uns dias aqui, por causa da coisinha e tudo mais. Aliás, vamos dar de mamar a ele enquanto conversamos. O pobrezinho deve estar doido de fome. – Concordei me levantando, tirando cuidadosamente do "cesto" que eu havia improvisado com aquele sahi. Não deu outra, ele começou a chorar, o que ele não tinha feito uma vez sequer durante o dia. Ela tirou seus panos do corpo, abrindo os botões da camisa colada que usava por debaixo deles. Voltei ao meu lugar na mesa, achando que era normal bebês chorarem assim e que ele se calaria uma vez que estivesse diante do peito da Sarvani. Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Céus... Vamos, sobrinho. Não está com fome? Você tem que estar com fome! Marido, faça alguma coisa! – Ela estava ficando nervosa. Há algum tempo, tentava sem sucesso, fazer com que o Saras pegasse o peito. O Isaac se aproximou, colocando o bico dela dentro da boquinha do Saras movimentando a mandíbula dele, tentando estimulá-lo a mamar. Mas ele só chorava cada vez mais!

- Mas esse garoto deve estar morrendo de fome! Ele só mamou naquela hora! O que é muito errado por sinal... Ele precisa estar com fome! – Eu comecei a ficar extremamente nervoso! – Shun, vem aqui. Eu acho que eu já sei o que é. – Assim que ele me chamou, saí da minha cadeira me aproximando. – Tente. Coloca o peito da Sarvani na boca dele e fique perto. Entendeu? Conversa com ele enquanto isso. – E foi o que eu fiz. Meio envergonhado, eu segurei o bico do peito da minha cunhada entre dois dedos, direcionando pra boca do Saras enquanto segurava sua cabecinha.

- Vamos, querido. Está na hora de mamar... Não está com fome? – Foi a primeira vez que chamei o Saras de "querido". Eu tinha percebido, todos ali tinham. Eu já estava criando laços com ele, laços que ficaram muito fortes com o tempo. Enquanto eu sussurrava, convencendo o Saras a mamar, ele se acalmou, parando totalmente de chorar e finalmente, prendendo a boquinha no peito da Sarvani. Soltei-o vagarosamente, ainda bastante envergonhado, e a mão dela ocupou o lugar da minha.

- Ele está sugando, Sarvani? – O Isaac perguntou olhando os dois.

- Está. Bem fraquinho, mas está. – Um suspiro aliviado uníssono encheu a cozinha. Eu ia me afastar, quando o Isaac me alertou para não sair dali enquanto o bebê não estivesse satisfeito. Então, me sentei ao lado da Sarvani, segurando delicadamente uma das mãozinhas do Saras, alisando-a com o polegar.

- O que foi isso agora, Isaac? – Eu estava mesmo virando a mãe do Saras? Ele já dependia assim da minha presença?

- Shunzinho, eu acho que você já percebeu que esse bebê não vai conseguir sobreviver se você não estiver por perto. – Eu me sobressaltei no mesmo instante. – Bom... Como eu vou começar?... – O Isaac pensava passando nervosamente as mãos pelos seus cabelos. – O Saras, Shunzinho, é um bebê pré-maturo. E as diferenças dele pra um "maduro" não param só no tamanho e no peso. – Eu prestava uma atenção sincera nas palavras dele. – Ele ainda não consegue controlar direito suas funções. Como você viu agora, ele não quis pegar o peito. Eu esperava sinceramente que ele estivesse fazendo isso porque queria mamar em você, não na Sarvani! – Devo ter corado violentamente nesse momento! – Desculpa se te constrangi, Shunzinho, mas é verdade. – Ele sorriu um pouco voltando a ficar sério. – Eu realmente não esperava que ele estivesse se recusando a mamar porque não sabia como fazer ou simplesmente não conseguia. Se esse fosse problema, talvez nós pudéssemos perder esse menino.

- Mamar em mim, Isaac?! – Aquilo tinha realmente me constrangido! O Isaac sempre soube como me deixar envergonhado! -E ele não mamou na Kunti?

- Quando ele mamou pela primeira vez, estava nos braços da mãe dele, sentindo o cheiro dela. De repente, ela não está mais aqui e você é o que existe, pra ele, de mais próximo dela. – Ele falava num tom bem sério e eu logo senti o calor que esquentava minhas bochechas, abrandar.

- Mas os bebês já não nascem com esses instintos?

- Nascem, mas o Saras é um pré-maturo. Existem coisas que ele tem que fazer, mas não sabe como ou não consegue. Respirar, por exemplo! Pré-maturos podem simplesmente parar de respirar. Eles são muito solícitos a ter problemas respiratórios. – Eu fiquei com tanta pena dele... _Eu não sei como reagiria hoje se descobríssemos que o nosso filho tem um probleminha. Eu acho que... Não, não sei o que eu faria. Nem quero pensar nessas coisas!_ – Por isso que eu disse que você precisava carregá-lo daquele jeito. Aliás, você estava fazendo do jeito certo: amarrando o menino ao seu corpo.

- Então, estava certo? – Eu me achei meio patético na hora, mas funcionou bem!

- Certíssimo. Esse é um procedimento que todas as mães que têm prematuros fazem ou deveriam fazer: se chama mãe-canguru. – Ele deu mais uma olhada no Saras, certificando-se de que ele estava bem. – O mãe-canguru é uma coisa muito séria, Shunzinho. Você tem que manter a criança colada no seu corpo, pele com pele, 24 horas por dia! Entendeu?

- O dia inteiro? E de noite? Como vou fazer isso?

- Do jeito que você estava fazendo: amarrado como uma mochilinha. Você deve tentar tomar banho com ele e definitivamente, dormir com ele desse jeito. Fazer tudo carregando ele! – _Acreditem ou não, eu fiz!_

- Mas só eu posso? Quer dizer, ele não pode ficar amarrado em outra pessoa durante algumas horas e... – Eu estava achando que aquilo era muita responsabilidade! _Na verdade, eu ainda não sabia como o Hyoga ia reagir a tudo isso, mas eu, na minha ingenuidade que já me foi muito peculiar (não sei se ainda é!), acreditava piamente que nós poderíamos viver como um casal normal, que as coisas iam se assentar e que, com o tempo, íamos nos acostumar com tudo. Como dizem, não há nada a que a gente não se acostume! Eu queria estar com sono, queria bocejos e olhos pesados!_

- Claro que pode dividir a responsabilidade, desde que o bebê aceite... E nesse caso, o Saras não parece querer outro colo que não o seu. Pelo menos, nesse estágio... O mãe-canguru é algo como estar na barriga de novo, entendeu? Por isso é importante!

- Eu... O Hyoga pode fazer isso também, certo? – _Eu imaginava o Hyoga cuidando do Saras, chegando em casa e dizendo coisas como "depois de tomar banho, é a minha vez de segurá-lo". E aí, ele me daria um beijo, apertaria a minha cintura (eu sempre gostei disso!), faria um carinho no Saras. Coisas do tipo. Eu realmente era meio bobo. Acho que perdi muito do meu pouco romantismo naquela época... Ao contrário do Hyoga, que parece ter ser tornado um apaixonado romântico ao extremo exatamente no mesmo momento._

- Pode. Qualquer um pode. Desde que o bebê se sinta bem, não chore, não demonstre desconforto.

- E por quanto tempo?

- Até o dia em que ele começar a se remexer muito no seu colo. Geralmente, acontece na época em que ele deveria nascer. – Estava oficializado: eu tinha me tornado a mãe postiça do Saras! Às vezes, me pego pensando nisso... Eu não me via como chefe de família... Eu nem tinha conseguido o certificado de boticário ainda! Ainda na mesa, discutimos sobre os horários de amamentação, e fraldas, e roupas, e banho... Um monte de coisa que eu jamais esperava aprender na minha vida! O Saras mamou por quase uma hora. Demorou porque ele parava de sugar e de repente, voltava a mamar. Demos-lhe um banho seco e a Sarvani se propôs a ficar com ele pra que eu pudesse tomar um também. Enquanto eu me lavava, só ouvia o Saras chorando lá fora... E o Hyoga? Por que ainda não tinha vindo falar comigo?... Naquele momento, eu me senti sozinho. Por mais que todos estivessem ali, eu percebi que teria mesmo que cuidar do Saras pra sempre (ou até ele crescer, né) e eu me sentia sozinho nisso... É lógico que adoraria cuidar do Saras (e ainda adoro!), mas não queria fazer tudo por minha conta. Aquela situação toda era muito nova pra mim... E eu precisava do Hyoga. Ele era mais velho que eu, tinha o seu certificado de médico, tinha um filho. Eu não tinha nada! Deuses, eu era casado há quase um ano e ainda era virgem! Nem isso! Eu me sentia como um passarinho esquecido no ninho pela mãe. Eu tinha que ter o Hyoga ao meu lado nesses primeiros momentos da minha "vida de adulto". Eu queria tê-lo ao meu lado agora e pra todo sempre!! Mas parecia que ele não queria estar lá pra mim... pra me ajudar, me corrigir... Tinha se passado o dia inteiro e eu não o tinha visto. Ele nem mesmo tinha me procurado. Eu estava lá, na casa do Isaac, no banheiro, na cozinha. Vários os momentos em que ele poderia ter me chamado pra conversar. Depois do que aconteceu no corredor, eu esperaria que ele tomasse a iniciativa e eventualmente, se desculpasse pelo medo que me fez passar. Tudo bem que não quisesse falar nada, mas então que chegasse e me desse um abraço ou se deixasse abraçar, que viesse ver o filho. Mas não. Certamente não queria nem mesmo saber que existíamos. E eu, como já disse, estava precisando desesperadamente dele... No final das contas, os papéis se igualaram: ao longo do tempo, percebemos que eu precisava do apoio do Hyoga tanto quanto ele precisava do meu.

- Cunhadinho, se ele acordar de noite chorando, pode vir ao nosso quarto que eu darei de mamar a ele, certo? – A Sarvani sorriu ao lado do Isaac e, depois me desejarem "boa noite", se recolheram. O que eu não sabia, é que eu precisaria de sorte pra passar por aquela primeira noite.

O quarto que nos deram era, na verdade, o quarto dos pais do Hyoga, que agora era ocupado pela mãe dele. Ela nos cedeu gentilmente se instalando no antigo quarto do Isaac, que estava vazio. Ela mudou somente porque no dela havia uma cama de casal e seria mais apropriado. O Saras foi reacomodado em mim e logo parou de chorar.

Quando eu entrei, o Hyoga já estava na cama, olhando pro teto com o antebraço esquerdo apoiado na sua testa. Ele não mudou a direção do olhar, nem mesmo se remexeu ao meu ouvir entrar. Me sentei do meu lado da cama sentindo finalmente o meu marido se mover. Mas quando virei meu corpo pra me deitar ali, apenas vislumbrei as costas dele. Eu entendi o recado: nada de palavras ou conversas hoje, vamos simplesmente dormir. Mas aquilo me chocou um pouco. Ele nem me deu um beijo, um simples selinho, nem fez um carinho no filho. Nada. Apenas se virou de lado e fechou os olhos. Eu fiquei brabo! Muito! Ia ser a minha primeira noite daquele jeito e ele nem mesmo se ofereceu para ajudar, me perguntou como eu ia fazer, dizer que poderíamos trocar de madrugada... Eu deitei de barriga pra cima, é claro, já me acostumando a dormir assim... Porque foi assim que eu dormi durante pelo menos um mês: com o Saras amarrado no meu peito, com o Hyoga virado de lado me dando as costas, sem beijo de boa noite.

* * *

Eu disse que era dramático! Eu não tenho muito jeito para dramas, mas...

Bem, bem. O que acharam? Olha, eu não quis maltratar o Shunzinho, mas eu tive. Eu tinha ganas de maltratar alguém nessa fic!!! Desculpem!

Viram o motivo de Shunzinho ser uma coisa extremamente mãe? Pois é... A segunda parte tem mais revelações do passado deles, muitas. Aliás, eu estou adorando escrever essa segunda parte. Adorando!

Desculpem se não teve muito Hyoga e Shun se abraçando, beijando e fazendo amor nesse capítulo... Mas quem sabe no próximo, hein? A gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer!

Os comentários!!

NathDragonessa: Leitura de qualidade? Sério? Poxa, eu fiquei muito feliz em saber disso! Muito mesmo! Obrigada pelos seus reviews, de verdade. Parece que o Shunzinho mama agradou! Vou mantê-lo assim (como se eu pudesse mudá-lo, né!). Saras é fofinho demais! Obrigada por escrever!! Tentarei superar as crises de criatividade mais rapidamente que o de costume, viu?

Graziele: Gostou da rotina deles? Eu também gosto! Mas sabe que às vezes eu acho que só eu gosto delas? Ainda bem que eu estava errada! E olha só, passado misterioso sendo revelado nesse capítulo! E no próximo! Demorei uma eternidade pra postar dessa vez? Espero que não!! Obrigada pelo review! Muito obrigada mesmo!

Laizinha: Fic MARA! Obrigada! Adoro essa coisa do MARA! Pena que não tem mais seu Ladir no "Toma lá dá cá"... Laizinha, um pouco de Saras baby para você nesse capítulo! Tudo bem que ele é um recém-nascido, não faz muita coisa. Mas espere o próximo! Ele estará mais crescidinho. Olha, que bom que o Shun mãe agradou!! Usei e abusei dele nesse capítulo! hahahahaha Mas você viu que o Hyoga não era um homem tão perfeito assim? É, menina, ele passou por mudanças... Mudanças drásticas! Muito obrigada pelo review!!

Gente, eu não sei se já coloquei essa observação: o "r" no "Saras" é igual ao "r" em "barata". Não é Sarras, certo? Eu sempre achei que pudesse dar essa impressão... Será que é paranóia? Deve ser.

Essa história de "mãe-canguru" é verdade, sabiam? Esse tratamento existe e é bem desse jeito que eu escrevi aí na fic. Aliás, por essas e outras que esse capítulo demorou pra sair: eu fiz umas pesquisas pra escrevê-lo! Se tiver alguém médico aí, enfermeira, profissional de saúde, sei lá que estiver vendo um erro crasso, grite, please!!

É isso, gente! Espero sinceramente que tenham se divertido lendo e até o próximo capítulo!!


	6. EXTRA! E foi o que passou II

Oi, gente!!!

Como prometido, a segunda parte em menos de um mês!! Um pouco em cima do prazo, eu admito, mas no prazo!

Somente um pequeno aviso: como o capítulo estava ficando grande demais, eu resolvi cortar em mais uma parte. Isso quer dizer que esse EXTRA não acaba aqui... Tem mais um pedaço e eu juro, é o final.

Bom, esse está longo... Segurem a respiração!!

Comentários depois, como sempre!

Enjoy it!

* * *

Depois de duas semanas, nós voltamos à nossa casa e nos instalamos no quarto que era o da Kunti, já que eu não queria dormir naquele em que ela tinha morrido. Na realidade, não dava pra decidir o que era mais mórbido: dormir no dela ou no outro. A rotina começou a voltar ao normal e depois de um mês, quase exato, o Saras começou a se sacudir demais no meu colo e eu não precisei mais carregá-lo grudado em mim o tempo todo, nem dormir com ele. Mas eu tenho que dizer que senti muita falta! Ele já tinha virado parte de mim. Quanto ao Hyoga, continuou agindo do mesmo jeito: ignorando nós dois. Saía de manhã pra trabalhar, voltava pra almoçar e saía de novo voltando só ao pôr-do-sol. Todos os dias. Até mesmo nos finais de semana. Eu achava que ele estava procurando uma outra moça pra se casar... Mas ele chegava em casa carregado de pagamentos sempre, o que significava pra mim, que não tinha tido tempo pra fazer esse tipo de busca. Essa rotina se repetiu por quase cinco meses! Eu já não suportava mais! Eu queria o meu marido de volta, não esse homem frio, insensível, indiferente com quem eu dividia a cama todas as noites.

Certo dia, eu estava pendurando umas roupas no varal com o Saras amarrado nas minhas costas. Eu sabia que não precisava, mas eu o queria perto de mim sempre. Eu me sentia tão sozinho que cheguei a ficar com medo de começar a falar com as paredes. E quem sabe elas me respondessem.

- Shunzinho! – O Isaac vinha esporadicamente para examinar o Saras e se certificar que ele estava se desenvolvendo adequadamente.

- Olá, Isaac. – Respondi vendo-o se aproximar me agachando pra pegar um último sahi molhado no cesto e pendurá-lo.

- Mas esse garoto está ficando a cara do meu irmão, não acha? – Eu sabia que o Isaac dizia essas coisas como que numa tentativa de fingir que tudo estava bem, mas não estava... – Se bem que esses olhos... São muito parecidos com os da Kunti. Certo, garoto? É feio encarar os outros, hein! – O Saras sempre fazia isso com o Isaac: o encarava com um pouco de curiosidade, pra depois esconder seu rostinho em qualquer lugar. Nesse caso, na minha nuca.

- Tudo bem com você, Shun? – Ele perguntou enquanto fazia um carinho no sobrinho.

- Sobrevivendo. – Eu disse fastiado.

- Hum... Eu queria ter uma conversa com você. – Eu o convidei a entrar colocando o Saras no moisés que eu deixava na cozinha. Uma vez ali, ele logo começou a morder um bichinho de pano. Servi um chá dando um longo suspiro ao me sentar.

- Bom. – Eu falei esperando que ele começasse o assunto. Eu já tinha tido dessas conversas com o Isaac várias vezes e, sinceramente, já estava farto delas.

- Shun, eu quero que você saiba que eu não aprovo nem um pouco a atitude do meu irmão em relação a vocês dois. Nem eu nem ninguém em sã consciência! – Eu já tinha ouvido isso... – Por isso, eu quero te pedir uma última coisa. – Isso era novidade.

- Pedir?

- Sim. – Ele bebeu um gole de chá olhando para o relógio na parede. – Quero sua permissão pra conversar com o Hyoga.

- Ué, Isaac, quem sou eu?

- É que você e o Saras serão o assunto. – Aquilo não me agradou muito. Ia parecer que eu estava fazendo complozinhos infantis com o Isaac e que o colocaria na linha de frente em vez de eu mesmo resolver a situação.

- Isaac, eu não sei... E se ele ficar brabo e...

- Shun, eu preciso tentar. Você precisa me deixar tentar! Isso já está indo longe demais! Passar uns dias fora do ar, tudo bem. Ficar triste, normal. Agora, fazer o que ele está fazendo? Inaceitável! Eu não vou deixar! Eu sou o responsável aqui, Shun! Sou o mais velho depois de mamãe. E ela quer que eu resolva isso, e eu vou resolver! – O Isaac é do tipo ansioso.

- Eu te entendo, Isaac... Mas o que você pretende?

- Puxar as orelhas dele! – Ele disse sorrindo pegando a garrafa, se servindo de mais chá. – Falando sério agora. Já chega, não acha? Quero te ver feliz, Shunzinho. Foi pra isso que o Hyoga casou com você, certo? Pra te fazer feliz todos os dias. Meu irmão nunca foi assim... Quero saber o que o incomoda tanto!

- Talvez nós o incomodemos, Isaac. – Eu disse num tom baixo olhando o Saras mordendo inocentemente o seu brinquedo.

- Você e o bebê? – Apenas concordei.

- Impossível. O Hyoga é louco por você, Shun. Sempre foi!

- Eu também achava... – A pouca esperança que eu tinha de ver o Hyoga voltar pra mim ia, dia após dia, morrendo no meu peito...

- Nunca esqueço o dia em que ele te viu pela primeira vez. – Eu olhei o Isaac querendo que ele contasse a história. – Pois é. Ele chegou em casa e eu perguntei "como foi o teste?". E ele "que teste? Isaac, você precisa me ajudar. Estou apaixonado. Acabo de ver o pequeno mais perfeito do mundo. Eu o quero pra mim. Quero que seja meu esposo."

- Ele disse isso? – Perguntei meio envergonhado.

- Disse. Palavra por palavra. E começou a te descrever, e a falar que queria que eu o ajudasse a arrumar uma noiva que aceitasse isso. Olha, o Hyoga só falou de você durante os dois anos em que ele escapava do papai pra ir te encontrar. – Fiquei muito vermelho!

- Você sabia?

- Eu acobertava! É por isso que eu sei o quanto o meu irmão te ama, Shun. Ama demais pra ter simplesmente parado de falar com você.

- Eu... – De vez em quando, pra não me sentir tão sozinho assim, eu lia as cartas que o meu marido me mandava... Na verdade, ele as entregava pessoalmente, sempre que ia me ver... E eu entregava uma a ele. Me pergunto se ele guardou as minhas como eu guardo as dele até hoje...

- Shun, ele só parou de falar com você, certo? Vocês dois ainda... bom, ainda deitam juntos, não?

- ISAAC! – Nós dois já tínhamos conversado uma infinidade de vezes. O Isaac sabia te tudo que se passava. Quer dizer, quase tudo. Ele nunca tinha me perguntado algo tão íntimo!

- O quê? O que foi?

- Que descaramento!

- Mas poderia acontecer! Vai que vocês uma vontade enorme de saciar seus desejos e... dormindo na mesma cama assim, tão perto um do outro... – Ele fazia umas caras de sedutor e eu até ri um pouco. Queria poder dizer que "sim", seria um sinal de que o Hyoga não me odiava como eu pensava.

- Isaac, não. Não acontece nada há cinco meses.

- Nada?? Nem umas...

- ISAAC! – Eu olhei pro Saras rapidamente como se ele pudesse entender a conversa. E ele nos ignorava, muito mais interessado no peixinho de pano que ele se ocupava em chupar.

- Desculpa! É que eu estou achando tudo isso muito estranho, Shun! Como o Hyoga consegue ser tão controlado?! E você? Vai dizer que não se insinuou uma só vez esse tempo todo?

- Não, Isaac! Eu não quero! Mesmo estando morrendo vontade, eu não conseguiria por dois motivos: o Hyoga não quer e segundo, o Saras está no nosso quarto. Não tenho coragem de fazer nada com ele ali do lado. – Pode parecer besteira, mas eu não me imaginava fazendo sexo com Hyoga tendo o Saras dormindo ou acordado no bercinho dele, ali, do lado da nossa cama!

- Mas, Shunzinho, e os desejos? O calor?

- Posso saciá-los sozinho. Ponto final. Chega desse assunto. – Bebi um último gole de chá acabando com a conversa. Não que eu goste de masturbar... Na verdade, não acho muita graça, mas é uma solução! Pelo menos, momentânea!

- Ah, não pode não. Nada como um outro corpo para...

- ISAAC! – Mas o Isaac não desiste tão fácil.

- Mas é sério, Shunzinho! Uma vez tocados, não há como segurar o desejo, a paixão! – E ele falava como se fosse um ator de teatro, quase levantando da cadeira e gesticulando.

- Eu ainda sou virgem, Isaac! – Eu imaginei que ele fosse começar a perguntar como o Hyoga e eu fazíamos... Pensando bem, se ele fosse perguntar isso, eu simplesmente poderia ter me recusado a responder. Simples! Mas naquela época, era muito difícil pra mim, dizer "não". E o Isaac ia ficar me pressionando a dizer de qualquer jeito. Não tinha muita escapatória.

- Você o quê?! – Nesse momento, ele levantou da cadeira me olhando estupefato.

- É isso mesmo que ouviu. Eu sou virgem. – Eu disse calmamente, não querendo fazer alarde com aquilo. Tudo bem, eu achava estranho que o Hyoga fugisse de mim quando nos deitávamos juntos... Mas eu achava que ele não se sentia preparado. Só isso! Com o tempo, outras dúvidas surgiram e com essa fase da "ignorância total à minha pessoa", mais caraminholas ainda surgiram em minha cabeça.

- Você está de brincadeira?

- Não estou. Sou virgem. O Hyoga não me tomou ainda. Nem sei se vai um dia. – Eu fiquei fatalista demais naquela época...

- Isso é sério, Shunzinho. Sério. – Ele se sentou de novo olhando fixamente pra sua caneca.

- Qual o grande problema, Isaac? O Hyoga estava apreensivo quanto a isso. Eu também... Um pouco só... Ele disse que era melhor começarmos devagar, conhecendo mais o corpo um do outro, antes de...

- Isso é mentira. – Ele falou ríspido, me olhando muito sério.

- Como assim? Isso saiu da boca dele! Saía toda vez que deitávamos juntos. – O Hyoga disse na maioria das vezes em que eu pedi pra que ele me tomasse.

- Isso é mentira. O Hyoga não via a hora de fazer amor com você. Ele não via a hora! Do jeito que ele te desejava, eu jurava que vocês iam ficar transando três dias inteiros sem parar quando se casassem! – Eu até que queria, mas nem de longe, foi o que aconteceu...

- Mas os avestas sempre falam a verdade. – Ou a verdade ou o silêncio.

- Talvez, ele não tenha te dito toda a verdade. Ele te manteve virgem, Shun. Isso é certeza! Mas por quê?

- Como assim "certeza"? – Mais essa agora!

- Acredite, Shunzinho, ele queria muito fazer amor com você. Muito. Existe uma razão... A menos que... Ele te pediu pra... entende... você se deitar com ele em vez de...

- NÃO! Isaac, como você é indiscreto.

- Ora, sou curioso, admito! Mas estou tentando entender o que se passa nos miolos desajustados do meu irmão!

- Eu nunca poderia pedir isso a ele...

- E por quê? Você acha que ele não aceitaria?

- Não, é que eu não quero pedir. E especialmente, espero que ele nunca deseje isso de mim. – Eu nunca quis tomar o Hyoga. Bom, houve uma vez... Ele aceitou, claro. Mas na hora em que o preparava, desisti. Ele ficou ofendido, achando que não me dava tesão. Mas a verdade, é que eu não queria ter o Hyoga naquela posição, era outro patamar. É difícil dizer, mas é como se eu não quisesse que ele perdesse o seu status diante de mim. Não consigo explicar direito... Depois que falei aquilo, o Isaac percebeu que estava indo longe demais nas suas perguntas e eu, nas minhas respostas! Ficamos um pouco quietos, até que eu me senti um pouco à vontade pra falar.

- Eu cheguei a pensar que o Hyoga estava com medo de não me satisfazer, que talvez ele estivesse com vergonha de alguma coisa que ele eventualmente fizesse durante o sexo, algum fetiche que ele não queria que eu conhecesse... – Eu queria continuar o assunto. Eu confiava no Isaac e mesmo achando tudo aquilo muito indiscreto, eu quis continuar. Eu tinha muitas dúvidas... E vocês não imaginam o quão vazia estava a minha vida! Eu acordava, arrumava a casa, fazia comida, cuidava do Saras, estudava, a Sarvani vinha, conversávamos um pouco, o Hyoga aparecia na hora do almoço, me ignorava, comia... Era assim! Eu tinha tempo de sobra pra pensar e maquinar todo tipo de asneira!

- Hyoga com fetiches? Taí uma coisa que eu nunca cogitei... – E ele colocou o dedo no queixo, pensativo.

- Eu só supus, Isaac!

- Mas imagine o Hyoga, o Hyoga! Logo ele, tendo, sei lá, um fetiche por pés! Isso é uma coisa que as pessoas esperam de mim, não do meu irmão! – Até demos uma risada discreta.

- Desculpa te dizer essas coisas, Isaac... Mas eu realmente, ando meio sozinho. E eu não conheço nenhum homem casado com outro homem. Não sei direito o que há de errado na nossa cama. Ou se realmente há algo de errado. – Pelo que eu aprendi com o meu mestre, havia muita coisa errada... Era a única coisa que eu tinha pra me basear: as aulas sempre muito empolgantes do meu mestre. Tédio total.

- Desculpar? Estou adorando essas revelações, Shunzinho! Só devíamos tapar os ouvidos do Saras. Um bebê não pode ouvir essas obscenidades! – O Saras era um bebê muito calmo, quietinho, mas ele não podia ouvir gritos. Chorava de berrar, de até perder a voz! Mas gritarias eram raras. Às vezes, alguém brigando no vizinho ou no Isaac, ou ainda, umas crianças na rua. O Saras ficava desesperado.

- Primeiro, eu comecei a achar que era algo comigo, entende? Que ele não gostava de alguma coisa em mim.

- Impossível!

- Depois, comecei a achar que ele tinha... nojo. – Eu pensei que esse era o problema durante muito tempo. Mas eu sabia tudo que eu tinha que fazer! Deve-se se limpar, arrumar, essas coisas. Eu sabia. O Hyoga também. Será que ele achava que eu não me limparia pra receber o corpo dele no meu?!

- Também acho pouco provável.

- É, eu descartei logo essas possibilidades. Daí, comecei a pensar que o problema não era algo em mim, mas algo nele. – Depois de um bom tempo de paranóia, eu mudei de hipótese. O problema não era em mim, era nele... E não era dele em relação a mim, era dele em relação a ele mesmo! Ele se impedia de transar comigo como devia ser.

- Hum... Mas me diga uma coisa, Shunzinho. Se vocês não fazem o serviço completo, que diacho vocês dois fazem debaixo dos lençóis?! Jogam cartas?

- Eu preciso mesmo responder a isso?

- Ué, já contou tudo mesmo.

- Bom... Nós só nos esfregamos um no outro até... – Chegava a ser patético.

- Você não fala sério!

- Falo. É isso que fazemos. Ou melhor, fazíamos.

- Espera, opa, opa, opa! Nem mesmo um... – Ele fez uma mímica representando um boquete. Ele queria usar essa palavra, mas se segurou. Todo mundo acha que eu sou mesmo uma criança... Até hoje. Claro que em muitas situações, é bom saber que vão te proteger, que vão interceder por você, mas nem sempre é interessante.

- Não.

- NÃO CREIO! Shunzinho, como vocês agüentam!? Definitivamente, há algo aí, hein! – Eu não sei por que a conversa descambou pra isso, mas sinceramente, eu sentia muita falta de falar do Hyoga e de algo que não fosse a atitude dele no momento. _Eu nunca gostei de falar de mim... Eu sempre fui muito fechado. Na verdade, eu deixava que os outros tomassem as decisões por mim. Era mais confortável. Era mais seguro. Meu pai escolheu a minha profissão, o Hyoga me escolheu pra esposo, o Saras tinha todas as suas vontades atendidas. Eu gosto do meu trabalho, eu amo o meu marido e eu faço tudo pelo meu filho... Mas, muitas vezes, me pego pensando: eu tenho que sair da zona de conforto. E fácil deixar que todos guiem a sua vida, porque se alguma coisa der errado, a culpa não é exatamente sua, é deles. Se eu fosse infeliz profissionalmente, poderia dizer que a culpa é do meu pai. Ele me colocou nisso. Mas fui quem eu aceitou... Eu deixei... Existiam muitas coisas em mim, que eu precisava mudar. Mas eu mudei bastante... Eu acho. Eu sou mais firme nas minhas decisões. E principalmente, estou aprendendo a tomar decisões. Sozinho. E se eu errar, tem um monte de gente em volta que vai me ajudar a corrigir... Eu sei._

- Bom...

- Ele está com algum problema sério! Isso é fato!! Será que ele tem dificuldade pra, entende, içar a bandeira?

- Isaac, que metáfora horrível! E não, ele não tem.

- Hum... É, o Saras é a prova de que ele está em forma. Hum...é mais intrigante do que eu pensava... Acho que não tem a ver com o sexo em si, e sim com alguma coisa de fora. Mas o quê? – Era o que imaginava também.

- Isaac, você não vai sair falando essas coisas por aí, vai? Por favor! Se o Hyoga me ignora hoje, amanhã ele vai desejar a minha morte! – Eu tinha falado demais! Como o Isaac consegue?

- Ô, Shunzinho, você é como meu irmão mais novo!

- Que bom...

- O que significa que te tratarei como um! Ou seja, te sacaneando bastante!!

- ISAAC!!!

- Brincadeira, Shunzinho. Pode confiar. Esse assunto nasce e morre aqui. Certo? E estou tentando ajudar. Se for alguma disfunção hormonal ou algum problema, algum distúrbio mental, sei lá, eu quero descobrir. Se bem que depois de tudo o que você me contou, não acredito que seja isso.

- Eu também acho que não...

- Bom, tudo isso vai ser resolvido hoje! Ficarei aqui até ele chegar e teremos aquela conversa. Definitiva! Ele não vai escapar! Não vai!

- Tomara que sim... Isaac, eu vou fazer o almoço, se você quiser, pode voltar mais tarde. O Hyoga só chega daqui a uma hora.

- Está me expulsando, Shunzinho??

- Não! De jeito nenhum! É que eu vou cozinhar agora, não poderei te dar tanta atenção e... E se você tiver outros afazeres... – Eu me levantei retirando as canecas, a garrafa, rearrumando a mesa.

- Não tenho nenhum! Vou ficar aqui te fazendo companhia! Agora, quero pegar um pouco o meu sobrinho. Eu posso? – Ele perguntou já se aproximando do moisés, que estava na cadeira na nossa diagonal.

- Claro. Nem precisa pedir, Isaac. – E ele ficou brincando com o Saras fazendo-o rir e sacudir suas perninhas no seu colo.

- Esse garoto está ficando esperto, hein, Shunzinho. Já está se forçando todo aqui pra sentar. – Eu apenas sorri pra eles enquanto apertava o leite talhado num pedaço de gaze: queijo cottage! O Saras já ia completar 5 meses... Ele ainda não conseguia sentar sozinho. Eu queria logo vê-lo andando, sem precisar ser carregado pra lá e pra cá.

- Cunhadinhooooooo!!!! – Era a Sarvani chegando, gritando pelo quintal lateral, onde há pouco em pendurava a roupa no varal. – Eu e meus peitos cheios de leite viemos saciar a fome do meu sobrinho loirinho gulosinhoooo!! – Ela entrou na cozinha radiante como sempre. – Marido, você por aqui? Que surpresa agradável! – Ela deu um selinho nele pegando o Saras em seguida. – Cunhadinho, como você está?

- Sarvani, você é minha esposa!

- Estou sabendo. – Ela falou com fazendo uma cara de impaciência se sentando numa das cadeiras, ajeitando o Saras no colo.

- E como é que você me sai gritando assim essa história de peitos e leite?! Que isso?! – Ele parecia indignado, mas não tanto assim. _Às vezes, me pego pensando: como o Isaac e o Hyoga podem ser irmãos? Eles são muito diferentes!_

- Ué, estou anunciando a minha chegada e o motivo da minha visita.

- Mas é desnecessário! Com esse linguajar, menos ainda!!

- E o que você queria que eu dissesse? "Caríssimo cunhadinho, eu e meus SEIOS fartos de LÍQUIDO NUTRITIVO viemos saciar a fome de meu sobrinho". É isso?

- Claro que não! Isso ficou ainda pior! SEIOS? LÍQUIDO NUTRITIVO? – Eu olhava os dois segurando o riso. Sempre me perguntei o que viram um no outro pra terem se casado.

- Marido, são peitos. – Ela envolveu um deles delicadamente com a mão livre. – Estão cheios de leite. – Sacudiu-o de leve. – Que vai alimentar essa coisinha loira linda! Não é, coisinha gostosa da tia? – Dava pra ver o Saras se agitando feliz no colo dela ao ouvi-la falar nesse tom.

- Eu desisto.

- Isso mesmo. Fique quieto e não atrapalhe a refeição dos outros, não é, sobrinho? Você não acha que o seu tio é meio bobo? Eu também acho. Não sei que tipo de força agiu sobre mim pra aceitar o pedido de casamento dele. Não sei mesmo. – Ela retirava os panos enquanto conversava com o Saras e o Isaac passava a mão nos cabelos nervosamente.

- Shunzinho, veja se eu posso? Minha mulher é louca.

- Como se você fosse muito normal. Olha, vejam só que famintosinho que ele é! Estava com tanta fome assim, doçurinha? Hum? – O Isaac decidiu parar de argumentar pegando uma ameixa da fruteira no centro da mesa. – Então, você falou com o cunhadinho, marido? Cunhadinho, nós queremos muito ajudar. Eu estou é com vontade de dar umas boas palmadas na bunda do cunhado! Como ele pode fazer essa crueldade com uma fofura feito você e com essa delicinha miudinha aqui? Como pode?

- Fofura? – Disse o Isaac, incrédulo. Eu já estava acostumado com os "nomes" que a Sarvani me dava.

- Marido, não comece. Eu sempre achei o cunhadinho uma gracinha de menino. Você sabe muito bem! E não mude de assunto!

- Tá bem, tá bem. Eu já falei com ele: quando o Hyoga chegar em casa, teremos a conversa.

- Na verdade... – Eu comecei a falar pela primeira vez ali, terminando por vez de torcer o leite coalhado revelando um queijo branquinho ao abrir a gaze. – Eu tinha tomado outra decisão, Isaac.

- Outra?

- Eu acho realmente que o Hyoga está confuso, que ele precisa de um espaço pra pensar no que aconteceu. É claro que eu gostaria de poder confortá-lo, ajudá-lo, mas se ele não quer, não posso obrigá-lo. – No último mês, essa era a idéia que mais se passava pela minha cabeça.

- E você pretende...

- Bom, o Saras já vai fazer 5 meses, já deu o prazo que a tradição determina. – Um bebê não pode sair de casa antes dos quatro meses de idade. Tudo bem que o Saras já tinha saído naquelas duas primeiras semanas, mas eu seguia os mandamentos: 4 meses sob o mesmo teto, e foi o que eu fiz.

- Você vai se mudar? E levar o menino junto?!

- E o que eu posso fazer? Eu não suporto mais essa situação. Não mesmo. O Hyoga... é o homem que eu amo, eu não quero me separar dele nunca... Mas se pra que ele repense a vida dele e volte pra mim, eu precisar deixá-lo, eu vou deixar. A minha casa está lá, pronta, como meu pai montou pra mim antes de ir pro retiro.

- Cunhadinho... você tem certeza disso? – A Sarvani parecia embasbacada olhando pro Saras com a boca grudada no seu peito, depois pro Isaac, depois pra mim.

- Eu tenho. - Na verdade, eu não tinha coisa nenhuma! Eu esperava loucamente pra que alguém me dissuadisse dessa idéia, que o meu marido voltasse ao normal como num passe de mágica. - O Hyoga me ama, eu sei. Ele só precisa se reencontrar. Eu posso dar esse espaço a ele e eu pretendo dar.

- Mas, Shun, você não acha que é muito drástico?

- Drástico? Eu te digo o que é drástico, Isaac. Drástico é um dia dormir abraçado no seu marido e no dia seguinte, estar com um bebê pra cuidar, saber que a mãe desse mesmo bebê morreu no parto a metros de você, se abraçar naquele mesmo marido de noite e descobrir que equivale a estar abraçado a um travesseiro! – Eu dei um longo suspiro me virando pra pia de novo. – Desculpem, eu não queria ter dito essas coisas, mas é que...

- Você está passando por um momento muito difícil, Shun. Eu não sei como você ainda não explodiu. Aliás, não me lembro de tê-lo visto desse jeito todo esse tempo...

- É que... Eu quero tanto que eu e o Hyoga demos certo. Tanto... Vocês nem imaginam o quanto! Eu quero minha vida com ele de volta... Quero o que todos os casais fazem, são, desejam. – E aí, eu comecei chorar. Acreditem ou não, eu ainda não tinha chorado pela situação todo esse tempo, mas tem uma hora que o copo transborda... O Isaac se levantou vindo me abraçar e eu retribuí envolvendo-o com força. Ele me fez uns carinhos, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, dando um beijo na minha cabeça.

- Calma, Shunzinho. Tudo vai melhorar. Fique calmo. Estamos aqui com você, certo? Não é, Sarvani? Sei que não somos o Hyoga e também sei que não é isso que você quer, mas estamos aqui pra você, hum? Entendeu? – Eu levantei o meu rosto meio envergonhado, limpando as lágrimas me soltando no Isaac. Ele esfregou os meus ombros num gesto de carinho e eu dei um sorriso leve.

- Obrigado... Desculpem ter dito aquelas coisas, mas é que...

- Não se preocupe, cunhadinho. Não se preocupe. Agora, se anime. Não fique assim. Essa coisinha linda vai ficar triste se a mamãe começar a chorar desse jeito, vai achar que é culpa dele e vai chorar também. – A partir daí, eu me recompus terminando o almoço, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse os meus problemas com o Hyoga. Assim que a Sarvani acabou de amamentar o Saras, foi pra casa depois de me dar um abraço tão bom que lembrou o da minha mãe... Sentia falta dela... Eu e o Isaac ficamos em silêncio até ouvirmos o portão ranger. Era o Hyoga chegando.

- Ele chegou. Você vai ver, Shunzinho. Hoje acabamos com essa história! – Eu estava com o Saras no colo e já ia lá pra dentro. Não queria estar ali quando aquilo tudo começasse. Logo o Hyoga apareceu na porta, a sacola de pagamentos cheia como sempre. Ele a colocou no chão ao lado do fogão. Como esperado, ele me ignorou.

- Isaac.

- Hyoga, precisamos ter uma conversa sobre a sua atitude.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido sua opinião. – Ele se lavava no tanque ao lado da porta da cozinha.

- Sou seu irmão mais velho e me meto o quanto eu quiser. – Eu fui me retirando, esperando não ser notado. – Shun, não vai ficar pra conversarmos?

- Preciso trocar a fralda do Saras. – Eu realmente ia fazer isso, mas o Isaac percebeu que eu apenas não queria ficar ali. Encarar o Hyoga me dava... estava me deixando angustiado. Saí discretamente, entrando no nosso quarto, exatamente ao lado da cozinha.

- Sobre o que você quer falar? – Deitei o Saras no trocador, ouvindo atentamente a toda a conversa. Ele bateu umas palminhas desengonçadas me olhando e rindo. O Saras sempre foi um amor de bebê...

- Sobre o quão panaca você é! – Isaac, bem direito. – O que se passa na sua cabeça?! Você não percebe o que está fazendo com a sua família?

- A minha esposa morreu, Isaac. – O Hyoga dizia impassível. Eu abri a fralda do Saras... É, estava bem suja. Normalmente, os bebês fazem tudo que têm que fazer quando mamam ou logo no final da mamada. E o meu filho não era diferente. _Naquela época, eu nem sonhava em chamar o Saras assim..._

- Mas o teu esposo e o teu filho estão aí, precisando de você! Quem você pensa que é? O Shun não é sua empregada!

- Quem disse que ele é minha empregada?

- Hyoga, não se faça de tonto! Eu não sou nenhum idiota e sei muito bem que você também não é. Quem você acha que fez a comida que está aí no fogão, o seu almoço, hein? E os seus sahis lavados e passados na gaveta? Vai me dizer que é mágica! O menino lava, passa, cozinha, limpa. E quase me esqueço: é babá do TEU filho em tempo integral!! Lavar mil fraldas diariamente não é pra qualquer um! Eu não te entendo, Hyoga! Como você pode fazer uma crueldade dessa? Enchia a boca pra dizer que amava o Shun e...

- Eu amo. Amo o Shun. Muito. Incondicionalmente. – O Hyoga mantinha o mesmo tom. Céus, no que isso ia dar? Me pus a limpar o Saras com o algodão embebido em chá de camomila. Nada de assaduras na pele macia dele. Isso sempre me preocupava! Assaduras, brotoejas. Minhas preocupações... Trocar o Saras era muito tranqüilo: bastava dar um bonequinho a ele, que a troca virava uma maravilha. Caso contrário, ele esperneava e agora, tinha aprendido a se virar no trocador. Era o que faltava: o Saras rolando pra lá e pra cá indo direto pro chão! Felizmente, eu o conhecia bem pra saber distraí-lo. Ele estava com aquele mesmo peixinho, que perdia o viço colorido que tinha de tanto que já fora judiado pela boquinha do meu filho.

- Estranho modo de demonstrar: ignorando! E fazendo-o trabalhar pra você como se tudo que a vida o tivesse reservado fosse cuidar de marmanjo!

- Você não entenderia...

- Não entendo mesmo essa lógica doentia que se desenrola nesses seus miolos! – Fez-se um silêncio e eu continuava a minha tarefa cheio de ansiedade. – Hyoga, escuta uma coisa. O Shun é novo, ele se casou com você três anos antes da idade normal. – Deveria ser com 20, mas me casei com 17. - Ele pode muito bem pedir a anulação desse casamento e ir embora! E vai ser fácil pra ele arrumar uma noiva. Ele é um garoto bonito, inteligente. E ainda incluiu no currículo "habilidades com tarefas do lar e serviço de babá"! Até eu quero um partido desse! – Fiquei vermelho nessa hora. Tenho certeza!

- Ele não faria isso. Ele disse isso? Ele não pode me deixar... Ele me ama! Eu sei. – Finalmente, a apatia parecia deixar a voz do meu marido.

- Ele não disse nada. Quem está cogitando sou eu. Eu realmente não sei como ele não pensou nessa hipótese. Eu teria pensado nisso se estivesse sendo maltratado como você o maltrata! Ou realmente ele te ama muito ou está ficando aqui somente pelo bem do Saras. Porque você sabe, o teu filho já elegeu o Shun como mãe. E do jeito que as coisas andam, vai virar mãe e pai, já que o pai dele não dá a mínima.

- Eu amo o meu filho, Isaac! Tanto quanto o Shun. – Eu olhei sorrindo pro Saras ao ouvir isso. O pobrezinho não fazia de idéia de como aquelas palavras me deixavam feliz. Houve momentos em que eu achei que o Hyoga renegaria o filho.

- Sério? Quanto tempo você segurou o menino no colo? Um minuto? Talvez menos? Somente pra ajudá-lo a nascer! Você nem olha pra ele! Aposto que nem o reconheceria se fosse colocado no meio de outros bebês. – Eu comecei a ficar triste com aquilo. Todas as coisas que o Isaac dizia eram verdade, mas de repente, estar diante de tudo, me entristeceu tanto... E eu pensava no Hyoga, tendo que lidar com... Eu senti pena do meu marido, mesmo que talvez muita gente não entenda o porquê.

- Terminou?

- Não! Nem comecei! Preste atenção, Hyoga, você está colocando o pouco que construiu até agora na corda bamba. E não estamos falando de bens materiais. Estamos falando de duas pessoas que dependem de você, confiam em você. O Saras é o seu o filho. Imagine na pior das hipóteses, que você resolva continuar com esse teatrinho ridículo. O Shun vai embora, eu tenho certeza. E ele não vai sozinho. Como você acha que o Saras vai se sentir quando for crescido? Sem mãe, pai ausente, criado por pena? – Eu não criava o Saras por dó, mas porque era como se ele fosse meu, como se fosse tudo o que eu tinha.

- Deixe o Saras fora disso, Isaac. Eu nunca vou abandonar o meu filho.

- Não, você não poderá mesmo o abandonar porque isso, você já fez. E quanto ao Shun? Ele precisa estudar, ele tem o direito de estudar! Ou também é seu desejo mantê-lo sem certificado pra que ele dependa eternamente de você?

- Ele está estudando. – Eu bem que tentava, mas não conseguia me concentrar...

- Ele tenta, mas não dá. Entende, uma casa requer alguns cuidados, um bebê também. E fazendo tudo sozinho... Admita, Hyoga, você deixou de ser marido há muito tempo! Há muito tempo você sequer cumpre com as suas obrigações matrimoniais!

- O que você quer dizer com "obrigações matrimoniais"? Eu trabalho, Isaac. O dia inteiro!

- Pois é. Apenas pra não se deparar com as suas outras obrigações.

- O Shun e o Saras não são obrigações! São tudo que mais me importa no mundo! Eu não quero que falte nada pra eles, e eu sei que não falta.

- Aí é que você se engana! Falta! E muito! Falta o essencial. – Eu não queria dizer, mas o Isaac estava certo... Faltava o que mais importava. Deslizei uma fralda limpa por debaixo da bundinha do Saras, logo depois de me livrar da suja. Suas perninhas juntas em uma das minhas mãos, levantando-o levemente. Ele não era um bebê grande nem gordinho. Cinco meses... Parecia que tinha 3... Mas isso não me importava. O Saras era, pra mim, o bebezinho mais lindo e perfeito do mundo. Houve um silêncio de novo.

- Obrigações matrimoniais...

- É isso mesmo. Por que você manteve o Shun virgem, Hyoga? – ISAAC! Quase derrubei todo o amido de milho (obs.: ajuda contra assaduras, fungos. Uma maravilha! Só não tem aquele cheirinho de baby, né...) no coitadinho do Saras. Ele disse que não ia comentar sobre isso!

- Como é que é? – O Hyoga vai desejar a minha morte... Oh, deuses...

- Eu sei que ele ainda é virgem. Não precisa dizer nada. Por que o manteve assim?

- Isaac, eu realmente acho que isso não te diz respeito. – O Hyoga disse com certa incredulidade na voz.

- Diz, diz sim. Quando o meu irmão começa a agir de forma idiota, tudo me diz respeito. Me intriga essa sua atitude. Você estava doido pra tomar o Shunzinho como seu. Mas eu sei muito bem que você não dormiu como se deve com ele, Hyoga. Ninguém precisa me contar, eu sei. – Ótimo, o Isaac é um avesta que mente. Renega os deveres da própria casta! Comecei a tremer bem de leve e eu precisava controlar minhas mãos pra fechar os botões da fraldinha do Saras!

- O que eu e o meu esposo fazemos quando trepamos, Isaac, não é da sua conta! – O Hyoga nunca usou esse palavreado! Nunca! Aquilo não era bom sinal. Fechei a fralda do Saras passando a organizar a bancada. Se fosse começar uma briga, era melhor que eu estivesse com tudo ajeitado. Briga. Entre irmãos. Eu não gostava dessa idéia e não conseguia parar de pensar que aquilo era culpa minha.

- Se você vai baixar o nível assim, eu vou baixar também. Posso ir bem lá embaixo, e você sabe. Você me conhece!

- Você não ouse!

- Nem um boquete você fez nele, Hyoga? Por quê? Tem nojo? Ele não tem nada que você não tem!

- EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE ASSIM NA MINHA CASA! – Isso estava ficando pesado. Ao ouvir o grito do Hyoga, o Saras parou automaticamente de brincar com o peixinho. Eu previa um choro. Céus... Limpei minhas mãos rapidamente com álcool erguendo o Saras, trazendo-o para o meu colo, acolhendo-o no meu peito.

- EU FALO COMO EU QUISER! Enquanto você estiver se comportando desse jeito, falarei com você como eu quiser! E eu estou te perguntando, por que não transa direito com o seu esposo? Por quê? Você não faz nele e não deixa ele fazer em você, não é?

- Pára, Isaac. – Eu alisava o Saras no meu colo, mas ele estava inquieto.

- Tem medo que ele não goste do seu gosto? É isso?

- PÁRA! EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ DESRESPEITE O SHUN ASSIM! NÃO ADMITO! – Pronto. O Saras iniciara um choro.

- Calma, querido. – Eu sussurrava confortos a ele, mas não estava funcionando muito. Por que o Isaac está falando desse assunto? Esse não era o motivo da conversa! O que eu queria era que o Hyoga parasse de nos ignorar. Só isso. O Isaac enveredava por caminhos totalmente inesperados!

- NÃO FAÇO DESRESPEITO MAIOR DO QUE VOCÊ FAZ! Você tem idéia do que está se passando na cabeça dele? Das indagações que ele deve se fazer diariamente quando você vira as costas pra ele, quando você não olha pra ele? Ser rejeitado em todos os sentidos não é pra qualquer um! Imagine só, ele deve pensar: se o Hyoga já não queria trepar comigo quando nos casamos, alguma coisa está fazendo com ele tenha mais nojo ainda de mim! – O QUÊ? O Isaac não poderia ter feito isso comigo!

- EU NÃO QUERIA GOZAR NELE! Satisfeito? Ouviu o suficiente? Eu não queria gozar nele. – Eu já tinha deixado aquilo ir longe demais. Eu ouvia, o Hyoga estava chorando? Entrei na cozinha encontrando o meu marido sentado, escondendo os olhos em uma das mãos. Se esvaindo em lágrimas. O Saras praticamente berrava no meu colo e nada do que eu fazia, abrandava.

- Isaac, eu acho que já basta. Eu e o Hyoga vamos conversar agora. – Ele estava em pé com as duas mãos apoiadas na mesa, numa posição bastante inquisidora.

- Eu vou pra casa. Acho que... já está bom. – O Isaac estava até meio ofegante. Eu o levei até o portãozinho tentando acalmar o Saras.

- Calma, querido... Não chore. Eu estou aqui com você, hum?

- Shun. – Ele me chamou sério, limpando o suor do seu rosto. Não por causa do sol a pino que nos castigava, mas pelo calor da discussão. – Eu espero sinceramente que você me desculpe pelas coisas que eu disse lá dentro. Eu quero que você saiba também que tudo que foi dito lá, ficará lá.

- Isaac, por que você fez aquilo? Você fez o Hyoga chorar e disse aquelas coisas... E você me prometeu que não falaria sobre aquele assunto! Você mentiu pra mim, Isaac!

- Eu não menti. Eu disse que o assunto nasceria de morreria ali dentro. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, não foi? – Ele disse sem me encarar.

- Isaac... Você não podia ter feito isso comigo. Como eu vou olhar pra Hyoga agora? E você contou tudo que eu te confessei, Isaac! – Eu tinha que me acalmar. O Saras não ficaria sossegado se eu não ficasse também.

- Eu precisava colocar o meu irmão sob pressão. Só quando ele está sob um estresse muito grande, ele abre a guarda. Ele sempre fez isso, Shun. Desde criança. Escondia os problemas que tinha... Eu aprendi a fazê-lo falar. Não é o melhor jeito, mas é o jeito que funciona. E ele disse, não é? Disse uma parte. Eu ia forçar mais, mas acho que realmente, já foi o bastante... Eu queria forçá-lo a dizer o motivo do descaso com vocês, mas acho que ele já está bem fragilizado.

- Mas você disse que ia me ajudar a resolver o problema, não piorá-lo! Deuses... Você não tinha que ter falado sobre a nossa vida sexual, Isaac! Eu te confessei aquilo porque eu precisava falar com alguém! Não pra você sair e... – Ele me interrompeu bruscamente.

- Eu não tinha como resolver o seu problema, Shun! Eu precisava apenas fragilizar o meu irmão o suficiente pra que ele te ouvisse e pra que vocês dois juntos se acertassem! Você me deu algo que eu poderia usar e eu usei. Agora, ele está lá, pronto pra falar e escutar.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso? Como pode ter certeza de que ele não me odeia mais do que odiava antes?

- Ele não te odeia, Shun. Ele disse e você ouviu. Mas eu vi que quando falava do jeito que ele te tratava, não estávamos fazendo progresso. Ele estava apático! Eu precisava quebrar alguma coisa dentro dele e usei as informações que você tinha me dado mais cedo. Pronto. Me desculpe, Shun. Mas foi preciso! – Eu duvidava daquilo, mas aceitei. Eu não queria mais ficar perdendo tempo de conversa com o Isaac. O Saras estava parando de chorar, mas ainda estava nervoso. Mais tarde, eu viria a descobrir que realmente, esse método era o mais eficaz pra fazer o Hyoga falar sobre suas aflições.

- Tudo bem, Isaac. Estamos numa situação extrema aqui. É preciso tentar de tudo...

- É... Bom, ele precisa de você... Desculpe, Sarinhas, não queria te fazer chorar. – Ele disse dando um beijinho numa das mãozinhas do Saras, acariciando sua cabecinha. – Boa sorte, Shunzinho. Qualquer coisa, você já sabe que pode nos procurar, ouviu?

- Obrigado, Isaac... – Ele já ia saindo, quando o chamei de volta. – Isso não vai criar um atrito entre vocês? Às vezes, eu sinto que cheguei aqui apenas pra criar rachas na família...

- Nem pense essas coisas, Shunzinho. Nem pense! Sério, pense agora em acalmar o Saras e colocar tudo em pratos limpos com o Hyoga. É isso que importa.

- Tá bom...

- Sabe, a Sarvani tem razão. – Eu o olhei interrogativamente para depois limpar o rostinho vermelho do Saras, que soluçava num choro agora mais baixo. – Você é mesmo uma graça de menino. – Eu sorri pra ele fazendo o meu caminho de volta à cozinha. Com o coração na mão. Entrei encontrando o Hyoga desnorteado, já sem chorar, com o cotovelo na mesa. Podem imaginar como me senti intimidado, mas eu tinha que me manter firme!

- Calma, querido. Não precisa chorar, hum? O papai está bem, viu? Viu só? – Eu disse a ele virando-o para o Hyoga, a quem o Saras passou a olhar com curiosidade dando leves espasmos, levando o meu colar timidamente à boca. Mania que ele estava de colocar tudo na boca! Decidi fazer um chá de camomila, uma infusão só, pra acalmar os ânimos. – Hyoga, segure o Saras um pouquinho, por favor? Hyoga? – Ele estava aéreo. Eu não precisava que o meu marido segurasse, eu poderia colocá-lo no moisés ou simplesmente fazer o chá com ele no colo. Eu já estava acostumado a isso, mas tentaria fazer com que o pai o segurasse um pouco. – Hyoga, eu vou fazer um chá calmante. Segure o Saras enquanto isso, por favor. – Eu não esperei a reação, apenas fui baixando o Saras nos braços dele, esperando que ele o pegasse. E ele pegou, ajeitando o bebê meio desengonçado, mas assentando o filho ali, recostando-o em seu peito. Coloquei a água pra ferver já procurando as flores secas de camomila no armário. Eu fingia ignorar os dois me ocupando com o chá, mas percebi que o Hyoga deixara o Saras segurar em dos seus dedos. Apesar de não olhar pro filho, fixando em algo lá fora, dava pra ver que ele o segurava com carinho, o que deve ter sido o suficiente pro Saras não recomeçar a chorar. Assim que coloquei as flores secas naquela água quase fervente (segredo pra um bom chá! Desligue o fogo antes de a água ferver, jogue as folhas, flores ou saquinho de chá do homem moderno, e tampe. Deixe em infusão por alguns minutos e pronto!), o Hyoga me perguntou:

- Você quem fez almoço, Shun? – Depois de tanto tempo sem falar comigo, ele me pergunta isso! Mas eu tinha que ter paciência.

- Foi. Como em todos os dias. – Respondi até mais alegre do que gostaria de soar.

- Eu tenho muita sorte mesmo. – Me virei interrogativo com a mamadeirinha de vidro do Saras na mão. O olhar dele permanecia lá fora e aquele dedo que o Saras segurava, tinha ido pra sua boquinha e ele chupava alegremente.

- Sorte? Por quê? – Peguei a peneira, coando parte do líquido direto dentro da mamadeira desviando voltando o meu olhar.

- Porque eu adoro a sua comida, Shun. Adoro. – Parei o meu trabalho, me virando incrédulo.

- A minha comida? Gostosa? – O meu marido se mantinha na mesma posição, mas agora sacudindo sua perna delicadamente para brincar com o Saras que pareceu realmente gostar daquilo.

- Maravilhosa. Sonho com ela todos os dias quando chega a hora do almoço. – Ele finalmente, olhou pra mim, dando um leve sorriso. Eu fiquei meio boquiaberto, sem saber o que dizer e apenas me voltei pra mamadeira terminando de enchê-la com água mais fria.

- Obrigado... Quer dizer, é comestível. Eu não sabia que era boa...

- Pois saiba que é. – Ele disse num tom alegre. Eu sorri por dentro ao saber que o Hyoga mantinha algo que ele gostava em mim... Tudo bem, era uma coisa boba, eu sei, mas eu não pude deixar de me sentir feliz por isso. Vesti o bico de borracha na boca da mamadeira depois de colocar um pouquinho de mel. Deixei-a de lado pra esfriar me pondo a lavar os utensílios.

- Shun.

- Hum? – Murmurei gostando tanto de ouvir o meu nome saindo da boca dele, a voz dele me chamando... Por um momento, era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se tivesse sempre sido assim. Como eu queria que fosse!

- Almoça comigo hoje? – Eu não almoçava mais com o Hyoga... Não via razão pra isso. Só pensava no quão constrangido eu ficaria sentado com ele na mesa, me ignorando. – Por favor?

- Claro... Eu já vou colocar. Só vou terminar aqui e já esquento nossa comida. – Eu respondi quase chorando de felicidade.

- Não precisa correr. – Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Eu tinha tanta coisa pra falar, mas eu queria viver aquele momento. Ficar com o Hyoga exatamente do jeito que estávamos: ele esperando a comida enquanto acalentava o filho. Foi o que eu disse: era como se nós nunca tivéssemos passado por aquela fase.

- Hyoga... Nós temos que conversar. – Falei enquanto mexia os conteúdos das panelas cuidadosamente para não queimarem enquanto eu os esquentava. Eu ouvi um suspiro e me virei.

- Você terá todas as explicações que merece, Shun. Eu prometo. – Ele finalmente olhava o Saras retirando o dedo da boquinha dele, passando a acariciar o seu corpinho delicadamente. - Assim que terminarmos o almoço e o Saras estiver dormindo. – Eu concordei desligando o fogo passando a montar o meu prato e o dele, e os levei até a mesa voltando pra pegar a mamadeira.

- Hyoga, deixe que eu dê de mamar a ele. – Eu disse delicadamente me preparando pra tirar o Saras do colo do meu marido. Ele sempre fazia a mesma coisa: aceitava bem o colo dos outros, mas se me via por perto, levantava seus bracinhos querendo que eu o pegasse.

- Mas você não vai comer?

- Eu vou. Não se preocupe. Aprendi a fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo. – Me sentei no meu lugar acomodando o Saras na minha perna levando a mamadeira à boca dele. Como o braço eu apoiava o seu corpinho e com a mesma mão, segurava a mamadeira, ficando com a outra mão livre pra comer. O Hyoga nos observava maravilhado. – Viu? – Perguntei a ele começando a comer. Ele sorriu fazendo o mesmo. Nós ficamos em silêncio de novo e eu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, parei para observar o Hyoga. Ele estava um pouco mais magro que o normal, talvez por andar tanto por aí. No entanto, seus braços estavam mais musculosos e ele certamente, estava mais moreno. De resto, continuava o mesmo: lindo, como sempre...

Ao terminarmos, o Hyoga disse que arrumaria a cozinha pra que eu pudesse colocar o Saras pra dormir. Assim eu fiz. O chá tinha ajudado, e ele dormiu num instante. Eu me dirigi à sala pra esperar o meu marido, um pouco ansioso. Eu estava louco pra resolver logo isso! Esperei pacientemente até ouvir os passos no corredor. Eu estava sentado no sofá, esfregando minhas mãos nas coxas ansiosamente. Logo o ele apareceu vindo na minha direção, se ajoelhou na minha frente abrindo minhas pernas delicadamente se postando entre elas. Ele pegou as minhas mãos beijando-as com certa devoção, encostou-as em sua testa, baixando o olhar. Por um momento, achei que ele fosse chorar, mas ele não disse nada. Eu passei a alisar os seus cabelos enquanto a palma da minha outra mão era beijada. Nós já estávamos assim há algum tempo, então eu decidi começar a falar (já que ele não falava).

- Eu tive muito medo. – Disse ganhando a atenção dele. - Medo de que eu não tivesse te satisfeito como você esperava que eu satisfizesse. Medo de que você tivesse descoberto que nós dois não tínhamos nada em comum, que o som da minha voz de irritasse, meu modo de ser...

- Shun, eu... – Não deixaria que ele falasse enquanto eu não desabafasse.

- Só um instante, Hyoga. Eu vou terminar. – Dei um longo suspiro continuando o meu relato. - Eu imaginava que depois que você já tinha me tido, que já estávamos casados, o seu fascínio por mim tivesse simplesmente acabado. Achava que a morte da Kunti só tinha potencializado isso. Sem ela aqui, você teria que me suportar dia e noite... – O Hyoga fazia uma cara de dar pena, mas eu segui. – Eu cheguei a pensar que você estava procurando uma outra moça pra se casar ou que ia buscar conforto de outras formas... Nessas casas em que se vende sexo, sabe? Mas você sempre chegava tão carregado de pagamentos que eu logo imaginei que você não tinha tempo pra fazer o que eu achava que você estava fazendo...

- Shun! – Ele me olhava estupefato.

- Eu preciso terminar, Hyoga. Por favor. – Ele se levantou indo se encostar na porta, de costas pra mim, apoiando a testa no ante braço e esse no batente. Eu continuei falando.

- Depois, eu acrescentei a tudo isso o fato de não ser só a mim que você ignorava. O Saras também estava incluído nesse pacote. Daí, eu fazia teorias malucas: se você ignorava o Saras era porque ele te lembrava da Kunti, uma lembrança viva da Kunti, cruel demais pra se encarar. E eu era ignorado porque era menos do que você esperava. E tantas outras coisas que eu nem me lembro mais!

- Shun, por que pensou tudo isso? Deuses...

- Como assim "porquê"? E o que eu deveria pensar, Hyoga? Eu tinha vontade de chorar todos os dias. Mas eu não me permitia fazer isso! Eu não podia. O Saras não podia me ver sofrendo, eu não queria isso. Ele já tinha passado por muita coisa. Ele precisava se sentir seguro. – Eu olhava as costas do Hyoga que mexia a cabeça na negativa o tempo todo. - Cada vez que chegava a noite, e você se deitava ao meu lado, mesmo de costas, e deixava que eu te abraçasse pra dormir, eu imaginava que tudo aquilo que eu maquinara durante o dia era mentira. Que o que você precisava era de um tempo pra pensar no que tinha acontecido, pra lidar com as suas emoções... E quando isso acontecesse, ia ficar tudo bem... Ou pelo menos um pouquinho melhor. – Eu fiquei quieto finalmente, dando um longo suspiro. O Hyoga também deu, vindo pra perto de mim, ficando de pé na minha frente.

- Shun, olhe pra mim. – Eu juro, parecia que ele tinha levado uma surra tamanha era a dor que ele tinha no olhar. – Você realmente pensou todas essas coisas? – Eu apenas concordei. – Deuses, Shun, eu não tinha idéia do mal que eu estava causando. – Ele me ergueu do sofá me abraçando com força e eu retribuí. Me senti tão bem ali... Não queria sair daquele abraço nunca mais.

- Hyoga, por favor. Não me deixe. Não faça mais isso comigo... Eu não posso viver sem você. Eu nem saberia como! Eu faço qualquer coisa! Não me importo de ser sua empregada, de ser babá do Saras, mas não vá embora do meu coração, Hyoga. Eu te amo tanto... Não faz isso comigo. Não me condene assim! Por... – Ele me apertava com carinho.

- Chega, meu amor. Pára. Chega... Shun... Eu que deveria suplicar por misericórdia, não você! Eu nunca pensei em me casar com você pra te transformar em meu servo! Shun! Me surpreende que tenha pensado essas coisas! – Ele me afastou delicadamente pelos ombros, me fazendo encará-lo.

- Surpreende? Você comia a minha comida, usava as roupas que eu lavava, não tinha nenhuma objeção quanto aos meus cuidados com o Saras e ainda dormia na mesma cama que eu! Imaginei que isso era o que você queria! – Eu nem sabia onde colocar as mãos!

- Shun, eu nunca quis nada disso! Eu... Chegou a minha vez de falar. Antes, eu preciso dizer que eu aceitava tudo que você fazia aqui em casa e vou continuar aceitando porque eu te amo, Shun. E essa casa é nossa! Sua e minha! Você manda aqui tanto quanto eu. – Ele colocou as mãos na cintura olhando pro lado, parecia meio indeciso sobre o que dizer. - Saber que você se preocupava em manter a rotina me incluindo nela, mesmo que eu cruelmente não te incluísse, era uma prova, pra mim, de que você me amava, que ainda tinha esperança no nosso casamento.

- Eu sempre terei esperança no nosso casamento, Hyoga. – Eu falei acariciando a bochecha dele.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei... Escute, Shun... O fato de eu ignorar vocês dois não tem nada a ver com isso que você pensou. Nada.

- Nada? – Encolhi minhas mãos e ele as envolveu com as dele. Saudade do toque do Hyoga...

- Não... Eu fiz essa estupidez porque amo demais. Mato e morro por vocês dois. Saiba disso, Shun.

- Hyoga... Eu não entendo...

- Eu sofri tanto quando a Kunti morreu. Ela confiou em mim e eu não fui capaz de salvá-la... Você sabe que eu nunca amei a Kunti como eu te amo. E ela sabia disso. Sempre soube. Quando eu fui procurar uma moça que aceitasse isso, que eu me casaria com ela somente pra poder casar com você, a Kunti logo se candidatou. O Isaac foi falar com ela antes de qualquer outra garota. Ela não tinha pretendentes e certamente não teria mais.

A Kunti tinha 25 anos quando casou com o Hyoga, e isso é estar velha na nossa cultura. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela não tinha arrumado nenhum marido por causa da saúde. Alguns homens não querem arriscar ter uma mulher fraca, que não possa gerar filhos saudáveis. Uma bobagem! – Mas ela queria muito experimentar estar com um homem, ter filhos. Ela queria tanto que aceitou a minha condição. A Kunti não era nenhuma estranha. Me conhecia desde que eu nasci, confiava muito em mim... Eu estava meio incerto por causa da saúde dela... Mas fiquei tão entusiasmado pensando que eu poderia te ter só pra mim que não pensei muito na hora. E aí... De repente, eu tinha que me deitar com ela, desvirginá-la e fazer um filho com ela. Essa foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na vida! Mas eu fiz... E muito mais do que uma única vez, você bem sabe... – Eu já disse que o apetite sexual dela era voraz? Pois é. Era mesmo.

- Bom, ela ficou grávida e por mais que eu mantivesse os pensamentos mais otimistas em mente, eu sabia que aquela gravidez ia ser muito penosa. E realmente foi. – A partir no quinto mês, a Kunti teve alguns sangramentos que colocavam todos em desespero aqui em casa. E ela tinha dores de cabeça, pressão baixa. Tudo junto. E pior, era teimosa! Não deixava que ninguém a tratasse! No final da gravidez, ela mal andava. Não tinha muitas forças pra isso. – E aí, ela morreu. Eu não pude evitar sentir culpa. Eu me sinto um crápula...

- Hyoga, você não é um crápula... Não diga isso... – Eu coloquei a cabeça dele no meu ombro alisando-o, sentindo-o me abraçar.

- A dor que eu senti foi tanta que eu pensei: nunca na minha vida quero sentir isso de novo! E aí, eu olhava pra você e pro Saras, tão pequeno e frágil... Eu achei, que os deuses me castiguem pelo que eu vou dizer, que ele ia morrer... E eu não poderia suportar isso!

- Mas o Saras está vivo, Hyoga. E ele está bem. Não se martirize. – Ele levantou a cabeça mostrando um olhar de pura angústia.

- Ele está vivo porque você está aqui, Shun! Eu não queria aquela dor de novo. Se com a Kunti doeu tanto assim, imagine se eu perder o Shun? Eu morro junto com ele, eu não posso viver sem ele... Foi o que eu pensei... E aí, decidi que não queria me envolver muito com vocês... Pra não sofrer quando os perdesse. Um egoísta de merda é o que eu sou. – E eu maquinando tudo aquilo na minha cabeça e nada era verdade! Aquelas suposições malucas... Eu segurei o seu rosto direcionando-o pra mim.

- Você foi egoísta, Hyoga, porque nos privou do seu amor. E nós o queremos! Do que vale viver uma vida inteira sofrendo, remoendo um sentimento, só pra no final dela, não sofrer tanto? Você foi mais egoísta ainda por não me contar o que estava acontecendo. Eu estou aqui pra você, Hyoga, como eu sei que você está pra mim. Eu sofri muito, Hyoga! Eu achei que tinha tantos defeitos que...

- Eu sei, Shun. Eu sei... Tudo que eu posso pedir é que você me perdoe. Por favor.

* * *

Não fiquem brabos!!! Eu sei que é meio maldade terminar o capítulo assim, mas nem tanto. A gente já sabe que o Shunzinho perdoou o Hyoga. Mas a questão é: como foi isso? Esse é assunto da última parte da história extra!

Gente, quanto ao Hyoga falar "trepar", é o seguinte: quando Shunzinho e Hyoguinha transam, existe um palavreado todo especial, só deles dois. Afinal, um casal sempre tem suas peculiaridades, certo? O Shun não consegue entender um Hyoga que usa determinadas palavras, porque de acordo com o que ele, o Hyoguinha, fala e o tom que usa, dá pra saber o nível de desejo que ele está sentindo. Consegui explicar? As palavras têm poder!! Vou tentar colocar isso melhor no próximo capítulo, ok? Eu escrevi só um lemon até hoje e eu ia encerrar minha carreira ali (que é o capítulo dois dessa história), porque realmente, não tenho talento pra isso. Mas estou pensando se coloco a primeira vez deles ou não... O que vcs acham? Sejam sinceros!

Respondendo aos reviews afáveis!

NathDragonessa: Shun mama fazendo sucesso!!!! Viu que ele apareceu bastante mamãe nesse capítulo? Trocando fraldinha e tudo! Eu também gosto muito dele desse jeito... Ainda bem que agrada!

Poxa, se você quiser umas dicas, sei lá, pode mandar e-mails! Eu fico feliz em ajudar (falando como se fosse Shakespeare, né! hahahaha). Eu também gamei no Madras! Nem acreditei quando ele saiu assim, fofinho e bonzinho.

Que bom que está gostando! Fico muito feliz!!! Espero esse capítulo tenha te agradado! Um beijo! muito agradecida pelos elogios, viu?

Graziele: Calma, muié! Teve Hyoga nesse capítulo! Sei que não foi muito, mas ele marcou presença! Prometo que haverá muito Hyoguinha nos próximos, viu? Como é o Shunzinho quem narra a história, só dá pra escrever sobre o que ele sabe e vê. Essa é uma das limitações de usar a primeira pessoa... Mas Hyoguinha voltará em glória!!! Obrigada por escrever! Um beijo!

Layzinha: Saras baby é muito gracinha! Ele apareceu bastante nesse capítulo, né? Eu fico imaginando aquele coisa miudinha, loira, toda inocente só de fraldinha no colo do Shun... Fico com uma vontade doida de apertar, mas não dá... Uma pena! Espero que esse capítulo tenha atendido às suas expectativas!! Obrigada pelos elogios! Eles são sempre um incentivo!! Um beijo!

É isso, gente!! Até a última parte (que não vai demorar muito pra sair)!

Beijos a todos!


	7. EXTRA! E foi o que passou III

Olá para todos!!

Eu já começo com o meu tradicional "desculpem pela demora"! Mas dessa vez, vocês têm que me dar um desconto, hein! Esse capítulo equivale a dois!

Última parte das lembranças do Shunzinho numa noite quente em Vasti!

Atenção. Esse capítulo contém cenas calientes. Se você não gosta, fique atento para pular a dita parte. Colocarei um aviso!

Enjoy it!

* * *

- Eu sei, Shun. Eu sei... Tudo que eu posso pedir é que você me perdoe. Por favor. – O Hyoga me olhava com olhos de promessa, marejados... Eu já tinha perdoado. A partir do momento em que ele pegou o Saras no colo, eu já não tinha mais rancores, nada. Eu fiquei calado ainda segurando o seu rosto me deixando perder em cada linha de expressão que ele guardava. O Hyoga envolveu as minhas mãos passando a mostrar certo desespero, deixando tremer de leve a sua boca ao recomeçar a falar. – Eu fiz sacrifícios, Shun. Sacrifícios com os quais eu não consigo lidar. – Eu deixei que ele falasse, baixando minhas mãos, mas ainda mantendo-as envolvidas pelas dele.

- Que tipo de sacrifícios, Hyoga? – Minha voz saiu delicada, quase infantil. E era assim que eu queria que soasse.

- Eu... Eu me casei com a Kunti sem amá-la. Me deitei com ela sem amá-la. Fiz um filho com ela sem amá-la... Eu não sei lidar com isso, Shun. Eu não consigo! – Ele começou a chorar e não perdi tempo em abraçá-lo, confortá-lo. – Eu me sinto tão culpado... Tão podre... Tão cruel... – Eu o acariciava com extrema delicadeza, sentindo as pernas falhando e nós fomos "escorrendo" até finalmente ajoelharmos no chão, ainda abraçados, sentando em cima de nossas pernas dobradas.

- Hyoga... – Eu queria que ele dissesse tudo que trancafiara dentro de sei todo esse tempo, engolindo minhas próprias palavras.

- Eu matei a Kunti, Shun. Matei. Se ela não tivesse casado comigo, ela estaria viva e... – Ele derramava as frases junto com o choro e eu não agüentei, tive que interrompê-lo.

- Hyoga, pelos deuses... Você não matou a Kunti. Não diga isso...

- Matei, Shun. Matei. E se não fosse você aqui, teria matado o nosso filho também.

- Hyoga, que sandice está dizendo!? Você não matou ninguém! Nem vai matar! – Depois eu entendi melhor. O Hyoga tinha tão pouca fé na sobrevivência do Saras, que achou que só ele estivesse cuidando do filho, esse morreria pela falta de esperança que tomava conta do pai naquela época.

- Mas se eu... – Não deixei que ele terminasse.

- Hyoga, a vida não pode ser feita de "e se"... Não pode! Se você não tivesse me visto no rio naquele dia, não teríamos nos apaixonado. Se você não tivesse escapado do seu pai pra se encontrar comigo, não teríamos começado a amar um ao outro. Se um de nós fosse uma mulher, não teríamos que passar por nada disso. Você me entende? Não faça isso com você mesmo, Hyoga! Por favor! Não faça isso comigo! Eu sou tão culpado quanto você!

- Você não tem culpa de nada, Shun.

- Eu sou culpado. Se não fosse por mim, você não teria que ter casado com a Kunti, certo?

- Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu... Você me mantém são. Você manteve o Saras vivo... Eu nunca poderei dizer o quanto você é importante na minha vida... A minha vida sem você é nula... Céus, eu não consigo conviver com isso, Shun!

- Isso o quê? – Eu disse um pouco exasperado.

- Eu usei a Kunti. O Saras não foi feito com carinho e...

- Hyoga, nunca mais diga isso, ouviu? Nunca mais! Do jeito que você fala parece até que você estuprava a Kunti! E você sabe que não é verdade. – Ficamos quietos um pouco. – A Kunti nunca se sentiu usada por você. Pelo contrário, ela se sentiu amada e desejada! Bastava olhar pra ela!

- Mas...

- Ela se sentiu sim. Ela queria te ver feliz, Hyoga. E ela sabia que a sua felicidade estava comigo! Sabia e não achava ruim. E você deu a ela algo que talvez ela nunca pudesse ter. Pare de se martirizar, Hyoga... Por favor. E não fale essas coisas do seu filho... O Saras...

- Toda vez que eu deitava com a Kunti, eu imaginava o seu rosto, o seu corpo, a sua voz pedindo por mais... Cheguei a suspirar o seu nome... Isso é imperdoável! – O Hyoga estava realmente saturado de emoções e precisava liberar... – Era com você que eu queria fazer um filho, Shun. Te imaginava todas as vezes! Por que fomos condenados assim?...

- Hyoga... Fique calmo... Eu também gostaria que nós dois pudéssemos gerar o nosso próprio filho, mas é impossível. Tudo bem. Você tem o Saras, não o renegue. – Eu já disse, né? O meu maior medo era de que o Hyoga renegasse o Saras.

- Eu nunca renegaria o meu filho, Shun. Eu o amo. Faço qualquer coisa por ele...

- Eu sei que pode soar estranho, mas eu também faço, Hyoga. Faço tudo pelo bem do bebezinho lindo que ele é... – Eu amei o Saras desde o primeiro dia... Já o considerava meu filho no meu coração desde que ele nasceu.

- Shun...

- Nunca mais diga que ele foi feito sem carinho, Hyoga... Não diga isso. Nunca mais. Eu sinto até doer o meu peito. – Fez-se silêncio novamente e eu limpei o rosto do meu marido levemente.

- Me desculpe... Eu realmente não via a estupidez em que estava pensando todo esse tempo... – Ficamos quietos por um tempo remoendo as palavras de cada um...

- Me perdoa, Shun... Eu te suplico...

- Pelo que você quer ser perdoado? – Eu queria que ele tivesse certeza do que desejava. Ele ficou quieto beijando as minhas mãos devotamente. – Eu também fiz sacrifícios, Hyoga... Eu desisti de me realizar como homem davesta que eu sou. Não posso ser do exército, não posso gerar filhos. Tudo pra que eu fui criado na minha vida, ser homem e ser davesta, foi esquecido. E eu não me arrependo um minuto sequer de ter feito a troca. Não trocaria por nada nesse mundo poder ter você como marido, Hyoga. Nada. E poder te ajudar a criar o Saras, que pra mim, é como um filho. Por isso, não faça mais isso comigo... Não esmague o meu coração, Hyoga... Não esmague o coraçãozinho do Saras...

- Me perdoa, Shun. Me perdoa por não ter sido sincero. – Era isso que eu queria ouvir. - Por favor. Eu nunca mais vou faltar com você. Nem com você, nem com o nosso filho.

- Nosso filho? Nosso?! – Na época, não pude evitar a surpresa. Mas aquilo já me soava tão bem aos ouvidos...

- Nosso. Nossa criança... Shun, você cuida do Saras como eu jamais imaginei cuidar. Você o ama, você o ama como uma mãe ama um filho... E é claro que ele te ama, que não vive sem você. O Saras é a nossa criança, Shun. Vamos criá-lo juntos, certo? Não vamos? Diga que vamos.

- Vamos... – Eu disse de forma quase inaudível.

- Eu nunca mais vou te fazer sofrer...

- É só não me esconder as coisas...

- Não vou esconder... Nunca mais... Porque eu te amo. Você é o dono da minha vida, Shun. Meu esposo. Meu amado... – E ele me abraçou, beijando a minha testa. Beijando o meu nariz. Parando nos meus lábios. – Eu quero a sua boca. – Ele disse segurando firme o meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

- Ela é sua. – Respondi sentindo o beijo se iniciar. Céus, eu nem lembrava como era bom ser beijado pelo Hyoga. Nós trocamos beijos breves, virando a cabeça toda vez que iniciávamos um novo abraço de lábios... Tão simples, tão gostoso... Logo sentimos a necessidade de um contato mais íntimo: nossas línguas se encontraram quase que ao mesmo tempo, tornando o beijo mais exigente. O Hyoga investia na minha boca com um pouco mais de sede me puxando para o seu colo, me obrigando a sentar ali e a abraçá-lo com as pernas. Uma das suas mãos foi até minha nuca, envolvendo minha cabeça por ali, direcionando-a... Há tanto tempo que eu não sentia o Hyoga e agora, isso... Eu o segurava delicadamente pelos ombros enquanto sentia seus dedos entrarem no meu sahi, alisando a curva da minha cintura. A língua dele passeava na minha boca: ora se encaixando na minha, ora a subjugando alisando o céu da boca, os dentes. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas também, não importava. Eu estava viajando naquelas sensações, nos toques... Voltei a mim quando senti o Hyoga se afastar, finalizando o beijo sugando o meu lábio inferior e me dando um selinho.

- Eu te amo, Shun. – Ele disse me dando mais um selinho, roçando a sua bochecha na minha. – Amo...

- Também te amo, Hyoga... Prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar... – Nos abraçamos com certa urgência, colando nossos corpos.

- Nunca mais. Eu prometo. Não terá um dia na sua vida em que você vai acordar e dormir sem que eu esteja na cama. Eu ficarei sempre ao seu lado, Shun. Pra tudo que você quiser. Sempre.

- Eu também estarei... – Descansei a minha cabeça no ombro dele roçando meu nariz no seu pescoço. Ficamos um bom tempo ali, sentados um no outro, no chão da sala, ouvindo o barulho da rua (menor do que de manhã).

- Vamos pro quarto? Preciso descansar um pouco. – Eu concordei me pondo de pé ajudando-o a fazer o mesmo. Ele prontamente me envolveu pela cintura, me erguendo com um braço, me carregando até nosso quarto. O Hyoga me postou no chão bem em frente ao berço do agora oficialmente chamado "nosso filho". Pra minha surpresa, ele estava acordado!

-Saras, você não está com sono? Depois daquele berreiro todo e do chá, achei que ele fosse capotar. – Olhei rapidamente pro Hyoga erguendo o nosso filho, trazendo-o para o meu colo.

- Shun, eu posso segurá-lo um pouco? – O meu marido esticava os braços, querendo receber o Saras neles.

- Mas é claro que sim.

Ele o pegou esfregando sua bochecha na dele. – Desculpa, filho. Desculpa pelas coisas ridículas que eu pensei... Desculpa. – E deu um beijo no Saras, que obviamente, não entendeu nada do que foi dito. Não demorou muito, ele quis voltar pro meu colo.

- É normal dele, Hyoga. – Eu disse pegando-o, meio ressentido, como se fosse culpa minha o Saras querer mais o meu colo que o do próprio pai...

- Não tem problema. Vem, vamos deitar um pouco. Traz o nosso bebê junto. – Ele disse se aproximando da cama, retirando o sahi que usava. Nunca se senta ou deita na cama com o sahi que passeou pela rua, sempre trocamos. Era o que o Hyoga fazia agora: tirando o azul que vestia e colocando um rosa claro, que ela já deixava estrategicamente colocado no cabideiro ao lado da cama. Aquele quarto era apertado, as coisas não cabiam direito, chegavam a ficar amontoadas. Mas eu sempre fiz de tudo pra deixá-lo o mais organizado possível. Não era bagunçado, só era insuficiente pra três pessoas. O Hyoga se recostou na cama, abrindo as pernas, querendo que eu me colocasse entre elas. Negociamos a melhor posição até que eu me senti bem acomodado recostado no peito e na coxa esquerda do meu marido com o Saras nos meus braços.

- Ele está ficando muito bonito. – Disse o Hyoga apertando de leve o narizinho do filho que riu. O Saras adorava isso.

- Está... Que cor acha que ficarão os olhos dele? – Ainda não dava pra ter certeza.

- Eu acho que serão verdes como os da Kunti. Eles têm o mesmo formato também. – Eram pequenos, mas quando ele sorria, parecia que sorriam mais que a boca. Era a coisa mais linda!

- É... Eu achei que fossem ficar azuis, mas de uns tempos pra cá, percebi que estão mudando... – O Hyoga me deu um beijo na bochecha me envolvendo mais forte com o seu braço. O Saras começou a fazer uns barulhos, rindo sem motivo, para nosso encanto.

- Como ele está esperto... – O meu marido comentou enquanto o nosso filho passava a se divertir com o passatempo favorito dele: morder e lamber o colar dos outros. Nesse caso, o meu.

- O Isaac disse isso hoje. Logo logo, ele já vai conseguir sentar sozinho, não é, querido? – Falei com ele vendo-o me olhar e soltar um dos seus gritinhos de felicidade. Ele soltava gritinhos de felicidade, escondia o rosto, se sacudia todo. Era o Saras.

- O Isaac... Ele...

- Desculpa, Hyoga. Olha, eu não pedi pro Isaac ir falar com você. Ele se ofereceu e... Ah, eu fico feliz que ele tenha intervindo... Se não fosse por isso, eu não poderia estar assim, aqui, com você e o Saras.

- Eu não ia falar isso. E você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada, Shun. – Eu o olhei e ele me deu um selinho deixando que eu repousasse no seu ombro. – Eu só ia dizer que preciso agradecer a ele por colocar juízo na minha cabeça, por cuidar do Saras e por não te deixar tão sozinho... Não só ao meu irmão, mas a Sarvani e à mamãe também. – Eu dei um suspiro de alívio vendo o nosso bebê perder o interesse pelo meu colar e se recostando em mim, dando bocejos.

- Nós podemos chamá-los pra almoçar essa semana. – Eu disse arrumando o Saras no meu colo, pra que ele dormisse mais confortável.

- É, podemos. Vamos chamar. Temos que apresentar o nosso filho apropriadamente aos deuses. Será uma boa ocasião.

- Será... – Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. O Hyoga fechou os olhos jogando sua cabeça na cabeceira, o Saras já estava dormindo de novo... Mas eu continuava inquieto com algumas coisas que não tinham ficado bem explicadas.

- Hyoga.

- Hum. – Ele respondeu passando a me olhar.

- Sobre a conversa com o Isaac... – Falei meio receoso mantendo o meu olhar no rostinho adormecido do nosso filho.

- Diga. – Ele falou delicadamente, arrumando os meus cabelos atrás da minha orelha.

- É verdade tudo aquilo que você disse? Sobre não querer... gozar em mim? – Perguntei meio envergonhado.

- Shun, olhe pra mim. – Eu atendi na hora. – Eu não menti. Mas existe um motivo pra eu ter fugido de você todo esse tempo.

- Motivo?

- Eu não queria gozar em você porque se o nosso casamento não desse certo, eu não queria que você se casasse desvirginado com uma mulher, tocado dessa forma por outro homem... Eu não achava correto. – Ele desviou o olhar pra porta.

- E por que o nosso casamento não daria certo?

- Se tivesse nascido uma menina, eu teria que me casar de novo, com outra mulher. Mesmo que a Kunti estivesse viva, ela não suportaria outra gravidez... E eu fiquei pensando se você aceitaria isso. De eu ter mais uma esposa... Nem sei como seria a nossa vida se eu tivesse que ter feito isso.

- Você pensou que eu desistiria assim fácil do nosso casamento? – Fiquei meio ofendido...

- Pensei... Me desculpe, Shun... Mas eu precisei pensar... Eu achei que você fosse ficar com... ciúme. – E ele voltou a me olhar um pouco envergonhado.

- Eu ia ficar com ciúme se você deitasse com as suas esposas e não comigo. Isso sim me deixaria possesso! – Falei mais na brincadeira do que pra valer. - Não há mais segredos, não é? – Eu o olhei profundamente nos olhos. – Esse foi o último? Diz que foi... Não me esconda nada, Hyoga.

- Foi o último.

- Você deveria saber que eu nunca te abandonaria... Não por um motivo tão...

- Desculpe, Shun... Sou meio inseguro.

- É da sua natureza, Hyoga... Você se envolve muito com todos que te cercam. Por isso, esse medo extremo de perdê-los... E eu pensava que eu era o "casquinha mole" aqui. – O Hyoga riu da minha expressão beijando minha bochecha.

- "Casquinha mole" nada. Você é a rocha dessa casa, Shun. Dá pra perceber... Apesar de eu sempre gostar de pensar que você é frágil como um lírio.

- Rocha? Até parece... Eu nem consigo tomar decisões sozinho! Todos escolhem por mim... E eu deixo.

- Você vai aprender a tomar decisões, meu amor. Vai ver... E pra mim, você sabe tirar suas próprias conclusões. Deixar também é tomar uma decisão. – Nós conversávamos numa confidência e numa tranqüilidade há tanto já esquecida...

- E você vai aprender a não ser tão inseguro... Por mim...

- Por você, eu faço qualquer coisa... – E nós nos beijamos lentamente... Era estranho beijar o Hyoga com o Saras no colo. Parecia algo meio... pervertido.

- Lírio? – Eu disse num sussurro quando nossos lábios se separaram lembrando do que ele dissera antes do beijo.

- Se você fosse uma flor, seria um lírio. Branco.

- Acha mesmo?

- Acho. – E ele iniciou outro beijo, mas simples que o anterior.

- Eu gosto muito de lírios.

- Eu sei. Eu te levava um sempre que podia, lembra? – Aqueles encontros secretos, sabe...

- Claro que lembro... Eu te dava uma diferente a cada vez.

- Culpa sua do seu mestre ter um jardim tão florido... – E nos beijamos mais uma vez... E mais uma... E mais uma... – Eu não consigo me cansar dessa sua boca. – Quando terminamos, deitei no ombro dele e ficamos os dois observando o nosso filho dormir. – Shun?

- Hum.

- Que motivos fariam com que você me deixasse? – Ele perguntou sério, arrumando delicadamente os cabelos do Saras. Ele era um bebê cabeludo!

- Nenhum que você pudesse realmente fazer. O que significa que nunca vou te deixar. – Ele alisou o meu braço, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Quais?

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Nada de segredos.

- Certo... Eu te deixaria se você me batesse... ou no Saras... Se nada do que eu fizesse te agradasse...

- Nunca vou encostar um dedo em você pra te machucar, Shun. Nem em você nem no nosso filho.

- Você não ia nos bater naquele dia, ia? – Ele me encarava; sabia muito bem do que eu estava falando.

- Eu quase bati, não foi?

- Foi...

- Mas eu estava cego pelo dor... Eu não ia bater em vocês, Shun. Não ia...

- Eu acredito.

- Vem cá. Me deixa te beijar um pouco mais. – Ele levantou o meu queixo beijando os meus lábios de um modo simples, carinhoso. – Meu amor... – Nós ficamos mais uns minutos ali, aproveitando a companhia um do outro, até que o Hyoga disse que precisava sair pra segunda parte da ronda, apesar sua vontade não ser essa. Eu e ele fomos juntos até lá fora, até o portão. Estávamos de frente um pro outro, Hyoga me trouxe pra perto pela cintura me dando um selinho.

- Não demore a voltar pra casa...

- Vou tentar fazer tudo o mais rápido possível, tá bom? – Roçamos os nossos narizes enquanto ele grudava nossos corpos. – Quer que eu traga alguma coisa da rua? – Pensei um pouco e lembrei que o leiteiro não tinha passado.

- O leiteiro não passou... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Me dá a garrafa. – Eu fui buscar. Em Vasti, existe um leiteiro em cada rua ou a cada duas. Na verdade, é alguém que cria uma vaca em casa e pronto. Eles costumam passar de casa em casa todos os dias pela manhã. Os vestas usam muito leite. Eu fui buscar a garrafa vazia; cabia um litro mais ou menos.

- Aqui. – Entreguei ao Hyoga que a colocou na bolsa.

- Estude, Shun. Por favor. Eu nunca quis te ver sem certificado...

- Eu sei.

- Eu te ajudo quando voltar. Até onde eu puder ajudar, mas estude. – Ele me deu um beijo rápido.

- Eu vou.

- Até mais tarde. – Eu sorri em resposta, dizendo um "até" contido. E fui fazer o que ele me pediu: estudar. Juro que tentava, mas, pra mim, era muito complicado estudar sem um mestre. Eu já estava no nível final da matéria essencial, mas mesmo assim, era muito específica... Eu precisava de ajuda de um boticário... Pensava em ir procurar meu mestre e pelo menos ter algumas aulas com ele... É... Mesmo sendo difícil, passei um bom tempo ali sentado, tentando entender algumas formulações que pareciam escritas em outras línguas! Definitivamente, eu precisava de ajuda. Já um pouco de saco cheio de rodar, rodar, rodar e não chegar a lugar nenhum, deixei os estudos de lado por ora. Já estava há 3 horas ali sentado: eram 4 e meia. Decidi dar um banho no Saras. Quando não estava muito quente, eu dava banho nele mais cedo. Agora, se ao cair da tarde, eu não sentia a temperatura abrandar, eu postergava; assim ele dormia mais fresquinho. Chegando ao quarto, encontrei-o virado de bruços se sacudindo feito uma lagartixa!

- Saras! Mas como você está ficando agitadinho! – Eu achei que ele estivesse extremamente incomodado com posição em que ele mesmo se colocara, mas não. Parecia nem ligar, aproveitando a sensação de estar com barriga no colchão. Eu o peguei e ele riu colocando as mãozinhas no meu rosto.

- Quer tomar banho com o papai? Agora, sou seu pai de verdade, sabia? – Esfreguei o meu nariz no dele ouvindo-o rir.

Não demorou muito, estávamos na banheira: dobrei minhas pernas fazendo-o se recostar nas minhas coxas e assim, nos deixando frente a frente. O Saras ama tomar banho, ele sempre fica curioso em relação à água. Eu fazia cócegas na sua barriguinha, sacudia-o levemente pelos braços. Nem estava preocupado em lavá-lo. Tinha muito tempo pra isso! Logo ouvi o barulho do portão.

- Papai chegou. – Eu disse ao Saras abraçando-o e o sentido se mexer novamente como uma salamandrinha! – Está gostando dessa história de lagartixa, não é?

- SHUN? – o Hyoga gritou ecoando pela casa.

- NO BANHEIRO! – O Saras parou de remexer por um instante provavelmente por causa do grito, mas logo se acalmou aceitando o meu colo, se jogando ali. O Hyoga apareceu, se abaixou dando um beijo em mim e um no Saras. – Voltou cedo...

- Eu disse que voltaria, não disse?

- Entra aqui. – Ele concordou retirando a roupa e os colares que usava se sentando na minha frente. – Quer segurá-lo um pouquinho? – Eu estendi o Saras e o Hyoga recebeu-o nos braços acomodando-o no seu peito.

- O Saras gosta muito de tomar banho. - Eu disse sorrindo vendo o Hyoga retribuir, passando a limpar delicadamente o rostinho dele com um pouco de água.

- Eu me sinto um idiota. Não sei nada sobre o nosso filho... Nada.

- É uma questão de tempo. Vai ver...

- É... Você estudou? – Ele olhava maravilhado pro filho que sacudia suas mãozinhas na água, fascinado com as gotas.

- Eu tentei, mas há assuntos que eu simplesmente não consigo entender por conta própria. E vou ter que procurar um mestre. – Falei começando a me limpar.

- Hum... Você quer que eu converse com o Arjuna, o boticário que mora na rua de trás?

- Eu quero, Hyoga... Estou mesmo precisando de ajuda. Eu até procuraria o meu mestre, mas ele já é idoso, você sabe. Não daria pra ele vir até aqui. E eu não posso sair de casa. – Eu tinha que ficar com o Saras... Não que isso fosse um grande sacrifício, não é?

- Mas assim que apresentarmos o nosso filho aos deuses, você poderá deixá-lo um pouco no meu irmão. Não tem problema.

- Eu sei... – Mas quem disse que eu queria me separar assim do meu filho? Eu olhava pro Hyoga que se preocupava em limpar o rostinho e o peito do Saras cautelosamente, até que ele desistiu quando esse de repente se virou, se deixando cair no peito dele, o que fez o Hyoga sorrir. Novamente, ele começou a se remexer. – Agora deu pra ficar desse jeito, parece uma salamandra. – Eu disse sorrindo enquanto o meu marido beijava a cabecinha do nosso filho.

- Acho que ele já sente vontade de engatinhar.

- Já? Tão novinho assim?

- Cada bebê tem o seu tempo. Talvez o nosso seja um pouco mais apressado... – E a semana foi assim... Perfeita. O Hyoga estava organizando o horário dele pra poder ter duas folgas por semana e passar o dia conosco. Ele sempre tentava chegar cedo em casa e nós passávamos um tempão lendo, ouvindo rádio no sofá da sala com o nosso filho que, como por encanto, começou a se sentar naquela mesma semana. Eu e o Hyoga, depois que nos casamos, tínhamos o costume de ler livros juntos. Eu me sentava entre as pernas dele ou vice-versa, e nós dois líamos o mesmo título. Essa é uma coisa que eu adorava fazer com ele e continuo adorando. E era isso que fazíamos naquela sexta-feira, por volta das sete da noite enquanto o Saras brincava no chão. Ele ainda não conseguia sentar sozinho, mas achamos bom que se ele caísse (o que acontecia constantemente nessa fase), que tentasse se sentar sem ajuda de novo. Lá estava o nosso filho: cercado por travesseiros sentado em cima do colchão de yoga.

Eu e o Hyoga líamos _Os Poemas Devocionais de Mirabai_. A tradição literária de Vasti é puramente poética e eu não me lembro de ter lido nada em toda a minha vida que não fosse em versos. Exceto os jornais. De resto, tudo em verso. Mirabai foi uma princesa e até hoje não surgiu escritora que superasse sua produção. Ela escrevia um gênero que os vestas veneram: textos que exaltam o amor que cada um de nós sente em relação às nossas divindades, textos que permitem que você compartilhe com os deuses o amor que sente por eles. Como tudo em Vasti além de poético, é oral, os poemas são canções e vice-versa. Mas nós dois líamos em silêncio. Se aparecia um ou outro que despertava a vontade de recitar, a gente recitava. Nossa leitura foi subitamente interrompida pelo Saras que, irritado por não conseguir se sentar, começou a chorar.

- Coitadinho. Vem aqui, filho. – Me lembro de como gostava de sentir a palavra "filho" sair da minha boca, gostava de saber que era direcionada ao Saras, não me cansava de dizê-la! Eu me levantei pra erguê-lo e acabei trazendo-o para o meu colo. No entanto, ele continuava a fazer manha.

- Ele deve estar com fome. – O Hyoga disse se sentando no sofá nos olhando.

- É... Com isso de ele não mamar... – A Sarvani estava ficando sem leite e as amamentações estavam cada vez menos corriqueiras. Naquele dia, o Saras nem tinha mamado. Estávamos começando, então, a dar comidinhas, papinhas, sucos. Como era o começo, nem sempre ele gostava do que oferecíamos... – Eu vou pegar uma maçã ou uma banana. De qual ele gostou mais? – Perguntei ao Hyoga enquanto colocava o Saras no seu colo, já sem chorar.

- Acho melhor a banana, vai saciá-lo melhor se ele estiver com muita fome. – Eu concordei indo até a cozinha. Eu estava amassando duas bananas bem maduras (verdes dão indigestão. Não que as frutas fiquem verdes por muito tempo com esse calor, né...) quando ouvi umas batidinhas na porta, que ficava sempre escancarada.

- Olá, Shunzinho! Como vai? – Era o Isaac que entrava com o Madras em seu encalço.

- Oi, Isaac! Tudo bem e com vocês? – Ele chegou perto me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Filho, fale com o Shunzinho, o seu tio que mais parece seu irmão. – _De onde o Isaac tira essas coisas?_

- Oi, tio Shun! O que é isso? É banana? Eu quero.

- Madras, que coisa feia! Parece até que passa fome em casa. – Ele ignorou a frase tentando se debruçar na pia pra ver o que eu fazia.

- Não tem problema, Isaac. – Eu tinha acabado de amassar as do Saras e abri uma dando ao meu sobrinho.

- Não está se esquecendo de nada, filho? – O meu cunhado olhava-o severamente, mas com um ar de graça. - Céus, o que vão pensar na rua... Que não educo os meus filhos! – O Isaac sempre foi tão dramático.

- Ele só tem quatro anos... – Eu disse olhando o meu sobrinho encher a boca de banana.

- Obrigado, tio Shun. – Eu sorri pro Isaac que apenas revirou os olhos.

- Não foi nada. Se você quiser mais, pode pedir.

- Eu quero. Quero essa. – Ele apontou pro pratinho de metal do Saras onde eu jogava uns poucos fiozinhos de mel.

- Essa não pode. É do seu primo.

- Cadê ele, tio? – Ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

- Lá na sala. – O Madras não pensou duas vezes: saiu correndo pelo corredor.

- Shunzinho, você deveria abrir uma creche! Você leva muito jeito. Serei o seu primeiro freguês. Que tal um pote de canela por mês e... hum... uma moeda por dia pra cuidar dos meus pela parte da manhã? As manhãs são sempre muito atribuladas lá em casa. A Sarvani anda sobrecarregada e mamãe não ajuda muito com essa história de ficar indo praquele retiro idiota mais do que ela costumava ir. E os irmãos da Sarvani, você sabe, eles moram longe. Quando eu chegar lá, já estará na hora de voltar! – O Isaac tagarelava sem parar enquanto eu recolhia as cascas de fruta e procurava a colherzinha do Saras.

- Isaac, se você precisava de ajuda, por que não falou? E até parece que eu cobraria pra cuidar dos seus filhos...

- Shunzinho, eu estava brincando! – Ele disse sorrindo me dando uns tapinhas nas costas. – E como vão as coisas com o meu irmão?

- Está tudo bem. Estamos voltando ao normal. Essa semana foi a mais perfeita dos últimos meses... – Eu remexia a papinha do Saras resolvendo que colocaria um pouquinho de iogurte nela.

- É? Quer dizer que já tivemos a grande noite?! Que maravilha! E como foi? O Hyoga tem mesmo algum fetiche?

- Isaac! Que descaramento! Eu não vou mais falar com você sobre isso. – Peguei uma lata de iogurte na geladeira conferindo pra ver se não tinha azedado. Eu faço iogurte todo dia, mas como aqui em Vasti é muito quente, é comum que estrague rápido. Mesmo estando na geladeira.

- Vai sim!!!! Admita que está doidinho pra falar! Fala, Shun, por favor! Eu quero muito saber! Vai, me conta!! Sou seu cunhado de confiança! – Eu dei um longo suspiro sorrindo me dando por satisfeito com o resultado da papinha: bem cremosinha e gostosa.

- Isaac, eu não posso falar do que não aconteceu.

- Ah, não! De novo isso, não! Como não aconteceu? Que tipo de lesma sem cérebro é o meu irmão? Como?! Como ele pode resistir? – O Isaac parecia indignado, o que me fez quase soltar um riso.

- Não é isso, Isaac. É que estamos aproveitando a nossa vida em família. Aproveitando o Saras! Ele está tão lindinho. Essa semana, começou a sentar. Você precisa ver.

- Ah, Shunzinho, sem essa! Aproveitar a vida em família inclui fazer amor com o seu esposo atraente! Inclui!! O Hyoga está me decepcionando... O que o papai diria!? "Filho, não se deve fazer isso. A castidade é reservada àqueles que não querem mais ser desse mundo." E sairia andando com aquela tanguinha laranja ridícula que ele estava usando quando se despediu de nós. Céus, perdão, pai. A tanga era ridícula, não o senhor. – E ele falava consigo mesmo, imitando o pai como se ele fosse um homem muito velho e com voz muito grossa. Eu não cheguei a conhecer o pai deles, mas duvido que fosse velho como o Isaac parecia fazer soar. Ele me olhou e sabia que eu segurava o riso.

- Não temos pressa. – Eu disse recolocando a lata na geladeira.

- Não têm mesmo! Se o Sarinhas tivesse a velocidade de vocês, ele só ia aprender a se sentar quando fizesse dois anos! Deixa disso, Shunzinho! Eu terei pressa por vocês! Será hoje! Ou hoje ou nunca!

- Isaac... – Como ele era enxerido!

- É isso sim! Como o Hyoga pode resistir? Apenas olhe pra você, Shunzinho! Você é sexy... Você é muito sexy! Se fosse eu dormindo ao seu lado toda noite, ninguém nessa rua iria dormir! Não, ninguém nesse bairro!

- Isaac, o que está dizendo?! – Eu estava extremamente envergonhado! Uma coisa é o seu marido te achar sexy, agora o seu cunhado, é outra história!

- Ah, você me entendeu, Shunzinho. Você me entendeu. Vamos lá pra sala que o pobre do meu sobrinho deve estar esperando pela comida. Aliás, ele está sozinho na sala?!

- Não, Isaac! Acha que sou doido? Ele está com o Hyoga.

- Ah, meu irmão está em casa! Perfeito. É hoje, Shunzinho! É hoje! Prepare o lubrificante! – O Isaac sabe mesmo como constranger alguém... Apenas seguimos para a sala onde encontramos o Hyoga com o Saras no colo e o Madras na sua frente falando sem parar.

- Você é muito pequeno, sabia? – E tudo aquilo fazia o meu filho dar sorrisos discretos. Ele ainda não dava risadas longas, mas logo esse dia chegaria.

- Olá, Hagá, caríssimo lerdo irmão! – E lá foi o Isaac pra perto do Hyoga dando um beijo nele com tanta força que parecia ia romper a pele! Só depois encostou a testa na do irmão. – Como vai? – Ele perguntou fazendo um carinho rápido no Saras.

- Tudo bem, Isaac. E você? A que devemos a visita?

- Hagá, não fale comigo como se eu fosse um estranho! E um irmão não pode visitar o outro assim, sem propósito? – O Hyoga pareceu não acreditar muito naquilo. – Tá bem, eu admito. Tem muita mulher naquela casa! Elas me deixam louco! Mamãe com aquela mania de retiro! A Sarvani fica reclamando na minha cabeça o tempo todo "Marido, sua mãe não ajuda na casa! Assim não pode! Eu não vou ficar lavando as roupas dela, não! Ela poderia ao menos cuidar da nossa filha! Trocar uma fralda não mata ninguém!". E eu fico lá, naquela linha de fogo! Até a Esha está contra mim! Por que sempre que eu vou trocar a fralda dela, tem que ser o dia em que ela tem diarréia? Por quê??? – O Hyoga e eu ríamos bem baixo das reclamações intermináveis do Isaac ouvindo ao mesmo tempo o Madras pegar as mãozinhas do Saras dizendo o quão pequenas elas eram. _Isso me intriga! O Isaac sempre fazia dessas queixas; por que será que se casou com mais uma moça? _

- Isaac, você não tem jeito mesmo... Encheu sua casa de mulheres!

- Mamãe poderia vir passar uns dias com vocês, né!

- Não seria problema se nós tivéssemos onde acomodá-la. Mal temos espaço pra nós! – O Hyoga dizia ajeitando o Saras no seu colo pra que eu pudesse dar de comer a ele.

- Tio Hyoga, posso segurar um pouquinho? – O Madras já colocava as mãos na cintura do Saras querendo trazê-lo para si.

- Agora não dá, Madras. Ele vai comer. – Eu disse colocando uma fraldinha ao redor do pescoço do meu filho que se recostava preguiçosamente no corpo do Hyoga.

- Só um pouquinho.

- Filho, depois que ele comer, você pode segurar, tá bom? Depois! – O Isaac disse meio impaciente. – Mas voltando ao assunto, vocês não vão poder ficar vivendo naquele quarto os três pra sempre!

- Não, nem está nós nossos planos fazer isso.

- Ah, não? Vão finalmente se rearranjar nesses quartos? – Eu e o Hyoga tínhamos tido uma conversa séria sobre essa questão da casa.

- Também não. Shun, ajeita aqui. – O Hyoga tentava prender a fralda atrás do pescocinho do Saras, mas ele se remexia muito, estava difícil. Num instante, ele já estava com a boquinha aberta.

- Hagá, dá pra parar de falar como uma moçoila de 15 anos e responde as minhas perguntas feito homem? Hein?

- A situação deve estar complicada na sua casa. – O Hyoga disse acompanhando os movimentos do Saras, que comia vorazmente a papinha deixando escorrer um pouquinho de vez quando, pouquinho esse que eu rapidamente recolhia com a colher levando novamente à sua boca.

- Está, Hagá. Está! Mas esse não é o assunto! Como vocês vão resolver esse problema?

- Simples, Isaac. Nós vamos nos mudar. – O Hyoga respondeu por fim dando um beijinho na cabeça do Saras e sorrindo pra mim.

- Mudar? Como assim "mudar"? Pra onde? Quando? O garoto nem foi apresentado aos deuses!!!

- Vamos apresentá-lo no domingo. Será um bom dia domingo. Já se considerem avisados. Vamos dar um almoço de comemoração. – O Saras estava aceitando muito bem a papinha e isso me deixava feliz. Ele segurava com força em um dos dedos do Hyoga, como que fazendo esforço pra empurrar a comida pra dentro. Bebês sempre fazem isso!

- Tá, domingo. Agora, e esse papo de mudar?

- Nós vamos pra minha casa, Isaac. – Comecei a falar pela primeira vez naquela conversa. Quando me concentro em algo, é pra valer. E no momento, eu estava concentrado em dar a papinha ao Saras esperando que ele não a rejeitasse. – Não dá pra continuarmos aqui. Eu e o Hyoga conversamos muito sério a respeito disso. Não queremos usar o quarto em que a Kunti morreu e sem aquele quarto, fica impossível continuar vivendo nessa casa.

- Além disso, o Shun já vai conseguir o certificado. Ele precisa de um jardim adequado pra exercer a profissão direito e aqui não temos área externa. – O Hyoga limpava eventualmente a boquinha do Saras que logo a abria querendo ganhar mais.

- E naquela casa, teremos isso de sobra. Além de tudo, o terreno é maior. Temos que pensar também em quando o nosso filho se casar. Ele vai precisar de um quarto maior e pros nossos netos. Essa casa não pode ser aumentada, será complicado.

- Espera aí! Quando o Saras se casar?! Isso será daqui a 20 anos!

- É, mas vai acontecer um dia... - Eu sorri pro Hyoga que retribuiu. O Isaac já estava sentado no chão há algum tempo e o Madras se colocara ao seu lado retirando os brincos do pai e colocando-os de volta, retirando os colares e colocando-os de volta...

- Hum... Certo. E quando vocês iam nos avisar isso, hein? Seus ingratos! Filho, papai está tentando conversar! – O Madras continuava a mexer no Isaac como se ele fosse uma boneca.

- Nós íamos avisar no domingo. Mas não temos pressa. Tudo a seu tempo. – Disse o Hyoga dando mais um beijinho no topo da cabecinha do nosso filho.

- Hum... Você sempre foi assim, né, Hagá! E por falar em lentidão, vocês não estão com vontade de dar um passeio hoje? O céu esta estrelado, o tempo agradável. Hum? Seria uma boa. Shunzinho não sai de casa há meses!

- O Saras não pode sair de casa, Isaac. Você sabe. – O Hyoga respondeu enquanto o Madras vinha pro meu lado, pedindo pra dar comida ao primo.

- Mas quem disse que é pra levar o pequeno príncipe? Filho, você está terrível hoje! Não perturbe o seu tio! – Eu tentava recolher um pouco de papinha que havia caído no babador do Saras enquanto o meu sobrinho se pendurava no meu braço.

- Madras, espere um pouquinho, tá bom? – Eu disse fazendo com que ele parasse no mesmo instante.

- Estou dizendo: o Shunzinho tem o dom com os pirralhos! - O Isaac olhava incrédulo o filho se acalmando. – Voltando ao assunto, o pequeno príncipe aí não iria com vocês, caro irmão.

- Ah, não? Posso saber onde ele ficaria?

- Não é óbvio? Na minha digníssima casa! – Ele concluiu sorrindo cruzando os braços.

- Isaac, claro que não. Em questão de horas vamos apresentá-los aos deuses e você vem sugerir que quebremos a tradição!

- Não vai quebrar nada! Ele só vai dormir na minha casa pra que você possa dormir com o Shunzinho. Simples assim.

- Lá vem você se metendo de novo! Eu não quero tirar o nosso filho de casa nesse momento importante! Ele só deve sair se for pro ritual. Antes disso, não. Isaac, respeite a minha vontade. E respeite a do Shun também.

- E a vontade do Shunzinho é sair do jejum! – Eu olhei meio contrariado pro meu cunhado. Eu queria o mesmo que o Hyoga: que o nosso filho ficasse sob o mesmo teto até a apresentação. Eu tinha esperado tanto tempo, mais dois dias não iam me matar.

- Isaac, não coloque palavras na boca dele. Por favor. Além disso, falta pouquíssimo tempo pra tudo se acertar aqui em casa. – Ele sorriu pra mim e eu retribuí permitindo finalmente que o Madras desse um pouco de papinha ao Saras, o que ele fazia como se fosse uma brincadeira extremamente divertida.

- Olha, tio Shun, ele comeu! – E fiz um carinho na cabeça do meu sobrinho. – Será que ele quer mais?

- Vocês e essa lentidão. Ah, tudo bem. Deixem pra lá. Querem viver em abstinência, vivam! – _O Isaac bem que tentou, não é, meu amor? Mas nós tínhamos o nosso ritmo e aquele dia tão esperado, acabou chegando naturalmente. Pouco depois do batizado do Saras... Aliás, o batizado do Saras foi a coisa mais linda do mundo! Se bem que, pra mim, tudo que é relacionado ao meu filho, é lindo. Nós fomos ao rio antes do sol nascer... "Nós" inclui todo mundo que conhecíamos e que considerávamos nossos amigos: a família do Isaac, a família da Kunti (que veio de um lugar um bocado longe... Do extremo norte!), o meu irmão e a June, uns amigos do Hyoga, uns amigos meus, uns amigos em comum como o boticário Arjuna, sua mulher e seus quatro filhos (todos meninos!). O Arjuna, a quem devo muito por ter conseguido o certificado. Eu lembro que ele tinha levado um vidro gigante de colônia pro Saras. Era uma delícia! Ele me ensinou a fazer, mas eu nunca consegui repetir aquele aroma... Chegava perto, mas nunca ficava igual. O Saras passou a ter o cheirinho fraco e delicado daquela colônia... Até o meu mestre fez um esforço e foi! O Hyoga mergulhou o nosso filho no rio e colocou a marquinha branca na testinha dele, indicando que tinha sido tocado e abençoado pelos deuses podendo circular pelas ruas. Foi tão lindo... E as pessoas aplaudiram bem na hora em que o sol nasceu..._

- Pai? – _Saio das minhas lembranças ao ouvir longe a voz do Saras._ – Pai, o senhor tá acordado? – Eu estava de olhos fechados, mas certamente não dormia. Ele deve ter percebido isso.

- O que houve, querido? – Minha voz saiu embargada, mas dava pra entender. Meu filho chegou perto dizendo quase num sussurro pra não acordar o Hyoga.

- Eu tive um sonho ruim. Não consigo dormir. – Eu apenas sorri passando alisar o meu marido.

- Hyoga? Hyoga. – Chamei algumas vezes até que ele despertou se espreguiçando como um gato automaticamente.

- O que foi? – A voz dele estava pior que a minha e parecia muito sonolento.

- O Saras teve um pesadelo. Vou colocá-lo de volta na cama. – Ao me ouvir, ele saiu de cima de mim murmurando alguma coisa se jogando displicentemente na cama. O Hyoga sempre dorme pesado! - Vamos. – Eu disse baixo me levantando e reconduzindo o Saras até o quarto dele. Me sentei na cama e ele se aproximou, deitando sua cabecinha na minha coxa. Fiz uns carinhos no cabelo dele, trazendo-os pra trás, deixando seu rostinho em evidência. O loiro do cabelo do Saras não é tão intenso quanto o do Hyoga, era um loiro sujo, um loiro quase castanho claro.

- Pai, o senhor e o papai se gostam muito, não é?

- Gostamos, querido.

- E os senhores queriam beijar e abraçar e morar juntos, não é?

- Queríamos.

- E foi por isso que se casaram, não foi?

- Filho, por que essas perguntas? O que você sonhou? – Ele se levantou rápido mostrando seus olhinhos chorosos. – Saras, meu amor, o que foi? – Eu o trouxe pro meu colo e ele se encolheu no meu peito soltando o choro. – Você está me deixando aflito, Saras! O que você sonhou? Filho? Fala! – Aquele era um choro de medo. Mas medo de quê? – Saras? Céus... HYOGA! – Eu não precisava gritar, mas acabei gritando. Logo ouvi um barulho alto, o que me fez pensar que o meu marido praticamente despencara da cama!

- O que houve? O que aconteceu? – Ele apareceu esbaforido na porta do quarto e ia desfalecer! Recoloquei o Saras rápido no colchão indo amparar o meu marido.

- Hyoga! Calma! Vem sentar. – Ele tem pressão baixa, não pode levantar nessa velocidade! Eu o levei até a cama e o nosso filho já tinha se levantado chorando menos, assustado com a visão do pai quase desmaiando ali! - Querido, acende a luz, por favor. – Ele ligou o abajur e eu abanava o Hyoga com a mão, mas não estava adiantando. Os lábios dele estavam cada vez mais brancos. – Saras, vai buscar um pouco de sal. – Ele atendeu na mesma hora saindo correndo pela porta. – Hyoga, está me ouvindo?

- Shun, eu vou...

- Não vai não. Senta aqui. – Pra "curar" esse mal estar, era preciso uma manobra que consistia em fazer a pessoa se sentar, colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos e levantá-la na maior velocidade que lhe for possível. E foi o que eu fiz.

- Pai, eu trouxe o sal. – O Hyoga parecia bem melhor.

- Não precisa, filho. Já estou bem. – Ele respirava rápido, mas os lábios já estavam com cor de novo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim... Maldita pressão. – Ele limpou o suor da testa se recompondo enquanto o Saras nos olhava ressabiado.

- Hyoga, me desculpe. Eu te chamei alto sem pensar.

- Não foi nada, meu amor. Isso é normal pra mim. Você sabe.

- Mas você quase desmaiou. – Eu disse me levantando pra ir buscar um copo de água e guardar o sal sem ouvir a última frase do Hyoga. Quando voltei, ele já estava com o nosso filho no colo, limpando suas lágrimas.

- Desculpa. A culpa foi minha, pai. Eu deixei o senhor nervoso e...

- Filho, esquece isso, tá bom? Agora, diz o que você sonhou que parece ter deixado o seu pai muito aflito. – O Hyoga falou me chamando pra sentar ao se lado.

- Na verdade, ele não me contou. Ficou chorando, perguntando os motivos pelos que nos casamos e... Isso me deixou preocupado. – Falei fazendo com que o Hyoga aceitasse o copo de água que eu trouxera. Ele tomou um gole me devolvendo em seguida.

- Então... Quer nos contar o que você sonhou, hum? – O meu marido perguntou olhando sério pro Saras. Ele deu uma fungada começando a falar.

- Eu sonhei que ninguém me queria. Eu andava aqui em casa e não tinha ninguém! Não tinha nem cama no quarto dos senhores. Daí, eu ia na casa do tio Ikki, ele abria a porta, mas não me via lá! E...

- Está bem, querido. Está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho, hum. – Eu disse beijando os seus cabelos acalmando-o.

- Saras, você está achando que nós não te queríamos?

- Quando os senhores se casaram, não pensaram em me ter! Eu sobrei! – Ele disse se abraçando no Hyoga que o alisou carinhosamente.

- É claro que pensamos, filho. Todo vesta, quando se casa, é pra formar uma família. – O Saras não pareceu convencido com aquela resposta.

- Mas os senhores são homens! E os homens não podem ter nenéns. Não dá! Eles não têm a barriga macia e com aquele espaço especial.

- É verdade, filho. Nós éramos dois pais sem mãe. – Ele limpou as lágrimas e o nariz se acomodando no colo do pai, pensando um pouco.

- Então, os senhores precisavam de uma mãe sem pai. Não é? – Toda a conversa era levada pelo Hyoga. Eu interviria apenas se ele ficasse sem respostas.

- Sim. E foi o que aconteceu. Nós achamos a sua mãe. Ela queria ter um filho pra cuidar tanto quanto nós dois queríamos. Então, eu me casei com ela.

- Só o senhor? E o papai?

- Ele também. Só que ele era muito novo na época. Não dava pra ajudar a sua mãe a encontrar a flor certa. A flor que estava te guardando, filho. – Em Vasti, existe uma explicação muito antiga e comum que os pais costumam dar as crianças pra célebre pergunta "de onde vêm os bebês?". Diz-se que os filhos esperam ansiosamente dentro de flores que devem ser encontradas pelos pais. Uma vez achados, o pai guarda o bebê, que ainda é muito pequeno, dentro da mãe. E lá ele fica até o dia que estiver mais crescido pra sair.

- Além disso, seu pai e sua mãe eram da mesma casta. Isso facilitava as coisas. –Eu disse massageando uma das mãozinhas dele.

- Hum... Mas a mamãe não conseguiu realizar o sonho dela, não é? Ela não conseguiu ajudar os senhores a cuidar de mim.

- Ela conseguiu sim, querido. Ela queria ter um filhinho lindo, feliz, forte... como você, Saras. – Ele olhou pra mim, olhou pro Hyoga...

- Sou lindo? – O Saras sempre fica achando que é feio... Isso me preocupa. Com quem ele aprendeu isso? De onde ele tira isso? Ele só tem 7 anos! Não é coisa em que criança fique pensando muito...

- A criança mais linda que os meus olhos já viram. – O Hyoga respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha do nosso filho fazendo-o se envergonhar. – Nosso maior tesouro. – Até a essa hora da madrugada, o Hyoga consegue ser meloso! Fez-se um silêncio que só era interrompido por um ou outro barulhinho dos móveis ou de animais, insetos lá fora.

- Desculpa. – O Saras disse se escondendo no peito do pai.

- Pelo quê? – Perguntei alisando uma das perninhas dele.

- Por achar que os senhores não me queriam.

- Está tudo bem, filho. – O Hyoga deu um beijo nele. – Vamos dormir? – O Saras concordou com um "uhum" feliz. Me levantei da cama dando espaço pro meu marido deitar o nosso filho que, uma vez ali, se aconchegou todo trazendo o lençol pra cima de si e pegando o bichinho com que ele certamente dormia. Em pouco tempo, ele já caíra no sono. O Hyoga desligou o abajur e nós dois voltamos ao nosso quarto. Uma vez na cama, o Hyoga me trouxe pra perto, me fazendo deitar no seu peito, me alisando. Eu adoro isso!

- No que está pensando? – Ele perguntou sem se mover.

- No dia em que batizamos o Saras.

- Hum...

- Você lembra que o Isaac tinha ido lá em casa uns dias antes nos encher com aquela história de fim do jejum?

- Como poderia esquecer algo assim... Isso porque ele me chateou muito com umas coisas do tipo "como você resiste ao Shunzinho? Ele inspira à devassidão!".

- Ele dizia isso?! –Me levantei rapidamente olhando pro meu marido que abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

- Dizia. Sempre disse. E continua dizendo. – Ele me olhava interrogativamente.

- Hyoga, é tão estranho... O Isaac fica me cantando, falando essas coisas...

- Não liga pra isso, Shun. Você sabe que esse é o jeito dele.

- Você não se importa?

- Não... Se eu fosse me importar com tudo o que o Isaac faz e poderia incomodar, eu já teria cortado relações com ele. Vem, deita aqui. – Ele me puxou de volta e me reacomodei no seu peito. – Mas o meu irmão estava certo afinal.

- Hyoga... – Senti beijinhos na minha testa e o braço dele me apertava mais contra o seu corpo.

- Vem cá, meu amor... Me dá um beijo. – Adoro quando ele me pede beijos. Estávamos com as bocas próximas, mas eu não ia facilitar pro Hyoga; estava com vontade de torturá-lo um pouquinho. Desviei pro pescoço, brincando castamente com meus lábios na sua pele. Lambi e beijei cada centímetro da pele morena do meu marido me deliciando com o seu gosto e com os gemidos de incentivo que ele dava.

- Está gostando? – Perguntei-lhe ao pé do ouvido passando a lamber e sugar as parte atrás do lóbulo. Como o Hyoga é sensível aqui! Eu também sou...

- Shun... – Ele gemeu me puxando pra cima me fazendo encurralá-lo na cama com as minhas pernas. Ele dobrou as dele na altura do joelho melhorando a posição. Passei a acariciar-lhe a região embaixo das axilas enquanto sentia umas das mãos do meu marido me massagear a nuca. Eu sei todas as zonas erógenas do Hyoga, assim como ele sabe as minhas. Continuei provocando-o naquela mesma parte, quase deixando em carne viva! Ah, o que é que tem!? O Hyoga tem cabelo longo, é fácil esconder. E eu quero marcá-lo... Ele gemeu um pouco mais alto, mas ainda assim, baixo, pegando as minhas mãos e levando-as aos seus mamilos, uma das partes mais sensíveis do seu corpo. É incrível como ele muda quando é tocado aqui! E foi o que aconteceu: bastaram algumas beliscadinhas pra ele se contorcer feito uma naja embaixo de mim. Num instante, passara de submisso (o que não é muito comum) pra dominador (que pra mim, é o que ele faz de melhor). E me puxou pelo cabelo me fazendo soltar bruscamente a sua pele.

- Me dá logo a sua boca, meu desejo. – Nossos lábios se roçavam e tudo o que eu fiz foi abrir passagem. Ele não perdeu tempo em enfiar a língua com força por eles me fazendo gemer de surpresa e satisfação. Deuses, como isso é bom... O Hyoga praticamente fazia amor comigo pela boca com aquele beijo. Soltou os meus cabelos e eu abandonei os seus mamilos pra guiar as suas mãos até o meu bumbum. Eu queria que ele apertasse! Gosto quando ele faz isso... E ele atendeu ao meu pedido deslizando-as por dentro do meu sahi, enchendo as palmas com a minha carne. Massageava de um jeito que ele sabia que me deixava louco enquanto eu voltava a apertar os seus mamilos, agora, com um pouco mais de força. O Hyoga abandonou minha boca, partindo pro pescoço e eu já começava a me movimentar de um jeito muito... sugestivo em cima dele.

- Shun. – Não era um gemido, era um chamado.

- Hum... – Mordia o meu lábio adorando me esfregar no meu marido. Eu sempre adorei, não é?

- Há quanto tempo a gente não faz amor? – Ele perguntou dando um gemido no final dado às minhas investidas, correspondendo-as.

- Ah... Há uns... quatro dias... Ah, não pára... – Pedi sentindo que ele abria e fechava o meu bumbum durante a massagem, roçando uma nádega na outra, apertando-as...

- Shun, vamos parar... Por favor... – Tudo que eu não queria ouvir e, pelo tom da voz (e pelas atitudes!), tudo que ele não queria dizer. Ele cessou os movimentos pelos quais eu implorava passando a me alisar as costas. Eu parei também olhando decepcionado pro meu marido. – Shun, já faz muito tempo que a gente não transa. – Quatro dias. Muita coisa. Na cabeça do Hyoga! – E você sabe como eu fico. – Eu engoli a minha excitação dando um longo suspiro saindo de cima dele. Me joguei no meu travesseiro olhando pro ventilador de teto girando devagar regularizando a respiração. Logo senti o Hyoga me puxar pra perto.

- Hyoga, isso foi maldade.

- E você acha que eu penso diferente? O Saras está aqui e do jeito que eu estou, você não vai conseguir conter os seus gemidos.

- Nem você.

- Nem eu... Odeio isso. – Ele levou uma mão até a testa dando um longo suspiro.

- Eu já te disse: por que você não bate umas de vez em quando? Não dá pra gente transar todo dia e também não dá pra você ficar assim. Essa pilha libidinosa!

- Pilha libidinosa?! – Ele sussurrou incrédulo rindo um pouco.

- É! Libido na máxima potência. – Olhei pra ele sorrindo vendo-o retribuir.

- Você sabe que eu não consigo.

- Consegue sim. É fácil! Eu te ensino... – Levei minha mão até o membro dele apenas pra provocá-lo e ele foi rápido em tirá-la de lá.

- Shun!

- Desculpa, desculpa. Mas eu estou queimando de desejo por você, Hyoga... – Eu disse me esfregando nele de leve. Estranho. Não me lembro de sentir tanto fogo antes! Acho que o meu marido tem razão: quatro dias sem transar. Muito tempo.

- Shun, por favor... Não faz assim. O nosso filho está aí. Você quer que aconteça aquilo de novo?

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu vou me acalmar. Já estou calmo. Qualquer coisa pelo bem do nosso filhote.

- Qualquer coisa. – Quando o Saras tinha 3 anos, veio até o nosso quarto no meio da noite, querendo dormir com a gente. Normal nessa idade. Só que eu e o Hyoga estávamos no meio de uma transa. Foi horrível! Ele começou a chorar por não entender o que estava acontecendo e só aí chamando a nossa atenção. Conseguimos convencê-lo de que estávamos brigando ou algo assim, mas desde aquele dia, fizemos um pacto: nada de sexo se o Saras estiver em casa. Pelo menos, até ele ter idade suficiente pra saber o que é isso.

- Mas por essas e outras que você deveria se masturbar. Não é tão ruim assim.

- Eu sei, mas não quero. Se eu gozar, quero que seja sentindo o seu corpo, não imaginando. Você me entende, Shun?

- Entendo... Mas às vezes, eu juro que não compreendo. – Alisei o peito dele dando um selinho leve ali.

- Eu queria me livrar dessa... cisma. – O Hyoga tem umas manias... Como por exemplo, arrumar os sahis por cor no armário. Eu acho isso estranho! – Eu não gosto do jeito que te toco quando fico assim.

- Hyoga, não se preocupe. Você sabe que eu gosto desse tipo de sexo, tanto quanto gosto do outro. Talvez até mais. – Ele estava falando do jeito como me toca quando está com muito desejo guardado. Eu, particularmente, gosto quando ele entra com força em mim, rápido... Oh, céus, melhor não pensar nisso agora... Mas eu gosto! Assim como gosto das vezes que ficamos horas transando, lentamente, sem pressa alguma. Mas o Hyoga acha que me machuca. Bobagem!

- Mais? – Ele me olhou interrogativamente.

- Mais... Até parece que você não me conhece! Você sabe muito bem que eu gosto de sentir uma dorzinha de vez em quando. – Na verdade, não existe nada melhor do que um pouquinho de dor pra intensificar um orgasmo! Estou estranho hoje... Sabe, é a noite. Eu me transformo em outra pessoa de noite.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não gosto de saber que sou eu quem provoca essa dor.

- Hyoga, você é meu marido, tem que me agradar! E se eu digo que quero dor, você tem que me dar! – Eu disse rindo um pouco e ele me olhou estupefato, meio rindo, meio sei lá.

- Esse é o mesmo Shun com quem me casei? Não parece em nada com a coisinha tímida e doce que eu vi no rio naquela manhã.

- Falou certo, Hyoga! Manhã!

- Esse meu esposo que vira outro quando a noite cai. – Ele falava como me desaprovasse, mas estava brincando. - Nunca ia imaginar que a mesma doçura se convertesse em perversão durante a noite.

- Ei, não exagere. É só às vezes. Só quando eu perco o sono e um certo marido vem atiçar o meu desejo me pedindo beijos!

- Agora a culpa é minha?

- Claro que é. Eu já estava quase dormindo e você vem com essa voz sexy me dizer "vem cá, me beija". Golpe baixo, Hyoga! – Nós rimos juntos, trocando um selinho rápido.

- É, foi baixo mesmo... Mas me diga se é justo? Você deitado comigo, na mesma cama... É difícil resistir...

- Hyoga.

- Hum?

- Vamos mudar de assunto? Eu não estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro pra fazer você-sabe-o-quê a essa hora da madrugada.

- Mas é um pervertido mesmo. Depois, eu que levo fama!

- Leva nada. Você tem é fama de bom moço. – O Isaac colocou na cabeça aquela história de fetiche e nunca mais tirou! Perturbava à beça o Hyoga com isso.

- Bom moço? Eu? Eu que fugia de casa pra me encontrar com o meu namorado 3 anos mais novo! Isso não é coisa que bons moços façam, não é?

- Não... Ainda bem que você só tem a fama. – E nos beijamos brevemente.

- Shun, vamos dormir?

- Você está certo. Vamos dormir. Boa noite, meu amor.

- Boa noite. – Ele disse roçando a sua bochecha no topo da minha cabeça. -Tarado.

- Olha quem fala! Colocando espelho na frente da cama pra ver a gente transando. Que coisa mais pervertida.

- Você bem que gosta...

- Amo... – E mais uma vez, nos beijamos.

- Vamos dormir, Shun... Vamos? Tem muita coisa pra fazer de manhã...

- É... Vamos dormir. De verdade. Pronto. – Mas não estávamos mesmo com sono! Depois de um silêncio, o Hyoga voltou a falar.

- Ainda vou viver pra te ver de cabelo comprido?

- Hyoga, você sabe que eu não tenho paciência com essas coisas. Nem sou vaidoso como você. Além de tudo, iam me confundir com uma mulher. Aposto!

- Você é vaidoso a sua maneira, delícia. E você é homem o suficiente pra usar cabelo comprido.

- Eu não sei... Eu tenho cara de bebê.

- Um rosto lindo.

- Eu me sinto tão criança ao seu lado...

- Não se sinta... Você é tão mais do que pensa que é, Shun... Muito mais... – O Hyoga é tão carinhoso... Me aconcheguei mais no seu peito. – Eu quero ver os seus cabelos espalhados na nossa cama... Esvoaçando... Quem sabe presos numa trança até a sua cintura...

- Até a cintura? – Essa era um visão no mínimo estranha pra mim!

- Uhum... Bem em cima daquela parte do seu corpo que me tira a razão.

- Hyoga! – E dei um tapinha no seu peito.

- Eu preciso mesmo dormir, antes que eu me descontrole aqui! – E rimos bem baixinho relaxando no colchão.

- Então dorme. Fecha os olhos pra sonhar...

- Vou sonhar sim. Sonhar com você na beira do rio... Os cabelos trançados até a cintura... Você abraçado em mim de um lado, nosso filho no meu colo do outro... – Ele já tinha fechado os olhos e parecia bem mais tranqüilo. Pronto pra adormecer.

- Então, sonhe, meu amor... – Eu o alisei até ver que ele caíra no sono. Céus, e eu? Será que não vou dormir essa noite? Começo a pensar que não. E por mais que eu tente me convencer de que não estou mais excitado, mais eu desacredito. Quero o Hyoga dentro de mim, quero o corpo dele pesando no meu... Deuses, tirem esses pensamentos da minha cabeça! Eu estava com lembranças tão românticas e puras na mente... Lembranças boas... Ah, não contei de quando o Hyoga me levou, pela primeira vez na vida, pra dançar! Tudo bem, foi mais coisa minha do que dele, mas não importa. Depois do batizado do Saras, a primeira coisa em que nos ocupamos foi: mudança! Eu vim pra cá, ver se tudo estava funcionando, mandar ligar a água, a luz, ajeitar o jardim, fazer uma pintura ou outra. Muita coisa! Demorou mais um mês pra conseguirmos nos mudar. Foi um mês do Isaac tentando nos dissuadir a mudar de idéia, um mês dele me perguntando "como é? Acabou o jejum de amor?". E a minha resposta, em ambas as situações era sempre a mesma: não! Eu já disse: nada de sexo estando o Saras no bercinho! De jeito nenhum! O Hyoga também concordava. Até que, depois de muito trabalho, nos mudamos. Com todo mundo ajudando, em menos de um dia, estava tudo em paz. Na minha casa tinha tudo, como tinha na do Hyoga. A única coisa que não havia era comida, roupas, essas coisas... E foi isso que trouxemos do Hyoga. Só. A mobília, talheres, geladeira, fogão, já estava tudo aqui, pronto pra ser usado.

No nosso primeiro dia, eu me senti mais leve. Era como se a nossa vida estivesse recomeçando, e muito bem. Era um sábado de tarde e eu estava prestes a dar um banho no Saras, quando o Hyoga apareceu no banheiro.

- Já vai dar banho nele?

- Já... Está gostosinho o tempo, não acha? – Nosso filho estava peladinho dos meus braços enquanto esperava que a bacia se enchesse de água.

- Mas, Shun, está meio cedo ainda. E hoje, era o meu dia de dar banho, esqueceu? Tem mais, por que não me pediu ajuda? Está fazendo tudo sozinho: segurando o Saras, enchendo bacia, pegando fralda. Mania de querer fazer tudo. – Ele fechou a torneira tomando o filho do meu colo delicadamente.

- Seu dia? Mas... Não era o meu?

- Não. Meu dia. Você é que quer monopolizar o nosso bebê.

- Eu não quero! Quer dizer, não é isso... Ah, tudo bem. Foi por costume. Pronto. E por que desligou tudo? E por que está todo arrumado? – Ele realmente estava pronto pra sair.

- Porque quero sair com vocês. Simples. – Ele sorriu ao sentir as mãozinhas do Saras tocarem o seu rosto.

- Sair? Pra passear? – Há tanto tempo não fazíamos isso! Com a história da mudança e do Hyoga tendo que trabalhar e eu estudar, a gente nem saía por diversão.

- É, Shun. Vamos? Ou vai recusar o meu convite?

- Não! Claro que não... Eu estou louco pra aceitar. Mas...

- Vai lá se arrumar que eu cuido do Saras. Vai. – Ele chegou perto me dando um selinho sorrindo. Num instante, eu já estava pronto. Nunca fui de demorar pra me ajeitar. No quarto do Saras, o Hyoga preparava a bolsa dele com fraldas, mamadeiras, essas coisas. Sair com um bebê não é fácil!

- Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntei me aproximando do berço vislumbrando o Saras todo bonitinho sentado, já mais firme, pegando os brinquedos e jogando-os longe.

- Não. Eu já terminei. Podemos ir? – Ele se virou pra mim me olhando de cima a baixo. – Você está lindo. – Eu sorri envergonhado, mais ainda quando o meu marido veio pra perto, me envolvendo pela cintura, roçando o seu rosto no meu... – Vamos? – Eu concordei e o Hyoga foi vestir a bolsa enquanto eu me ocupava em carregar o Saras.

- Você que ir a algum lugar especial? – Ele me perguntou trancando a porta de casa.

- Não... Ah, espera! Tem a festa de Vidra hoje. É pequena, deve estar tranqüila. Quer ir?

- Festa de Vidra significa maçã-do-amor. E você sabe, meu desejo, eu adoro maçã-do-amor. – Ele disse segurando o portão pra que eu passasse com o Saras. E fomos juntos pela rua, caminhando calmamente.

* * *

- Essa mudança foi ótima, não acha?

- Perfeita. Acho que não poderíamos ter tomado decisão melhor. – Estávamos sentados num banco, o sol quase se punha e o Hyoga se deliciava com a sua terceira maçã-do-amor! – Você não se cansa de comer isso?

- Não. Nunca. Isso é maravilhoso. Quer mais um pedaço? – Eu não pude dizer "não". O Hyoga já enfiava o doce na minha cara e fui compelido a mordê-lo. Lambança! – Sujou aqui. – Ele disse lambendo o meu nariz. – E aqui. – Lambeu o canto dos meus lábios. – E aqui. – E o meu queixo.

- Hyoga, estamos em público!

- Não tem ninguém olhando. – Dizendo isso, ele me deu um beijo. Devagar... Com gosto de maçã-do-amor! – Eu te amo, Shun.

- Também te amo... Muito... – Ele sorriu me dando mais um selinho.

- Será que o Saras não está com fome? Hein, não está com fome, pequeno? – Ele disse pegando o Saras que até então estava confortavelmente jogado no meu colo, sentado numa das minhas coxas olhando curioso cada pessoa que passava.

- Deve estar. – Eu peguei a bolsa procurando uma pêra. O Hyoga levantava o Saras no ar fazendo-o rir e eu realmente não poderia imaginar a minha vida ficando melhor do que já estava.

- Hum, Hyoga, sabe do que eu estou com vontade?

- Quer mais um algodão-doce? Eu vou lá buscar. – Ele me olhou trazendo o filho pro seu colo que não perdeu tempo: pegou os colares do Hyoga.

- Não! Quer dizer, até que não seria má idéia. Mas não é isso.

- Então, diga, meu amor.

- Eu queria dançar um pouco. Nós podemos? – Alguns casais dançavam em uma tenda e não pude resistir. A única que vez que eu tinha dançado com o Hyoga fora no nosso casamento. E eu andava clamando pra que fizéssemos de novo...

- Claro que sim. Mas e o Saras? – Não daria pra ser naquela hora.

- É... – Eu disse abrindo a pêra com uma faca já vendo o Hyoga preparar o nosso filho colocando uma fraldinha no seu pescoço.

- Mas podemos mais tarde, talvez. A gente deixa o Saras no seu irmão e voltamos.

- Sério?

- Ué, e por que não?

- Hum... Tomara que o Ikki não tenha planos pra essa noite.

- Se ele tiver, tudo bem. Nós combinamos outro dia... – Meu irmão só não tinha planos como também adorou a história do Saras passar a noite lá. A June ficou exultante agradecendo a nós dois por darmos a chance de cuidar de um bebezinho tão bonzinho quanto o Saras. _Ikki e June até hoje não conseguiram ter filhos. Eles não gostam de falar no assunto._

Por volta das sete horas, eu e o Hyoga nos despedíamos do meu irmão.

- Podem ficar tranqüilos. – O Ikki disse acarinhando os cabelos do Saras que já se entretinha com o sahi da June, babando-o um pouco. - Nem precisam se preocupar em buscá-lo ainda hoje.

- Não pretendíamos mesmo... – Eu respondi. – Não sabemos a que horas vamos voltar.

- Vamos, então, meu amor?

- Sim. June, se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode ir lá em casa buscar. E quando for trocar a fralda é só dar um brinquedinho pra ele não espernear. Ele costuma dormir lá pelas oito e meia. Às vezes, ele acorda de noite, é só dar um pouquinho de água. Não passamos aquela pomada gordurosa nele quando trocamos. É desnecessário. Se você tiver aí e quiser passar, não passe. Por favor. – Eu falava sem parar e a June prestando atenção...

- Shun.

- Hum? – O Hyoga fez um claro olhar de "está exagerando de novo".

- Vamos? Daqui a pouco, você vai querer entrar pra ensinar a June como fazer a sopa, como ninar. Vamos indo. – Ele me puxou pela mão me levando dali. – Até amanhã, Ikki, June. Boa noite. Obrigado por cuidarem do nosso bebê!

- Disponham sempre! – Já estávamos no final da rua e até então, não tínhamos trocado uma só palavra. O Hyoga andava comigo colado no seu corpo, me envolvendo pela cintura.

- Será que vai ficar tudo bem?

- Vai sim. Não se preocupe com isso, Shun. O Saras está bem.

- É, eu sei... Mas sinto... Sei lá, eu nunca vou querer me separar do meu filho. Nunca...

- Shun, ele só vai passar a noite na casa do seu irmão. Só isso.

- Exagerei?

- Um pouco... Mas é natural. As mães sempre querem proteger seus filhotes.

- Não me chame assim, Hyoga!

- Mamãe do ano...

- Hyoga, eu não sou mãe!

- Mas chega bem perto! – Ele me puxou pra perto pra me beijar, mas eu o afastei fingindo braveza. – Meu amor, não me negue a sua boca... Por favor... – Ele roçava os lábios na minha orelha e eu acabei soltando um riso baixo virando rápido para finalmente beijá-lo. Ele soltou um som surpreso com a minha atitude, mas logo me envolveu pela cintura e pela nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Como estávamos na rua, não dava pra ficar se devorando ali, no meio do passeio, e eu e o Hyoga nos satisfizemos com alguns beijinhos rápidos que se seguiram enquanto ríamos um pro outro como se fóssemos dois bobos recém-casados... – Te incomoda ser chamado de "mãe"? – Eu dei um suspiro acariciando a bochecha dele.

- Não é que me incomoda... É que é uma coisa que eu não sou. Eu não sou uma mãe, Hyoga. E eu também não quero que o Saras aprenda isso...

- Eu entendo... Me desculpe, Shun... – Eu apenas sorri voltando a beijá-lo embrenhando as minhas mãos delicadamente nos seus cabelos enquanto ele me abraçava.

- Vamos? – Perguntei colocando os cabelos dele atrás da orelha.

Ele me ofereceu o braço e nós finalmente chegamos ao final da rua. Voltamos pra festa de Vidra que certamente duraria até tarde da noite. Estava bem mais cheia do que naquela hora, mas estava perfeito. Andamos mais um pouco por lá, conversando amenidades, rindo de uma ou outra opinião que tínhamos em relação a um ou outro assunto...

- Hyoga, vamos dançar! Foi pra isso que viemos aqui, certo?

- Shun, eu não sou bom dançarino...

- Eu também não. Aliás, quase ninguém que está dançando ali realmente sabe o que está fazendo, né. – Nós olhávamos as pessoas debaixo de uma tenda dançando uma música bastante agitada. O Hyoga riu do meu comentário concordando e eu o puxei pela mão até o meio dos outros casais. No final das contas, nós dançamos por mais de duas horas sem parar. Por volta das nove, a festa começou a esvaziar e os organizadores já anunciavam que só tocariam mais três músicas. Como era de se esperar, eram lentas e calmas. O Hyoga acabou nos guiando pra um canto mais afastado, à meia-luz.

- Você tem noção do quão lindo é? – Ele disse colocando meus braços atrás do seu pescoço me abraçando, me olhando profundamente.

- Você é que é lindo... O homem mais bonito que eu já vi...

- Acho que você nunca se olhou no espelho... – Nós rimos e ele me beijou. E continuou beijando, enfiando a língua delicadamente na minha boca. Nós dois gemíamos baixinho, aproveitando aquele contato delicioso, tão íntimo, tão inapropriado! Reações estranhas começaram a nascer no meu corpo e eu quis parar. Se eu não parasse agora, acho que íamos passar da linha!

- Hyoga, não... – Nossas bocas se afastaram, mas ainda mantendo-as próximas, os olhos abertos carregados de desejo.

- Por que não? – Ele disse lambendo os meus lábios invadindo de novo a minha boca. E eu deixei. Bom, seria um completo idiota se não me deixasse beijar pelo Hyoga... Mas eu o interrompi de novo.

- Porque esse não é um beijo pra se dado em público... – Ele acariciou a minha nuca, puxando de leve minha cabeça pra trás, me fazendo expor o pescoço, que ele não perdeu tempo em cobrir de beijos.

- Hum... Você tem razão...

- Tenho...

- É... Esse é um beijo... que deve ser dado na nossa cama, minutos antes de fazermos amor... – Eu só pude gemer. Estávamos na pista de dança, no meio de uma feira! Aquilo não era certo! – Vamos pra casa, Shun...

- Vamos... Agora.

Pensando bem, eu chego à conclusão que nós éramos mesmo dois bobos recém-casados! E o Hyoga, um romântico incurável! Como eu costumo dizer, quase beirando a pieguice. Mas as palavras dele foram sinceras, fortes, me lembro de ter estremecido de leve ao ouvi-las. Nós voltamos pra casa afinal num silêncio que denunciava a tensão sexual que havia se formado. Andávamos rápido, querendo chegar logo, nem mesmo olhamos pra casa do meu irmão quando nos vimos diante da nossa. Uma vez dentro dela, um claro encabulamento surgiu entre nós dois. Como se, de repente, nunca tivéssemos nos visto, como quando os pais de uma moça dizem que vão apresentá-la a um rapaz e vice-versa. Como se há poucos minutos não tivéssemos nos agarrado naquela tenda.

- Shun. – O Hyoga chegou perto de mim segurando delicadamente as minhas mãos, beijando-as. – Você está bem?

- Estou... É que, de repente, eu não sei como agir. Eu esperei tanto por isso, me preparei tanto, e agora, que estamos prestes a tornar realidade, eu não sei o que fazer.

- Eu também me sinto assim... Se você quiser, podemos esperar outra ocasião...

- Não. Eu acho que se postergarmos vai ser a mesma coisa. Eu quero isso, você também quer. Não tem motivo pra gente estar assim... Mas o engraçado é que eu não consigo evitar estar assim!

- Eu também não! – E nós rimos um pouco, nos abraçamos, voltando rapidamente àquele mesmo encabulamento.

- Hum... Bom, eu vou me preparar então... – Eu disse ficando meio envergonhado vendo o Hyoga concordar desfazendo o abraço.

- Espera. É melhor eu tomar um banho primeiro. Daí, enquanto você se ajeita, eu vou arrumando aqui. Está bom assim? – Eu também achava melhor e foi o que fizemos. O Hyoga foi tomar o banho dele e eu fui trocar os lençóis. Eu queria que fizéssemos nos mesmos lençóis que tínhamos usado na nossa noite de núpcias... É meio bobo, mas era o meu desejo! Mal terminei de arrumar a cama, o meu marido apareceu com a toalha amarrada na cintura.

- Shun, pode ir. Eu termino. – Eu me aproximei dando-lhe um selinho de aquiescência, evitando olhar pro corpo dele, querendo guardar aquela visão pra mais tarde. Eu entrei no banheiro fechando a porta, coisa que a gente não costuma fazer aqui em casa quando vamos tomar banho. Mas, convenhamos, eu não ia só tomar um banho, né. Eu abri a torneira ouvindo umas leves batidas na porta. Logo o Hyoga a abriu, ainda de toalha.

- Shun, eu quero te pedir uma coisa. – Eu apenas esperei o pedido. – Você se importa de não se enfeitar hoje?

- Não... Mas por quê?

- É que eu quero te ver sem nada. Eu digo sem lápis, sem pinturas, sem qualquer outra coisa que não seja o seu sahi. – Ele estava claramente envergonhado e eu achei lindo! Raramente, o Hyoga cora! Os avestas são dados a exageros, a enfeites em excesso, a usar muito ouro e prata, mas é porque quando nasce o seu primeiro neto, eles têm que se livrar disso tudo, abrir mão disso tudo, passar pro filho e ir para o retiro. É o que manda a tradição... Quanto mais coisas eles têm, mais difícil se torna se livrar delas e essa é uma das provações por que um avesta tem que passar. O Hyoga terá que fazer isso quando o nosso neto nascer... e eu vou fazer com ele.

- Não tem problema. Eu gostaria de te ver assim também... – Ele sorriu fechando a porta sem nem ao menos fazer barulho. Eu fui fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Eu não acho exatamente constrangedor... Mais embaraçoso seria transar com o Hyoga sem fazer isso! E eu me perfumo, passo óleo, essas coisas. E o mais importante: me limpo bem! Eu já disse que tenho mania de limpeza? Eu tenho! Bom, depois de me sentir suficientemente confiante pra sair do banheiro, eu o fiz, vestido num sahi vinho com dourado e com apenas a minha argola de prata na orelha. E mais nada, como o meu marido havia me pedido. Fui até o nosso quarto encontrando-o já repleto de velas e com um cheiro muito gostoso e levemente doce no ar. O Hyoga estava na janela, olhando lá pra fora, tão concentrado que nem percebeu a minha presença. Ele estava lindo, usando um sahi branco com prata... Tão simples que nem parecia o meu marido. E era exatamente assim que eu queria vê-lo. Ele se virou vindo na minha direção.

**Atenção, caros leitores desse Brasil varonil! Cenas de amor e sexo na tela do seu PC!** (Aliás, meio fraco aquele programa novo, não acharam?)

- Você é lindo demais pra palavras, Shun.

- Você também é...

- Eu estou um pouco nervoso. – Sentou-se na cama, abaixando o rosto.

- Eu também estou... Mas, Hyoga, essa não é exatamente a sua primeira vez...

- É sim. Eu posso ter me deitado com a Kunti, mas ela não era você. Eu finalmente vou poder te dar o prazer que sempre sonhei... Mas tenho medo.

- Do quê? – Sentei ao lado dele virando o rosto dele pra mim.

- De te machucar, de não saber fazer direito.

- Não tenha medo... - Eu disse deixando que ele me deitasse nos travesseiros ainda meio inseguro, mas certo de uma coisa: era agora ou nunca!

- Por favor, me diga se eu fizer alguma de que você não goste ou te machucar ou...

- Tudo bem, Hyoga. Tudo bem. Aqui. Me beija. – Eu pedi querendo acabar logo com aquilo; estava deixando a gente mais nervoso! Ele sorriu se pondo a me beijar daquele mesmo jeito... Abri minhas pernas querendo que ele se colocasse entre elas e ele gemeu ao sentir que o seu corpo se encostava totalmente no meu. Eu enfiei as mãos nos seus cabelos forçando mais a boca nele na minha. Aquilo estava bom... muito bom. O Hyoga sempre beijou bem. Não que eu tenha beijado outra pessoa, mas ele sempre consegue me fazer esquecer o mundo quando me beija, e isso, pra mim, é o que importa. O meu marido começou a sugar os meus lábios tirando a língua de dentro da minha boca. Suas mãos desciam até o meu quadril onde ele forçava movimentos em direção ao seu corpo.

- Eu te amo, Shun... Muito... Vou te dar a melhor noite da sua vida... - Eu não disse nada, só gemi. Ele deixou a minha boca, partindo para o meu pescoço e cada beijo que ele dava, descobria uma parte sensível ou não em mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos, que até então apenas apertavam as suas costas. Acabei decidindo levá-las aos seus mamilos (e foi aí que eu descobri o quanto ele gosta de ser tocado ali). Dei uma alisada e como são proeminentes, aproveitei pra segurar um deles entre os meus dedos, comprimindo-o. Ele reagiu de imediato, se afastando do meu pescoço.

- O que foi isso, Shun? – Eu pensei que o tinha machucado! Afinal é uma região muito delicada...

- Eu só achei que... me desculpe, Hyoga, eu...

- Eu gostei. Gostei muito. Continue... - Eu sorri em resposta sendo novamente beijado na boca. Quanto mais eu apertava, mais o Hyoga gemia e mais ele mexia os nossos quadris. Ele desceu pelo meu pescoço correndo com a língua ali até alcançar o meu mamilo direito. Mais gostoso do que ter os dedos nessa região, é ter uma boca chupando, beijando, lambendo... Aquilo começou a me excitar ainda mais e arfava sem parar. De repente, o Hyoga parou levantando o rosto rapidamente me olhando cheio de desejo. – Ponha as mãos na cabeceira. – Eu apenas fiz o que ele mandou. O Hyoga manda, vocês sabem. E pra falar a verdade, eu adoro quando ele age assim... Eu segurei nas colunas entalhadas que formavam a cabeceira da nossa cama. – Quero te ter à minha mercê, meu desejo... – Ele já estava mudando... De franguinho assustado a raposa em minutos! Esse meu marido... é por essas e outras que amo tanto esse homem. Na hora, confesso que fiquei meio receoso. Eu nunca tinha visto o Hyoga daquele jeito... Mas não sei o porquê, aquilo me excitou de tal forma, que eu queria que ele repetisse, que me desse ordens, que me desejasse como eu o desejava.

- Hyoga, eu...

- Eu te amo, minha perdição... Não vou te machucar... Só vou te fazer gemer e pedir por mais. - Ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido, lambendo o lóbulo. E eu gemi. Claro! Ele começou a lamber a extensão do meu braço parando um pouco antes das axilas, onde a pele é mais macia, sugando com força, fazendo barulho e me olhando como quem diz "estou te devorando". E eu adorei aquilo. Nem sabia que era tão sensível nessa parte do corpo! Ele queria deixar uma marca ali e deixou! Ainda bem que não aparece muito... Ele voltou aos meus mamilos, sugando-os, lambendo-os... Céus... Como isso é bom! Quando se deu por satisfeito, desceu pra minha barriga, mas não perdeu muito tempo ali. Ele se ajoelhou na cama, entre as minhas pernas me predando.

- Desde o primeiro dia em que eu te vi, eu sonho com essas pernas, sabia? – Pernas? As minhas pernas? As minhas tortas pernas? Há tempos conhecia a veneração do Hyoga às minhas pernas. Mas aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que as elogiara assim, tão abertamente. – Elas são lindas... Mexem comigo...

- Hyoga...

- Mexem muito comigo... Eu... – Ele dizia enquanto fazia o meu sahi deslizar pelas minhas coxas e se acumular no meu ventre, escondendo um pouco da minha já evidente ereção. – Eu sempre me imaginei entre elas, sendo abraçado por elas... Vai realizar minha vontade essa noite, Shun?

- Eu vou...

- Mesmo que você dissesse "não", eu iria fazer com que dissesse "sim". – E gemi ouvindo aquilo. Eu não sabia que eu tinha esse fetiche! - Abra as suas pernas pra mim, meu amor. – Vocês acham que eu fiz o quê? Eu vi os olhos do meu marido e vi neles o quanto ele me desejava... Eu só conseguia pensar que eu tinha sorte por ter alguém que me queria com aquela intensidade. Eu sempre tive complexo de inferioridade por ser um davesta insatisfatório, quer dizer, meio pequeno pra minha casta. Magro, com uma estrutura muito similar as dos avestas... Isso sempre me deixou triste. Eu era tão diferente do meu pai, do meu irmão e de todos os davestas homens que eu conhecia que sempre achei que me destino era ficar sozinho... Quem iria querer um davesta insatisfatório? De repente, surge o Hyoga na minha vida e muda tudo... E pela primeira vez, eu senti que poderia ser gostado e aprender a gostar de mim também.

Ele tirou o meu sahi sem muita cerimônia me deixando totalmente exposto. Eu senti uma onda de vergonha na hora e por instinto, quis fechar minhas pernas. Mas fui impedido pelo meu marido.

- Hyoga, estou ficando nervoso. Por favor... – E estava mesmo. Ele alisou os meus joelhos beijando levemente um deles.

- Shun, você está com medo de mim?

- Não é isso. É que eu não sei como agir e... – Eu não tinha tirado as mãos da cabeceira! Na verdade, me dava um pouco mais de segurança estar com elas ali.

- Você não precisa se preocupar, meu amor. Eu vou fazer todo o trabalho. A sua única preocupação deve ser em aproveitar.

- Mas estou...

- Confie em mim, Shun. Se você disser "pára", eu paro, tudo bem? Não vou fazer nada pra te machucar. Já te disse, não é? – Eu apenas concordei com cabeça, meio arfante. – Apenas relaxe. Não há o que temer. – E ele sentira muito mais medo que eu no início de tudo! – Agora, onde nós estávamos? – Chegou perto de mim, se postando entre as minhas pernas, se esfregando propositadamente no meu corpo. Recebi um beijo que eu sabia que ele me dava pra me acalmar. E funcionou. – Lembrei. – Ele sorriu me dando mais um beijo rápido. - Estava na parte em que eu me deliciava com a visão do seu corpo nu antes de te chupar. – Eu gemi alto nessa hora, não só pelas palavras, mas porque ele, de repente, apertou o meu sexo com certa força. Ele me deu mais um beijo fazendo uma trilha de beijinhos e lambidas pelo meu corpo parando diante do meu membro. Eu me preparei meio ansioso, tentando imaginar como seria ter a boca do Hyoga num lugar tão sensível. Mas quando eu achei que iria começar, ele desviou, passando a apertar as minhas coxas, dando leves mordiscadas.

- Pára de me provocar...

- Não estou com pressa. Pressa nenhuma...

- Hyoga...

- Tenha paciência, meu amor. Você vai gostar do que vou fazer... – De repente, eu senti a língua dele no lugar mais inusitado! Ele estava me lambendo... lá, entende? Lá lá! Eu me contorci na hora! Não dava pra reagir de outra forma. Não durou muito, no entanto... Mas tinha sido ótimo... Ele começou a subir com a boca, sugando os meus testículos com certa urgência. Eu nunca imaginei que o Hyoga teria tal descaramento. E ainda bem que ele tinha! – Eu vou te provar, Shun... – Ele falava levantando o olhar dando lambidas quase inocentes no meu pênis. – Vou te provar que nunca tive nojo de você... nunca... – Assim que terminou, ele colocou a minha ereção inteira na boca e eu gritei! Eu queria que o meu marido soubesse o quanto estava me agradando com tudo aquilo. E gritar significa "agradou muitíssimo"! Ele deu uma longa sugada soltando com um barulho. – Delícia. – Ele disse sóbrio lambendo os lábios. Foi aí que ele começou a me chamar de "minha delícia". Sorrindo, começou a sugar os próprios dedos aumentando ainda mais a minha tortura.

- Hyoga, não faz isso comigo...

- Acredite, minha delícia, você vai se arrepender se eu não fizer... – Ele deu um beijo na cabeça do meu pênis voltando à felação lentamente. De repente, eu senti aqueles dedos que ele lambera tão vigorosamente brincarem em um outro lugar... Naquele lugar, sabe? E foi rápido, num instante, eles abriram passagem no meu corpo, indo fundo na minha entrada.

- HYOGA! - Gritei alto o nome do meu marido e ele parou assustado, tirando os dedos abruptamente de mim.

- Shun, eu te machuquei? O que aconteceu? Doeu muito?

- Não... – Eu nem mesmo lembrara se tinha machucado ou não, foi só sensação de muito prazer: a boca quente e úmida do Hyoga, os dedos dele me tateando por dentro... Dá pra imaginar? É muita informação!

- Shun, não minta. Por que você gritou assim?

- É que estava... muito bom... Não pára, por favor... – Ele sorriu segurando a minha ereção e massageando-a.

- Quer dizer que quando você sente muito prazer, grita desse jeito? Bom saber... – Ele voltou ao que fazia, tateando com mais vigor. Eu não achava estranho ser penetrado... Eu já tinha colocado coisas ali antes. Pode me chamar de pervertido se quiser, mas desde que eu soube que me casaria com o Hyoga, temia esse momento. Mas foi por uma boa causa! Até hoje eu acho que foi uma das melhores coisas que eu já fiz. Porque se eu tivesse deixado pra estrear totalmente com o Hyoga, teria sido um desastre. Tenho certeza! Porque dói... Dói bastante... E eu queria evitar chorar de dor na frente dele, ia fazer com que ele se sentisse culpado... Sem contar que tornaria a nossa primeira vez ainda mais difícil! Mas só dói nas primeiras vezes. Depois, o corpo se acostuma... Se torna mais prazeroso ainda... Tudo bem que o Hyoga é um pouco maior do que... Certamente é muito mais gostoso ter dedos de verdade te excitando, um membro de verdade entrando em você do que um... deixa pra lá!

O que o Hyoga fazia era tão bom, mas tão bom que eu sinceramente, achei que não era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo! Não podia ser! O jeito que a língua dele deslizava, como ele sabia exatamente onde sugar e tocar... Aqueles dedos dentro de mim... Não demorou muito, eu comecei a mexer os meus quadris querendo gozar. Já não dava mais pra agüentar! O Hyoga percebeu e aumentou a velocidade de tudo que ele fazia até que finalmente, eu me contorci de um jeito, levantando o quadril no ar, quase partindo a cabeceira da cama! O meu marido acompanhou o meu movimento, se levantando junto com o meu corpo passando a segurar com força o meu bumbum, me fazendo entrar mais na boca dele. Ao ver aquilo, eu gozei como jamais tinha gozado na vida! Depois, não vi mais nada. Meu corpo arqueara tanto que minha cabeça estava virada pra cabeceira e eu fechei os olhos tentando tornar a sensação mais intensa ainda. Eu ofegava, me sentindo tão bem, tão leve. Me sentia uma pluma... O Hyoga foi me baixando devagar na cama ainda com o meu membro na boca. Assim que me colocou no colchão, ele se esgueirou entre as minhas coxas vindo beijar os meus lábios arfantes. Me surpreendi ao sentir o meu gosto misturado à saliva do Hyoga, impregnado na sua língua. Finalmente, abandonei as barras da cama, apertando o meu marido contra mim durante o nosso beijo, envolvendo-o delicadamente com as minhas pernas...

- Eu te amo, Shun... Amo... – Ele não me deixou responder, selando os meus lábios com os dele. Eu senti um cansaço leve tomar o meu corpo, mas não era hora de dormir. Não mesmo!

- Meu marido... Meu Hyoga... – Desfiz o beijo olhando-o com carinho e sendo retribuído por ele.

- Você está bem?

- Mais do que bem... Isso foi maravilhoso...

- Fico feliz... – Eu fechei os olhos aproveitando o peso do meu marido sobre mim, os carinhos que ele fazia no meu rosto com o nariz e a boca. – Pronto pra melhor parte? – Ele perguntou ao pé do meu ouvido. Eu virei a minha cabeça encarando-o, dando-lhe um beijo como resposta.

Ele olhou pro criado-mudo me fazendo vislumbrar o vidrinho transparente. O Hyoga se ergueu pegando o frasco e ficando novamente entre os meus joelhos. Eu já ia me virar de bruços quando fui interrompido.

- Shun, não. Quero ver o seu rosto. – Eu sabia que doeria um pouco menos se eu ficasse de bruços, mas também queria ver o rosto dele... Eu atendi ao pedido na hora. Ele abriu o pote espalhando aquela substância viscosa nos dedos. Era gel de babosa, pra ser exato. É muito bom para inflamações, além de anestesiar levemente. Daí também servir como lubrificante. O Hyoga começou a me masturbar com as mãos lubrificadas, subindo em mim, me beijando, reavivando o meu membro. Aquele toque era bom, deslizava gostoso, impossível não ficar excitado de novo. Mas eu sentia um desejo estranho, um desejo incontrolável de sentir o corpo do Hyoga abrir passagem no meu... Eu queria!

- Chega... – Ele não disse nada, entendendo o meu pedido. Colocou mais lubrificante nos dedos, espalhando-o lentamente ali. – Vai ser fundo, Hyoga?

- Pode ter certeza disso. O mais fundo que eu conseguir chegar... – Eu adorei ouvir aquilo, gemendo de satisfação. – Você me deseja, meu amor? – Ele perguntou enquanto voltava a me masturbar.

- Desejo...

- Me mostre o quanto. – Não pensei duas vezes, levei minhas mãos até o meu bumbum abrindo-o, me exibindo sem pudor algum pro meu marido. Ele suspirou maravilhado com a visão. – Pelos deuses... Você é perfeito... – Eu arfava não escondendo nem um pouco as minhas vontades. Em vez de levar os dedos até a minha entrada, ele novamente levou a língua. Para o meu delírio! – Abre pra mim, meu amor... – Eu sentia a língua dele entrar e sair de mim... Nunca imaginei o Hyoga fazendo isso! Muito menos eu querendo! As mãos dele levantaram as minhas pernas pelas coxas, lambuzando-as involuntariamente com o lubrificante.

- Ah, Hyoga... Mais... – Mais. Queria algo maior e mais consistente que a língua do meu marido. Ele parou o que fazia, pegando mais gel, passando na minha entrada, enfiando os dedos com facilidade ali, voltando depois a se ajoelhar entre as minhas pernas. – Espera. – Eu disse respirando fundo me erguendo pegando um pouco de lubrificante pra passar no membro dele. Eu ainda não o tinha sentido nas mãos naquela noite, e eu queria sentir... Eu cheguei perto começando a masturbá-lo timidamente. Eu sabia que o Hyoga já devia estar no limite do tesão e ele não poderia gozar! Não! Ele gostou do toque, gemendo, mordendo o lábio, movendo o quadril na minha direção. Não demorou muito, ele me puxou pra perto, me fazendo subir no seu colo, nossas ereções se tocando de leve. Levei minha mão até elas, segurando-as juntas, pra meu prazer e dele enquanto arfávamos um na boca do outro. Logo, o Hyoga me tomou num beijo ardente me deitando novamente na cama. – Vem, Hyoga. Me ama... – Eu recoloquei minhas mãos na cabeceira, eu sabia que mexeria com a libido dele. Logo senti o membro do meu marido roçando a minha entrada.

- Abra os olhos, Shun. Não te quero pensando em mais ninguém que não seja eu. – Só o Hyoga pra achar que eu fantasiava esse momento com outra pessoa! E ele foi entrando em mim vagarosamente, querendo que eu sentisse cada parte do seu membro ultrapassar os limites do meu corpo, invadindo-o... Ele me olhava profundamente com a boca entreaberta, me masturbando numa vagareza torturante... Como o Hyoga conseguiu aquilo logo na nossa primeira vez? Toda aquela... experiência! A primeira estocada doeu, a segunda foi um pouco melhor, na terceira eu já estava no paraíso! O Hyoga baixou pra me beijar e eu passei a mover o meu corpo junto com o dele, fazendo entrar fundo em mim. Foi tão bom que eu acabei mordendo o lábio dele sem querer. Mas nem nos demos conta na hora! Continuamos nos beijando, e ele me masturbando e a cama rangendo. Fazer amor é mesmo um monte de coisa junto... De repente, ele atingiu alguma coisa dentro de mim que me fez gritar dentro do beijo.

- É gostoso aqui, não é? – Ele perguntou acertando aquele mesmo lugar. Eu só conseguia pedir que ele fosse mais rápido, com mais força. Pedido que ele não demorou em atender. Era questão de segundos pra que nós dois alcançássemos o clímax!

- EU VOU GOZAR! – Gritei de um jeito que deve ter até acordado os animais na floresta atrás da nossa casa. Eu não sabia que eu era tão escandaloso durante o sexo! As poucas experiências que tínhamos tido até aquele momento não chegavam nem perto do que estava acontecendo.

- Eu também vou... – Ele falou baixo em cima dos meus lábios, arfante.

- Goza dentro de mim, Hyoga... – Assim que terminei de falar/gritar, me contorci dando vazão ao meu segundo orgasmo da noite. E surpreendentemente, foi muito mais intenso que o primeiro! Fiz questão de apertar bem o membro dele para forçá-lo a gozar enquanto eu estivesse também. E foi o que aconteceu. Ao contrário de mim, o Hyoga é muito silencioso no sexo. Ele não fica gemendo o tempo todo ou mesmo gritando. É a forma dele de sentir prazer... A semente do meu marido me invadiu na mesma hora em que a minha se espalhou nas nossas barrigas e na mão dele. Era estranho sentir aquilo dentro de mim, era como se estivesse bebendo pelo lado errado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, perfeito. Atingimos exaustos o colchão. O Hyoga ainda se mexia dentro de mim e nós nos beijávamos lentamente, mas respirando rápido pelo nariz. Eu soltei os braços da cabeceira enfiando minhas mãos nos cabelos do Hyoga, aprofundando o nosso beijo. Eu percebi que ele queria sair do meu corpo, mas o segurei.

**Acabou a safadeza!!!**

- Fica só mais um pouco... – Falei sem abrir os olhos, retomando o beijo. Mas foi inevitável, o membro dele acabou escorregando pra fora. Nesse momento, ele soltou os meus lábios, erguendo um pouco o rosto sorrindo.

- Nós estamos uma bagunça. – Ele disse olhando rápido pra baixo, nossas barrigas colando por causa do sêmen. Sem falar naquele lubrificante que estava em toda parte, no suor. Eu sorri pra ele relaxando, afundando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Eu te amo. – Eu raramente falo assim, tão diretamente, "eu te amo" pro meu marido. Quando eu falo, ele fica radiante. Me deu mais um beijo, caindo na cama, me puxando pro seu peito.

- Eu te machuquei?

- Não... Você foi muito gentil, Hyoga... – Ele me apertou no seu abraço dando um suspiro. Eu olhei pra boca dele e vi a ferida causada pela minha mordida. – O que é isso? Ah, você não me machucou, mas eu te machuquei. Olha só. – Eu passei os dedos delicadamente ali, me sentindo culpado.

- Isso nem foi nada. Amanhã já está bom. – Ele disse beijando levemente os meus dedos. – Você quer tomar banho?

- Eu até quero, mas não agora. Agora, eu quero ficar bem aqui. – E me ajeitei no peito dele, aceitando os carinhos que recebia no meu braço e nos meus cabelos.

- Shun?

- Hum?

- Podemos fazer de novo? – Eu sorri mirando os seus olhos.

- Mas é claro! Sempre que você quiser... – E ele me puxou pra um beijo. A verdade é que acabamos fazendo mais duas vezes naquela noite! De manhã, eu não conseguia nem andar! Mas foi a noite mais maravilhosa da minha vida... O Hyoga não mentiu afinal. Disse que ia me dar a melhor noite que eu já tivera, e realmente, cumpriu o que prometeu...

- Você é mesmo um homem único... – Eu estava deitado no peito dele. Ainda não conseguira dormir. Virei pra olhar lá pra fora e percebi as cores do céu começando a mudar. Em uma ou duas horas, ia amanhecer. Tudo bem não dormir essa noite. Tudo bem não termos feito amor essa noite. Ainda temos muitas noites pela frente. Muitas.

* * *

Gente, mil perdões! Mas por vocês terem esperado tão pacientemente, ganharam um capítulo bem grandinho, hein?

O Hyoga é meio tarado, não acham? E o Isaac? Parece daquele tipo que fica cuidando da vida dos outros conversando com o jornaleiro. Eu tenho que dizer aqui: eu sou totalmente doida pelo Saras! Ele é uma coisinha muito fofitcha! O Madras também é, mas o Saras... O Saras ainda tem muito pelo que passar. Aguardem!!

Depois desses extras, a seqüência normal da fic se seguirá. No entanto, podem aparecer outros extras, não sei... Uma pessoa que não quis se identificar (parece até telejornal policial!) me pediu pra escrever um extra com o casamento deles. Eu farei com prazer! E também seria legal se o pessoal que manda review na própria fic, desse a sua opinião sobre isso. O que vocês acham: vai ter casamento??

Pra agilizar a publicação do capítulo, eu tomei uma decisão inédita, caros! Vou passar a responder os reviews por e-mail (esse e-mail aqui do fanfiction mesmo). Tudo bem pra vocês? Se não gostarem, é só falar! Então, vocês receberão as respostas dos reviews do capítulo passado e desse (se escreverem, é claro! hahahaha Mas não deixem de escrever! Eu adoro ler a opinião de vocês!), certo?

Quero agradecer publicamente a paciência e o carinho do pessoal que mandou review! Thank you!

Beijinhos para todos!!!


	8. Revelações e Pendências

Oi, gente!

Cravado! Capítulo novo publicado exatamente 1 mês depois da última publicação!

Esse capítulo é decisivo! Depois dele, a vida de Shunzinho, Hyoguinha e Sarinhas mudará pra sempre!!! Ele não tem muitas situações dramáticas e tal, mas prepara o terreno pra os acontecimentos drásticos do próximo capítulo.

Comentários ao final.

Enjoy it!

* * *

- Pai, já tô indo, tá? – Era domingo. E como sempre, o Saras saía depois do café pra ir brincar na praça lá em cima ou na rua mesmo. Não só o meu filho, mas todas as crianças das redondezas tinham esse costume. Algumas ruas são fechadas virando áreas de recreação; não podem passar cavalos, carroças. Era o caso da nossa.

Eu estava no jardim da frente, ajoelhado na frente das minhas "caixas de compostagem" separando as minhocas do lixo orgânico que já virara adubo. Eu tinha uma espécie de "usina de reciclagem" no jardim. A nossa casa era horizontal, o que nos dava um grande terreno de frente. Lá no canto do jardim, debaixo de uns pés de hibisco, eu montei essas caixas de compostagem, pra reciclar o lixo orgânico. E rendia muito adubo! Geralmente, muito mais do que eu realmente era capaz de utilizar. No domingo, era dia de limpar as caixas, das pessoas virem até aqui querendo comprar os sacos de adubo excedente.

- Está bem, querido. Vem cá. – Ele veio pra perto me dando um beijinho na bochecha. – Não se atrase pro almoço.

- Eu não vou. Tchau, pai! – E saiu correndo pelo jardim sumindo no meio dos arbustos e pequenas árvores que eu plantara ali. E eu me pus a separar minhocas. Depois de retirar uma por uma, era preciso ensacar o adubo. Depois, pegar a matéria orgânica da caixa anterior pra jogar na caixa agora vazia. E separar mais minhocas! Era um trabalho demorado, mas puramente braçal, o que me relaxava bastante. No entanto, estava difícil relaxar; desde que voltara da casa do meu irmão, ontem de noite, o Hyoga estava muito pensativo e até mesmo triste. Calado... Eu não tinha perguntado ainda o que se passava, mas vontade era o que não me faltava! O sol já me fazia suar e não deviam ser nem dez da manhã. Calor de Vasti.

- Não acha que está muito grandinho pra brincar com lixo? – Aquela voz era do meu irmão. Ele me olhava sorrindo por cima da cerca, apoiando os braços ali. Era uma cerca baixa, de madeira, até meio velha já.

- Como se isso fosse justificável em alguma idade! – Eu falei rindo, me levantando rapidamente e batendo as mãos sujas no meu sahi. Era sahi de jardinagem.

- Tudo bem com vocês, Shun?

- Tudo bem. E vocês? Como está a June? Melhorou? – Perguntei fechando as caixas de compostagem começando separar os sacos de adubo que eu enchera num canto para depois amarrá-los.

- Ela melhorou muito! Está ótima! Está descansando agora.

- Mas o que ela teve, Ikki? – O que ela teve era o que tinha deixado o Hyoga daquele jeito. E eu queria saber o que era!

- Bom... É meio... Você sabe que as mulheres têm... as regras, não é? – O jeito que o meu irmão falava era cômico! Como se nós dois fôssemos dois adolescentes descobrindo as funções do corpo humano.

- Hum... Sei. – Falei segurando um pouco o riso me ajoelhando de novo para amarrar os sacos. Eram, originalmente, de batatas.

- Então... Ela sente muitas dores, né. Demais da conta quando vêm... as regras. – O Ikki envergonhado é uma coisa muito engraçada! - Eu já estou acostumado. Mas ontem, ela estava gemendo tanto que eu achei que tinha algo de muito errado! Além disso, ela disse que sentia estar sangrando mais do que o normal. Antes mesmo de, entende, começara sentir dor, ela já fica com uns baldes lá do lado da cama e tal...

- Hum... – O meu marido tem um pouco de trauma de mulheres que sangram fora do normal... Talvez tenha sido isso que... Mas não pode ser só isso! – Mas era grave? O Hyoga demorou tanto a voltar pra casa que...

- Bom, ele disse que o método que ela usava pra parar as dores é que estava fazendo com que ela sangrasse mais. Mas o Hyoga demorou um pouco pra descobrir isso. Aliás, eu queria agradecê-lo... Ele está em casa? – Eu dei um longo suspiro me erguendo fitando o Ikki.

- Ele está sim, mas não está muito bem...

- Ficou doente?

- Não, não. Está meio abatido. Acho que é cansaço. E um pouco de ansiedade por causa da festa de Jazua. – Antes do festival de Jazua, um avesta de cada família tem que fazer um retiro de uma semana no templo. Nem preciso dizer que na nossa, quem vai é o Hyoga.

- É mesmo. O retiro.

- É, o retiro... Mas fico feliz pela June. Que bom que o Hyoga conseguiu ajudá-la.

- Sim, ela está bem agora. Descansando. Com menos dores, mais tranqüila. E eu também! Você sabe como eu fico descontrolado nessas situações!

- Eu sei.

- Transfira os meus agradecimentos ao seu esposo, Shun. Ele realmente me tirou de um sufoco! – Eu me levantei tendo acabado de amarrar os sacos já pensando no que perguntaria ao Hyoga.

- Não se preocupe. Eu falarei.

- Obrigado... E o meu tampinha predileto? Não está aí? – O Ikki procurava com o olhar pelo jardim.

- E você se esqueceu que é domingo?

- Esse pirralho... Justo hoje que eu tinha um presente pra ele. – E ergueu um saco de celofane cheio de doces. A June sempre soube fazer doces deliciosos.

- Eu entrego, Ikki. Não se preocupe.

- Sei... É pra entregar, hein! Não pra comer! – Eu ri pegando o saquinho com as pontas dos dedos pra não sujar muito. – É brincadeira, viu? Esses doces são pra vocês. A June me pediu pra trazer.

- Agradeça a ela! Não vai pegar adubo hoje?

- Mas é claro que sim! Estou entrando. – Ele deu a volta passando pelo portão. – Shun, essa jabuticabeira está muito bonita! Dando muitos frutos?

- Muitos! Mas seria melhor ainda se os pintassilgos não bicassem quase todos antes que eu pudesse colhê-los. – Eu comecei a montar um buquezinho simples com algumas flores do jardim, deixando os doces em cima de um arbusto. Hibiscos, algumas margaridas, um lírio – não tenho tantos quanto gostaria -, flor de maracujá. Aliás, esse pé de maracujá deu muito esse ano. Isso me deixa feliz! Eu fiz uma grade de madeira pra que ele crescesse na parede da nossa casa... Eu acho tão bonito... – Tome. Leve pra June. Eu desejo que ela fique boa logo!

- Shun, você sabe que ela vai até chorar se eu disser que você montou isso.

- Diga a ela que se chorar, não mando mais flores!

- Ela vai atender. Ela te adora, irmãozinho mais novo. – Ele bagunçou os meus cabelos como sempre fazia. – Eu vou indo. Não quero deixar minha esposa sozinha por muito tempo...

- Mais tarde, eu levo o almoço pra vocês.

- Shun, eu sei cozinhar!

- E você acha que eu seria irresponsável de deixar uma moça em recuperação se alimentar com a sua comida, Ikki?

- Não é tão ruim assim. – Pela cara que eu fiz, ele concluiu. – É péssima, não é?

- Nauseante. – E era mesmo! O Ikki maltratava os ingredientes. E deve-se respeitar a comida!

- Repugnante.

- Pois é.

- Tá. Eu aceito o almoço.

- Como se quisesse realmente recusar. – Ele sorriu me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Até mais tarde, Shun.

- Até. – Eu voltei pra dentro de casa trocando aquele sahi imundo jogando no cesto de roupas. Me lavei rapidamente no tanque tirando o suor da minha pele refrescando-a.

- Hyoga? – Eu perguntei entrando pelo corredor, procurando o meu marido. Ele estava no nosso quarto, sentado na cama olhando pela janela. Eu entrei me sentando ao lado dele pegando uma das suas mãos. Ele deu um longo suspiro se deitando no meu ombro e eu o envolvi repousando a minha cabeça no topo da sua.

- O dia está bonito, não é?

- Lindo. Eu até limpei logo as lixeiras pra gente poder aproveitar mais o domingo...

- O Saras já saiu, não é? – Nós olhávamos lá pra fora, figueira, floresta, rio.

- Saiu. Ele não se despediu de você?

- Despediu sim. Disse "pai, vou brincar. O senhor vai ficar bem?".

- O Saras é mesmo uma bênção dos deuses...

- Ele é. Infelizmente, nem todos os casais têm essa sorte. – Ele disse quase num sussurro.

- Do que você está falando? – Eu me afastei fazendo com que ele se aprumasse. – Me diz, Hyoga. Tem a ver com o que aconteceu com a June, não é? – Ele continuou quieto evitando o meu olhar apoiando os antebraços nas coxas se inclinando; o rosto escondido nos seus cabelos. Eu prontamente coloquei uma mecha atrás da sua orelha, me permitindo vislumbrar o seu perfil. – O Ikki esteve aqui querendo te agradecer pela ajuda.

- Ele te contou o que houve?

- Me disse que a June sentia muitas dores das regras e sangrava mais do que o normal... Falou que o problema era o método pra que ela usava pra... – O Hyoga me interrompeu bruscamente sem mudar de posição.

- Ela usa o processo quente-frio. Costuma abrandar as dores em alguns minutos. É um bom meio de acalmar as cólicas porque não envolve fazer um chá de gosto ruim ou massagens que se não forem bem realizadas, não surtem efeito algum. Mas é um método que nenhuma mulher casada deve usar. Nunca.

- Por quê? – E eu vou lá entender de cólicas de regras? A única mulher com quem eu convivi de perto na vida foi a minha mãe. E a Kunti. Mas a minha mãe... não me lembro de tê-la visto sofrer por cólicas. E a Kunti já estava grávida quando eu a conheci. Ela só sentia enjôos e dores de cabeça.

- Porque elas desejam filhos, não é? – Ele me olhou profundamente e eu continuei sem entender.

- Hyoga, me desculpa. Eu não sei do que você está falando. Esse tal método impede que a mulher fique grávida ou...

- É um método abortivo. – Não pude conter o espanto.

- Abortivo? Você está querendo dizer que...

- A June estava abortando ontem. Como já deve ter abortado tantas e tantas outras vezes por conta desse método.

- Deuses... Ela tem tentado engravidar há anos... Dez anos... Desde que casou com o Ikki. Hyoga, esse tempo todo...

- Eles perderam muitas crianças, Shun. Nunca conseguiremos estimar. Existem tantos processos abortivos desconhecidos pelas mulheres... Existem chás, águas que fazem as dores cessarem como mágica. Mas se a mulher estiver grávida, perde o bebê. Foi o que aconteceu. – Eu fiquei estupefato olhando novamente lá pra fora, onde o dia parecia ignorar a notícia que eu acabara de ouvir.

- Hyoga, isso não é culpa sua. – Eu sabia que ele se culparia!

- É sim. Eu sou um médico, Shun. É meu dever informar às pessoas sobre práticas que podem ser prejudiciais à saúde.

- Mas, Hyoga, como você ia saber que a June usava isso?! Eles sempre fizeram questão de evitar esse assunto de filhos! Quantas brigas a gente já presenciou! E quantas vezes você se ofereceu pra fazer um tratamento de fertilidade neles e eles recusaram! Eu não vou deixar que se culpe por isso, Hyoga!

- Mas... – Ele ia começar a falar, mas não dei chance pra que continuasse.

- Não. Nem mais uma palavra! O que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade. Não é culpa sua, não é culpa da June. Ponto. – Ficamos em silêncio por uns segundos.

- Eu não conseguia parar de pensar na Kunti e nas tantas vezes em que ela quase perdeu o nosso bebê... – o Hyoga ruíra. Começou a chorar bem baixinho e eu o abracei prontamente, alisando os seus cabelos.

- Calma... Já está tudo bem. A June vai ficar bem. Agora que você descobriu isso, ela vai conseguir engravidar. Não chore, meu amor...

- Fiquei imaginando como seria a nossa vida se num daqueles sangramentos, nós tivéssemos perdido o Saras. Não consigo me ver sem ele aqui. – Eu limpava o rosto dele carinhosamente esperando que o meu toque abrandasse o seu sofrimento.

- Mas ele está aqui...

- Está... – Nós ficamos um pouco mais ali, até que o Hyoga parasse de chorar.

- Hoje é dia de fazer devolução na biblioteca. – Eu falei querendo mudar de assunto. Não adiantaria dar mais corda. O que tinha acontecido não poderia ser mudado. E eu não queria ver o meu marido chorando.

- É... Pode deixar que eu vou até lá.

- Posso ir junto?

- Claro que pode... – Eu dei um selinho delicado nele fazendo-o sorrir de leve.

- Eu estava pensando... No presente de oito anos do Saras. – Falar do Saras sempre deixa o Hyoga contente. Oito anos é uma idade importante!

- Nós precisamos ver logo isso. – Respondeu limpando ele mesmo as lágrimas remanescentes.

- Sim... Quero dar uma bicicleta a ele. O que você acha? – Era um presente muito comum de ser dado quando a criança completa oito anos.

- Eu acho perfeito! Reservar na loja de usados. – E sempre é comprado na loja de usados.

- Vamos mandar pintar de... vermelho? Eu não sou muito fã de vermelho, mas o Saras tem tanta coisa azul e verde... Seria bom variar um pouco.

- Seria... Quem sabe amarelo? Nosso filho adora amarelo.

- Ele gosta mesmo... Decidido, amarelo. – Eu sorri pro Hyoga fazendo sorrir também. – Mude esse olhar, Hyoga, hum. Por mim?

- Já disse que por você eu faço qualquer coisa, não disse? – Ele alisou a minha bochecha carinhosamente com o polegar seguindo para os meus lábios. Eu fechei os olhos só esperando a boca dele cobrir a minha, o que não demorou muito a acontecer. Nós trocamos carícias simples enquanto nossas línguas se tocavam dentro das nossas bocas. O Hyoga colocara a mão na minha coxa alisando-a e apertando enquanto eu me ocupava em acariciar a curva do seu pescoço. Depois de um tempo naquele princípio de amasso, nós nos separamos olhando apaixonadamente um pro outro. Eu arrumei delicadamente os seus cabelos loiros.

- Meu dia de lavar a roupa, não é? – Eu disse observando cada pedacinho de pele do rosto do meu marido.

- É... Mas eu posso lavar pra você... – Nós dividíamos as tarefas. Era a minha vez de cuidar da roupa e do Hyoga, de cozinhar.

- E o almoço? Hum? Quem faz? – Ele foi me deitando na cama e eu abri as pernas recebendo-o entre elas.

- Você faz... Sua comida é mais gostosa que a minha... Você é mais gostoso... – Ele nem chegou a terminar de falar já voltando a me beijar profundamente. Fazíamos um barulho alto ao respirar evidenciando a urgência com que nos beijávamos e tocávamos. – Amanhã, vou pro retiro... Uma semana sem poder te tocar... Tortura pra mim... – Ele passou a beijar a curva do meu pescoço me fazendo gemer.

- Hyoga... Tem um monte de coisa pra fazer...

- Eu sei... Fazer amor com você...

- Hyoga, é sério... Hum... – Acabei ronronando ao sentir a língua lamber a extensão da minha orelha.

- Você faz o almoço, eu lavo a roupa e, de tarde, assim que o nosso pequeno filhote sair, fazemos amor. Que tal? – Ele falou sorrindo, encostando a ponta do seu nariz na do meu.

- Parece uma proposta irrecusável... – Eu disse colocando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

- E é.

- Uhum. Só tem um porém. – O Hyoga me olhava com dúvida alisando delicadamente a minha silhueta. – A biblioteca. Esqueceu? – Ele deu um longo suspiro saindo de cima de mim, se sentando na cama, mas mantendo o olhar no meu corpo fazendo desenhos imaginários no meu peito e na minha barriga com o dedo.

- Se você não inventar de fazer uma comida muito complicada e eu conseguir lavar toda a roupa rapidinho, podemos ir à biblioteca antes do almoço.

- É podemos. – Eu disse sentindo os dedos dele se insinuarem de leve na curva da minha cintura. – Mas, se pretendemos mesmo seguir com esse plano, temos que começar as tarefas.

- Sim... – Ele se levantou me oferecendo as mãos. Logo eu fui erguido ficando praticamente colado ao corpo do Hyoga. – O difícil vai ser me concentrar com uma tentação como você por perto. – Ele sussurrou sobre os meus lábios me fazendo sorrir.

- Se é assim, vai ser difícil pra mim também.

- Ah, é?

- É. Não é todo mundo que tem um homem desse porte em casa.

- Hum, o mesmo vale pra você. – E nos beijamos lentamente... Esses momentos melosos de todo casal...

Fomos resolver nossas coisas. Fazer o almoço era infinitamente mais rápido do que lavar a roupa. E em pouco mais de meia hora, eu já estava com tudo pronto. Não me surpreendi ao chegar na varanda e ver o Hyoga esfregando as roupas com vigor no tanque.

- Já terminou? – Ele perguntou sem me olhar. Os cabelos soltavam dos grampos que ele tinha colocado e isso o deixava ainda mais lindo.

- Já. Cortar abacaxi não é exatamente demorado.

- Abacaxi com açafrão?

- E peixe. Mas só vou comprar o peixe quando estivermos voltando da biblioteca. – Ele confirmou e eu o abracei por trás dando um beijinho nas suas costas. – Vou aproveitar e limpar o quarto do Saras.

- É bom mesmo, enquanto ele não está em casa. – E foi o que fui fazer. O quarto do nosso filho não era tão pequeno assim, mas parecia por causa da quantidade de coisas que tinha nele. Eu sempre quis fazer uma reforma nessa casa pra pelo menos dar um pouco mais de espaço ao Saras... Muitos livros no quarto do pobrezinho. Com a reforma, essas estantes iriam pra sala e o quarto ficaria bem mais espaçoso. Assim que o Hyoga voltar do retiro, vou ver isso com ele. Nós temos um pouco guardado, dá pra fazer... Espero. A limpeza me tomou mais uma hora, o que foi suficiente pro Hyoga terminar com a roupa. Eu o ajudei a pendurar as coisas no varal.

- Agora, podemos ir à biblioteca. Será que dá? – Ele perguntou.

- Dá sim. São umas onze horas. Meio-dia e meia a gente já deve estar de volta. – Juntei rapidamente os livros que tínhamos que devolver, arrumando-os em uma pilha em cima da mesa. O Hyoga vinha pelo corredor fechando os botões do sahi que ele acabara de trocar.

- Estão todos aí? – Pode-se pegar até 4 livros por pessoa e nós sempre pegávamos o limite, o que nos dava um total de 12.

- Faltam os que você usa com o Saras. – O Hyoga sempre pegava alguns pra ajudar nos estudos do nosso filho. E fazíamos questão que ele escolhesse outros que fossem de seu interesse. O meu marido foi buscar, voltando rapidamente. – Hyoga, esses livros não são muito infantis? – Eu falei constatando a capa de três dos quatro que estavam nas minhas mãos.

- Eu também acho. Mas ele estava com dificuldade em acompanhar os mais avançados. Achei que estava pegando muito pesado, então, resolvi aliviar essa semana.

- Hum... E esse aqui?

- Esse foi o que ele escolheu sozinho. – Era um livro essencialmente de figuras. Na verdade, uma coletânea de grandes pintores de Vasti.

- Já não é a primeira vez que ele opta por algo que só traz figuras...

- É, eu percebi... Eu preciso mudar meus métodos com o Saras. Ele tem dificuldade em se concentrar, talvez, por isso, demore mais a absorver os conteúdos. – Aquilo me preocupou um pouco.

- Talvez seja o caso de fazer mais yoga com ele.

- Eu já tinha planejado aumentar as sessões e também ver outras posições. – Eu concordei juntando aqueles quatro à pilha de livros. O Hyoga foi buscar uma sacola para os colocarmos e num instante, estávamos saindo. O Saras não estava na rua, o que significava que estava na praça. Hyoga e eu subimos a rua de mãos dadas cumprimentando uma ou outra pessoa que se sentava à porta de casa ou que vinha caminhando mesmo. Por causa das nossas profissões, acabamos ficando muito conhecidos nas redondezas. Na pracinha, havia uma gritaria generalizada de crianças brincando. Não foi difícil achar o Saras: lá estava ele, todo sujo de terra por ficar ajoelhado no chão, jogando bolinha de gude. Nós ficamos ali, em pé, observando o nosso filho brincar com as outras crianças. E eu pensava no quanto eu queria ter mais filhos. A partida parecia ter terminado e a julgar pela comemoração, o time em que o Saras estava havia perdido. Um dos meninos cutucara o nosso filho provavelmente avisando que estávamos ali. Ele sorriu pra nós, se levantando rápido e batendo um pouco da terra do seu sahi vindo correndo na nossa direção.

- Já tá na hora do almoço?

- Querido, como você está sujo. – Eu me agachei me pondo a limpá-lo. Pelo menos, tentando.

- Pai, tá todo mundo olhando! – Ele disse tentando se esquivar dos meus cuidados.

- Não seja mal criado, Saras. – Logo ele cedeu aos meus toques, mas ainda a contra-gosto.

- Pronto, tô limpo! – Muito longe disso! Eu me ergui voltando a ficar ao lado no Hyoga.

- Filho, nós vamos à biblioteca. Você quer ir com a gente ou prefere ficar aí? – O Hyoga disse me envolvendo pelos ombros.

- Mas... E se todo mundo for embora e os senhores ainda não tiverem voltado?

- Então, você vai pra casa do seu tio Ikki, está bem? Mas vamos voltar em tempo, querido. Não se preocupe.

- Quero ir junto, pai. – Eu me agachei de novo aproveitando para limpá-lo um pouco mais.

- Meu bem, você não prefere ficar com os seus amiguinhos, hum? – Ele balançou a cabeça dizendo um simples e infantil "não".

- Tem certeza? – O Hyoga disse fazendo-lhe um carinho nos cabelos.

- Uhum.

- Então, vá se despedir. Nós esperamos aqui. – O Hyoga sorriu e o Saras saiu correndo na hora.

- Isso é uma coisa que me preocupa, Hyoga: nosso filho é muito apegado a nós dois.

- Também me preocupa. Bastante. Claro que é importante se amar e respeitar os pais, mas o Saras... Ele tem essa sensação de que, um dia, nós vamos sumir e ele vai ficar sozinho. Ele pensa isso. Lembra daquele sonho?

- Aquele sonho... Tantas coisas me preocupam na nossa criança, Hyoga. Essa mania de ele se achar feio. Um garotinho lindo como ele... E isso de pensar que vamos sumir. Será que devemos considerar levá-lo ao sacerdote?

- É. Eu queria conversar mais sério com você sobre isso, Shun.

- Vamos conversar sim. – Paramos o assunto assim que nosso filho chegou perto. Ele estendeu a mão para que qualquer um de nós pegasse. Ele sempre faz isso. Eu prontamente a peguei.

- Acho que teremos que passar em casa para limpar um certo pequeno que está muito sujinho. – O Hyoga olhava pro Saras depois olhou pra mim e nós dois rimos.

- As crianças se sujam quando brincam porque a brincadeira é tão boa, que elas nem lembram de ficar limpas. – Eu baguncei os cabelos dele vendo-o sorrir pra mim.

- Mas você está mesmo parecendo um porquinho, querido. Vamos ter que limpar. Como você vai entrar na biblioteca desse jeito? – E fomos pra casa. O Hyoga levou o Saras pro tanque. Sim, ele ainda cabia ali! Quando ele era mais novinho, adorava tomar banho no tanque, ficava maravilhado olhando tudo em volta, falando sem parar. Eu sabia que o meu marido queria passar o máximo de tempo com o nosso filho antes de ir para o retiro. Por isso, sugeri que ele limpasse o Saras com a desculpa de que seria mais rápido do que se ele o fizesse sozinho. Eu tinha ido buscar um sahi pro Saras e saía pela porta da cozinha que dava no quintal. Bem ali, era o tanque, embaixo da mangueira. Lá estava o Hyoga, lavando delicadamente a bundinha do nosso filho.

- Terminaram aí? – O Saras se apoiava totalmente nos ombros do Hyoga, exatamente como fazia quando era pequeno, em pé dentro do tanque.

- Já. Mas é incrível como o nosso filho consegue se sujar até nos lugares mais inusitados. – O Saras nada disse continuando a brincar com os cabelos do pai. – Vamos, querido. – O Hyoga disse acabando jogar água pelo corpinho do Saras, tirando o sabão. Ele gostava de encolher as pernas quando era erguido, como se quisesse fazer força para parecer mais pesado. Eu entreguei uma toalha ao Hyoga.

- Pai?

- Hum?

- O senhor devia me dar banho sempre!

- Ah, é?

- É. Eu gosto muito. – Ele sorria debaixo dos cuidados de Hyoga que estava claramente radiante com a declaração.

- Hum... De vez em quando, quem sabe. Você já é um menino de 7 anos, Saras. Tem que tomar banho sozinho.

- Mas o senhor toma banho com o papai e já são adultos! – Fato.

- Mas somos casados.

- E os casados tomam banho juntos? – O meu marido enxugava delicadamente o Saras.

- As pernas, filho. – Ele pediu vendo nosso filho abri-las automaticamente pra secado ali também. - Quase sempre. – E respondeu.

- Hum...

- Mas você pode continuar tomando banho com um de nós, querido. Não tem problema. É só você se lavar sozinho.

- Eu sei fazer isso! Mas gosto mais quando o papai me lava. – O Hyoga já vestia o sahi no Saras me entregando a toalha molhada. O meu marido se ergueu e o nosso filho levantou as suas mãozinhas pedindo colo. Lógico que foi atendido.

- Vamos indo. Já está ficando tarde. – Eu peguei a sacola e seguimos para a biblioteca. Vinte minutos andando de casa.

- Pai, posso te contar um segredo? – Ele disse ao Hyoga se abraçando mais a ele, sussurrando no seu ouvido. Eu sabia qual era o tal segredo. O Saras sempre falava isso pra nós dois.

- Também te amo, filho. – E deu um selinho de pai no Saras fazendo sorrir.

- O senhor também sabe esse segredo, não é, pai? – Ele olhava pra mim, deitando no ombro do Hyoga.

- Segredo? Não sei de nada.

- Sabe sim!

- Não. Não sei. Você só contou pro seu pai. Eu fiquei de fora.

- Ficou nada! Vem. – Eu fingi não ouvir. – Vem aqui, pai. Por favor... O senhor sabe que eu te amo também.

- Ué, então não é mais segredo?

- Ih, não é! – Ele disse sorrindo. O Hyoga me deu um selinho e continuamos caminhando. Antes de entrarmos na biblioteca, que fica à beira do rio, passamos na barraca de peixe, onde o meu marido tinha crédito, e pedi ao vendedor que fizesse umas postas bonitas, que iríamos pegar na volta. A biblioteca estava cheia. É sempre assim no domingo.

- Querido, nós vamos ficar aqui na fila. Você quer escolher algum livro enquanto isso? – Eu disse vendo o Hyoga colocar nosso filho no chão.

- Não sei... Os senhores vão pegar?

- Não. É retiro. Não terei como ler nada essa semana. – O Hyoga disse alisando os cabelos do Saras.

- Eu vou pegar uns dois... Já sei onde estão.

- Então, vai com o Saras pegar, meu amor. Eu fico na fila. – Concordei recebendo a mãozinha do meu filho na minha e seguindo pras estantes.

- Pai, não quero pegar livro hoje. – Ele disse ao meu lado enquanto eu procurava o título de que eu precisava.

- Quer pegar o quê então?

- Hum... Nada?

- Nada? Por que, filho? Não tem nada que te interesse aqui? – Eu já estava com os que levaria nas mãos.

- Não quero livros, pai. Por favor. Não quero. – Parecia que ele ia chorar!

- Tudo bem... Mas quando o seu pai voltar do retiro, nós vamos precisar conversar sobre isso.

- Eu não entendo o que está escrito, pai.

- Tudo bem, querido, tudo bem. Quando acabar o retiro, nós vamos conversar direito e ver o que está acontecendo, tá bom? - Ele suspirou passando os dedos nas capas dos livros na prateleira. – Vem, vamos andar um pouquinho. Quem sabe, aparece algo interessante. – E acabou aparecendo. Quando passávamos em frente à discoteca, seção a qual quase nunca íamos, o Saras parou, olhando com curiosidade.

- Pai, o que eles estão fazendo lá? – Ele apontou para a área de bancos onde era possível ouvir os discos nas vitrolas disponibilizadas pela biblioteca.

- Ouvindo discos.

- O som sai naquelas coisinhas?

- Sai. São os fones de ouvido. Você quer experimentar?

- Quero! – Nós entramos naquele espaço um pouco afastado e o Saras parecia encantado.

- Vamos escolher um pra ouvir... Escolha você, querido.

- O que eu quiser?

- Qualquer um. – Ele se aproximou da estante, puxando as capas dos discos, olhando-as com atenção. Até que puxou uma com um homem barbudo e mais nada.

- Quero esse, pai.

- Mas quem é esse? – Perguntei pegando o disco na mão. Não era na nossa língua. Era coisa de fora de Vasti... Apesar de sermos um país que se diz fechado, às vezes, aparecem elementos de outras culturas por aqui, apesar de nunca serem divulgados ou mesmo bem quistos entre os vestas.

- Eu não sei quem é. Mas ele tem cara de ser legal. – Eu chamei uma bibliotecária que veio sorridente nos ajudar.

- Pois não?

- Poderia nos dar alguma informação sobre esse disco? – Entreguei a ela esperando pela resposta.

- Ah, sim. O senhor já esteve na discoteca?

- Não... Quer dizer, faz um bom tempo que não venho.

- Certo. É simples. Os discos que são de língua estrangeira têm uma pequena sinopse atrás. – Ela o virou mostrando uma etiqueta. – A sinopse das músicas e uma breve história do músico estão aqui. Nenhum dos discos estrangeiros que disponibilizamos contém mensagens ofensivas ou que não condizem com os princípios vestas.

- Isso é muito bom.

- Sim. Excelente! Esse moço é muito bem quisto aqui. Os discos dele são muito requisitados. – Ela sorriu vendo o Saras examinar a embalagem. – Mas você não quer pegar alguma coisa na seção infantil? – E olhava o meu filho, se inclinando um pouco.

- Não. Eu quero esse. Obrigado. – Ela sorriu se aprumando.

- Obrigado pela sua ajuda.

- Não tem problema algum. Podem ser levados três discos por pessoa, tudo no mesmo esquema do empréstimo de livros. – Ao terminar, ela se retirou educadamente.

- Vamos ouvir! – O Saras disse feliz me puxando pela mão até um dos bancos vagos na discoteca. – Como coloca, pai? – Eu o ensinei colocando o disco delicadamente na vitrola. Ele se sentou ansioso botando os fones nas orelhas. – O senhor quer ouvir?

- Ouça você, meu bem. Depois, me conta. – Ele sorriu e eu pus o disco pra tocar. O Saras segurava os fones nos ouvidos fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Shun? Vocês sumiram e... – Era o Hyoga. Eu fiz um sinal pra que ele ficasse em silêncio e ele o fez, olhando maravilhado pro nosso filho. – Que milagre é esse? De olhos fechados e tudo? Sem perguntar nada? – Ele disse num sussurro, se agachando ao meu lado.

- Nenhuma pergunta até agora. Ele já ouviu a mesma música duas vezes.

- Que música? – Eu mostrei o disco ao Hyoga que obviamente, também não o conhecia. - Quem é esse cavalheiro?

- Não sei. Mas fez milagre com o nosso filho. – Eu alisei os cabelos do meu marido e nós dois ficamos ali, observando a nossa criança nos surpreender com aquela concentração que raramente demonstrava ter. Depois de uns minutos, ele abriu os olhos.

- Pai, posso ouvir de novo?

- Você pode ouvir quantas vezes quiser, filho. Você deve. – O Hyoga se levantara. – Mas você não prefere levar pra casa? Pode até pegar mais desse mesmo músico.

- Eu quero! Eu posso? Vamos pegar mais! Por favor. – Ele disse animado se levantando de repente.

- Claro, meu amor. Por que você não pede ajuda pra moça? Vai lá. Pode escolher. – E eu nunca tinha visto o Saras tão animado na biblioteca.

- Eu não vou demorar.

- Não precisa ter pressa. Pode ir. – O Hyoga disse calmamente vendo nosso filho seguir novamente para estante pedindo ajuda à bibliotecária.

- Hyoga, você precisava ter visto a carinha que ele fez agora a pouco. Quase chorando porque não queria levar nenhum livro.

- Chorando?

- Pois é. Com um pouquinho desespero, sabe? Como se estivesse reunindo coragem esse tempo todo pra dizer algo que poderia contrariar a nossa vontade.

- Nós nunca obrigamos o Saras a pegar um livro ou mesmo ler. Lógico que incentivamos, mas nunca chegamos a brigar com ele por causa disso.

- O problema é como isso se arquiteta na mente dele.

- Ele realmente pensa que se deixar de fazer aquilo que esperamos que ele faça ou que gostaríamos que ele fizesse, estará nos entristecendo. Eu não sei por que o nosso filho pensa assim.

- É medo, Hyoga.

- Medo... Medo de que a gente goste menos dele...

- Medo de nos contrariar...

- É certo, Shun. Melhor levarmos nosso filho ao sacerdote. Ele precisa de umas lições que não poderão ser dadas nem por mim nem por você.

- Não... Ele está voltando. – Nós nos calamos vendo-o se aproximar.

- Olha, a moça me deu esses. – Ele sorriu estendendo os discos. Eram todos daquele mesmo artista.

- Ótimo, querido. Temos que entrar na fila de novo.

- Shun, eu vou pra fila. Por que você não vai indo pegar o peixe? Nos encontramos lá fora. – Eu concordei e o Saras ficou com o Hyoga. Como eu esperava, o peixe já estava pronto e eu fiquei um tempo ali, conversando com o peixeiro sobre qualquer coisa, nada de emocionante: guerra, festividades de Jahzua próximas... Logo, o Hyoga apareceu dando a mão ao Saras. Nós fomos pra casa e o nosso filho não parava de contar da música que ouvira. E eu nunca tinha visto aquela criança falar tanto tempo num mesmo assunto. Chegando em casa, eu coloquei o peixe pra cozinhar. Era questão de cinco minutos, enquanto o Hyoga botava a mesa.

- Pai, posso ouvir? – O Saras se aproximava de mim, segurando aquele disco.

- Vamos almoçar agora. Depois, você pode. – Eu disse desligando o fogo. Estava pronto. – Hyoga, colocou o mel? – Eu perguntei ao meu marido montando os pratos, separando prontamente o do Ikki e o da June.

- Está aqui já.

- Vem, querido, vamos comer. – E almoçamos em paz, vagarosamente, como deve ser. O Hyoga contava do que faria no retiro enquanto o Saras não se acanhava em enchê-lo de perguntas. Depois, levei os pratos até o Ikki. A June estava dormindo e disse que achou que eu não viria mais tamanha a minha demora! Eu nem demorei tanto assim...

Mais tarde, lá estávamos eu e o Hyoga, sentados na cama, eu com ele encaixado nas minhas costas, massageando os meus ombros. Começara a chuva diária e o nosso filho estava na sala ouvindo aquele disco. Era realmente muito bonito. Mas ele ouvia tão baixo que eu nem achava que ele conseguisse entender.

- Hum... Hyoga, você é tão bom pra mim... – Eu disse relaxando debaixo do toque do meu marido...

- Você é bom pra mim, Shun... Muito bom... Só de poder tocar em você, já me sinto recompensado.

- Então, continua tocando porque está maravilhoso... – Eu disse meio ronronando sentindo ele me beijar a curva do pescoço. – E a sua proposta? Ainda está de pé?

- Nosso pequeno está em casa.

- Eu sei... Mas deixa parar a chuva pra você ver...

- Tenho minhas dúvidas... Esse tal disco é capaz de prendê-lo aqui.

- Ele vai sair. Ele sabe o que o aguarda pra semana. Vai querer se divertir com os amiguinhos. – O Hyoga me massageava com aqueles óleos de calêndula e beijava castamente o meu pescoço.

- Hyoga... – Eu já estava praticamente dormindo...

- Hum?...

- PAI!!!! – Minha alma quase desencarnou quando ouvi o Saras entrar gritando daquele jeito no nosso quarto!

- Saras! Que susto! Não faça mais isso! – Eu disse sentindo o Hyoga rir de leve nas minhas costas.

- Desculpa. Foi sem querer. Eu sei que tenho que pedir permissão antes.

- Filho, tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

- Desculpa... Os senhores estavam namorando? – Eu achava lindo o jeito inocente dele falar. Já nem conseguia ficar brabo.

- Estávamos. – O Hyoga respondeu vendo o nosso filho fazer uma cara de desaprovação.

- Namoro é nojento. Tem baba! Como os senhores conseguem gostar disso?

- Gostando... Um dia, você vai gostar também.

- Nunca!

- Mas por que veio gritando lá de fora, filho?

- Olha o que eu fiz! – E esticou uma folha de papel com desenhos muito coloridos e até bastante bem feitos pra uma criança da idade do Saras.

- Querido, estão muito lindos.

- Estão mesmo. Parabéns. – O Hyoga elogiou olhando atentamente o papel.

- Eu desenhei com os lápis que o tio Isaac me deu. Eles mancham quando a gente joga água! Eu não joguei, mas vou jogar.

- Mas estão lindos assim, filho.

- Quero ver como vai ficar! – O Saras sempre foi curioso.

- Acabou o disco?

- Uhum. Mas vou ouvir de novo. Só que agora, eu quero dormir.

- Isso, meu bem. Pode ir. E desligue a vitrola, sim?

- Tá bom! – Ele saiu feliz cantando aquela música. O Hyoga continuou a roçar seus lábios no meu pescoço me causando arrepios. Eu alisava as suas coxas, que repousavam ao lado das minhas, ligeiramente menores que as dele.

- Vamos deitar também? – Concordei e deitamos os dois, de frente um pro outro. O meu marido pegou as minhas mãos beijando-as delicadamente. Eu cheguei mais perto, abraçando-o, adormecendo sentido o cheiro bom que o corpo dele sempre exalou.

* * *

Quando acordei, o Hyoga não estava mais na cama. Me espreguicei longamente, me levantando logo em seguida, bagunçando os meus cabelos e seguindo pra sala ao terminar de arrumar os lençóis. Mas parei antes, vendo que ele estava no quarto do Saras, colocando alguns papéis na caixa de tarefas do nosso filho, em cima da cômoda.

- Oi, amor. – Eu disse o envolvendo por trás, na altura dos ombros dando um beijo na sua bochecha tendo que me colocar na ponta dos pés para fazê-lo.

- Dormiu bem?

- Bastante. De sonhar. O que está fazendo?

- Organizando os deveres do Saras. Tenho que deixar tudo separadinho pra ele fazer durante a semana, enquanto eu não estiver aqui.

- Não quer deixar comigo? – Perguntei alisando as costas do meu marido, sentindo o óleo natural da pele dele passar para os meus dedos.

- Ele já sabe que estarão aqui. Mas talvez ele precise ser lembrado que tem que fazer esses exercícios.

- Eu me encarregarei disso. Não se preocupe. Aliás, onde ele está?

- Como você disse que ele ia fazer, saiu pra brincar. Na verdade, foi pra casa do senhor Govinda, parece que uma das filhas dele fez um pedido que foi atendido, e como agradecimento, ela está dando uma festa pras crianças.

- Ah, sim. E têm muitas crianças lá, Hyoga? – Eu sempre fico preocupado!

- Todas as da rua. O senhor Govinda tocou aqui. Você não ouviu o sino?

- Não...

- Eu levei o Saras pessoalmente até lá. Não precisa ficar com esse tom desconfiado.

- Não! O senhor Govinda é de altíssima confiança! – O senhor Govinda é o mais velho morador da rua e como tal, é o representante da mesma. Todos o conhecem e se existe qualquer reclamação, pedido é a ele que recorrem. Ele era muito amigo do meu pai.

- Pronto. Tudo arrumado. – O Hyoga disse fechando a caixa, que ficava embaixo da cama do Saras, onde o meu marido rapidamente a colocou. Naquela mesma hora, no dia seguinte, o Hyoga já não estaria aqui... Estaria no retiro, no templo, com outros avestas... Eu já estava com saudade. Perdido nos meus pensamentos, nem percebi quando ele se erguera, me abraçando por trás, pela cintura, beijando a minha nuca...

- Vamos pro nosso quarto? – Ele falou num sussurro ao meu ouvido e eu gemi. O membro dele roçava no meu bumbum e ainda precisava ser excitado, o que eu faria com muito prazer! Rebolei um pouco em resposta fazendo com ele desse uma risadinha safada.

- Eu preciso me preparar... – Eu disse oferecendo o meu pescoço.

- E o que está esperando?

- Criando coragem pra sair dos seus braços...

- Hum... E eu criando coragem pra te soltar. Mas, sabe, a gente não precisa fazer o serviço completo hoje...

- Mas eu quero, Hyoga... – Eu sentia os beijos no meu pescoço, eventuais lambidas... Ia ficar uma semana sem o meu marido! É claro que eu queria o serviço completo!

- A sua vontade é a minha...

- Então, me solta...

- Não quero... – E dizendo isso, ele levantou o meu rosto e trocamos um beijo que já evidenciava como seria o sexo dessa tarde: apaixonado e urgente. O Hyoga levara uma das suas mãos à minha bunda alisando-a e apertando-a por cima do sahi, esfregando-se nela enquanto nos beijávamos. Eu não queria sair dali nunca! Mas acabei cedendo. Não ia dar pra transar de pé, sem preparação, e muito menos no quarto do nosso filho!

No nosso quarto, o Hyoga estava sentado na beira da cama e eu me sentei entre as pernas dele, como fizera mais cedo. Ele se pôs a me beijar, dando beliscadinhas nos meus mamilos enquanto eu alisava suas coxas.

- Vamos fazer nessa posição?

- Você gosta dessa posição, não é?

- Gosto. Tenho uma visão muito boa do seu corpo perfeito quando transamos desse jeito. – Eu sorri me levantando pra tirar o meu sahi. Apesar de ser comum nos vermos nus e o nu ser bem aceito em Vasti, o Hyoga sempre gostou de me ver tirando a roupa. A pouca roupa que usamos, mas, mesmo assim, roupa!

- Shun?

- Hum? – Eu disse deslizando uma mão por dentro do meu sahi, mexendo no meu membro por baixo dele, só pra atiçar o meu marido.

- Vem cá. – Era um tom sério. O Hyoga me enlouquece quando usa esse tom! Eu atendi na hora, chegando perto dele, me colocando em pé entre as suas pernas. – Você sabe como me provocar, não é?

- Sei...

- Quero te ver sem roupa. – E dizendo isso, ele tirou o meu sahi delicadamente, deixando que o pano caísse levemente aos meus pés revelando a minha nudez. Ele me puxou pra perto, colocando as duas mãos no meu quadril encostando o meu corpo no seu. Ele logo começou a massagear minhas nádegas beijando e lambendo a minha cintura. Eu adoro isso! Joguei minha cabeça pra trás segurando delicadamente nos cabelos loiros do Hyoga. Se eu não estava excitado até agora, não dava mais pra segurar!

- Vou sentir muita falta dessa sua pele... – Ele disse abrindo o meu bumbum e fechando. Isso me leva à loucura! Nem preciso dizer o que se seguiu... Depois de fazermos amor três vezes em menos de uma hora, eu posso dizer que estava exausto e bastante satisfeito! Ainda nos beijávamos, deitados na cama, de frente um pro outro. O Hyoga puxara a minha perna até a altura do seu quadril fazendo uma das coisas de que ele mais gosta: alisar minha coxa.

- Eu te amo, Hyoga...

- Também de amo, Shun...

- Você me faz um homem tão feliz...

- E você me completa, Shun. Em todos os sentidos. – Eu chegara mais perto roçando o meu nariz no dele, beijando, roçando o nariz, beijando... – Não quer lavar a boca?

- Não... Quero ficar com o seu gosto nela o máximo que eu puder... – Raramente, eu tenho a chance de fazer sexo oral no Hyoga. Até porque ele confunde tanto os meus sentidos que quando vejo, ele já está me chupando, me penetrando, nem reajo. Mas hoje ele não conseguiu me dobrar! Antes mesmo de me entregar ao nosso joguinho de sedução, eu me ajoelhei entre as pernas dele e não dei chance pra que reagisse!

- Shun, o meu sêmen não tem gosto bom.

- Fale por você.

- Deixa de besteira... Vai lavar a boca...

- Lava pra mim, então. – E nos beijamos longamente, trocando saliva, trocando sabores. – Pode parecer estranho, Hyoga, mas o seu gosto me excita. Muito.

- Hum, tarado... – Ele me beijou de novo e rocei com o meu pé no bumbum dele. – Sabe o que mais me excita em você?

- Não... – E eu não sabia mesmo!

- Não é essa bundinha linda, redondinha, macia, apertadinha que você tem. – Ele disse acariciando-a gentilmente. – Nem esses mamilos rosados durinhos que você tanto gosta que eu chupe. – E ele passou a chupar, morder e beijar me fazendo gemer alto agarrado a sua cabeça me oferecendo...

- Não?

- Não... – Ele disse abafado entre beijos. – O que mais me excita em você, Shun, é que você não consegue mentir.

- Não minto, é?

- Não. Você não me esconde os seus desejos, suas vontades, suas taras. Eu amo isso em você. Tão verdadeiro comigo... às vezes, eu acho que não mereço.

- Merece sim... – Eu disse sentindo vontade de chorar me abraçando forte a ele.

- O que foi, meu amor? Está sentido dor?

- Estou sentindo saudade de você, Hyoga...

- Mas estou aqui com você.

- Saudade por antecipação. Vamos fazer amor mais uma vez. Por favor. – Eu o olhei de um jeito que eu sabia o faria ceder.

- Mas, Shun, não é bom fazer tanto assim. O seu corpo já está muito judiado.

- Não está. Eu agüento, Hyoga. Terei uma semana pra me recuperar. Por favor. Quero te sentir mais uma vez.

- Sexo anal mais de três vezes por semana não é saudável.

- Não me negue isso, Hyoga... – Eu me esfregava nele sentindo as suas mãos alisando o meu corpo. - Ah, já entendi. – Decidi provocá-lo. - Você está cansado.

- Hum... Um pouco, mas consigo te fazer feliz mais uma vez.

- Você me faz feliz sempre. Só de existir. – Nós rimos um pro outro. Muitos orgasmos seguidos. Ia demorar pra nos excitarmos mais uma vez. – Amor?

- Hum? – Ele voltara a beijar os meus mamilos delicadamente.

- Quando você me beija aí, sente... ah... falta de alguma coisa? – Gemi de leve, mas mantive o raciocínio.

- Do que eu sentiria falta?

- De algo mais palpável... Seios. – Eu não sei bem por que motivo esse assunto me veio à cabeça naquela hora. Era algo que eu guardava há muito tempo e que eu pensava que nunca revelaria ao Hyoga. Mas senti vontade de falar...

- Você não tem seios nem pode ter.

- Nem quero ter! – Eu sou um homem! Nunca senti vontade de ser uma mulher. Há quem sinta, mas não estou nesse grupo! - Mas é que... eu acho... Seios. São bonitos, não são? – Ele levantou o rosto me olhando interrogativo.

- Que seios?

- De uma mulher, ora. – Eu bem sabia que ele estava confuso, mas tentei não demonstrar que eu também estava meio inseguro com o assunto. Eu sentia que deveria contar ao Hyoga. Não existe melhor momento no mundo pra se falar de coisas sérias com um homem do que o pós-sexo. Não existe! Ficamos dóceis, felizes, quase femininos.

- Você gosta de seios?

- Eu acho que os seios são... uma parte... O corpo das mulheres é bonito. Com seios e curvas e...

- Shun! De onde veio esse assunto? – Estava na cara que ele estava adorando me ouvir falar daquilo.

- É que... Eu sempre achei os seios lindos. Pequenos, delicados, macios. Praticamente pedem pra ser tocados. – Não me estranhem! Mas é verdade. O fato de eu estar casado com um homem, não quer dizer que eu não possa admirar os atributos de outras pessoas... independentemente do sexo!

- Shun, me diga uma coisa. – Eu o olhei atentamente. – Você já procurou aquelas casas em que se vende sexo?

- Não. Nunca. Eu acho tão cruel... Esses lugares... O que será que aconteceu na vida daqueles moços e moças para eles se virem tão sem saída, a ponto de ter que vender a única coisa que lhes resta? – O Hyoga me alisava os cabelos ouvindo as minhas palavras. – Eu sempre penso nos pais dessas pessoas... Como eles não conseguiram criar um ambiente seguro para os filhos... Por que não conseguiram... Eu fico imaginando o nosso filho... Pensando que se acontecer alguma coisa com a gente, se ele vai chegar ao desespero de ter que vender o próprio corpo. – O meu marido parou instantaneamente de me acariciar, me olhando até meio revoltado.

- Shun! Você percebe o que está dizendo? Nosso filho desamparado. Nunca!

- Mas e se...

- Não vai, Shun. Não vai acontecer nada. E se acontecer, o Isaac está aí. O seu irmão. Nunca iam deixar o Saras desamparado!

- Não... Mas se fosse pelo Saras, por você, eu venderia o meu corpo. Não pensaria duas vezes.

- Shun! Ficou doido? Eu jamais vou permitir um absurdo desses! Você se prostituindo! Nosso filho se prostituindo! Nem cogite essas idéias! Nem diga essas palavras! Por que está falando essas coisas? – Eu sou meio frio, mais do que o Hyoga jamais será. Às vezes, faço um raciocínio e o sigo até o fim, não ligando tanto quanto deveria pras palavras que saem da minha boca. Eu tinha que tomar cuidado com isso!

- Desculpa... Foi a linha do raciocínio... – E foi mesmo!

- Você nos braços de outra pessoa. Sendo até maltratado. JAMAIS! Ouviu, Shun? Jamais. Nosso filho querido... Shun, JAMAIS!

- Jamais... – Ficamos quietos por uns minutos. – Me desculpe pelo que eu disse.

- Está tudo bem... Mas não me preocupe desse jeito... – Eu pedi desculpas de novo, me abraçando a ele sentindo que ele roçava a sua bochecha no topo da minha cabeça.

- De onde veio esse interesse por seios? Viu alguma moça pelada quando adolescente, não é, seu tarado? – O Hyoga já estava mais relaxado e parecia ter esquecido o assunto.

- Não... – Eu até ri. – Quer dizer, até vi. Mas não foi por isso. Eu sempre achei o corpo da mulher bonito. Diferente. Harmonioso. Com tantas áreas frágeis, cheias e... sempre parecendo muito macio.

- Shun, você é mais tarado do que eu pensava!

- Não sou, não! Você mesmo disse que sou inocente, puro e frágil como um lírio. – E fiz o meu olhar mais infantil.

- Acho que não estamos falando da mesma pessoa. – Nós rimos um pouco, trocamos alguns beijos. – Você é perfeito do jeito que é, Shun. Você é um pai carinhoso, gentil. Mas também é um esposo fogoso que cuida de mim e que me ama muito. – Aquelas palavras quase me fizeram chorar. – Você me faz muito feliz, Shun, do jeito que é. Ou dos jeitos, né. Uma hora, você é uma figura quase materna, outra, está ajoelhado entre as minhas pernas me proporcionando as sensações indescritíveis.

- Hyoga... Você vai me fazer chorar! – E ele me beijou de novo. Sempre na véspera do retiro, nós ficamos assim: parece que o mundo vai acabar! – Quer dizer que sou fogoso? – Eu disse num tom provocativo depois do beijo nada casto que acabáramos de trocar.

- Claro que é! Você vem pedindo pra fazer amor mais uma vez depois de uma série de três! Sem contar os comentários sobre o corpo feminino. Estou começando a achar que não sou suficiente pra você! Quer um par de seios, é? – O tom era de brincadeira, mas o que eu tinha pra falar, era sério.

- Eu estou pra te contar há tanto tempo... Nem sei por que estou fazendo isso agora. – Me encolhi entre os braços dele, criando coragem.

- Transou com uma moça, não foi? Você se casou desvirginado comigo. – Não havia qualquer tom de acusação na voz dele, e isso me deixou mais tranqüilo.

- Não casei. Juro. Eu estava intocado.

- Transou depois. Naquela má fase. – Ele levantou o meu rosto, me fazendo encará-lo.

- Também não.

- Então... – Eu não queria fazer aquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, queria! Reuni forças, evitando encará-lo.

- Uma vez, você saiu muito cedo de casa. Nós dormimos duas noites seguidas juntos. Tinha sido bom... Me senti tão seu esposo naquele dia... Você tinha muita coisa pra fazer, saiu cedo e não quis acordar a Kunti. Eu continuei na cama, abraçado no seu travesseiro, querendo sentir mais do seu cheiro. Acabei começando uma masturbação. Pouco depois da sua saída, a Kunti apareceu no quarto. Ela estava no início da gravidez ainda. No terceiro mês acho. Ela estava estranha. Eu perguntei se ela se sentia mal tentando ao máximo ocultar o que eu estava fazendo, mas acho que estava muito na cara. Ela não disse nada. Apenas veio até a cama e se sentou ali e... – Que vergonha!

- Você e a Kunti?

- Uhum...

- Quantas vezes?

- Aquela única vez.

- Shun... Você e ela esconderam isso de mim? E esse tempo todo?

- Ela estava tão envergonhada! Disse que nunca achou que fosse perder o controle dos sentidos assim. Pediu que eu não contasse, que tinha sido um momento de frenesi. Ela me viu e ficou descontrolada e...

- Shun. – O rosto dele não exprimia emoção. Dessa vez, eu merecia uma surra! E das boas... Aquilo poderia destruir o nosso casamento! Por que eu fiz isso?! Eu queria que arrependimento matasse! Eu estaria morto aqui! Agora! Mas por outro lado, não era nada certo esconder uma coisa dessas do meu marido... Ele dizendo que eu não conseguia mentir, fazendo aquelas declarações apaixonadas... Acho que foi por isso que quis revelar esse segredo...

- Me desculpe, Hyoga. Me desculpe! Eu não devia ter contado isso! – Eu ia me levantar da cama, mas ele me impediu.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter feito sexo com a sua esposa grávida! – Falando assim, soava ainda mais criminoso! E dessa vez, eu merecia sim uma surra.

- Shun, você é mesmo uma coisinha adorável...

- Pode me bater, Hyoga! Seria justo! Por que eu falei isso? Coloquei meu casamento a perder! Toda vez que transamos, eu lembro disso! Já estava cansado de pensar nessa coisa! Eu tinha que falar, mas não quero pagar o preço... – E fiquei me lamuriando começando a chorar.

- Shun, calma! Você nem me deixou falar!

- Mas...

- Shun, isso ia acontecer! Não teria como ser evitado! Eu já até pensava nisso. Nós três devíamos sempre ter dormido na mesma cama. Era bobagem. Você era marido dela também. – O quê?

- Eu era? Eu tinha uma... esposa?

- Shun, deixe de ser bobo! Você acha mesmo que nós três viveríamos juntos a vida toda e não nos consumaríamos? Não ia dar. Antes de me casar com a Kunti, eu já sabia que isso acontecer. Atraente como você é, que mulher resistiria?

- Hyoga... Não... Você tem que ficar brabo comigo e me bater e me castigar por te enganar e...

- Você não me enganou, Shun. A Kunti era sua esposa também! Que mal haveria em você transar com ela? Nenhum! E você fez isso porque não conseguia dizer "não". Fez isso porque se colocou em segundo plano pra satisfazer a vontades da Kunti. Você não fez por mal. Nem ela! Poxa, ela era uma moça grávida, os desejos ficam mais aflorados nas mulheres nessa fase. Ela não dormia comigo há duas noites. Você é uma pessoa de confiança, que respeitava a Kunti. Ela não viu problema em se insinuar. E você não viu problema em corresponder.

- Não... Você tem que me punir, Hyoga!

- Shun, você está muito alterado hoje! Estou quase quebrando a tradição e não indo pro retiro! Primeiro, vem falar de prostituição, depois de punição. Te punir?! Você mesmo se impôs essa barreira em relação a Kunti. Como eu disse, isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu até queria que vocês se entendessem. Seria melhor pra nossa convivência e pra mim também. Poxa, eu sou um homem só! E vocês dois, deuses. Difícil de dar conta! E você ainda era virgem na época! Imagine se fosse como agora! – O Hyoga tinha acabado de me deixar estupefato!

- Não vai me bater? – Eu me ergui na cama, olhando o Hyoga deitado.

- Shun, eu já te disse que eu nunca vou te machucar. Nunca. Te bater... Eu nunca teria coragem de fazer isso. E você nunca me daria motivo! Acho que vou quebrar a tradição...

- Esse não é um motivo, então?

- Claro que não! Eu só queria ter sabido disso antes... Acho que teria tirado algumas caraminholas da minha cabeça com relação a te desvirginar, por exemplo... Nós não éramos muito abertos naquela época, não é? – Eu me deitei no peito do Hyoga, ouvindo o coração dele batendo calmo, me tranqüilizando também.

- Não... Mas estávamos começando a nos conhecer.

- Mais ou menos. Nós já namorávamos há dois anos, Shun. Era tempo.

- É, mas uma convivência real é diferente.

- Quando deixou de ser sonho, ficou mais difícil.

- Mas acho que nos saímos bem.

- Muito bem, na minha opinião. Nós temos a nossa casa, nada nos falta, nós criamos bem o nosso filho. Nossa vida é boa, Shun. – É muito boa...

- Hyoga, essa não era a reação que eu esperava.

- E o que você esperava, meu amor? Que eu te batesse enquanto te estuprava, te xingando de todos os nomes, depois te jogar na rua pra todos verem e dizer ao nosso filho "Saras, o seu pai não vale nada". É isso? – Era meio isso que eu esperava. Me encolhi no peito dele sentindo vergonha dos meus pensamentos...

- Me desculpe, Hyoga. Por favor.

- Não há nada pra desculpar. Nada. Nada vai mudar entre nós.

- Não... - Ele me alisava tão delicadamente. Eu achei que fôssemos dormir. – Não quebre a tradição, Hyoga. Eu estou bem. Você precisa cumprir com os deveres da sua casta. Eu que estou meio... ansioso. Fico nervoso quando você sai assim. Não posso ver se você está bem, se está comendo direito. Fico preocupado.

- Shun, você está parecendo a minha mãe. Você só tem um filho, sabia? – Ele estava tentando me acalmar e resolvi aceitar a iniciativa.

- Desculpa. Simplesmente, não consigo evitar. – Ele levantou o meu rosto, me dando um selinho murmurando um "não tem problema".

- Quer dizer que você gostava dos seios da Kunti? – O tom era leve. Ele queria saber a minha opinião. O Hyoga estava gostando daquilo!

- Eram pequenos... e delicados... e...

- Shun, você me surpreende! Você sempre sentiu tesão por ela ou...?

- Eu não sei... Ela era muito diferente das outras mulheres. Aceitou toda aquela história de se casar com você e ela nem me conhecia! Eu não sei teria a coragem que ela teve... Acho que isso a tornava uma moça muito atraente...

- Atraente, é?

- É. Você perguntou! – Eu disse olhando-o meio brabo, mas o rosto dele era só serenidade.

- Shun, pode falar... Eu percebi que você precisa falar... – Eu precisava. Houve vezes em que decidi nunca revelar isso ao Hyoga. Mas como ele mesmo disse, eu não consigo mentir. Não por muito tempo.

- Quando eu via Kunti com aquela barriga, achava tão lindo. Eu ficava imaginando... Só por brincadeira, que da mesma forma que ela estava te dando um filho, quem sabe, um dia, ela pudesse me dar um também...

- Nossos filhos.

- É... Apesar do que diz a tradição, eu sempre quis ter uma menininha. Era o sonho da minha mãe. Quando eu tinha uns 7 anos, eu disse a ela: Mãe, a senhora vai ter uma netinha. Ela sorriu pra mim... Saudade dela... – Minha mãe era uma mulher muito quieta, falava baixo, parecia que estava sempre no mundo da lua. Às vezes, ela passava a tarde toda olhando pro nada, sorria de si mesma. Ela era um mistério pra nós, mas era impossível não gostar dela.

- O Saras seria um bom irmão.

- Seria... Hyoga, você não acha estranho que eu tenha pensado tudo isso da Kunti? – Eu desenhava no peito dele que grudava um pouco de suor.

- Não. Porque eu mesmo já tinha pensado isso. Que a Kunti, depois que nos desse um avesta homem, que teria que ser necessariamente meu filho, ela poderia gerar os seus filhos. E acredite, ela queria muito fazer isso por você, Shun. Por nós, afinal, éramos uma família.

- Ela queria?

- Queria. Uma vez, ela me disse com todas as palavras: depois, é vez do Shun. E acariciou a barriga dela... Estava de 6 meses. – Eu quis realmente chorar! Por que não nos abrimos mais naquela época? Por quê?

- A Kunti foi embora tão cedo...

- Não pense nisso agora, Shun. Não pense.

- Não vou. Eu só lamento que ela não tenha tido a chance de cuidar do filhinho dela. O destino é muito cruel às vezes. – Eu simplesmente não achava justo!

- O destino tirou essa tarefa dela e a passou pra você.

- Pra mim? E você?

- Shun, eu sou pai do Saras. Cuido dele, amo o meu filho e sei que ele também me ama. E muito. Mas o carinho que ele sente por você é muito especial, sempre vai ser. – Eu fiquei feliz ao ouvir aquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, envergonhado. Acabei me encolhendo ao lado do Hyoga que apenas me alisou.

- Você não sente nada em relação a isso?

- Eu sinto... Sinto que fui um idiota em abandonar a minha família quando ela mais precisava de mim. E eu ainda não paguei por isso. Eu que merecia uma surra, Shun. – Nós ficamos quietos, ouvindo a respiração um do outro. Quando um casal começa uma vida, pensa que tudo será um mar de rosas...

- Acho que já nos julgamos demais por uma tarde, não acha? – Eu me ergui, depositando um beijo nos lábios dele. – Chega. Nós íamos nos amar o suficiente pra não sentir muito a falta um do outro nessa semana. Não acha que devemos seguir com isso?

- Você nunca nega o seu lado tarado...

- É que eu acho que nós já nos culpamos e desculpamos demais por hoje.

- Você tem razão. – Nós nos beijamos devagar, o Hyoga abria a boca, querendo que eu a invadisse.

- Hum... Vamos tomar banho? – Ele perguntou puxando os meus lábios mais uma vez.

- Não... Quero você de novo. Com força, Hyoga. Não me negue. – Eu queria mostrar pra ele o quanto eu o amava, que o nosso amor era intenso e não se abalava fácil.

- Shun... – As mãos dele entravam no meu cabelo enquanto ele beijava o meu queixo.

- Cansado, não é? Eu fico por cima. Mas já aviso: vou fazer com força.

- Faça como quiser. Você é quem manda. – Ele beijou mais o meu queixo, suas mãos agora pousadas no meu bumbum.

- Vai ficar excitado pra mim? – Eu olhei profundamente, lambendo os lábios dele sensualmente.

- Me ajuda um pouquinho?

- Com prazer. – Já levava minha mão ao membro dele, massageando-o.

- Posso pedir só uma coisa?

- Peça com jeitinho que eu faço. – Minha boca já estava no seu peito e eu apenas esfregava meus lábios ali.

- Você pode sentar em mim de costas? Gosto de ver o seu bumbum... – Eu sabia que tinha um motivo pra isso: o Hyoga não queria que eu me machucasse. Ele já estava pensando que meu corpo não agüentaria e que eu não me importaria em ultrapassar os limites do mesmo. Se eu sentasse nele de costas, o meu marido poderia ver melhor o que se passava, controlando a força que ele sabia que eu ia usar.

- Não prefere me ver mostrando o quanto eu gosto de te ter dentro de mim? – Tentei dissuadi-lo, mas não deu certo.

- Já vi hoje. Duas vezes. Quero uma nova perspectiva.

- Hum... Você terá... – E nós fizemos amor mais uma vez...

* * *

- Hyoga, já está quase na hora do sol se pôr. – Eu disse deitado no peito dele.

- Sim... Tomar banho, trazer nosso filho pra casa...

- Aqui está tão bom...

- Estamos nus, grudando de suor e sêmen, cheirando a sexo.

- Essa descrição me fez até ficar com nojo. – Eu disse rindo me abraçando mais ao meu marido.

- Vem, vamos pro banho. Também quero colocar o Saras logo pra dentro. – Eu concordei e seguimos os dois pro banheiro, onde nos limpamos juntos.

- A gente tem tanta coisa pra conversar sobre o nosso filho, Hyoga... Eu ando muito preocupado com ele. E depois de hoje, minhas preocupações só aumentaram! – Eu estava entre as pernas do meu marido, sendo envolvido sutilmente por ele.

- Fique calmo, Shun. Nós teremos essa conversa, mas não hoje, não na banheira.

- Hoje não?

- Não mesmo. Imagine se vamos ter uma conversa importante dessa na véspera da minha ida pro retiro! Eu não teria sossego sabendo que te deixei aqui, com mais responsabilidades, sozinho. Não. Quando eu voltar, vamos colocar as coisas nos eixos. Eu estou com algumas suspeitas em relação ao Saras que eu preciso confirmar. Mas só poderei fazer isso quando voltar.

- Suspeitas? Que tipo de suspeitas? Hyoga. – Eu me ergui virando de leve, tentando ficar de frente pra ele. – O que há de errado com o nosso filho? Não minta pra mim. Hyoga, ele está doente? – Eu nunca fiquei pra chorar tantas vezes num mesmo dia!

- Não, Shun. Não. Desculpe pelo jeito que eu falei. É só uma suspeita.

- De doença?

- Não... Tem a ver com os problemas de concentração dele. Mas preciso refletir. Não quero te preocupar, dar um diagnóstico baseado em um "achismo". Mas o Saras não está doente. Ele é perfeitamente saudável.

- Hyoga, você já me preocupou!

- Shun, olha pra mim. – Eu estava olhando! – Você acha que eu te esconderia alguma coisa a respeito da saúde do nosso filho? Ser irresponsável de te deixar sozinho aqui com ele, sem te falar sobre algum sintoma, que providências deveria tomar? Acha que eu faria isso? Que eu colocaria a nossa criança sob esse risco? – Nesse ponto, ele já estava com as mãos envolvendo o meu rosto.

- Não.

- Então, pronto. Eu vou buscar o Saras. – Ele disse saindo da banheira depois de me dar um selinho.

- Deixe que eu vá. Você tem coisas pra arrumar, não tem? Do retiro?

- Até tenho.

- Eu busco. Essa festa já deve estar acabando mesmo. – Eu me dirigi à casa do senhor Govinda ouvindo uma gritaria de crianças logo na entrada. A porta estava escancarada indicando que todos os conhecidos são bem-vindos. Mal terminei de limpar os pés, fui surpreendido pela voz grossa do dono da casa.

- RAPAZ! Sei que você parece mais novo, mas essa festa é mesmo só para crianças. Não sei se posso permitir que você entre.

- Senhor Govinda. Como vai? – Ele era um homem da minha altura, gordo e com uma cor bem escura. As crianças gostavam de dizer que o senhor Govinda era a noite. Só faltava a lua e as estrelas. Ele sempre se sentia muito orgulhoso por isso.

- Vou muito bem. Engordando!

- O senhor está em boa forma. – Ele sempre foi assim.

- Forma redonda, não é? Hoje, como tudo que me proibiram de comer um dia! Veio pra buscar o loirinho?

- Vim. O sol já vai se pôr.

- Vai. Nós já íamos encerrar mesmo. Fazia tempo que não acontecia uma festa assim por aqui, não é? Idéia da minha filha. Ela sempre foi assim. NADYA! – Ele sabe o nome de todos na rua. Logo, uma menininha apareceu. Nadya, uma das netas do senhor Govinda.

- Vô, estamos brincando! – Ela estava coberta de folhas e lama... Já previa o estado do meu filho.

- O pai do Saras está aqui. Vá chamá-lo.

- Tá bom. SARAS, SEU PAI TÁ AQUI!

- Se era pra gritar, eu mesmo teria feito. – Logo, o meu filho apareceu com umas penas e pinturas no corpo, vindo do quintal de trás do senhor Govinda. Bem parecido com o nosso.

- PAI!! – E veio correndo na minha direção, se jogando em mim e eu o trouxe pro colo.

- Oi, querido! Está todo pintado...

- Sim, estamos brincando de floresta e eu sou um pássaro! – Ele disse abrindo os braços com aquelas poucas penas coloridas grudadas com... lama. Céus... Crianças sabem mesmo como se sujar! Isso porque o Saras era um pássaro. Não quero nem imaginar como que inventaram de montar os outros animais.

- Está lindo, meu bem. Já acabou a festa?

- Uhum. Alguns dos meus amigos já até foram embora, mas ainda tem gente.

- E você não quer ir se despedindo dos seus amiguinhos agora?

- Ah, pai, não posso ficar mais? Deixa eu ficar...

- Temos que ir, Saras. Seu pai vai pro retiro amanhã. Ele quer ficar mais um pouquinho com você.

- Papai vai embora amanhã...

- É...

- Eu não quero.

- Meu bem, ninguém quer, mas ele precisa. É só uma semana. Passa rápido.

- Não... – Ele disse se mexendo pra descer do meu colo. – Vou dizer "tchau", tá bom?

- Tá bom. Vai lá. – Ele saiu correndo lá pra fora.

- Ser um avesta é bem complicado às vezes.

- Bastante, senhor Govinda. Mas eu tento me acostumar.

- Tanto tempo juntos e ainda não se acostumou?

- Eu penso exatamente a mesma coisa! É difícil pra mim... A rotina do Hyoga para certas coisas é bastante diferente da nossa.

- O garoto de vocês parece lidar bem com isso.

- Lida sim. Ele, na verdade, ainda não vive totalmente a rotina de um avesta. Mas sabe que terá que seguir o Hyoga e não a mim. No que tange as tradições, pelo menos.

- Isso deve ser difícil pra ele. Porque você é um davesta que não é davesta. Casado com um avesta, mas também não pode virar avesta. É complicado para uma criança organizar isso na cabeça. Por exemplo, por que você e o Hyoga não podem ser, os dois, mestre dele? É complicado de se entender.

- Sim... Mas nós somos muito francos com o nosso filho. Conversamos muito com ele. E ele gosta de perguntar, o que nos alivia muito. É uma forma de sabermos como ele pensa.

- Uma bela de uma prova pra pessoas tão jovens como vocês.

- A gente vai levando da melhor maneira possível. – Logo o Saras estava de volta de mãos dadas com a filha mais velha do senhor Govinda, tinha a idade do Ikki.

- Olá, Shun! Já quer levar sua cria embora, não é?

- Olá, Hina. Como vai?

- Bem, bem, graças aos deuses! Eu estava com uma dívida... Céus, achei que ia perder tudo que eu tinha, mas, graças aos deuses, consegui me controlar, juntar o suficiente pra quitar.

- Graças. – E comum se falar assim quando alguém tem um pedido atendido. – Vamos, filho? Papai está esperando. – Eu disse sem querer ser indelicado.

- Uhum. Obrigado por me convidar, senhora Hina.

- Oh, mas que gracinha! Quem não iria querer chamar uma coisinha tão boazinha assim? Quem? – Ela disse se agachando e cobrindo o Saras de beijos. – Eu é que agradeço por ter vindo e me ajudado a festejar os deuses. – A Hina se levantou e o Saras veio pra perto de mim procurando a minha mão. Antes de irmos, ela entregou um brinco a ele como último presente. É bem comum se dar um presente ainda pras crianças que vieram à festa. E nós dois fomos pra casa.

- PAIÊ!!!! – O Saras entrou correndo procurando pelo Hyoga. Ele estava lá fora e entrou pela porta da sala.

- SARAS, ELE ESTÁ AQUI! – E lá veio o Saras.

- Mas o que é isso? Um pássaro? Meu filho não é um pássaro. – O Hyoga o ergueu pelas axilas e ele encolheu as pernas, como sempre fazia quando era erguido assim.

- Eu sou!! O senhor gostou da minha fantasia? A senhora Hina ajudou a fazer!

- Ficou muito bom. Quase me confundiu.

- Pai, o senhor vai embora amanhã? – Estava apoiado das espáduas morenas do pai olhando-o com uma carinha de dar dó.

- Eu vou sim, filho.

- Mas o senhor volta, não é?

- Claro. Passa bem rápido. – Ele abraçou o Hyoga como se nunca o quisesse largar.

- A Hina usou lama, é?

- Lama. – Eu confirmei sorrindo pro meu marido que sorriu também.

- Mas essa criança passou o dia suja! Que coisa! Quer que eu te dê banho?

- Quero!! - O Hyoga achou melhor limpá-lo lá fora, nosso banheiro ficaria cheio de lama se o fizéssemos lá dentro. Eu fiquei na cozinha preparando um lassi enquanto o meu marido, inclinado, lavava o nosso filho que ria com as cócegas que recebia de vez em quando e como sempre bombardeava o Hyoga de perguntas. "Por que o céu é azul?". "Por que o cabelo cresce?".

- Pai? – Ele estava falando comigo.

- Oi, meu bem.

- O senhor sabia que o sol é uma estrela?

- Ah, é?

- É! E ele é tão poderoso que brilha mais que as outras estrelas e faz o dia! – O Hyoga lavava a cintura do Saras sacudindo-o um pouco ao fazê-lo. Os colares pendendo do seu pescoço. Nós fomos ao rio, o aqui de casa mesmo, tomamos nosso banho ritualístico... A rotina de sempre. De noite, o Hyoga pôs o nosso filho pra dormir, se despedindo dele.

- Filho, amanhã, quando você acordar, eu já terei saído.

- Não vai, pai.

- Querido, acredite, eu não quero te deixar, nem o seu pai. Mas é o meu dever.

- Uhum.

- Eu deixei uns exercícios na sua caixa. Quero vê-los resolvidos quando eu voltar.

-Sim, senhor.

- Não tem problema errar. Mas quero que tente fazer, tá bom? – E ele concordou. – E obedeça ao seu pai, certo?

- Uhum.

- Ótimo. Papai te ama muito, pequeno. Durma bem. – Ele disse dando um beijo no Saras, acariciando os cabelos dele até que seus olhos se fecharam pesadamente. Eu estava ali em pé, assistindo a tudo. O Hyoga veio na minha direção, depois de apagar o abajur, alisando a minha cintura. Eu levei as minhas mãos ao rosto dele, perguntando:

- Vai me colocar pra dormir também? – Ele sorriu me erguendo como sempre fazia: com um braço só, me levando até o nosso quarto. Uma vez deitados, ele alisou o meu rosto me beijando delicadamente.

- Vamos sentir sua falta...

- E eu, de vocês...

- É sempre assim, não é? Foi desse jeito nos outros anos em que você foi pro retiro... Os dois primeiros dias são os piores. Depois, fica um pouco mais fácil.

- Talvez se vocês tivessem mais companhia. Mais uma ou duas crianças nessa casa amenizaria, não é?

- Hyoga, no que você está pensando? – Eu disse passando o meu indicador no nariz dele.

- Pensando que eu deveria casar de novo.

- De novo? Mas... Com outra moça, certo?

- É... Eu fiquei com isso na cabeça. Depois do que você me contou... Você quer tanto ter um filho, não é, meu amor?

- Eu já tenho um que eu amo muito!

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer... E eu acho que têm muitas mulheres que gostariam de casar com a gente, não acha? – Comigo eu não sei, mas com o Hyoga... Podem ter certeza!

- Hum... O que eu acho é que devemos conversar sobre isso quando você voltar.

- Concordo. Já temos bastante coisa pra resolver... – Tínhamos... Não sei se quero mais uma pessoa nessa casa. É que vivemos tanta coisa juntos. De repente, surgir uma nova pessoa, se adaptar à nossa rotina... Não sei se daria certo. Mas essa idéia do Hyoga é capaz de sumir no correr da semana. Bem capaz. Se bem que ter um bebezinho em casa não seria má idéia... O Saras cresceu muito rápido!

- Sem contar os problemas que surgirão. – Sempre acontecia alguma coisa, uma notícia nova. Os avestas ficam isolados nesses retiros, incomunicáveis.

- Estou bem cansado...

- Eu também... – E nós dois já fechávamos os olhos, um de frente pro outro, dormindo quase que ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Era escuro ainda, mas o céu já mudava de cor. Eu e o Hyoga estávamos no portão de casa, nos despedindo.

- Shun, no domingo, ao pôr-do-sol, eu estarei esperando por vocês no templo de Jahzua.

- Estaremos lá. – Ele alisava a minha bochecha e eu segurava o meu choro.

- Preciso ir... Me dá um beijo? – Lógico que sim! E nós dois nos beijamos ardentemente. Não poderia ser diferente! O Hyoga segurando a minha cintura a minha nuca enquanto eu o envolvia pelos ombros. Já estou com saudade desses toques! Nos separamos e ele me olhava extasiado.

- Vá em paz, Hyoga.

- Fiquem em paz. – Era costume falar assim. E ele simplesmente saiu descendo a rua, sumindo no horizonte. Quando eu entrei em casa, ela já parecia bem mais vazia... E triste.

* * *

Até ficou grandinho, hein?

Eu ainda não respondi os reviews do capítulo passado. Me desculpem! Eu estou fazendo 4 bicos diferentes! E difícil conciliar! Responderei logo logo!

Gente, o Shun me surpreendeu. Ele é muito tarado! Como a Layzinha disse, até mais que o Hyoga! Sabe o que é, foi muito tempo em abstinência! Está tirando o atraso!E o Shunzinho é transparente demais pra conseguir esconder suas vontades (como o próprio Hyoguinha disse nesse capítulo).

Muitas revelações, hein. E, como o próprio título diz, pendências... Estão querendo mais drama? Esperem até verem o próximo capítulo! O rumo da fic vai mudar e o da vida deles também. Aguardem! Vocês não perdem por esperar!

Aliás, o próximo é o capítulo que me dá, desde que eu comecei a fic, mais vontade de publicar. Finalmente, estamos perto. Eu até tentei ser rápida, mas não consigo. Vocês me perdoam, né?

Agradecendo a todos que mandaram review! Thank you very much! Receberão as respostas em breve. E agradecendo a todos que lêem, mas que não mandam review! Leitores, thank you very much pelo apoio e pela atenção!!

Até o próximo!

Mil beijinhos!


	9. Fim de festa

Gente, por favor, não me matem!!!

Eu sei, me superei! Eu só tenho a pedir desculpas. Eu estava sofrendo de um vazio criativo além de estar com a minha vida de pernas por ar! Muitas brigas familiares, desavenças, uma fase de trevas. Agora, parece que tudo vai se acalmar e vou poder voltar a me dedicar a fic como se deve.

Desculpas novamente!

Eu não abandonei a fic... Nem quero abandonar! Vou me esforçar ao máximo pra dar continuidade a ela. A seqüência de acontecimentos já está definidíssima e acho ue vocês vão gostar!

Bom, espero que se divirtam!

* * *

Voltei pra cama tentando dormir um pouco mais, abraçado ao travesseiro do meu marido, sentindo o cheiro dele, mas não consegui. Eu já estava com saudade... Uma semana... Seria uma semana cheia de qualquer jeito. E isso, faria o tempo passar mais rápido. Eu tinha uma boa quantidade de compostos pra fazer, lavar o banheiro, a cozinha, tudo menos o quarto do Saras. Bastante coisa... E sem a ajuda do Hyoga... Pelo menos, eu ocupo bem o meu tempo! Não posso me esquecer de comprar a glicerina e conferir se ainda tenho parafina... Acho que terei que entrar na mata hoje... Sementes de andiroba. E eu queria comprar uns tecidos novos... Fazer um sahi pro Saras usar no último dia de festa de Jahzua. Aliás, é festa a semana inteira. A cada dia, temos uma obrigação diferente pra fazer. Essa semana será complicada!

Desisti de tentar dormir resolvendo ir arrumar a casa. Lavar a cozinha e o banheiro, só de noite. Limpar de manhã é perigoso por causa do sol. Não quero arrumar uma queimadura de segundo grau... Usamos suco de limão, vinagre e bicarbonato para limpar essas áreas da casa. Portanto, só quando escurecer. Aliás, outra coisa! Fazer sabão... Já tinha me esquecido. O bom de eu ser boticário é que não precisamos nos preocupar em comprar de ninguém esses produtos! Eu mesmo faço tudo!

Depois de arrumar meu quarto e agradecer ao sol por mais um início de dia e por me permitir aproveitá-lo (isso fazia parte das obrigações matinais do Hyoga: celebrar o nascer do sol, trocar as flores do nosso altar... Temos um altar! Não disse, né? Toda casa vesta tem um. O nosso tem sempre flores, um incenso queimando e um pote com água. Tudo isso diante da uma pequena estátua do deus a quem mais temos devoção. No nosso caso, são dois: Yeseus e Sarasvati. Yeseus nada mais é que Jahzua – ele tem muitos nomes! Ele não nasceu deus, mas foi alçado a. A história dele é uma das mais contadas e difundidas entre os vestas. E Sarasvati é uma deusa da sabedoria e das artes. Além de também ser nome de um dos rios de Vasti. E se é nome de rio, é sagrado. Porque todos os rios, em Vasti, são deuses e portanto, são sagrados! A Kunti era muito devotada a ela. Muito. Acho que por isso deu o nome de "Saras" ao filho. Se tivesse sido uma menina, tenho certeza, seria "Sarasvati". O nosso altar fica entre as portas da sala que dão na varanda e a parede da cozinha. É a primeira coisa que vemos quando entramos e a última quando saímos. E é assim que deve ser), eu me pus a limpar a sala. Fazendo o menos de barulho possível. O Saras estava dormindo. Depois das estantes, os móveis (são poucos, mas são o suficiente. Nossa casa já não é muito grande, não dá pra ficar enchendo de coisas), eu me pus a varrer o chão vagarosamente. É uma espécie de terapia pra mim. Bem devagar, vendo os movimentos da piaçava no chão.

Nossa estante era de bambu e vidro. Todos os nossos móveis são assim... Menos a minha cama. Essa é de madeira. Móveis de madeira são caros e geralmente são deixados como herança. Meu pai, quando montou essa casa, queria me dar um móvel de madeira. Acabou escolhendo a cama de casal, que ele só colocou aqui porque conseguiu comprar mais barato numa loja de usados. Móveis de madeira, quando colocados à venda, em qualquer lugar, desaparecem em segundos. O resto é de bambu... Bambu claro, escuro... Meu pai, a cada coisa nova que colocava nessa casa, fazia questão de me mostrar, sonhando com o dia que eu moraria nela... Eu me lembro que eu tinha 13 anos, ele me mostrou contente a cama grande, de madeira escura, ocupando o centro do quarto. Exatamente como está lá hoje. "Meu presente de casamento pra você, filho." E sorriu satisfeito. Eu sou parecido com o meu pai... De rosto. De corpo, não. Meu pai aparentava ser bem mais jovem do que realmente era. E era meio desastrado. Como eu! Tem vez que eu sinto muita falta dos meus pais... Fico imaginando onde estão, se estão bem, se conseguiram o que queriam. Queria poder vê-los mais uma vez... Mostrar o meu marido, o meu filho, a minha vida que existe muito em parte, graças a eles. Ventava um pouco lá fora sacudindo de leve as folhas nas árvores. Fechei meus olhos imaginando que o vento trazia o cheiro da minha mãe, do meu pai, a gentileza e o carinho com que eles criaram a mim e ao meu irmão. Me perdi nos meus pensamentos, lembrando as expressões faciais, o tom de voz deles....

- Saudade... – Saudade. Essa semana parece que será permeada por esse sentimento... Que horas são? Sete. Terminar de limpar o chão, fazer o café do Saras e acordá-lo. Coalhada, mel... O Hyoga podia estar aqui. Eu pediria pra ele fazer doshas... Ele sempre diz que cozinho melhor, mas nas doshas, é imbatível. As melhores que eu já comi. E tenho certeza, nunca comerei igual.

Assim que passei o pano no chão, fui pra cozinha. Tinha de fazer iogurte, pão. Comprar limão hoje. Tenho de fazer compras. E os repelentes. E as velas. Será um dia cheio... Eu me pus a temperar um pouco de coalhada (o suficiente pro meu filho) quando fui abraçado por trás. Era o Saras, esfregando o seu rostinho carinhosamente no meu bumbum. Eu levei uma das minhas mãos aos cabelos dele, acariciando-os.

- O bumbum do meu pai é bem macio... – Eu sorri do comentário sentindo-o me abraçar com um pouco mais de força. – O do senhor é mais macio que o do papai. O dele é mais duro. – O Hyoga tem mesmo um traseiro... firme. Já estou com saudade!

- Existe um garoto chamado Saras que tem um bumbunzinho bem macio também. Conhece? – Eu me abaixei dando leves apertinhos no bumbunzinho dele, ouvindo-o rir e me abraçando procurando apoio. Eu o trouxe pra perto dando um beijo na sua bochecha enquanto o riso cessava. – Bom dia, querido.

- Bom dia, pai. O senhor dormiu bem? – O Saras sempre pergunta desse jeito. Toda manhã.

- Dormi. E você? - Perguntei, ajeitando seus cabelos rebeldes, arrumando o sahi de dormir que ele ainda usava.

- Também! Pai, tô com fome. – Ele me mirava com seus olhinhos verdes, o mesmo jeito inocente de sempre. Eu me ergui sorrindo.

- Já foi ao banheiro? – Ele não respondeu indo pra dentro. Pro banheiro eu supus. – TROCA DE ROUPA TAMBÉM, FILHO! – Ele gritou um "tá bom" de volta e eu continuei o que fazia. Coalhada com mel, pasta de arroz e coco com um pouco de açafrão só pra deixar com uma linda cor amarela, forte, parecendo o sol na tigela. Um pouco de coentro, só um pouco pra aparecer o verde. Eu adoro cozinhar!

Logo ele regressou, vestido com um sahi rosa com estampa de estrelas laranja. Há tanto tempo que eu não comprava uns tecidos novos pro Saras... Esse já tem 1 ano. O pobrezinho está demorando mesmo a crescer... A comida estava na mesa e eu me sentei ali para fazer companhia a ele.

- O senhor já comeu?

- Já. Tomei café com o papai. – Ele sorriu se pondo a comer vagarosamente.

- Tá muito gostoso. – Foi a minha vez de sorrir enquanto o Saras enchia a boca com a pasta de arroz e coco usando um pãozinho de cebola como colher. É pão fino com massa de cebola.

- Falou com os deuses? – Todos devem "falar" com os deuses quando acordam e quando dormem.

- Uhum. Eu pedi pra semana passar bem rápido e o meu pai voltar logo. – Ele falou logo depois de engolir.

- A semana será cheia. Tem que enfeitar a casa, um monte de comida pra fazer e o dia dos doces! – O "dia dos doces" é na quinta-feira. As crianças saem na rua pra pedir doces nas casas. Não há criança que não adore a ocasião! Eu me ergui indo ver o brinco do Saras, fazia dois dias que ele tinha furado a orelha.

- Está girando isso aqui direitinho, filho?

- Sim, nem tá doendo. – Estava cicatrizando bem. Logo, poderá trocar de brinco. Colocar a argolinha de prata que ele queria pôr desde o início. Assim que o Saras terminou de comer, nós saímos.

O dia estava quente como sempre, mas havia uma brisa boa soprando. Uma brisa que surpreendentemente, não era abafada. Essa semana de Jahzua é uma semana em que tudo parece mudar, as coisas ficam mais verdadeiras, a gente sente que vários ciclos iniciados na nossa vida estão pra acabar e dar início a novos. É uma semana de renovação, de meditação e de festa! Até o clima fica diferente... Eu imaginava que essa brisa que passa agora pelo meu rosto, passou pelo rosto do meu marido no templo, e que ele, assim como eu, sorriu...

Eu e o Saras descíamos a rua. Íamos fazer compras. Ele segurava a minha mão e na outra levava uma florzinha que tinha achado caída no chão. Um hibisco. Eu carregava a sacola com vidros, com coisas pra trocar e um guarda-chuva. Sempre bom ter um a mão! Chegamos à venda da dona Nii. Ela vende de tudo. Tudo mesmo! É um pouco bagunçada... Comprei a glicerina, a parafina, algumas coisas de casa como uns cocos, leite em pó, um ou outro tempero que estivesse acabando. Não estávamos sem suprimentos. Mas sempre falta uma coisinha ou outra. Na fila, eu pensava o que faria pro grande banquete! No domingo, quando o Hyoga voltasse do templo, íamos dar uma festa. É comum. Fazíamos em uma casa diferente por ano, e era a nossa vez. Tinha que enfeitar direitinho, montar a mesa na varanda. Uma mesa grande... Pedir a do Ikki emprestada. Claro que não preciso fazer tanta comida, porque cada um traz um pouco, mas eu sou exagerado nesse sentido. A Sarvani sempre faz quilos de comida! No ano passado, fizemos no Ikki. Ela se superou! A June faz os melhores doces... Comprar mais mel? Melhor... Acho que o Paresh vai passar lá em casa na quinta. Espero. Paresh é o "moço do mel". Ele é meu amigo de infância e, assim como eu, casou com um homem. Mesmo esquema meu e do Hyoga. Até me pediu alguns conselhos e dicas. Ele se casou na hora "certa", aos vinte anos. Eu já estava casado com o Hyoga há três! O Paresh achava que eu era a pessoa certa pra ajudá-lo. Ele é de uma casta abaixo da minha, um suvesta. Fazendeiro.

- Pai? Paiê! PAI! – Me sobressaltei de leve ao ouvir meu filho me chamando. Eu o olhei e ele riu. - A fila já andou, pai! – Eu ainda meio abobado, vislumbrei a fila longe. – Vamos! – O Saras pegou a sacola com dificuldade, carregando-a. Só depois me toquei! Andei rapidinho pegando-a de volta. Era pesado pra ele.

- Machucou a mão?

- Não. O senhor tem certeza de que dormiu bem? – Ele colocou as mãos na cintura me olhando desafiadoramente. Meu filho é a coisinha mais linda desse mundo!

- Dormi sim. Por quê?

- Porque o senhor estava quase dormindo em pé! – Ele disse rindo pegando uns moldes de madeira pra desenhar que estavam na sacola. São pedaços de madeira com formato de estrela, bichos, um monte de temas. O Saras têm vários. Quando aparece um novo, ele já quer comprar.

- Eu estava pensando nas coisas pra fazer... – Alisei seus cabelinhos loiros enquanto ele sorria. Meu filhotinho... – Quer pegar mais moldes?

- Eu quero!

- Então, vá buscar, querido. Mas seja rápido. Já está quase na nossa vez. – E ele saiu feliz no meio daquela bagunça de produtos.

- O PRÓXIMO! – Dona Nii sempre foi de gritar, mas, sinceramente, nesse caso, ela não precisava. Eu estava perto do balcão!

- Shun! Mas que surpresa! Faz tempo que você não aparece por aqui! – Fazia mesmo. Dona Nii é uma espécie de senhor Govinda, conhece todo mundo, a maioria, desde o dia em que nasceu.

- Tudo bem com a senhora?

- PERFEITO! A vida está sempre perfeita! – Ela se aproximou do meu rosto, cochichando: - Temos que dizer coisas boas se queremos que coisas boas nos aconteçam, não é? Não estou certa, Shun? Hein? – É melhor concordar. Foi o que eu fiz. – Como você desaparece assim!?

- São os afazeres, a rotina. – Eu ia falando colocando as coisas no velho balcão de madeira que sempre existiu ali. Meio carcomido e castigado pelo tempo, mas resistente. O mercado da Dona Nii era uma muvuca de prateleiras e estantes que continham produtos colocados de forma aleatória. Não havia lógica nenhuma! Você podia encontrar um caderno ao lado de uma abóbora e embaixo dela, um par de sandálias. Eu já sabia onde ficavam as coisas, mas qualquer um que entrasse aqui pela primeira vez, iria se complicar.

- Quem tem vindo mais é aquele seu marido charmoso, loiro, alto. Médico! Que homem é aquele? – Bom, eu já estava acostumado com isso. Pessoas suspirando pelo Hyoga. Sempre! Tem gente que inventa doenças, dores só para se consultar com ele. Eu tenho certeza! Até acho engraçado e me considero sortudo. É que eu sempre digo pro meu marido: não é todo mundo que tem um homem desse porte em casa! Mas o que me irrita são uns assanhados que existem por aí, perguntando se o Hyoga não precisa de mais companhia. Desses, eu não gosto. Respondo na hora: NOSSA cama está cheia! E muito cheia, obrigado! Pensando o quê? Daqui a pouco, estão passando a mão na bunda dele no maior descaramento!

- A senhora sempre muito observadora. – Eu disse achando graça dela, que se abanava como se sentisse um grande calor só de pensar no meu marido.

- Observadora, meu bem?! Somente um cego não enxergaria aquele monumento passando na rua! Me desculpe esse... afobamento todo, mas o teu esposo é gostoso. Que homem gostoso, deuses! – Nada do que a Dona Nii fala me incomoda. Ela sente liberdade de falar assim comigo porque sabe que é como se fosse um elogio pra mim. E eu gosto de sentir essa liberdade de se expressar que ela tem.

- Só a senhora mesmo... Às vezes, penso como ele foi se interessar por um sem-graça feito eu.

- Sem-graça? Sem-graça?! Você sem-graça?! Por que alguém pensaria algo assim? – E me encarava brava por trás dos óculos de gato vermelhos dela.

- Ah, Dona Nii...

- "Ah, Dona Nii", coisa nenhuma! Você é um pequeno tesourinho, se quer saber. – O palavreado da Dona Nii, denunciava a sua idade. - Pode ter certeza! Eu sempre quis que uma das minhas crianças tivesse tido a sorte de casar com uma maravilha feito você. Mas... o loirão magnífico acabou te fisgando antes! Danado ele!

- O Hyoga é um homem muito bom pra mim...

- Ah, eu não duvido disso! Não duvido mesmo! – Ela ia falando e anotando as compras num pedaço de papel. O quanto se pagará por elas é algo bem subjetivo. Cabe ao cliente e ao comerciante chegarem a um acordo. Não sou de barganhar. Ainda mais com a Dona Nii. Mas em loja de tecidos, por exemplo, é preciso! - Você sabe que eu tenho muito respeito pela senhora sua mãe. Muito. Ela costumava te trazer aqui quando você era só um bebezinho clarinho de fraldinha. Uma belezinha. – Lá vem discurso! – Eu dizia: esse tem carinha de carente. E ela: ele vai precisar de uma dose extra de amor. – Eu ouvia isso quase sempre de um monte de gente! Apenas sorri pra Dona Nii terminando finalmente de colocar tudo da sacola no balcão. Os vidros vazios... comprar lentilha, arroz e grão-de-bico. Eu pedi indicando com o dedo as gôndolas ao lado do balcão e ela se pôs a enchê-los. – Você era mesmo um bebezinho que desde o início não parecia davesta. Mas ainda assim, uma belezinha. Vai querer o mesmo de todos?

- O mesmo.

- Agora, você dizer que é sem-graça chega a ser até ofensa. Se você e aquele loiro pudessem procriar... As crianças mais lindas desse país iriam nascer! – Ela praticamente fazia um monólogo! Eu não falava nada, porque qualquer coisa que eu emitisse, poderia ser desculpa pro discurso continuar.

- A senhora diz cada coisa...

- Mas é a verdade! Aliás, por falar em crianças, onde está aquele loirinho lindo? – É mesmo... O Saras estava demorando!

- Ele foi pegar uns moldes... SARAS! SARAS, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – Eu gritei fazendo minha voz ecoar no mercadinho.

- TÔ AQUI, PAI! JÁ VOU! – Em alguns segundos ele apareceu com 3 moldes nas mãos.

- Só isso, querido? Ficou tanto tempo lá...

- É que tinha muito pra olhar e muito repetido! – Ele sorriu me entregando os pedacinhos de madeira.

- Cadê você, Sarinhas?! – Ela tentava se esticar no balcão, mas era meio baixinha pra isso. O meu filho acabou por subir, escalando-o. Uma vez ali em cima, ele foi recebido com beijos melados da Dona Nii. – Eu tenho uma coisinha pra você! – Ela sumiu por de trás do balcão por alguns segundos e o Saras aproveitou pra limpar seu rosto rapidamente enquanto eu o olhava sorrindo de leve. Logo, ela reapareceu. Uma varinha de anis com alcaçuz. É como uma bala comprida. O Saras adora! – Pega aqui, criança! – Ele me olhou pedindo permissão. Claro que concedi.

- Obrigado. Eu gosto muito desse doce. – Ele disse já o levando a boca.

- E eu não sei? Não subestima essa velha aqui que ela sabe das coisas! – Ela disse sorrindo depois fazer um carinho singelo na cabeça do meu filho. – Posso fechar a conta?

- Pode sim.

- São... 3 moedas e... você tem cravo?

- Tenho sim.

- Ótimo! – Eu paguei a ela recolocando tudo nas bolsas. – Antes de irem, gostariam de experimentar um produto novo? Eu recebi hoje de manhã! É um doce! – O Saras já ficara interessado. Claro! Dona Nii colocou no balcão, então, uma embalagem brilhante como espelho e a abriu, revelando um tablete marrom.

- Do que é feito isso? – Eu perguntei recebendo um pedacinho na mão.

- Leite! E uma fruta estranha. – O Saras ficou relutante em trocar o seu doce de anis por aquele novo, mas também aceitou um pedacinho. – Vamos juntos! Agora! – E colocamos na boca! Derretia rápido e tinha um gosto... forte... Era bom. Mas tinha algo de estranho, algo de libidinoso.

- Céus... Isso é maravilhoso... Eu preciso de mais! – E se serviu de mais um quadradinho.

- Realmente, é gostoso... Qual o nome disso? – Perguntei vendo o meu filho lambendo os dedos.

- Eu não sei... Acho que é cachorate. Vou ver no estoque! – Ela seguiu pra umas estantes que ficavam atrás do balcão, sumindo entre as prateleiras.

- Pai, posso pegar mais?

- Não. Não é bom criança comer muito disso. – O Saras suspirou resignado passando a lamber a bala que ganhara.

- É CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! Uma delícia! – Voltava a Dona Nii anunciando o nome do doce atraindo a atenção de uma ou duas pessoas na loja.

- Nunca tinha ouvido falar. – Relatei pegando aquela embalagem brilhosa na mão.

- É de Kundera. – Abaixei a embalagem na hora surpreso com aquela informação.

- De Kundera? Mas é proibida a circulação de qualquer coisa de lá por aqui.

- Também achei estranho, mas foi um representante do nosso governo que veio até a loja. Eu não podia dizer "não".

- Do nosso governo?! – Fiquei momentaneamente preocupado. Poderia demorar anos pra Kundera entrar no nosso país, mas... Poderia acontecer na semana que vem. Peguei as sacolas me despedindo da Dona Nii tomando o meu rumo com o Saras no meu encalço.

Assim que voltamos pra casa, me pus a trabalhar nos pedidos que eu tinha que entregar o quanto antes! Terça e quarta foram dias cheios! Cheios! Passei o dia trabalhando, terminando todas as entregas urgentes na quarta de tarde. Coincidentemente, o Saras quase acabava de resolver os exercícios que o Hyoga passara pra ele. Meu filho não fez outra coisa além de pensar em finalizar aquelas tarefas.

Era quarta de noite e eu estava lavando o banheiro, o cômodo que faltava. O meu quarto, eu tinha limpado mais cedo e a cozinha eu limpava quase que diariamente. Só lavaria melhor no sábado de noite, pra ficar tudo ajeitado pro domingo. Eu mergulhava a esponja naquela mistura de limão, sal e bicarbonato esfregando em seguida, a parte interna da banheira. Nossa banheira é grande, como a da maioria das pessoas que possuem uma. Ela é construída direto na parede e no chão, assim como o vaso e a pia. Revestidos de azulejo azul claro. Eu gosto desse banheiro. Sempre gostei. Tem um ar tranqüilo e alegre ao mesmo tempo por causa do choque do azul claro das louças e do chão azul escuro e paredes feitas de restos de azulejos...

- Pai? – O Saras estava na porta do banheiro e se contorcia levemente.

- Quer fazer xixi? – Ele fez que "sim" com a cabeça. – Pode vir, querido. – Eu só tinha começado a limpar a banheira. Ele entrou rápido, se livrando do sahi e sentando direto no vaso.

- Como é bom fazer xixi. – Eu ri do seu comentário voltando a esfregar a banheira. Essas pequenas coisas do dia-a-dia sempre deixaram o meu coração alegre e mais leve. Coisinhas simples como o Saras querendo fazer xixi bem na hora em que estou lavando o banheiro. Ou quando eu esqueço alguma comida no fogo. É raro, mas acontece. Fico inconformado e penso na chatice que vai ser pra limpar a panela cheia de lentilha grudada, queimada no fundo. Nesse momento, aparece o Hyoga e diz "deixa que eu areio pra você, meu amor". E as panelas ficam como espelhos... Mas que lembrança foi essa?! Em vez de lembrar os momentos tórridos e românticos que passei com o meu marido, fico rememorando a habilidade em arear panelas que ele tem!

No final do dia, eu estava exausto. Um caco. E ainda era quarta-feira! Não tinha nem começado a enfeitar a casa, a fazer comida sem parar. E ainda faltava coisa pra fazer! O dia seguinte seria o muito aguardado (ao menos, pelo Saras), "dia dos doces". Eu, como praticamente toda a nação, tinha feito um doce pra dar às crianças. Só que ainda não estava pronto. Era um doce de manga de corte. Basicamente, manga com açúcar até ficar num ponto em que seja possível cortar quando esfriar. Estava na geladeira... Eu tinha que cortar em quadradinhos e passar no coco ralado. Uma preguiça de levantar dessa rede que vocês não fazem idéia... Coloquei uma rede na varanda pra deitar, só um pouquinho, antes de seguir pro meu último afazer do dia. A noite estava estrelada como sempre e batia uma brisa que não chegava a ser fria. Se eu continuar deitado, vou acabar dormindo aqui. E só vou acordar amanhã! Está tudo tão quieto... Barulho do rio, barulho da mata, barulho das árvores... Quieto demais. Cadê meu filho? Me levantei rápido na rede que eu colocara na frente da porta da sala olhando lá pra dentro. Ali estava o meu pequeno, arrumando as folhas de exercícios em cima da mesa. Ele estava ajoelhado na cadeira separando os papéis em pilhas. O Hyoga passava deveres de várias matérias e as separava por cor; fazia uma bolinha colorida no canto de cada folha, de acordo com a matéria. Ele fazia isso porque o Saras tinha um grande problema com organização das tarefas. Ele simplesmente começava um dever de matemática e, de repente, ia pra um de língua e soltava todas as folhas (o Hyoga as prendia com grampos, mas não funcionava) e misturava tudo e fazia uma bagunça que deixava o meu marido maluco na hora da correção! As bolinhas coloridas resolveram esse problema de uma vez por todas.

- Terminou tudo, meu bem? – Eu acabei entrando em casa. Me agachei ao lado do Saras olhando os deveres que ele organizava cantarolando. Aquela música, daquele disco. Acreditam que ele ficou fazendo os exercícios ouvindo o disco e eu juro que parecia mais concentrado?! Eu preciso relatar isso ao Hyoga...

- Terminei! O papai acha que eu sou um deus, é? – E eu o olhei, ele me encarou, nariz no nariz. – Ele passou muito dever!! Minha mão não agüenta mais escrever! Preciso de outra mão... O senhor quer me dar a sua? – Falou rindo do próprio pedido.

- A minha? Preciso dela! E como íamos fazer?

- O senhor tira a sua mão e troca com a minha! E aí, vai sair sangue e espalhar... Pensando bem, não quero mais a sua mão, pai. Pode ficar com ela. – E voltou a colocar os papéis, terminando finalmente! Ele me olhou cruzando os braços triunfante.

- Quem disse que ia te dar a minha mão, hum? – Eu disse ajeitando o sahi dele na cintura. Tenho mania disso!

- Ah, o senhor ia me dar. Eu sou o seu filho predileto!

- Ah, és o meu filho predileto? – Usei a segunda pessoa de propósito. O Saras gostava disso. Apesar de ter dificuldade pra aprender os verbos, ele achava divertido quando falávamos de um jeito diferente. Nunca tinha reparado as dificuldades do meu filho com os estudos... Achava que eram problemas normais pra qualquer criança... Tempos verbais são complicados. Eu não me lembro como eu reagia a esses conteúdos quando eu era pequeno... Salientei o "predileto".

- Eu sois... Não... Eu SOU o seu filho pre-di-le-to. – E dizendo isso, ficou em pé na cadeira. Eu o segurei pela barriga pra que não caísse. Não ia dar uma bronquinha nele no meio da nossa conversa, né.

- Predileto?

- Pre-di-le-to. Tem... – Ele começou a contar nos dedos falando feliz. – 4 sílabas! Não é? 4 sílabas? – O Saras é um amorzinho. Eu não me canso de dizer!

- É, 4 sílabas, lindeza. – Não resisti a pegá-lo e beijá-lo onde quer que eu alcançasse!

- Ah, ataque de beijo!! – E ele gritava e ria se sacudindo nos meus braços. Como eu amo essa criança... Faço tudo pelo meu bebê! Tudo! – Cansou de dar tanto beijo?

- Cansei. Dei muitos e não ganhei nenhum... Poxa vida... – Ele se apoiava em mim, cada perninha de um lado do meu corpo.

- Ah, eu posso dar um. O senhor quer?

- Não sei...

- O senhor vai ter que aceitar. Não tem mais ninguém aqui pra dar beijo! Só eu! – Eu dei um longo suspiro colocando-o de volta em pé na cadeira, mas sem soltá-lo.

- Vou ter que aceitar. Posso escolher onde quero ganhar o beijo?

- Hum... Pode! Mas eu digo os lugares que pode!

- Tá bom.

- Tá. Pode ser na bochecha, no nariz, na testa – A cada opção que ele dava, indicava a parte no seu corpo. Coisinha linda... – na mão ou na boca. Pode escolher!

- Eu quero... na bochecha.

- Tá bom. Então, abaixa aqui. – Eu me agachei de leve ficando na frente dele. – Tá, daí, vira assim e espera pra ganhar o beijo do seu filho predileto! – Eu virei o rosto e fiquei aguardando. – Daí, eu conto até 3... 1, 2, 3! – E no 3, ele me deu uma lambida bem cheia de baba!

- Mas que beijo é esse?! – Eu disse rindo limpando aquela baba toda enquanto ele ria!

- É o beijo babado! Eu que inventei!

- Adorei a invenção! Gostei tanto que acho que vou dar uns no meu filho predileto!

- Não!! – Ele desceu da cadeira devagar correndo lá pra dentro enquanto eu o seguia falando que quando o pegasse... Finalmente, ele se viu sem saída no meu quarto.

- Pronto pra ganhar muitos beijos babados? – E fui chegando perto fazendo soltar gritinhos num "desespero feliz". E fui chegando, chegando... até apertar a sua barriguinha fazendo-o rir ainda mais! Ele já estava ficando sem ar, então parei, trazendo-o pro meu colo. O Saras logo deitou a cabecinha no meu ombro, regularizando a respiração. – Cansou?

- Uhum... – E deu um longo bocejo.

- Hora de dormir. Tomar banho pra deitar. – Eram oito horas, mas tínhamos tido um dia cheio. Eu sabia que ele estava cansado.

- Não quero dormir agora.

- Não mesmo?

- Não. Quero ficar com o senhor. Conta uma história, pai! – Ele disse todo animado se erguendo no meu colo.

- Eu conto, querido. Mas antes, preciso fazer os docinhos pra amanhã.

- Doces! Mas o senhor já fez! Eu vi o senhor fazendo.

- Falta cortar e passar no coco seco.

- Eu ajudo! Posso ajudar? Deixa, pai! – Eu já estava na sala com ele e o coloquei no chão.

- Claro, meu bem. Termina de guardar os seus deveres porque eu vou precisar usar a mesa. – Ele concordou sorrindo pegando de pronto os papéis de forma meio desengonçada e levando pro seu quarto. Eu fui buscar o tabuleiro com a "mangada" na geladeira; estava no ponto de corte. Separei o coco numa tigela, uma faca e levei tudo pra mesa. Logo, o Saras apareceu. Nós lavamos as mãos, ele ajoelhou na cadeira, ansioso pra começar.

- O que eu faço, pai?

- Eu vou cortar um quadradinho, você passa no coco e joga no potinho, entendeu? – Eu ia falando e demonstrando a ele jogando aquele primeiro quadradinho coberto de coco dentro de um pote grande de vidro azul.

- Entendi. – E começamos a fazer. – Pai, o senhor sabe tocar algum instrumento musical?

- Não, querido... Eu sou um davesta, esqueceu? Artes é só para avestas.

- Mas o senhor gosta de música, não é? – Conversávamos tranqüilamente enquanto o pote azul ia ficando cada vez mais cheio.

- Eu gosto. Gosto muito mesmo... Se eu pudesse tocar alguma coisa, seria tabla. – É um instrumento de percussão com um som bastante singular.

- O senhor gosta?

- Parece o som da água...

- Parece... Pai, eu queria aprender um instrumento. – O Saras estava desenvolvendo um claro desejo pela música. Não sei se foi por causa daquele disco, ou se ele sempre teve isso dentro de si e estava só esperando o momento certo pra se revelar.

- Vamos falar com o papai sobe isso quando ele voltar... – Eu não sou contra colocar o nosso filho numa escola de música... No conservatório como se diz. Mas... Essa seria a profissão dele? Não sei... Conversar com o Hyoga.

- Eu posso pedir pra ele? – E me olhou esperançoso.

- Pode, meu bem. Mas espere que nós vamos conversar os três sobre isso. – Ele sorriu satisfeito e eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Aula de música... Talvez isso ajudasse o Saras com os problemas de concentração. Em pouco mais de 20 minutos, terminamos. Até que foi rápido! Devem ter dado uns 50, 60 quadradinhos. Bastante! Eu espero que não sobre... Levei o pote à geladeira pra que ressecasse um pouco o doce; era melhor assim.

- Hora de tomar banho pra dormir. – Eu disse a ele passando a lavar a louça. Não tinha sujado muita coisa.

- O senhor me ajuda a entrar na banheira? – A borda era alta pro meu filho. E ele ainda estava começando a tomar banho sozinho, eu não deixava que ficasse totalmente desacompanhado no banheiro nessas horas.

- Claro. Eu só vou terminar aqui. Pode ir abrindo a torneira, querido. – Hyoga e eu estávamos ensinando o Saras a se banhar por conta própria. E ele sabia fazer, o problema era banheira. Quase sempre, nosso filho fica de pé dentro dela e isso não é nada bom... Terminei rapidamente de lavar a louça colocando tudo no escorredor. Dei uma leve arrumada na cozinha; não nada de bagunça por ali. Tudo ótimo. Conferi a porta, já tinha trancado, e segui pro banheiro esperando encontrar o Saras ao lado da banheira. Pra minha surpresa, não havia ninguém ali. O sahi do meu filho no chão e nada de torneira ligada. A banheira sequinha. Pra onde esse danadinho foi?... Eu peguei o sahizinho dele, dobrando-o e levando comigo pra lavar. Fui ao seu quarto começando a chamá-lo.

- Saras, onde você está? – Andei pela casa chamando-o e nada. Comecei a ficar genuinamente preocupado! O Saras gosta de brincar de esconder, mas isso já estava indo longe demais. Parei na porta dupla da sala que dava na varanda pensando em onde ia procurá-lo. A varanda. Lá fora! O rio! Era o que me faltava! Acendi a luzes varanda saindo em seguida gritando o nome do meu filho. – SARAS! SARAS! – E fui andando rápido pelo jardim abandonando o sahi que eu trazia pelo chão. A luz da varanda não iluminava até lá, mas eu pude ver a silhueta miúda se dirigindo pra beira. – SARAS, ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI? VOLTE PRA CÁ NESSE INSTANTE! AGORA! – O jardim era grande, a luz não era forte, era noite de lua nova e a figueira fazia uma grande sombra, mas eu vi o meu filho querendo entrar no rio. Coisa que ele estava estritamente proibido de fazer sozinho e muito menos no escuro! Ele não se mexeu, ainda de costas pra mim. Quando finalmente o alcancei, me agachei na sua frente segurando-o pelos ombros. – Saras, o que pensa que está fazendo? Quantas vezes já te dissemos pra não vir pra beira do rio sozinho?! Hein? – Ele começou a chorar se encolhendo um pouco. Eu o peguei no colo seguindo pra casa. Ele me abraçou chorando de vez. Eu tinha ficado tão nervoso, tão assustado. Não achava palavras pra consolá-lo! Baixei-o no lavapé embaixo da mangueira, limpando os seus pezinhos rapidamente. Já ia tomar banho mesmo. Fiz os mesmo com os meus pegando o meu filho no colo novamente. Ele não disse nada, limpando o nariz de vez em quando.

- Não chore, meu bem... – Me senti um pouco culpado, afinal, ele é só um garotinho...

- Desculpa, papai... – Aquele jeito infantil que sempre me faz derreter e perder a frieza nas decisões... Fomos ao banheiro e eu o coloquei no chão me ajoelhando na sua frente.

- Filho, por que fez isso? Por que foi sozinho lá pra fora? – Ele começou a ofegar e eu afaguei o seu rostinho, aproveitando pra secá-lo um pouco.

- É que eu queria ir no rio e o senhor não ia deixar porque é de noite e é escuro daí eu fui sozinho e eu fiquei com medo e eu não conseguia andar e... – E ia dizendo tudo rápido, sem quase respirar.

- Calma, meu amor. Calma... Já passou. Vem cá. – Ele me abraçou com força enquanto eu me preocupava em acalmá-lo, alisando delicadamente o seu corpinho, surrando confortos.

- Fiquei com muito medo, pai. Muito medo...

- Está tudo bem agora... Vamos tomar banho pra dormir. – Me levantei depois de dar um selinho nele abrindo a torneira, enchendo a banheira. Tirei o meu sahi, também o colocaria pra lavar. O Saras é um menino curioso demais, mas ainda não é destemido o suficiente pra alimentar essa curiosidade... Eu peguei o sabonete colocando na borda; xampu... está meio tarde pra lavar a cabeça. Dormir com o cabelo molhado não é bom. Tínhamos lavado ontem. Está bom assim. O tempo todo, o Saras me observava com uma carinha de dar dó, mudando constantemente suas mãozinhas de posição. – Filho, não precisa ficar assim. Já passou.

- O senhor tá brabo comigo?

- Você me assustou, Saras. Eu e o seu pai te proibimos de ir pra beira do rio sozinho porque existe uma razão. Não é por proibir... – Dizendo isso, eu entrei na banheira ajudando-o a transpor a borda. Fechei a torneira. – Você sabe que – Falei começando a ensaboá-lo delicadamente enquanto ele segurava num dos meus braços. – no rio existem vários animais.

- Uhum... Peixes e cobras.

- Isso. Os peixes não fazem nada. Mas as cobras podem ser venenosas. E existem cobras do dia e cobras da noite, cobrinhas de água e as cobras da floresta. E aranhas e sapos. Alguns animais são inofensivos, não fazem nada. Mas alguns, fazem.

- A cobra pode me picar. Eu sei disso, pai. Mas é que eu queria muito ir no rio. Eu sei que as cobras picam forte, fica roxo. – Eu e o Hyoga já tínhamos tido essa conversa com o Saras várias vezes, mas nunca era demais reforçar. Pelo fato de morarmos atrás de uma floresta, não é raro aparecerem animais na nossa casa ou no jardim. É preciso tomar cuidado.

- E de noite, as chances de levar uma picada só aumentam! Você não consegue enxergar direito, pode acabar pisando numa cobra, ou passar no caminho dela e isso ser o suficiente pra ela te atacar. – Meu filho prestava bastante atenção nas minhas palavras me deixando banhá-lo lentamente.

- E dói.

- Dói... Dói muito. Aquela cobrinha pequena que eu e o papai te mostramos outro dia. Ela pica. E é noturna. – É uma cobra comum por aqui. Não passa pra dentro das casas, mas fica nas beiras de rios. Nem costuma atacar. Mas se você pisar nela...

- Hum... Eu não vou mais lá fora sozinho, pai. Eu até queria, mas eu ainda sou pequeno demais pra isso. – Se o Saras não é a encarnação da doçura, eu não sei o que pode ser!

- Você pode ir, querido. De dia e com cuidado. De noite, não. – Sorri pra ele vendo a felicidade voltar ao seu rostinho.

- Não!

- Pronto. Agora que a gente já conversou bastante e eu já limpei bastante, você pode terminar de tomar banho sozinho. – Eu sorri dando o sabonete na mão livre dele.

- O senhor deixou a parte mais difícil pra mim! – E se sentou no fundo da banheira me olhando enchendo as bochechas de ar.

- Difícil? O que tem de difícil? – O Saras não gostava de limpar suas partes íntimas. Ele dizia que não conseguia sozinho. Lógico que, no início, eu prontamente lavava para ele. Mas podem imaginar os olhares reprovadores que o Hyoga me lançava cada vez que eu cedia aos caprichos do nosso filho!

- É difícil sim! Eu não sei fazer... – E se colocando de pé novamente, começou a se limpar direitinho, exatamente como eu e o Hyoga ensinamos a ele. Esse menino... adora fazer uma manha de vez em quando!

- Não sabe, é? – Eu disse vendo-o sentar no fundo banheira em seguida rindo timidamente pra mim.

* * *

Quinta seria um dia cheio! Saí de manhã cedo pra levar o Saras até o Isaac. Ele sempre pegava os doces com os primos. Depois os três viriam ficar comigo até o domingo. Ia ser bom pro meu filho, o pobrezinho fica muito solitário.

Estávamos saindo de casa, quando o Paresh, aquele meu amigo de infância, o moço do mel!, apareceu no portão.

- Olá, Shun! Acho que cheguei bem a tempo! – Paresh era um pouco mais alto do que eu, mas menor que o Hyoga. Ele, assim como o meu marido, tinha os olhos bem azuis, mas seus cabelos eram encaracolados e escuros. E sempre estava sorrindo. Era uma espécie de característica intrínseca a ele! Nós nos cumprimentamos com um beijo e um abraço.

- Tudo bem, Paresh?

- Está tudo na mais perfeita ordem, tirando o cansaço. Acho que nunca trabalhei tanto numa semana de Jazua quanto nessa! – Ele carregava um carrinho cheio de garrafas de mel de vários tamanhos. - E você, Saras, está animado com o dia dos doces? – Nem precisa perguntar!

- SIM! Esse ano, meu pai me deu um balde bem maior! Olha! – E ergueu o objeto que ele mesmo decorara com uns pedaços de papel e tampinhas.

- Caramba, desse jeito, não vai sobrar doces pras outras crianças!

- Claro que vai! No ano passado, ficou cheio até a borda, foi difícil de carregar. Mas eu sou pequeno. Não como muito. – Ao ouvir isso, ele se agachou na frente do Saras, ficando ambos na mesma altura.

- Parece plausível. Acho que o tamanho do balde é inversamente proporcional à sua... capacidade de comer os doces que cabem aí dentro. – Muitas palavras complicadas pro meu filho...

- O que o senhor quis dizer? – A carinha de dúvida que o Saras fez... Que lindeza!

- Quero dizer que vai precisar de alguém pra te ajudar a comer os doces.

- Ah, isso. Não tem problema! Eu sempre dou pros meus tios e pro papai! Meu pai gosta muito de comer... – Ele disse essa última frase baixinho como se fosse um segredo entre ele e o Paresh.

- Verdade? Como consegue manter a forma, hein, Shun? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo, mas mudando rapidamente de assunto. – Acho que serei o primeiro a colocar alguma coisa no seu balde.

- É? O senhor trouxe um doce? Mas se for mel, não vai dar porque vai melar tudo.

- Bom, é DE mel, mas eu embrulhei. Eu sou um cara bem esperto, sabe. – O Paresh estava usando uma bolsa a tira-colo e pediu pra que o Saras colocasse a mão dentro dela. – Encha a mão, garoto. – E quando ele puxou, trouxe um monte de pequenas balas junto, embrulhadas no celofane.

- Bala de mel! Oba! Muito obrigado, senhor Paresh. – E jogou-as dentro do balde, fazendo um barulho metálico considerável.

- Não foi nada. – Ele disse me olhando sorrindo bagunçando os cabelos do Saras rapidamente antes de se reerguer. – E quanto a você, Shun? Vai querer uma garrafa de mel pra semana? O de flores selvagens está perfeito! Sem modéstia!

- Eu estava esperando mesmo que você viesse! O meu está quase no fim e com essas festas, creio que irá acabar logo.

- Nem me diga. Lá em casa está um alvoroço! – Buscava entre os vidros no carrinho o tal mel de flores selvagens.

- Eu vou começar hoje... A festa será aqui.

- Boa sorte! Acho que você vai precisar da garrafa maior. Leve o de flores selvagens, você nunca provou igual! – Ele foi me entregando sem nem esperar uma resposta.

- Quer trocar pelo quê? – Mal cheguei a terminar a pergunta.

- Por nada! O Hyoga ainda tem crédito com a gente. Nem se preocupe! – Eu agradeci e nos despedimos rapidamente. Muita coisa pra fazer! No caminho pra casa do Isaac, consegui comprar dois últimos abacaxis no mercado da dona Nii. E o Saras ganhou mais uma varinha de alcaçuz com anis.

No Isaac, as crianças estavam indóceis.

- Mãe, a senhora enrola demais! Vem logo! – E impacientes.

- Você está vendo como o nosso filho fala, marido? Está vendo?? – Eu estava no portão da casa deles com os meus sobrinhos e o Saras.

- Sarvani, não comece! Eles nem precisariam que você os acompanhasse! O Madras já tem 11 anos! Pode ir sozinho!

- Quero ver essa sua eloqüência toda quando o nosso filho chegar em casa CHORANDO sem irmã e sem primo porque eles se afogaram no rio ou foram atacados por uma cobra quando ele não estava olhando! VAMOS! – Ela disse alto pegando a mão da Esha que também trazia um balde, embora sem enfeites como o do meu filho. – Cunhadinho lindo, não se preocupe. Seu filhotinho estará bem seguro comigo!

- Eu sei que está.

- É claro que está! Só falo isso pra reafirmar! Nunca é demais falar mais de...

- Mãe, a senhora não pára! Vamos embora!! – O Saras sempre gostou de dar a mão, e agora, ele a dava ao Madras.

- Está bem, seu resmungão! Marido, cuide de tudo, hein! A segunda esposa ainda é estabanada demais! É capaz de quebrar alguma coisa na cozinha! Não vou gostar nada de ver minha louça espatifada na lixeira! Nem eu, nem a sogra!

- A Padi sabe fazer as coisas direitinho, Sarvani. Deixa de ser implicante!

- Se eu deixo, essa casa vira uma bagunça! Uma pequena e incontrolável bagunça! Vamos, crianças! Vamos! – Ela deu um selinho no Isaac sorrindo apertando minha bochecha em seguida.

- Obedeça a sua tia, querido. – Eu disse ao Saras dando um beijinho na sua bochecha. Ele sorriu em confirmação.

- Cunhadinho, se você estivesse carregando um balde, já estaria cheio doces. Esse menino é uma graça! – Ela disse pra todos ali seguindo seu caminho. – NOS VEMOS NO RIO AO FINAL DA TARDE, GRACINHA!! TCHAU!! – Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça meio envergonhado.

- A Sarvani... Ela está terrível. Vem, Shunzinho, vamos tomar alguma coisa. – Ele me convidou a entrar. Ao lado, a antiga casa do Hyoga... Lembranças fatídicas. – Deixe que eu carregue pra você.

- Não precisa, Isaac. Está leve.

- Shunzinho, não enche, vai. – Ele a pegou por fim me dando passagem para entrar pelo portão. A casa do Isaac tinha a mesma planta que a do Hyoga: seguimos pelo corredor lateral até a cozinha.

- A senhora foi pro retiro? – Eu me referia à minha sogra.

- Foi sim. Imagine se todos os avestas médicos fossem pro retiro? Ninguém ia poder ficar doente! – Eu adentrei a cozinha ouvindo a voz bem humorada do meu cunhado atrás de mim. Ao fogão, estava em pé a Padi, a segunda esposa do Isaac. Ela era o oposto da Sarvani: pequena, magra. Os cabelos bem escuros e a pele meio avermelhada. – Padi, temos visita!

Ela veio até mim me permitindo que eu a cumprimentasse.

- Olá, Padi, tudo bem?

- Sim. E o senhor?

- Padi, não precisa chamar a todos de "senhor", "senhora". Ainda mais o Shunzinho! Não é, Shun?

- Não. Não há a menor necessidade. Pra falar a verdade, até me incomoda um pouco. – Ela sorriu concordando voltando ao fogão.

- Aceita um chá? – O Isaac perguntou me oferecendo uma cadeira. Nem pude responder.

- Está muito quente. Se importam de tomar um lassi? – Seria até melhor! A Padi se pôs a fazer cantarolando bem baixinho.

- Então, Shunzinho. Como vão as coisas? Sentindo falta do Hagá?

- Claro... Como não sentir? – A toalha na mesa tinha alguns quadrados azuis. Eu me pus a contorná-los com os dedos. É mais uma mania minha, ficar desenhando nos tecidos.

- Aposto que quando ele voltar, vão fazer amor até não poder mais! – O Isaac sempre tem que vir com isso!

- Marido, esse tipo de comentário é um pouco impertinente. – Ela falou firme do fogão, mas sem mudar nada no tom da fala do Isaac, que agora de jogava na cadeira com se estivesse na praia.

- Mas é a verdade! Esses dois são tarados! Eu sei bem!

- ISAAC! Não comece com isso! – Eu aposto que tinha ficado vermelho!

- Ah, Padi, olha a cara dele! Esse garoto é o que Sarvani sempre diz: uma doçura! – Ela me olhou rapidamente sorrindo discretamente. Mania de me acharem um bebê! – Não me admira o meu irmão rastejar por você. Quem não rastejaria? EU rastejaria! Até um deus rastejaria! Não acha, Padi?

- Bom, ele certamente é... charmoso.

- Viu só! Todos concordam! Diz, Shunzinho, quantas cantadas você recebeu só no caminho pra cá? – A Padi ligara o liquidificador e nós nos calamos por alguns segundos.

- Respondendo a sua pergunta: eu não recebi nenhuma.

- Mentira!

- Isaac, eu não sou irresistível. Sou normal, até um pouco menos que isso... Obrigado, Padi – Ela serviu a mim e o Isaac, sentando com o seu copo na nossa frente.

- Não é irresistível... Conta outra, Shunzinho! Ah, eu já sei! Não te cantaram apenas por respeito ao Saras. Cantar um pai com um filho é meio indiscreto.

- Cantar uma pessoa casada é meio indiscreto. – Eu disse apontando a marca vermelha entre os meus olhos que indica que eu sou casado.

- Se essa pessoa estiver sozinha e for sexy como você, não...

- Marido, você está, por um acaso, confessando que fica olhando os peitos de outras mulheres por aí e elogiando?

- Eu não disse isso! Eu disse, Shunzinho? Eu não falei a palavra "peitos" nem "mulheres". Eu falei "pessoa"!

- Sei... Espere só até a primeira esposa saber disso. Aguarde! – O Isaac pareceu meio receoso. A Sarvani deve estar se impondo mesmo nessa casa. Até o jeito que a Padi se referia ao Isaac era igual: apenas "marido".

- Ora, Padi, eu nunca cantaria ninguém que não fosse o Shunzinho! Olha só pra ele! E mesmo assim, somente se ele estivesse sozinho. Imagine passar uma cantada nele com o Hagá do lado?! Seria dizer um simples "ô lá em casa" pra acordar lá, no hospital! – A Padi me olhava sorrindo de leve do claro desconforto que surgiu na fala do Isaac ao saber que a Sarvani ficaria a par das "liberdades" dele com as "pessoas" na rua.

- Bom, você pode acabar no hospital também se a sua esposa estiver do lado e ouvir.

- Você não vai me defender, Shunzinho? Não vai? – Eu me pus a tomar o lassi de limão, que estava bem gostoso por sinal. – Não vai, né? AH!! Mas eu acabo de me lembrar de uma informação muito conveniente!

- Que informação? – Perguntei baixando meu copo vendo o Isaac sorrir cheio de satisfação.

- Meu irmão não está aqui, certo? E você, Shunzinho, está, portanto, sem marido.

- Onde você está querendo chegar?

- A tradição diz que quando o marido não está presente, o cunhado deve assumir o seu lugar. Todos os meus sonhos mais eróticos vão se realizar... – Eu e a Padi nos olhávamos com incerteza enquanto o Isaac parecia estar num mundo paralelo. – Shunzinho... Minhas duas esposas... Todos juntos na mesma cama... Oh, céus... Do jeito que os deuses nos fizeram... E beijos e lambidas...

- Marido! – A Padi disse sacudindo-o com certa força.

- Justo na melhor parte, mulher!

- Tenha respeito! Sonhos eróticos com o nosso cunhado?! Controle-se!

- Com o Shunzinho e vocês duas! Só de pensar, eu...

- Isaac, por favor! – Eu falei terminando com aquele assunto. O Isaac sabe ser inconveniente!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou me controlar! AH, Shunzinho, sabe da novidade?! – Ele sorriu enlaçando a Padi pelos ombros.

- Que novidade?

- Vou ser pai pela terceira vez! – Eu fiquei genuinamente feliz! Me levantei da cadeira indo parabenizá-los. Depois de abraçá-los e desejar que o bebê nascesse saudável, vislumbrei o relógio. Era hora de ir.

- Eu adoraria ficar, mas tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

- Ah, Shunzinho! Já? Eu sinto falta de quando vocês moravam aí ao lado. Eu sei que isso não te traz tão boas lembranças assim, mas eu sinto falta!

- Passamos por muitas coisas ruins nessa casa. – Procurei minha sacola já me preparando pra sair. – Mas também, houve coisas boas. Não se pode pensar só no que foi mau... – O Isaac sorriu se levantando, bagunçando os meus cabelos.

- Shun, eu digo todas essas coisas sobre a sua beleza e sobre sexo pra mexer com você. Não que não te ache bonito, porque você é. Um garoto extremamente bonito. Mas eu sinto que você precisa ouvir não só do Hyoga, o seu maior admirador... Mas também de tantos outros mais.

- Isaac, você mexe comigo desse jeito desde que eu me casei com o seu irmão. Não precisa se explicar! – Ele soltou uma risada me dando um abraço. – Obrigado pelos elogios...

- Não agradeça.

- Shun, antes de você ir, não quer combinar as comidas do domingo? – A Padi me perguntou se aproximando com um pano de prato na mão. Ela era pequena e magra, mas tinha um olhar decidido, dava pra se sentir intimidado até.

- Ah sim... Eu comprei uns abacaxis pra fazer à moda de Querala. Tem lentilha, eu estava pensando em fazer aquela forma de arroz com lentilha e... grão-de-bico. Não sei o que fazer com ele ainda. Talvez curry.

- Deixe os abacaxis aí. Eu mesma vou prepará-los. – Ela fez sinal pra que o Isaac pegasse a minha sacola.

- Mas...

- Não, Shun. Aposto que você está sobrecarregado sem o Hyoga. Você vai ficar com as crianças e tudo. Aqui somos duas pessoas na cozinha. Nós vamos fazer a maior parte e pronto.

- Mandona, hein! – Disse o Isaac pegando os abacaxis e colocando-os em cima da mesa.

- Claro! Veja se eu vou fazer isso? O Shun fica responsável pela decoração e uma ou outra comida. Certo? – Ela sorriu cruzando os braços como quem diz "essa é minha palavra final".

- Shunzinho, te digo: tenho queda por mulher enfezada! Elas sabem como me pôr no meu devido lugar!

- Isso mesmo. – Ela inteirou bastante direta. – Eu e a Sarvani já compramos bastantes suprimentos. Vamos levar muita coisa, Shun. Nem se preocupe tanto com isso de comida. Além disso, tem os pratos que o seu irmão vai levar, não é?

- É...

- Vai ter comida o suficiente! Façamos assim: você faz o curry e a forma de lentilha. E pronto!

- Tudo bem. – Concordamos felizes. – Eu vou indo. Nós vemos no rio mais tarde. – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha dizendo um "até mais".

- Vamos, Shunzinho?

- Como assim?

- Vou te acompanhar um pouco, fazer uma ronda rápida antes do almoço. – O Isaac se despediu da esposa pegando a bolsa a tiracolo que ele usava na ronda. Igual ao Hyoga... Bateu uma saudade dele...

- Se essa mulher é assim aqui, numa simples cozinha, imagine na cama, Shunzinho! Imagine! Ela e a Sarvani ultrapassam até mesmo as fantasias dos meus sonhos mais obscenos! Elas me jogam no colchão, rasgam minha roupa e... – Era o que me faltava!

- DISPENSO detalhes, Isaac! – Já tínhamos chegado ao portão e ele deixou que eu passasse, me seguindo.

- Shunzinho, estou apenas comentando! – O Isaac é incorrigível. Ele me ofereceu o braço e eu o olhei com dúvida e surpresa. – Marido substituto, lembra?

- Isaac, você não precisa...

- Me dê essa chance de tirar onda de seu marido! – Eu ri aceitando o gesto dele. Até que era bom... Me fazia lembrar do Hyoga. – Então, amor, quais são os planos pra essa noite? – Com uma voz sensual!

- Isaac, você só pensa em sexo!

- Como pensar em outra coisa tendo uma beldade como você ao meu lado? – Eu soltei o braço dele rindo um pouco. – Destino cruel... Se eu o tivesse conhecido antes do meu irmão, Shunzinho...

- E o que eu desejo não conta, é?

- Ah, você ia cair de amores por mim. Sem dúvida.

- Convencido.

- Claro que sou! Bom... Eu vou até aqui. Nós vemos no rio, certo? – Ele me abraçou alisando a minha cintura de um jeito nem um pouco comportado!

- ISAAC, você está passando dos limites! – Eu disse me afastando realmente enfezado.

- Aí que você se engana, Shunzinho! Estou bem no limite!

- Olha que eu conto pro Hyoga! – Depois me dei conta do quão infantil eu soei ao fazer aquela "ameaça". Não posso reclamar que os outros acabem me tratando como bebê...

- Tirando uma casquinha só! Shunzinho, que pele macia... O Hagá tem tanta sorte... – Ele suspirava cheio de felicidade. O Saras herdou essas expressões do Isaac, eu acho, apesar de não parecer fisicamente com o tio.

- Até mais. – E já ia me retirando quando o ouvi gritar.

- SE SENTIR MUITA SAUDADE DO HYOGA, ESTAMOS AÍ! – Tratei de sair rápido dali!

* * *

Eu acabava de lavar a louça do almoço quando ouvi o sino tocar. Sequei minhas mãos rapidamente indo atender à porta.

- Olá, Shun, como vai? – Era a Anouk, uma das vizinhas.

- Oi, Anouk. Estou muito bem e você? – Ela sorriu em resposta se aproximando. Anouk era minha amiga de infância, crescemos juntos. Ela era gordinha com os cabelos bem pretos e compridos presos com várias fitas. O rosto cheio e moreno, os olhos da mesma cor que os meus. Eu me casaria com ela. Fácil! Ela é bonita e gentil e me conhece há um bom tempo... E ela tem seios pequenos! Eu adoro seios pequenos... Se o Hyoga não tivesse aparecido na minha vida, a Anouk seria a minha primeira opção. E sei que eu seria a dela também... Eu a via ali, em pé, com aquele sahi verde escuro. Ela certamente se tornou uma mulher que enche os olhos...

Mas no que estou pensando?! Ela é uma moça casada! Eu também sou casado e muito bem casado por sinal! Nos aproximamos e eu beijei a sua bochecha.

- Você está muito bonita. – Não pude evitar lhe fazer um elogio.

- Obrigada. Você também está. – Ela disse corando de leve.

- Eu? Que isso! Eu estava lavando a louça e...

- Você está sempre bonito. – Fiquei meio boquiaberto, sem saber o que dizer. Então, apenas agradeci de novo. - Shun? – Me olhava séria, os olhos bem pintados, brinco dourado no nariz. – Você se arrepende? – Eu sabia do que ela falava...

- Às vezes, eu acho que me arrependo. Mas são lapsos, são momentos em que tenho alguma briga com o meu marido, mas é coisa rara. Ou vezes em que me pego pensando... E se eu tivesse feito tudo ao contrário? Não sei... Mas daí, eu viro de lado e vejo o Hyoga dormindo na mesma cama em que eu... Vejo nosso filho crescendo tão lindo. Penso, então, essa escolha foi a mais certa. Você se arrepende?

- Acho que não tem como se arrepender daquilo que não poderia mesmo se realizar. – Eu a olhei interrogativamente. – Seu coração já estava ocupado, não é, Shun? E com o Hyoga, é difícil competir. – Ficamos quietos... Aquilo era muito embaraçoso. Constrangedor. – Mas já passou. Tudo passa nessa vida. Não acha?

- Passa. – Respondi exibindo um sorriso leve. – Mas, Anouk, você não veio até aqui pra relembrar o nosso passado, não foi?

- Não. Me desculpe se te incomodou.

- Como você disse, já passou.

- Eu preciso de três sabonetes e dois frascos de repelente. – Dizendo isso, ela estendeu um papel com os pedidos escritos.

- Os sabonetes. Como você os quer?

- Dois de calêndula e um de maracujá esfoliante. – Falou sorrindo ajeitando o sahi.

- Eu acho que já tenho alguns prontos lá dentro. – Eu a convidei, dando espaço pra que ela limpasse os pés antes de entrar em casa. Nós seguimos até o meu "puxadinho" no jardim. Eu tinha construído uma pequena casinha de madeira no canto esquerdo do jardim só pra trabalhar. Era bem melhor do que fazer bagunça dentro de casa. Procurando ali, realmente havia alguns sabonetes prontos.

- Aqui está: dois de calêndula e um esfoliante para os pés. Os repelentes... Eu acho que só tenho um frasco.

- Tudo bem.

- Você não trouxe sacola?

- Não, também não tenho nada pra trocar. Achei que só ia encomendar. Eu vou buscar na minha casa. – Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça vendo-a continuar parada na minha frente.

- Anouk, sabe... Antes de conhecer o Hyoga, eu já gostava de você. – Ela sorriu baixando o olhar voltando a me fitar.

- O gostar nunca é suficiente para superar o amar. E eu não o censuro por isso, Shun. O Hyoga é mesmo um homem fácil de amar...

- Eu gostava de você. Mas eu nunca achei que pudesse ser correspondido. O Hyoga apareceu na minha vida, muito direto, muito certo do queria e me fez sentir de um jeito que... Eu comecei a gostar de mim quando ele começou gostar de mim.

- Talvez, se eu tivesse te falado antes, quem sabe, teria dado certo. Quando eu criei coragem, era tarde demais. Você já estava noivo e nada no mundo iria te fazer mudar de idéia. – Eu evitei olhá-la, mirando qualquer coisa ao meu redor. - Queria que soubesse que os meus sentimentos por você continuam intactos. Exatamente os mesmos.

- Anouk...

- Você não precisa dizer nada. Nem deve dizer. Seu marido é um bom homem e, se você me permite, é extremamente bonito também.

- Você não será a primeira nem a última a pensar isso.

- Mas você não fica atrás. Nunca ficou. Você sempre teve essa beleza delicada demais pra um davesta... Talvez, por isso, tenha despertado em mim o que nenhum outro homem foi capaz despertar. – Que acontece comigo hoje, deuses? Estou achando que devo estar coberto de mel! Tantos elogios não vindos do Hyoga num mesmo dia!

- Anouk, agora você está me deixando muito sem graça.

- Me desculpe... Parece que estou dizendo pra você o que eu evitei dizer durante anos... – Ela pousou sua mão direita delicadamente na minha bochecha, alisando levemente. Eu a retirei dali de forma educada.

- Você não deveria fazer isso. Assim como o meu marido, o seu também é um bom homem.

- Eu não farei nada, Shun. Mas posso sonhar, não posso?

- Não posso entrar na sua mente e censurar os seus pensamentos. Mesmo não concordando com eles.

- São pensamentos. E só. – A expressão facial dela mudou de repente e eu fiquei bastante apreensivo. - Esse tempo todo eu só fiz pensar, imaginar como seria estar nos seus braços. – Ele se aproximou de mim me encurralando na parede. – Imaginando como seria ser beijada por você, tocada por você.

- Você está fora de si. – Parecia que os seus olhos até tinham mudado de cor!

- Estou estranha. Sempre estarei por causa desse amor reprimido. – Pegou a minha mão colocando-a num dos seus seios e eu estremeci. Eu ameacei tirar e ela a forçou ali. Fiquei com receio de machucá-la, não fiz nada, mas a vontade que eu tinha era de empurrá-la pra longe de mim.

- Não faça isso.

- Por quê? Você tem medo de mulher? Eu sei que você não tem. Você gosta. E bastante. Estava me secando lá na porta que eu percebi. – Os homens não conseguem disfarçar! Que vergonha. – Até me elogiou. Você gosta.

- Solte a minha mão. Eu não quero te machucar.

- Por que eu soltaria se eu sei que você está louco pra apalpar mais? Pode apertar. É de verdade.

- Anouk, por favor. – Eu me vi meio paralisado. Nem sei como conseguia falar! Aquela situação era no mínimo irreal!

- "Por favor" o quê? Você gosta de mim, Shun. Você me deseja, eu sei. – Aproveitei um momento de desatenção da parte dela afastando-a sem machucar.

- Anouk, me esqueça. Eu sou um homem casado, eu amo o meu marido. Nós temos um filho e...

- Filho?! O Saras não é seu filho. Ele é filho do Hyoga. E você aceita essa situação! Eu estou aqui querendo te dar tudo que ele nunca vai poder te dar e você me rejeita! Eu posso ter quantos filhos você quiser, posso ser do jeito que você mandar. Ao passo que o Hyoga manda e desmanda na sua vida por ser avesta! – Ela estava se exaltando.

- Isso não é verdade. – Não levantava minha voz pra não piorar.

- É sim e você sabe!

- O Hyoga me ama!

- É MENTIRA! EU TE AMO DE VERDADE!

- Anouk, você está indo longe demais! – Apenas me dirigi extremamente enraivecido pra porta do puxadinho abrindo-a. - Acho que é melhor você procurar outro boticário pra te atender.

- Ouça o que eu estou dizendo, Shun: você ainda vai ser meu. Nem que seja por uma noite, você vai ser! E não há nada que você ou o Hyoga possam fazer a respeito! – Essa foi a coisa mais inesperada que já me aconteceu! Que absurdo! Minha amiga de infância me ameaçando assim! Eu não pensei duas vezes: fui falar com o marido dela. Não ia contar o que ela tinha dito que me queria nem ousar citar o episódio da mão no seio! Iria apenas alertá-lo para o comportamento estranho dela.

E naquela tarde, em vez de relaxar um pouco, tirar um cochilo e deitar nos lençóis com o cheiro do Hyoga, segui pra casa da Anouk, na rua de trás.

Como eu esperava, ela estava lá com o marido, distribuindo doces pra algumas crianças e fez a cara mais cínica do mundo me convidando pra entrar, tomar chá. Mas eu não aceitei. Disse que precisava conversar sério com o marido dela e em particular. Ele me atendeu.

- Anouk, prepare um chá, por favor. Shun, me dê licença por um instante. Eu vou dispensar as crianças. – Eu concordei entrando sendo seguido pela Anouk.

- Você não vai contar nada, não é? – Ela quase encostava o seus lábios nos meus me segurando pelo braço com uma força que eu não imaginava que ela pudesse ter.

- Que "nada"?

- Se você disser alguma coisa, eu te denuncio pro representante da rua!

- Me denunciar pelo quê? Eu não te fiz nada! – Me desvencilhei dela me segurando pra não perder a razão.

- Você fez sim. Se aproveitou da ausência do seu querido maridinho pra me atrair pra sua casa e passar a mão pelo meu corpo. Me assediar!

- O quê?! Eu não fiz isso e você sabe!

- Vamos ver quem acredita em quem. – Nisso, o marido dela entrou, Kumar.

- Anouk, e o chá?

- Eu já vou trazer.

- Então, que assunto você queria discutir? – Ele me perguntou sorrindo e eu fiquei com pena. Com muita pena.

- É um assunto particular. Muito importante. – Uma vez que nos vimos sozinhos e diante de duas canequinhas, eu comecei a falar.

- Kumar, você sabe que eu e a Anouk somos amigos de infância e por isso, eu tenho grande apreço por ela. – Não ousei tocar no chá. Vai que ela tinha colocado algum veneno lá!

- Eu sei. Sei que ela tem por você também.

- Hoje, ela foi a minha casa encomendar uns sabonetes e, de repente, ela se tornou agressiva e começou a me intimidar e... – Ele deu um longo suspiro e parecia que ia iniciar um choro. - Você está bem?

- Meu casamento é um fiasco, Shun.

- Por que diz isso? Todo mundo tem momentos difíceis. São fases.

- Não são fases. Ele começou errado. Não é a primeira vez que a Anouk se comporta assim. Ela me odeia. Ela odeia o próprio marido.

- Kumar, isso é muito sério.

- Eu não agüento mais. Desculpe falar essas coisas pra você, mas eu não suporto mais. Essa mulher não me ama. Ela não quer nada comigo. Nada!

- Mas, Kumar, eu não citei nada sobre casamento ou...

- Não precisa. Ela desconta essa frustração em qualquer um. Finge que está feliz, lança sorrisos falsos, mas no fundo, ele me odeia! Ela se recusa a ser feliz ao meu lado. Há 4 anos, eu planejava ter muitos filhos, uma casa boa. A Anouk sente nojo de mim, nossa vida sexual é vazia. Tudo é vazio. Confesso a você que já pensei em anular esse casamento. Sou muito novo pra ter que suportar esse castigo pelo resto da minha vida. – Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu era tão feliz com o Hyoga, tão completo. Fiquei extremamente chateado ao saber que um homem como o Kumar não tinha encontrado a felicidade que eu tinha... Ele tinha uma boa aparência (claro que nenhum homem se compara ao Hyoga!) e um boa profissão. Era difícil imaginar alguém não querendo estar casado com ele.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Eu agradeço por ter vindo me procurar, Shun. Foi a coisa certa. – Ele se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo. Senti um peso no ar, uma tristeza... Não queria ter passado por esse constrangimento e mais ainda, não queria ver a felicidade fugindo dali.

Voltei bastante entristecido pra minha casa, ignorando a aura de alegria ao redor, de crianças felizes por estarem com os seus baldes cheios de doces. Eu mesmo tinha distribuído tão poucos até agora... Mal coloquei a mão no portão de madeira, ouvi uma voz feminina me chamando, era a June.

Ela parecia muito bem e não evitei lhe revelar isso. Nós entramos pra combinar as coisas pra festa do domingo, sendo interrompidos uma vez ou outra pelas crianças que batiam o sino e pediam doces. Pelo tom da conversa e pela alegria na fala dela, eu deduzi que o Hyoga não tinha contado que aqueles sangramentos eram, na verdade, abortos. Eu, no lugar dele, também não revelaria, apesar de não ser exatamente ético do ponto de vista médico... Acertamos de ela vir me ajudar no sábado de manhã a enfeitar a casa, deixar tudo arrumado pra, no domingo, só fazermos nossas obrigações e montarmos a mesa.

Era por volta das quatro e eu queria dormir por, pelo menos, uma meia hora. Não funciono bem sem dormir um pouquinho de tarde. Começara a chover e isso me dava mais vontade de tirar um cochilo. Fora um dia estranho. O Isaac me alisando de um jeito nada inocente, a Anouk praticamente me forçando a amá-la. Sem contar os acontecimentos anteriores, como aquele tal de cachorate ou sei lá de Kundera na loja da Dona Nii. Tanta coisa nessa semana e eu aqui, sem o meu marido pra conversar...

Eu estava especialmente cansado... Meus músculos doíam de leve. Se o Hyoga estivesse aqui, me faria uma massagem... Que saudade do cheiro dele, do corpo, da voz...

Massagem... Depois, quem sabe, a gente pudesse fazer amor. Imagens de uma das nossas muitas transas surgiam na minha cabeça.

_- Está se sentindo melhor?_

_- Bem melhor... Mais pro lado, Hyoga..._

_- Aqui? Ou..._

_- Aí, bem aí... Não pare... – O Hyoga estava massageando as minhas costas enquanto eu, deitado de bruços, só aproveitava o toque experiente, delicioso das mãos do meu marido. Ele foi descendo, descendo... - Não estou com cansaço aí, amor..._

_- Parece que eu não consigo resistir ao magnetismo que essa sua bundinha linda exerce... – E ele começou a alisar e apertar com certa força bastante lentamente o meu bumbum, como se estivesse massageando mesmo. Ele apalpava suspirando me fazendo suspirar também... Eu ainda estava de sahi, mas o Hyoga não perdeu tempo em levantá-lo deixando aquela parte do meu corpo mais exposta aos seus toques. Ele logo se pôs a passar o rosto ali, as bochechas, o nariz, os lábios. – Perfeito, tão macio... – Sussurrava, falando mais pra si mesmo do que pra mim. E começou a dar mordidas leves, sugando e beijando alguns pedaços de pele me fazendo gemer e contorcer embaixo dele. – Você gosta disso?_

_- Gosto..._

_- Quero te marcar... – E dizendo isso, o Hyoga guiou sua boca até a base do meu bumbum sugando com força, lambendo, beijando um mesmo lugar. Fazia isso ronronando, apertando, alisando as minhas costas, arranhando-as de leve. Céus... – Vem cá, minha delícia... Assim... – Ele me fez ficar de joelho na cama trazendo o meu quadril delicadamente pra cima. E eu acabei empinando mais o bumbum deitando a minha cabeça no colchão. Ele continuou me beijando e lambendo, apertando... Era questão de tempo pra língua dele começar a se aventurar no vão do meu bumbum e não teve jeito, fiquei excitado._

_- Hyoga, eu não me preparei... Eu... Ah... – Eu gemia involuntariamente. _

_- Não precisa... Vou fazer algo especial com você hoje, meu amor... – Dizendo isso, ele se sentou de joelhos na cama, me puxando pro seu colo. Eu era envolvido possessivamente grudando minhas costas ao seu peito. Ele também estava bastante excitado e num ato quase reflexo, eu me esfreguei no seu membro fazendo-o soltar uma risada de satisfação. O Hyoga passou a lamber os meus lábios, agora um pouco arfantes, que eu oferecia sem pudor. Não tinha tempo pra pensar em nada, me deixei levar pelos seus toques, pela força apaixonada que era usada em mim. Num minuto, eu me esforçava pra virar a minha cabeça o suficiente pra receber o beijo exigente que o Hyoga me dava. Ele tirava as nossas roupas sem parar de beijar, isso sempre me excitou: saber que ele conseguia pensar em tudo por mim, pra eu simplesmente aproveitar._

_- Não mete, eu não..._

_- Não diga nada, Shun. Só sinta o que eu vou fazer com você agora. – Hyoga dando ordens. Isso me leva às nuvens... De repente, me virou de frente no seu colo, me olhando extasiado enquanto forçava minhas pernas a envolvê-lo. Ele me olhava de cima abaixo, me devorando com os olhos. Mordi meu lábio inferior ao sentir a sua língua no meu pescoço, as suas mãos me alisando o corpo todo... Ele se levantou comigo no colo, me levando não sei pra onde. Não importava, estando com o Hyoga, nada me abala. Saiu de casa, atravessou o jardim e entrou no rio comigo no colo. Estava chovendo. A chuva diária._

_- Hyoga, você é doido. – Eu disse num suspiro enquanto ele seguia pra parte mais funda do pequeno rio que passa atrás da nossa casa. Ficamos cobertos até o meio da barriga. Era o suficiente._

_- É você que me enlouquece, Shun... – Continuei envolvendo o meu marido com as pernas, nossos membros se roçando embaixo da água enquanto voltávamos a nos beijar com fome. O Hyoga me puxou pelo cabelo bruscamente, interrompendo o nosso beijo. O jeito com que ele me olhava, os olhos inebriados, a boca vermelha e molhada de saliva e da chuva que caía... Ele é lindo... Depois de lamber lentamente os meus lábios, voltou a sugar e beijar o meu pescoço, me fazendo gemer e contorcer dentro do abraço forte em que ele me mantinha._

_- Alguém pode nos ver... – Eu estava nervoso, mas extremamente excitado. _

_- Está chovendo. Estão todos dentro de casa..._

_- Mas e se..._

_- É o nosso ritual de amor... O rio vai nos abençoar... – Aquilo foi maravilhoso... _

Depois de dormir com um sorriso no rosto (aposto!) lembrando do meu marido e de nossos momentos mais íntimos, acabei acordando atrasado. Tinha que me encontrar com as crianças, o Isaac no rio ao pôr-do-sol pro nosso banho ritualístico. E o sol já começava a se pôr! Levantei rápido ao constatar isso e acabei enroscando meus pés no lençol. Resultado: direto no chão! E como se não bastasse, no afã de tentar evitar a minha queda, segurei na primeira coisa que pude alcançar, nesse caso, o criado-mudo. Não foi diferente, tudo veio abaixo! O abajur verde de que eu gostava tanto, se quebrou e o vidro de repelente teve o mesmo destino.

Nisso, ouvi o sino tocar. Nenhuma criança ia vir pedir doce depois da chuva. Só podia ser o Ikki! Íamos ao rio juntos nesse dia há vários anos.

- JÁ VAI! – Gritei o mais alto que pude, mas parece que não foi suficiente, pois ele continuou a tocar o sino. - Não posso crer! – Eu já estava atrasado e ainda me acontece isso! Ao tentar me levantar, acabei enfiando a mão num dos cacos de vidro ali. Entrou fundo! Mordi meu lábio tentando evitar que todos os palavrões que eu conhecia saíssem da minha boca ao mesmo tempo! – Mas que droga! – Foi tudo que consegui dizer. Eu não gosto de falar palavrões. O Hyoga diz às vezes, mas ele evita na minha presença. Eu sei. Ele sabe que não me agrada. Mas tem vez que só um palavrão dá conta de passar a mensagem.

Era o Ikki. Ele esmurrava a porta com a sua delicadeza característica e eu podia jurar que gritava o meu nome. Ele tem a chave! Não precisa agir como um animal!

Saí daquele campo cheio de armadilhas escolhendo calmamente os lugares onde pisar. Corri pro banheiro pra lavar a mão, quem sabe colocar um curativo, enrolar num pano, pra poder abrir a porta. Mas, era tarde. Ikki e June já tinham entrado em casa.

- SHUN! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – O meu irmão entrou gritando parando na entrada do banheiro sem nem me dar chance de responder.

- Ikki, vocês têm a chave. Não precisa quase derrubar a porta.

- Você não respondia, eu fiquei preocupado. VOCÊ ESTÁ SANGRANDO?!

- Não precisa gritar! E eu respondi!

- Respondeu sim. Com essa voz de criança que você tem. Deixa eu ver isso. JUNE! – Ele pegou a minha mão rispidamente.

- Que toque suave, irmão. Você podia ser médico!

- Shun, ficamos preocupados. Por que não abriu a porta? Oh, que corte feio! – Era June, se juntando a nós no banheiro.

- Eu caí da cama, acabei derrubando o abajur, o repelente, quebrou tudo.

- Tinha que ser o Shun. Não tem jeito mesmo! – O Ikki disse rindo pegando a toalha de rosto e pressionando no meu machucado.

- Tem gaze aqui, Ikki. – Eu indiquei o armário do banheiro, em cima da pia. A June tomou a liberdade de entrar, indo pro meu quarto.

- Estamos atrasados.

- Eu sei.

- Senta aqui. Vou tentar enrolar pra você não sair pingando por aí. – Ele disse rindo me fazendo sentar no tampo do vaso pra amarrar a gaze com mais facilidade.

- Exagerado.

- Basta você ficar sem marido pra fazer besteira, não é?

- Como assim? Está insinuando que não posso ficar sozinho?

- Você sabe muito bem como é. Com o Hyoga aqui, eu fico mais tranqüilo. Mas você sozinho com o meu sobrinho... Até me dá arrepio. Do jeito que você é desastrado!

- Valeu pela consideração... June, não se preocupe, eu limpo isso depois! – Falei ao vê-la passando pelo corredor com um balde e uma vassoura.

- Deixa, ela quer dar uma ajuda. Está bom assim? – Era a minha mão esquerda. Ainda bem.

- Vai curar logo. Obrigado, Ikki. – Eu sorri enquanto ele bagunçava meus cabelos.

- Que tal esse, Shun? – Era a June com um sahi azul turquesa. Não era meu.

- Esse é do Hyoga... – Eu peguei o tecido na minha mão. Seda. Acho que o único de seda pura que ele tinha... Esfreguei-o no meu rosto devagar imaginando o seu cheiro ali.

- Quer que eu pegue outro? – A June disse sorrindo prestativa.

- Não... Eu vou lá, me trocar. Já está muito tarde! Obrigado, June.

_- Shun, como você é desastrado! Olha aí, machucou o dedo._

_- Eu me distraí por uns segundos e..._

_- Vem. Vou costurar pra você._

_- Costurar?! Não foi tão fundo assim!_

_- Você acha que só um beijo resolve?..._

_- Acho que vai ajudar bastante..._

Hyoga... Falta pouco! Quando chegar domingo, vou te beijar até ficar sem ar!

* * *

- Shunzinho, está doendo a sua mão? – Estávamos no rio, o Isaac tinha acabado de realizar um ritual de limpeza astral e agora, as crianças brincavam na água com a Sarvani, a Padi; Ikki e June se beijavam como o casal apaixonado que são. Fiquei até com inveja.

- Está tudo bem. – Respondi ao Isaac, sentado ao meu lado na escada.

- Quer que eu examine? Sou um bom médico! – Aquele sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

- Nem comece.

- O Hagá vai me matar se chegar aqui e ver que eu não cuidei direito de você.

- Eu não preciso "ser cuidado", Isaac. – Todo mundo com essa mania de achar que não consigo fazer as coisas por conta própria!

- Talvez... Mas que dá uma vontade danada de cuidar de você, isso dá! – Ele disse rindo me envolvendo amigavelmente pelos ombros.

Voltamos pra casa com os baldes das crianças, sacolas de roupas. Eu ia ficar com todas até domingo. Eu gostava... Me sentia mais adulto, responsável e também... feliz...

Foram dois dias bastante animados! E estafantes! O bom era que o Madras, por ser um pouquinho mais velho, sempre me dava uma ajuda pra olhar o Saras e a Esha. E ele era muito responsável! Sábado de tardinha estava bem quente. Ficamos o dia todo na água. Muito calor! Eu me sentei embaixo da figueira lendo um daqueles livros que eu pegara na biblioteca enquanto as crianças brincavam alegremente no rio. Gritando e pulando sem parar! O tempo podia parar ali. Só faltava o Hyoga sentado nas minhas costas.

Estava anoitecendo e eu resolvi colocá-las pra dentro.

- Vamos! Está na hora de tomar banho, comer pra dormir! – Eu disse me levantando, chamando-os.

- Só mais um pouco, tio! – O Madras pediu enquanto jogava água no Saras e na Esha.

- Já está bom. Vamos! – Eram três pra tomar banho, três pra alimentar, três pra colocar pra dormir. Felizmente, eles estavam bem crescidinhos. Se bem que eu adoro bebês!

Demorou cerca de duas horas e um banheiro molhado pra que eles finalmente dormissem. Todos quietinhos e bem acomodados no quarto do Saras. Eu mesmo já cochilava no sofá depois de dar uma última lavada na cozinha. Tinha acabado de tomar o meu banho, uma moleza tomava conta de mim. Melhor levantar antes de acabar dormindo aqui mesmo! Fechei toda a casa seguindo meio arrastado pro meu quarto. Eu só queria a minha cama. E quem sabe um marido bem carinhoso deitado nela. Assim que me sentei, dei um longo suspiro. Suspiros me fazem sentir mais disposto. Mesmo que toda a minha disposição, naquele momento, se concentrasse no fato de eu querer dormir!

- Pai?

- Filho? O que foi? – Me virei vendo que ele se aproximava segurando um gato azul de pano. O Saras sempre dorme com um brinquedo, diz que se sente menos sozinho.

- Posso dormir com o senhor?

- Por que, meu bem? Está com medo de alguma coisa? – Ele subiu na cama vindo direto pro meu colo, se aconchegando ali. O Saras... Um eterno bebê...

- Não. É que tá muito apertado na minha cama. E a Esha fica chutando! – Eu tinha arrumado um colchão pro Madras dormir no chão. Saras e Esha, que eram menores, dividiriam a cama. Eles me pareceram bem acomodados ali. Acho que eu estava enganado. Ou o meu filho está fazendo manha. Bem provável.

- Chutando, é?

- É! Parece que ela tá sonhando que tá numa corrida. Deixa eu ficar com o senhor? – Ele se alinhava, puxando o sono. Eu não respondi, apenas levantei com ele no colo, já estava dormindo. Acomodei-o no lugar do Hyoga dando-lhe um beijinho de boa noite.

- Bons sonhos, querido.

A Padi chegou cedo no dia seguinte.

- Obrigada por ficar esses dias com as crianças, Shun. – Ela falou sorrindo enquanto tomávamos um chá.

- Não tem problema.

- Nós estávamos precisando de um pouco de privacidade, entende? E de mais tranqüilidade pra fazer as comidas. Mas elas não costumam dar trabalho.

- Não deram mesmo. Fazem um pouco de bagunça, é verdade, mas nada além do normal.

- Nós já estamos prontos. – Fomos interrompidos pelo Madras, que trazia a sacola de roupa dele e da irmã além dos poucos doces que haviam sobrado. Iríamos nos encontrar mais tarde, na hora da festa. A casa estava enfeitada, ficou lindo. De noite, acenderíamos as luzezinhas... Íamos festejar como nunca!

Ao entardecer, saí com o Saras de casa. Seguimos pro templo, depois de passar na biblioteca pra devolver os livros e os discos que tínhamos pegado na semana passada. Ambos estávamos ansiosos, com uma saudade imensa do Hyoga!

- Pai, depois que a gente colocar o arroz pro nosso deus, a gente vai ver o papai?

- Vamos, meu bem. Ele está esperando por nós. – Meu filho sorriu feliz, apertando um pouco mais a minha mão. À medida que nos aproximávamos do templo, as ruas começaram a ficar mais cheias... Temi perder o Saras naquela multidão e o trouxe pro meu colo.

- Pai, eu posso andar sozinho. – Ele me olhava fazendo biquinho.

- Eu sei, filho. Mas está muito cheio.

- Mas, pai...

- Não discuta. – Desviei a sua atenção pras bandeiras e fitas coloridas que enfeitavam o templo. – Viu como está bonito?

- Uau! Parece que choveu um arco-íris! – Estava tudo molhado por causa da chuva diária, as fitas caíam no chão, deixando tudo pintado. Havia duas rampas que levavam até à imagem de Yeseus mais antiga que existia em Vasti. Ela fica na parte mais alta do templo, uns dois andares acima do pátio. Hoje, era o dia de se fazer uma oferenda final e quem toca nessa estátua, tem sorte pelo resto do ano. Podem imaginar a euforia! Saras e eu levávamos arroz com mel, a oferenda mais tradicional. Algumas pessoas trazem manteiga, outras banham tudo com leite. O Hyoga faria isso quando chegássemos em casa pra festa. Hyoga... Mal posso esperar pra vê-lo! Perto da estátua, estava apertado, praticamente impossível de se aproximar. Lutar contra homens bem mais corpulentos que eu e mulheres chorosas agradecendo por graças alcançadas, não estava nos meus planos.

- Saras, não vou conseguir chegar mais perto que isso. Eu vou te erguer e você coloca o arroz, certo? – Ele me olhava prestando atenção e confirmando com a cabeça. Nos preparamos e eu o levantei o máximo que pude.

- PAI! ESPERA!

- O que foi, querido? Se machucou?

- Não! Beija a minha mão.

- Por quê?

- Beija logo, pai! – Eu beijei a palma da mão dele erguendo-o novamente. Assim que percebi que ele colocara o arroz e tocara com as suas mãozinhas na estátua, o trouxe de volta. – Pronto. Eu e o senhor já tocamos o nosso deus! – Ele falou sorrindo roçando o seu nariz no meu.

- Vamos ver o papai agora? – Arrumei-o no meu colo vendo-o responder sorrindente:

- SIM! – Eu me espremia pra alcançar a rampa descida levando alguns empurrões vez ou outra. Devagarinho, já íamos chegar. Fiquei do lado do corrimão, vendo toda a área do templo tomada por pessoas. O templo de Jahzua, eu já disse acho, é na verdade um complexo de templos parece que cresce entre as árvores e é bonito como um bosque cercado por um grande lago. Tem pátios cobertos por folhagens. Apesar de ser fresco aqui, ainda é quente.

É impressão ou ficou mais cheio do que estava? De repente, algo fez a rampa de descida tremer e algumas pessoas começaram a gritar, gerando um grande tumulto. Segurei forte o Saras tentando sair logo daquela confusão. Eu nem mesmo sabia o que estava acontecendo! – Pai, tô com medo! Não me solta!

- Não vou te soltar, filho. Deita e fecha os olhos, tá bom? – Ele fez o que eu pedi escondendo o seu rostinho no meu pescoço. Estava cada vez mais difícil de andar e uma gritaria sem sentido enchia o ar! Eu não conseguia entender o que as pessoas falavam ou gritavam. Na verdade, eu nem queria! Talvez, se eu soubesse o que realmente estava acontecendo, entrasse em pânico também. Me concentrava em tirar nós dois dali e encontrar o Hyoga. Senti gotas quentes molhando o meu ombro, meu filho estava chorando. – Calma, querido. Nós já estamos chegando. – Alisei as costinhas dele vislumbrando o final da rampa cada vez mais próximo. Quase lá! Minhas pernas fraquejavam um pouco e a pressão vinda pelas pessoas atrás de mim era crescente. O calor também não ajudava muito. Eu precisava sair antes que desmaiasse ou caísse. Tinha que proteger a minha criança a todo custo!

Nisso, eu vi, no meio da multidão mais dispersa lá embaixo, o Hyoga. Era quase como um milagre! Ele andava de um lado pro outro, parecia bastante nervoso. Ao vê-lo, eu me enchi de força pra continuar em pé e andar sem tirar meus olhos dele. Não demorou muito, nossos olhares se encontraram e como na primeira vez em que nos vimos, me senti revigorado. Só por causa daquele olhar. No entanto, o que eu vi em seguida, me fez perder a razão. Ao me ver ali, preso naquela confusão, o Hyoga simplesmente desfaleceu, caindo direto no chão. A vontade que eu tive foi de gritar!

- ME DEIXA PASSAR! É O MEU MARIDO ALI! – Eu tentava me enfiar no meio das pessoas, mas a imagem do Hyoga caído, sem amparo de ninguém, fez meu coração falhar e aos poucos, eu fui escorregando pro chão, até não ver e sentir mais nada que não uma sombria escuridão.

* * *

Forma cruel de terminar um capítulo que demorou tanto a sair. Eu sei!!! Eu não vou mais fazer promessas, mas tentarei não demorar mais de um mês para postar o próximo. Tenham fé!!

Eu vou responder às reviews no capítulo anterior (Céus, faz tanto tempo!!) em breve.

Uns comentários sobre esse capítulo: Shunzinho tem mel, hein! Ninguém consegue resistir a ele! Acho bom o Hyoga voltar logo pra casa!

Viram que apareceram outros personagens, não é? Alguns serão muito importantes na história! Aguardem e verão!

Shunzinho tem tanto pelo que passar ainda... Estou ficando com pena dele... Será que mudo o rumo da fic?... Ele não merece!

Quero agradecer o carinho do pessoal que acompanha a fic e a paciência! Muito obrigada!!!

Eu preciso me espelhar em ficwriters pontuais e que atualizam rápido! Preciso desses exemplos!

Besitos a todos e até the next chapter!


End file.
